Szellem a palackban
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Stargate/Sanctuary crossover. Declan és csapata egy feketepiaci razzia során ismeretlen abnormálisra lel egy fura tartályban. Mivel fogalmuk sincs, mivel állhatnak szemben, elviszik Magnushoz. Hogy hogy kerül képbe Sam Carter és a CSK1, vagy a Lucian-szövetség, az a történetből kiderül.
1. Chapter 1

\- Mi az ördög lehet ez? – tette fel az egymillió dolláros kérdést Declan, ahogy az old towni menedék központi laborjában alaposan szemügyre vette a tartályban lévő folyadékban lebegő kígyószerű lényt.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Sosem láttam még ilyet – rázta meg a fejét Dr. Magnus, a menedékhálózat vezetője. – Igen, bármilyen furcsa is, van ilyen – nevette el magát, mikor Declan csodálkozva nézett rá.

\- Egyáltalán életben lehet? – tért vissza végül Declan figyelme a lényhez.

\- Gyanítom igen, mivel zölden villognak a ledek ezen a valamin. De nem tudnám megmondani, hogy az elektromosság, amit a műszerek érzékelnek, a tartálytól vagy a lénytől származik-e. Nem próbáltad kinyitni? – nézett Magnus a férfira.

\- Nem igazán. Jobbnak láttam, ha előbb megmutatom neked, mielőtt még kárt teszek benne.

\- Köszönöm, Declan – pillantott fel újra Magnus, de az nem tudta volna eldönteni, hogy komoly vagy ironikus a hangja.

\- Akkor? Mi legyen?

\- Megvizsgáltatom a tartályt Henryvel. Azt gyanítom, hogy ez valami hibernációs eszköz lehet…

\- De láthatóan nincs lefagyasztva – rázta meg a fejét Declan. - A tartály fala szobahőmérsékletű, és a benne lévő anyag is folyékony.

\- Talán valami más elven működik.

\- És ki talált volna fel ilyesmit? Lehet, hogy Praxisből való? Az utóbbi időben elég sok minden felkerült onnan.

\- Nem tudom, Declan, ez az eszköz legalább akkora talány a számomra, mint a benne lévő ismeretlen lény. Semmit nem tudtok róla?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Egy feketepiaci razzia során találtuk három nappal ezelőtt. Elkaptunk néhány pitiáner alakot, de a szokásos. Nem lát, nem hall, nem beszél.

\- Elengedtétek már őket?

\- Nem, az embereim még dolgoznak az ügyön. De nem hiszem, hogy sokat tudnának. Pitiáner közvetítők, csak az volt a dolguk, hogy őrizzék az árut, míg egy másik közvetítő érte nem jön. Lenyomozhatatlan, mint mindig.

\- Azért próbálkozzanak tovább, hátha sikerül megtudniuk valamit. Én pedig szólok Henrynek. Te addig pihenj egy kicsit! Hány napja nem aludtál?

\- A repülőn aludtam – vont vállat Declan a szokásos nemtörődömségével. Ha a menedéknek szüksége volt rá, ő nem evett, nem ivott, nem aludt, míg nem kezelték a problémát.

\- Ébresztelek, ha ki tudjuk nyitni ezt a valamit – ígérte Magnus. – Most pedig alvás, ez parancs!

\- Jól van, megyek – húzta el a száját a férfi, de nem mondott ellent a főnökének, tudta, úgysem lenne túl sok esélye. És amúgy is igaza volt a nőnek, sok napja nem volt lehetősége, hogy rendesen kipihenje magát.

Magnus egy halvány mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy Declen elsétál, majd magához hívatta Henryt.

\- Helló! Mi a helyzet? – lépett be a fiatal férfi néhány perccel később. Borostás volt, és égnek állt a haja, mint mindig, de Magnus tudta, hogy a kamaszos lazaság mögött komoly technikai zsenialitás rejlik.

\- Megnéznéd ezt? – pillantott rá a nő, aki egészen a gondolataiba merülve tanulmányozta a lényt, míg várt a kollégájára.

\- Hát, nem túl szép látvány, bár van rondább lakónk is – húzta el a száját Henry. – Veszélyesnek sem tűnik annyira, bár a látszat néha csal, mint tudjuk.

\- Neked elsősorban az eszközt kellene megvizsgálnod – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Ja, akkor jó – könnyebbült meg Henry. – Mi ez?

\- Ha tudnám, nem lenne szükség vizsgálatra – sóhajtott Magnus.

\- Jól van, jól van – lépett közelebb Henry. – Megnézem, de ez egy kis időbe telhet.

\- Tudom. Láss hozzá! – adta ki az utasítást Magnus.

\- Mi ez az írás rajta? El tudod olvasni? – reménykedett még némi segítségben a férfi.

\- Sosem láttam még hasonlót sem – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. – Csupa rejtély ez az ügy. Ismeretlen lény egy ismeretlen berendezésben, ismeretlen írással írt feliratok… Megpróbálok keresni valamit, de kétlem, hogy sikerrel járnék. Értesíts, ha rájössz valamire – kérte még Henryt, aztán átsétált a könyvtárba.

Magnus egész délután és este a könyvtárban keresgélt, de ahogy azt várta is, nem talált semmi használhatót. Sem a lényről, amihez foghatót sem ő, sem az apja nem látott soha, sem az írásról. Nagyláb időnként behozott neki egy csésze teát, és addig-addig házsártoskodott vele, míg meg nem itta.

Mikor a nő este tizenegykor visszament Henryhez, a férfi még nem sok mindenre jutott. El tudta már különíteni a berendezés és a lény által kibocsátott alig érzékelhető elektromos jeleket, de fogalma sem volt arról, hogy nyithatnák ki a tartályt. Végül Magnus elküldte őt aludni, majd saját maga is követte a jó példát.

Másnap hajnalban éktelen dörömbölésre ébredt.

\- Magnus! Magnus, ébredj! – kiabált neki Henry, mire kiugrott az ágyból, és magára kapott egy köntöst.

\- Mi történt? – nézett ki az ajtaján.

\- Rájöttem! Kinyitottam! – újságolta a férfi, és Magnusnak meggyőződése volt, hogy egész éjjel le sem hunyta a szemét. Talán már egy fél órával azután visszatért a laborba, hogy ő elzavarta pihenni.

\- Kinyitottad? – nézett rá enyhe rosszallással.

\- Nem, nem úgy… - tiltakozott Henry. – Nem nyitottam ki, de már tudom, hogy kell. Azért nem lehetett kinyitni, mert az a valami tényleg aludt benne. Vagy legalábbis valami olyasmi. De most már mozog, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tartály már ki fog nyílni.

\- Rendben.., ébreszd fel Declant is. Negyed óra múlva találkozunk a laborban!

\- Oké – rohant el Henry, Magnus pedig visszalépett a szobájába, hogy némi életet leheljen magába.

Alig tíz perccel később Declan és Magnus egyszerre értek a laborba, ahol Henry még mindig a tartállyal pepecselt.

\- Nos, íme a varázslat – nézett fel rájuk karikás szemekkel, majd megnyomott egy gombot a tartály tetején, és az egy apró sziszegéssel feltárult. – Ez innentől a ti asztalotok – sóhajtott fáradtan a férfi. – Ha megengeded… mennék aludni.

\- Menj csak! – mosolygott rá Magnus, mire Henry eltűnt a színről.

\- És most? – nézett rá kíváncsian Declan.

\- Ki kellene találnunk, hogy mi a csuda ez – lépett közelebb az immár nyitott tartályhoz Magnus.

\- Nem találtál róla semmit, igaz?

\- Nem. Mintha még soha senki nem találkozott volna ezzel a lénnyel. Hasonlók vannak, főleg az egyiptomi mitológiában, de semmi olyan, amit hitelesnek tekinthetnénk.

\- Kivegyük a vízből? – kérdezte Declan, és Magnus magában jót mosolygott, mert ugyanaz a tudományos kíváncsiság égett a szemében, amit ő maga is érzett.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy víz? Nem ártana egy elemzés – csitította Magnus a férfi lelkesedését. – Még abban sem lehetünk biztosak, hogy a szabad levegőn életben marad. Veszek mintát a folyadékból, és megnézzük, mit tartalmaz.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Declan, így nekiláttak a tartályban lévő folyadék elemzésének.

\- Semmi különleges – nézett fel a mikroszkópból Magnus egy órával később. – Aminosavak, szerves anyagok és víz. Mintha ebből a folyadékból táplálkozna.

\- Vajon meddig tartana ki ennyi kajából? – vette szemügyre Declan a tartályt.

\- A testtömegét figyelembe véve elég sokáig, arról nem is beszélve, hogy valószínűleg tényleg valamiféle hibernált állapotban volt. Az általa kibocsátott elektromosság most jóval magasabb, mint korábban. Ha a teste működését lelassították, évekig, akár évtizedekig kitartott volna.

\- Nem semmi – nézett Declan elismerőn a tartályra. – Megvizsgáljuk végre?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Magnus, majd gumikesztyűt húzott, és óvatosan kiemelte a lényt a tartályból. Ahogy azonban az szabad levegőre ért, éktelenül magas hangon visítani kezdett.

\- Ezt sokáig nem fogom bírni – fintorgott Declan.

\- Talán majd abbahagyja – nézett a kezében tartott lényre aggódva Magnus.

\- Talán csak azt jelzi, hogy szüksége van arra a löttyre – feltételezte Declan.

\- Akkor siessünk! Mérjük le, csináljunk róla egy röntgent, aztán tegyük vissza.

\- Reménykedjünk, hogy addig kibírja.

\- Oké – bólintott rá Magnus, majd gyorsan lemérte a lény súlyát és nagyságát, majd a röntgenfelvétel elkészülte után gyorsan visszatette a tartályba, ahol a valami egy kicsit megnyugodott.

\- Hát, ezt túlélte – csóválta a fejét Declan.

\- De láthatóan jobban szeret a tartályban – állapította meg Magnus. – De még így sem hasonlít semmire, amit ismerek – jelenítette meg a röntgenképet a tabletjén.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy tényleg praxisi. Majd ha Kate legközelebb hazajön, megkérdezzük, hogy nem hiányzik-e a leltárból egy ilyen izé.

\- Nem hinném, hogy odalent ismernék ezt a lényt.

\- Akkor honnan került ide?

\- Fogalmam sincs, Declan – nézett tanácstalanul Magnus a férfira. – Talán egy DNS vizsgálat segítene, de fogalmam sincs, jó néven venné-e, ha megszurkálnám. Talán ha a bőréből egy kis darab… - tűnődött el, majd kivette a szemetesből a használt gumikesztyűjét, hogy DNS-t keressen rajta.

\- Én még életemben nem láttam ilyet… pedig láttam már ezt-azt – csóválta a fejét Declan egy órával később.

\- Valóban nem hasonlít semmilyen élőlény DNS-ére – erősítette meg Magnus. – Egyre kevésbé értem… honnan jött és hol rejtőzött mostanáig?

\- Remek kérdések, Magnus. De nem tudom rá a választ – ült le az asztalhoz Declan is, és tanácstalanul néztek össze a főnökével.

\- Talán konzultálnunk kéne a többi házzal – vetette fel Declan.

\- Az általuk felfedezett valamennyi lény benne van az adatbázisunkban.

\- Hát, akkor ez egy új lény. Nem lehet, hogy valami genetikai kísérlet eredménye, és ellopták valami laborból?

\- Bármi lehet, Declan. De akkor is, legalább nyomokban kellene valami ismerős DNS-t tartalmaznia. Azét a lényét, amiből kialakították. De ez valami teljesen idegen.

\- Akkor nincs más hátra, mint eggyel bővíteni az abnormálisok listáját.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Magnus. – Majd… találunk neki nevet.

\- Sokkolt a tény, hogy van valami, amiről nem tudsz, igaz? – ugratta Declan.

\- Szó mi szó – mosolygott rá Magnus. –, ritka az ilyen. És eltűnődtem, hogy vajon több is lehet belőle valahol?

\- Újabb találó kérdés. De hol? Valami földalatti tóban, aminek hasonló összetétele lehet, mint ez a folyadék?

\- Nem hallottam hasonlóról – rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

\- Ez az ügy olyan mértékű zsákutca, hogy az már idegesít – csóválta a fejét Declan. – Pedig hozzászoktam már, hogy nem találhatok mindig mindenre magyarázatot.

\- Ez szakmai ártalom, Declan – nevetett Magnus. – De ez a lény engem is nyugtalanít. Ha ez egy új abnormális, be kellene sorolni valami csoportba, de mivel nem hasonlítható semmihez… fogalmam sincs, mit kezdjek vele. És egyáltalán… csak ezekből a szerves anyagokból táplálkozik, vagy megetethetnénk valami mással is?

\- Más abnomrálisnak is kísérleteztük már ki az étrendjét, nem ő lenne az első – vont vállat Declan. – Bár ebben a három liter vízben élni nem lehet kellemes, esetleg kaphatna egy kicsit nagyobb helyet. A folyadékot tudjuk reprodukálni.

\- Kérdés, hogy az elég-e?

\- Nem tudjuk meg, ha nem próbáljuk ki.

\- Igaz – hagyta rá Magnus, de még egy órájuk elment ilyen beszélgetésekkel és találgatásokkal, mielőtt belefáradtak volna.

\- Megnézhetem én is közelebbről? – kérdezte végül Declan.

\- Persze. Csak előtte fogd be a füled – hagyta jóvá Magnus fásultan, mire Declan felállt, és a tartályhoz lépett.

\- Kell a kesztyű?

\- Szerintem nem – legyintett a nő. – De ne szorítsd meg túlságosan. Olyan törékenynek tűnik.

\- Majd igyekszem – ígérte Declan, aztán óvatosan belenyúlt a folyadékba, és kivette a lényt a tartályból. Az persze azonnal visítani kezdett, de Declan úgy gondolta, most alaposan megnézi magának, így egész közelről vette szemügyre. – Hát, barátocskám – mondta neki -, igazán nem kellene ilyen titkolózónak lenned. Elárulhatnád, hogy ki vagy – noszogatta, de úgy tűnt hiába. Néhány másodperccel később azonban, ahogy Declan és a lény farkasszemet néztek egymással, a síkos test kiugrott a férfi kezéből, majd a szájába férkőzve eltűnt a testében.

Declan lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt a fájdalomtól, de a következő másodpercben arra eszmélt, hogy Magnus fegyvert fog rá.

\- Magnus, ne! – kiáltott rá a férfi.

\- Declan, jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan a főnöke.

\- Ez elképesztő – rázta meg a fejét Declan.

\- Mi történt? Mondj már valamit! – szólt rá keményen Magnus.

\- Magnus… tedd le a fegyvert!

\- Eszemben sincs!

\- Nem akarlak bántani. És… ő sem.

\- Ő?

\- Hát… ez elég bonyolult – csóválta a fejét még mindig ámulva a férfi.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Ha megengeded… elmondaná neked ő.

\- Ki? – kérdezte Magnus növekvő türelmetlenséggel, de Declan csak lehajtotta a fejét, és amikor legközelebb felnézett, egy pillanatra felizzott a szeme.

\- Dr. Magnus… - szólalt meg mély, reszelős hangon.

\- Ki maga? – kérdezte Magnus óvatosan, miközben kicsit feljebb emelte a fegyverét.

\- A nevem Lytha. Tok'ra vagyok. Nem akarom bántani. És Declant sem. Válaszolni fogok minden kérdésére, de arra a fegyverre semmi szükség.

\- Ezt majd én eldöntöm. Azonnal hagyja el Declant!

\- Meg fogom tenni, Dr. Magnus. Mint mondtam, nem akarok ártani neki. De ha nem hallgat meg, sosem tudja meg, hogy mi vagyok, és én sosem juthatok haza.

\- Haza?

\- Ez egy hosszú történet.

\- Hallgatom.

\- Nem ülhetnénk le?

\- Nem.

\- Ahogy óhajtja. Mint már mondtam, egy fajhoz tartozom, amit tok'rának hívnak. Egy másik világból… egy másik bolygóról származom.

\- És komolyan azt hiszi, hogy én ezt beveszem?

\- Miért? Ha létezhet élet sok száz méterrel a föld alatt, miért ne létezhetne egy másik bolygón is? Számtalan lakott világ van a Földön kívül.

\- És hogy kerül ide a Földre?

\- Erre a kérdésre nem tudok válaszolni, Dr. Magnus. A tartályban lévő folyadék összetételéből kiindulva azt tudom mondani, hogy nagyjából egy év telhetett el azóta, hogy sztázisba kerültem, még odahaza. És pár órája itt ébredtem önöknél. Nagy utat jártam be az otthonomtól idáig, de mivel százisban voltam, nekem fogalmam sincs az egészről.

\- Miért volt sztázisban?

\- Mint bizonyára észrevette a fajtám saját formájában nem igazán életrevaló, így emberi gazdatestben élünk, szimbiózisban a gazdatestünkkel. Ha találunk gazdatestet. Ha nem, marad a sztázis, és várunk.

\- Vagyis embereket rabolnak el a földről, hogy gazdatestté tegyék?

\- Nem, Dr. Magnus. Egy tok'ra sosem egyesül a gazdatesttel előzetes beleegyezés nélkül. És nagyon kevés gazdatestünk származik a Földről. Elenyészően kevés. De a galaxisban számtalan világban élnek emberek.

\- Akkor hagyja békén Declant és keressen gazdatestet magának máshol!

\- El fogom hagyni Declant, ígérem. Ha nem tenném, az diplomáciai szakadáshoz vezethetne a Tok'ra és a Tauri… vagyis a Föld között.

\- Mi? Azt akarja nekem bemesélni, hogy van kapcsolat a Föld és maguk között? – hitetlenkedett Magnus.

\- Természetesen, igen. Van kapcsolat. És… ezen a kapcsolaton keresztül szeretnék hazajutni.

\- Miről beszél?

\- Van egy szigorúan titkos szervezet… Dr. Magnus… ön tudja, mit jelent a szigorúan titkos…

\- Igen.

\- Akkor, amit elmondok, az köztünk marad?

\- Hogyne.

\- Ezt a szervezetet úgy hívják Csillagkapu Parancsnokság. Ők tudnak nekem segíteni, és ezáltal Declannek is.

\- És hol van… ez a parancsnokság?

\- Nem tudom. Ennyire nem ismerem jól a Földet. Sosem jártam még itt korábban. Sajnos ötletem sincs, hol lehet.

\- Akkor mégis hogy akarja megtalálni? Főleg ha ennyire szigorúan titkos.

\- Van egy ember, Samantha Carter őrnagynak hívják. Őt kell megtalálnunk. Ő segít nekem.

\- Hát... ez már valami. De… ha megbocsát… ellenőrizném a sztoriját… és addig… jobb szeretném biztonságos helyen tudni.

\- Hogyne, Dr. Magnus – hajtott fejet Lytha, és egyúttal visszaadta az irányítást Declannek.

\- Magnus, erre semmi szükség. Jó, oké, megértem – hátrált egy lépést a férfi, ahogy Magnus megint feljebb emelte a fegyverét. – De most komolyan be akarsz zárni?

\- Megértheted, hogy ez a történet nem túl hihető. Legalább valami támpontot kell találnom ahhoz, hogy hinni tudjak neked… vagy…

\- Lythának. Igazat mond, Magnus. Tudom, hogy most nem hiszed el. Megértem. Nekem is hihetetlen lenne, ha nem láttam volna mindazt, amit láttam. Magnus… láttam mindent, amin ő keresztülment. Jól van, jól van… bezárhatsz – adta meg magát végül, mikor látta, hogy a főnöke kezdi elveszíteni a türelmét. - De ha találsz valamit… segítenünk kell Lythának hazajutni!

\- Majd meglátjuk. Indulj!

\- Segíthetnék keresni valami kiindulópontot – győzködte Declan a főnökét, miközben már elindultak a fogda fele. – Legalább egy gépet adj, hátha találok valamit.

\- Persze, aztán a nyakunkra hozol valakit.

\- Mégis kit, Magnus? Jól van, rád bízom. Makacs vagy, mint mindig. De legalább tájékoztatsz?

\- Naná.

\- Képzelem – fintorgott Declan, majd belépett egy cellába, és Magnus rázárta az ajtót. Declan egy sóhajjal nézett utána ahogy elsétált, majd letelepedett az ágya szélére.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe hoztalak – szólította meg Lytha.

\- Nem nagyon volt más választásod – hárította el a férfi. – Megoldjuk valahogy. Azt hiszem… ennél rosszabb helyzeteket is megoldottunk már.

\- Szerinted hinni fog nekünk?

\- Ha csak egy aprócska bizonyítékot talál, igen. De megértheted… elég meredek, amit előadtál neki. Pedig ha valaki, hát ő hozzá van edződve a hihetetlenhez.

\- Hát még, ha mindent tudna – kuncogott magában a szimbióta.

\- Az még nekem is elég meredek – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Ez tényleg mind igaz?

\- Láthatod az emlékeimet, Declan.

\- De talán csak ezt akarod láttatni velem. Mint a migoiok.

\- Erről úgysem tudnálak meggyőzni. De a migoi a te emlékeidből építkezik, míg nekem van sajátom.

\- Jól van, igazad van. De most nem tehetünk semmit, csak várhatunk.

\- Igen, tudom – adta meg magát Lytha.

Mindeközben Magnus a laborba rendelte Henryt, akinek még mindig elég álmos volt a feje, de némi morgás után belevetette magát a munkába, és megpróbált előásni valami információt Samantha Carter őrnagyról, miközben Magnus a legkülönbözőbb helyeken próbált megtudni valamit a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság nevű szervezetről.

\- Falak – csapta le már tizedszer a telefont. – Mindenhol falakba ütközöm – nézett dühösen Henryre. – A legkonkrétabb válasz az volt, hogy mi lenne, ha az én titkaimat is csak úgy szíre-szóra kiadnák.

\- Ez is valami – pillantott fel Henry. – Legalább tudjuk, hogy a titok létezik.

\- Valami Samantha Carter őrnagyról?

\- Már alezredes – bólintott Henry. – Katona. Légierő. Megjárta Afganisztánt mint vadászpilóta, meg még ki tudja mit. Mellesleg asztrofizikus. Jelenleg valami… telemetriás méréseket végez. Akármi is legyen az.

\- Hol?

\- Colorado Springsben.

\- A titokzatos 52-es körzet – csóválta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve Magnus.

\- Tudsz róla valamit?

\- Nem sokat. Legalább annyira titkos, mint a Menedék-hálózat.

\- Lehet, hogy Declan igazat mond?

\- Nem tudom – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus.

\- Akkor talán… oda kellene mennünk. Beszélhetnénk… az alezredessel. Ha ő igazolja, amit ez a… mi is a neve?

\- Lytha.

\- Szóval, amit ő mond… szóval… annál előbb megszabadulhatnánk tőle, nem? És visszakaphatjuk Declant.

\- Lehet. De… nem akarok fejjel menni a falnak, Henry. Gondoljuk át ezt a dolgot.

\- Miért? Maximum hülyének néz minket. Nem ez lenne az első, nem is az utolsó – vont vállat lazán Henry.

\- De ha tévedünk… mi lesz Declannel?

\- Magnus, ezen ráérünk akkor gondolkodni.

\- Rendben, akkor… tájékoztatom Declant, és holnap indulunk.

\- Holnap szombat, talán nagyobb esély van rá, hogy megtaláljuk.

\- A légierőnél nincs hétvége, Henry. De reggel nyolckor indulunk.

\- Én is?

\- Te is.

\- Király!

\- Most pihend ki magad…

\- Még meg kell találnom a címét az alezredesnek. Vagy a rendszámát. Vagy bármit.

\- Sok szerencsét, Henry – nevette el magát Magnus, majd elindult Declanhez.

\- Valami? – nézett fel Declan az ágya szélén ülve, mikor Magnus bekapcsolta a rádiót, amin keresztül tudtak kommunikálni.

\- Megtaláltuk Carter alezredest.

\- Ez jól hangzik.

\- Holnap megpróbáljuk megkeresni.

\- Személyesen?

\- Egy ilyen sztorit nem adok elő telefonban.

\- És mehetek én is, vagy addig itt tartasz elzárva?

\- Jöhetsz te is. De légy óvatos! Egy rossz mozdulat…

\- Magnus…

\- Addig pihenj. Reggel indulunk.

\- Remek – bólintott rá Declan. – De hogy fogjuk megtalálni?

\- Henry épp a címét keresi.

\- Na persze, mert az nyilvános.

\- Bízz egy kicsit Henryben! Amúgy meg… figyeljük az utat, ami a bázis felől jön a városba, vagy ilyesmi…

\- Az napokig eltarthat.

\- És akkor szerinted? Sétáljunk oda a parancsnokság bejáratához, hogy ugyan már engedjenek be?

\- Lytha szerint ez nem lenne túl jó ötlet.

\- Na látod, ez az első dolog, amiben egyetértek Lythával.

\- Kezdetnek nem rossz.

\- Oké, most aludj! Reggel jövök érted.

\- Jó éjt, Magnus!

\- Neked is! – bólintott rá a nő, majd elsétált.

\- Magnus! – futott utána Henry az egyik folyosón.

\- Mi az?

\- Ennek a Carternek nem kocsija van, hanem motorja. Nem is akármilyen.

\- Igazán?

\- Igen.

\- Ez már valami, szép munka!

\- Reggelre a címe is meglesz – ígérte Henry.

\- Remek. Jó éjt!

\- Neked is – mosolygott rá Henry, majd visszaszaladt a laborba. Magnus mosolyogva nézett utána, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, és elment aludni.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel Declant Nagyláb ébresztette, egy órával indulás előtt hozott neki reggelit, aztán nem sokkal később Magnus is megérkezett.

\- Declan – nézett a férfira, mikor kiengedte. – Nem akarok egész úton fegyvert fogni rád, egyikünknek sem lenne kényelmes.

\- Már egészen megszoktam. De mondtam már, hogy nem akarunk bántani. Sem téged, sem mást. Lytha is csak egyet akar, eltűnni innen minél előbb.

\- Helyes. Akkor…

\- Megvan a cím! – robbant be közéjük Henry, majd Declanre nézett. – Helló! Te most… ki vagy?

\- Hát eléggé kivagyok – bólintott rá Declan. – Szóval? Hova megyünk?

\- Szerencsére nem a városban lakik. Ott esélyünk sem lenne. Samantha Carter alezredes Colorado Springs egyik elővárosában él, közel a Fort Carson katonai létesítményhez, szép családi ház, parkosított környezet… Ha előbb tudom, hogy a hadsereg ilyen jól fizet… Jól van, jól – húzta be a nyakát, mikor Magnus félrebillentett fejjel ránézett. – Mehetünk?

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá a nő, így elindultak kifelé.

\- Repülünk? – kérdezte Declan.

\- Igen, Colorado Springsben le tudunk szállni. Ott majd bérelünk kocsit. Át kell vergődnünk az egész városon… hosszabb lesz, mint elrepülni odáig.

\- Három-négy órát repülünk – tippelt Declan.

\- Nagyjából – hagyta rá Magnus, miközben beültek a nő sötétített üvegű limuzinjába, és Nagyláb elindult velük.

Egy órával később fel is szálltak, ami tekintve Magnus pozícióját és előjogait nem volt meglepő. Ültek a Menedék gépén, és nem sokkal később Declan fejcsóválva végignézett a többieken.

\- Útálom az ilyen helyzetet. Mintha leprás lennék. Egyikőtöknek sem fogom letépni a fejét, vagy ilyesmi, nem kell így rám nézni.

\- Bocsáss meg, Declan, de egy idegen lény van benned, aki képes irányítani a testedet… - nézett rá kérdőn Magnus.

\- Egy tok'ra nem tesz olyat, amibe a gazdateste nem egyezik bele. Ez törvény. De nem értelek, Magnus… nem szeretnél inkább mindent megtudni erről az egészről? A helyedben nekem ezer kérdésem lenne, és most van is időnk beszélgetni.

\- És honnan tudjam, hogy nem további dajkamesével tömnéd az agyam? Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy igaz, amit eddig elmondtál.

\- Hát jó, végig is unatkozhatjuk az utat – vont vállat Declan. – Bár, én kedélyesen el fogok beszélgetni Lythával. Hihetetlenül kalandos élete volt, még hozzánk képest is.

\- Ugyan már, Declan – nézett rá engesztelőn Henry.

\- Neked legalább van valami halvány fogalmad, min megyek keresztül – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Mesélsz?

\- Mi vagyok én, óvónéni? – ugratta Declan a barátját. – Mit szólnál, ha inkább Lytha mesélne neked? Álomba ringatóbb hangja van, mint nekem.

\- Képzelem. De ha izgalmas a mese, ám legyen.

\- Remek – bólintott rá Declan, és átadta az irányítást Lythának. – Miről meséljek, Henry? – kérdezte a szimbióta.

\- Honnan jöttél?

\- Egy Bergan nevű bolygóról, ott volt a bázisunk.

\- Bázis? Ez olyan katonásan hangzik.

\- Valóban. Ha földi fogalmakban gondolkodunk, a tok'ra egy titkos katonai szervezet.

\- És mi a célja? – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Magnus is.

\- Az, hogy felszabadítsa a galaxis rengeteg világát a goa'uld elnyomás és kizsákmányolás alól – nézett rá Lytha, majd a következő bő két órában elég sok mindent elmesélt a goa'uldokról, valamennyit a tok'ráról is, és a CSK1 szerepéről, mióta a tauri felbukkant a galaxisban. Henry ámulva hallgatta, Magnuson azonban látszott, hogy hiszi is meg nem is, amit előadnak neki.

\- De ha vannak mások is a galaxisban, ők miért nem küzdenek a goa'uld ellen?

\- Senki nem akar nyílt összetűzésbe keveredni velük. Túl nagy tűzerővel rendelkeznek. Számos fejlett világot rohantak már le úgy, hogy hírmondó sem maradt belőlük. Míg a CSK1 fel nem bukkant, az egyetlen hatásos eszköz az volt, hogy belülről bomlasztottuk őket.

\- De… a régi egyiptomi legendákban vannak utalások hasonló… lényekre…

\- Ahogy már mondtam, a goa'uld jó kétezer évvel ezelőtt járt a Földön. Sok ezer rabszolgát hurcolt el, benépesítve ezzel a galaxis jelentős részét emberekkel.

\- Szóval egy csomó helyen ugyanolyan emberek vannak, mint mi? – csodálkozott Henry. – És mi a helyzet a kis szürkékkel meg a zöld kis marslakókkal?

\- Az általatok Marsnak nevezett bolygón nincs élet – rázta meg a fejét Lytha. – És ami azt illeti zöldbőrű lényekkel sem találkoztam még, pedig láttam már ezt-azt. Ami a szürkéket illeti, a Declan emlékeiben élő kép alapján leginkább az asgardokkal tudnám őket azonosítani.

\- Szóval tényleg léteznek! Tudtam – bólintott rá Henry.

\- Léteznek – erősítette meg Lytha. – És még számos más életforma létezik. A legtöbbjük békés, vagy legalábbis a saját világán belül pusztítja önmagát. De ez egy másik történet. Gondolom, hamarosan megérkezünk.

\- Még egy fél óra – bólintott rá Magnus. – Addig esetleg elmondhatná, hogy milyen segítséget vár ettől a Cartertől.

\- Samantha tagja a csillagkapu projektnek a kezdetektől, így az egyik legtapasztaltabb ember, akinek a segítségét kérhetjük, ráadásul több okból is nyitottabb a tok'ra irányában, mint a projekt más résztvevői. Úgy érzem, rá számíthatunk. És máshogy nem juthatnánk a kapu közelébe.

\- És ez a csillagkapu tényleg képes arra, hogy más bolygóra utazzunk vele?

\- Igen. De a működési elvét Samantha jobban el tudja magának magyarázni. Én nem vagyok fizikus, és gyanítom, az általam ismert kifejezések sem egyeznek meg azzal, amit maguk használnak.

\- Ereszkedünk – állapította meg Henry.

\- Igen – nézett ki az ablakon Magnus. - A reptéren gyorsan bérelünk egy kocsit, és ebéd után oda is érünk.

\- Szuper – bólintott rá Henry. – Bár mehetnénk ebédre is.

\- Majd legközelebb – mosolygott rá Magnus, miközben földet értek.

Egy újabb órával később már kocsiban ültek, de az előttük álló egy órás utat szinte szótlanul tették meg, míg lefékeztek kétháznyira Sam házától.

\- Maradjatok itt! – mondta Magnus, és kiszállt a kocsiból, hiába szólt Declan utána, hogy neki is mennie kellene. Magnus becsengetett, de többszöri próbálkozásra sem nyitott ajtót senki.

\- Nincs itthon – sétált vissza a kocsihoz.

\- De hát itt a motorja – rázta meg a fejét Henry. - Meglátta Magnust, és lelépett a hátsó ajtón – tippelt.

\- Nem az a lelépős fajta – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Várjunk, hátha csak átugrott valamelyik szomszédhoz vagy ilyesmi.

\- Rendben – szállt vissza a kocsiba Magnus is. – Messze van innen az a Parancsnokság?

\- Fogalmam sincs, Magnus – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Tudod, titkos.

\- Persze – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Ez így unalmas lesz – nyafogott Henry. – Olyan, mint egy megfigyelés.

\- Nem túl sűrűn szoktál akcióban részt venni, igaz? – ugratta Declan.

\- Ez nem igaz.

\- Urak… kellő komolyságot – kérte Magnus.

\- Miért? Lytha is élvezi, ha ugratjuk egymást Henryvel.

\- Az lehet. De ez akkor is egy akció, és résen kell lennünk.

\- Jaj, Magnus – tiltakozott mind a két férfi egyszerre, de Magnus félbeszakította őket.

\- Figyelem! Ő az? – kérdezte Declant, mikor Sam feltűnt az utca végén, ahogy épp futásból hazafelé tartott.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Declan.

\- Beszélek vele.

\- Magnus, nekem is ott kéne lennem – ellenkezett Declan, de nem tudta meggyőzni a főnökét.

\- Majd – mondta a nő, és kiszállt a kocsiból.

\- Samantha Carter alezredes? – szólította meg Samet amikor az a háza elé ért.

\- Igen. És maga? – állt meg Sam, hogy kifújja magát.

\- Dr. Helen Magnus. Beszélnem kell önnel.

\- Nézze – tette csípőre Sam a kezét. – Nem vagyok éppen vendégfogadóképes állapotban – nézett végig magán. – Ölni tudnék egy zuhanyért és tiszta ruháért. Nem lehetne máskor?

\- Fontos lenne.

\- Képzelem. De jobb, ha tudja, hogy nem veszek semmit, nem térek át semmilyen hitre, és van mindenféle biztosításom. Ha pedig munkaügyben keres, akkor mutasson valami igazolványt, vagy hétfőn találkozunk a támaszponton. Most pedig megyek, és letusolok – mondta, és már-már elfordult, hogy bemenjen a házba, mikor Declan kiszállt a kocsiból, és közelebb sétált hozzájuk, miközben átadta az irányítást Lythának.

\- Carter alezredes! – szólította meg a nőt, mire az egyből éber lett, és hátrált egy lépést. – Nyugalom! Tok'ra vagyok. Nem akartam megijeszteni!

\- Ez nem jött össze – méregette összeszűkült szemmel Sam. – Miért kéne hinnem magának? – kérdezte, mire Lytha visszaadta az irányítást Declannek.

\- Igazat mond – erősítette meg a férfi is.

\- Hogy kerül ide? Nincs tudomásom arról, hogy pillanatnyilag valaki hivatalosan a Földön lenne. Amúgy sem engednének ki senkit a bázisról.

\- Lythának fogalma sincs, hogy került ide – rázta meg a fejét Declan.

\- Na persze.

\- Sztázisban volt, mikor rátaláltunk.

\- Hol?

\- Ezt nem az utcán kellene megbeszélnünk – figyelmeztette őket Magnus, így a kis csapat Henryvel kiegészülve besétált a házba.

Sam szó nélkül a telefonjáért nyúlt, és tárcsázott.

\- Daniel! Ide tudnál jönni? – szólt bele, mikor a másik oldalon felvették. – Hozzám. Most. Hozd Teal'cet is! – kérte, majd egy kis hallgatás után megrázta a fejét. – Nem… majd később… Rendben, szia! - köszönt el Danieltől, és letette a telefont, majd végignézett a társaságon. – Megbocsátanak pár percre? Most már tényleg rendbe kellene hoznom magam.

\- Hogyne – bólintott rá Magnus, így Sam eltűnt a fürdőszobában, és alig öt perc múlva már elfogadható állapotban, vagy legalábbis egyenruhában került elő.

\- Miért nem akarja, hogy O'Neill ezredes itt legyen? – kérdezte tőle Declan.

\- O'neill tábornok. És őt már áthelyezték a parancsnokságról. De az utóda, Mitchel alezredes sem viseltetik sok jóindulattal a tok'ra iránt.

\- Sajnálattal hallom. Szóval ezért nem akarja, hogy itt legyen.

\- Azért nem akarom, hogy itt legyen, mert szeretem ezt a házat, és szeretnék továbbra is itt lakni. De ha… Lytha?

\- Igen.

\- Szóval, ha ő és az ezredes egy fedél alatt lennének, az rosszabb lenne, mint egy cunami. Ráér később konfrontálódni a ténnyel, hogy itt egy tok'ra. Bár még mindig nem járnánk olyan rosszul vele, mint O'Neill tábornokkal járnánk.

\- Még mindig amiatt haragszik, amit Kenen…

\- Igen, képzelje, még mindig amiatt haragszik, amit Kenen tett. Furcsállja?

\- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Kenen nagyon elszúrta. De szerelmes volt, és senki sem gondolkodik racionálisan egy ilyen helyzetben.

\- Egy tok'ra képes nem racionálisan gondolkodni? – hitetlenkedett Sam.

\- Képzelje, igen.

\- És most Lytha veszettül tiltakozik, igaz? – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Csak egy kicsit – ismerte be Declan mosolyogva.

\- Gondoltam. Üljünk le! – kínálta hellyel végül Sam a vendégeit. Mire mindenki megtalálta a helyét és letelepedtek, Magnus hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

\- Ez az egész tényleg igaz?

\- Én megmondtam neked – pillantott rá Declan.

\- Sokkoló lehet – nézett rá tűnődve Sam is.

\- Eléggé. De… szeretném visszakapni az emberemet – tért magához Magnus.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – Türelem. Csak nem akartam, hogy kétszer kelljen elmondaniuk mindent. A társaim fél órán belül itt lesznek, és mindent megbeszélünk.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Magnus, és egy percre mindenki elmerült a gondolataiban, de végül Declan törte meg a csendet.

\- Sam…

\- Igen? – nézett rá a nő.

\- Lehet, hogy ezt most nem kellene felhoznom, de Lytha… azt mondja… sajnálja az apját.

\- Nem… ő Selmakot sajnálja – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Nem. Lytha szerint nagyon sokan kedvelték az apját. És persze Selmakot is.

\- Na persze. Akkor miért bántak úgy vele az utolsó évben? – kérdezte cinikusan Sam, de Declan helyett Lytha válaszolt.

\- A Tanács véleménye néha nem tükrözi a többség véleményét.

\- És ezt, ha lehet, ne mondjam el Garshaw-nak.

\- Hálás lennék – mosolyodott el Lytha.

\- Tudja mit? Kedvelem magát – nevette el magát Sam is. – De ettől még nem lesz könnyű dolgunk. Tudom, miért hozzám jött, de… ahhoz hogy bevigyem a bázisra, vagy hazaküldjem… ahhoz legalább a tábornok engedélye kell.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – De talán a hazamenésemre könnyebben rábólintanak, mintha fordított lenne a helyzet.

\- Remélem – sóhajtott Sam.

\- Mondja Sam… lemaradtam valamiről az utóbbi nagyjából egy évben?

\- Őszinte leszek, Lytha, nem igazán tudom. Az utóbbi időben több bajunk van az Ori hírnökeivel, mint a rendszerurakkal.

\- Ori?

\- Hát, ha egy mondatban akarom összefoglalni, az Ori az ősök egy elfajzott, rossz útra tért ága, ami egy kitalált valláson keresztül a hívők energiájából táplálkozik.

\- Vagyis nem jobbak, mint a goa'uld.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem. És a legrosszabb, hogy a technológiájuk sokkal fejlettebb. Olyan biológiai fegyverekkel rendelkeznek, ami rémálmaimban se jöjjön elő.

\- Nem hangzik túl jól.

\- Ne aggódjon, a Tanács szerint ez nem a maguk baja – mondta Sam némi iróniával.

\- A Tanács nem ugyanaz, mióta Selmak lemondott – csóválta meg a fejét Lytha.

\- Ennek már vagy ezer éve.

\- Több is talán.

\- Igen, tudom. De most koncentráljunk az előttünk álló feladatra. Valahogy haza kell magát juttatnunk.

\- Hálás lennék. Higgye el, nem volt kellemes úgy ébredni, hogy azt sem tudom, hol vagyok.

\- Gondolom – sóhajtott Sam, majd kipillantott az ablakon. – Megjött Daniel és Teal'c.

\- Biztos benne, hogy Teal'c nem fogja letépni a fejem?

\- Csak akkor, ha megérdemli – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Sam arcán, majd elsietett ajtót nyitni.

Egy perccel később bevezette a többieket, és bemutatta őket a társaságnak.

\- Dr. Daniel Jackson és Teal'c. A vendégeink pedig Dr. Helen Magnus, Declan… bocs, mi is a másik neve?

\- McRae – segítette ki ezúttal Declan.

\- És…

\- Henry Foss. Bocs, nem mutatkoztam be – szabadkozott Henry, de mikor magán érezte Teal'c pillantását, még jobban zavarba jött. – Nem én vagyok a mumus – kezdett védekezni.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Teal'c. – Érzem a tok'rát, bár már csak alig – pillantott Declanre, de aztán a figyelme visszatért Henryhez. – De magában is van valami furcsa – állapította meg, mire Herny már vészesen kezdett zavarba jönni.

\- Henry, nyugalom – szólt rá Magnus. – Semmi baj.

\- Úgy látszik, mindannyian őrzünk titkokat – állapította meg Sam. – De most nem ez a legfontosabb. Sok minden más is van, amit meg kell beszélnünk – mondta, így Henry is lassan megnyugodott.

\- Szóval… hogy találták a szimbiótát? - kérdezte Sam Magnust, de a nő nem válaszolt, azon tűnődött, mivel háríthatná el a kérdést. Sam azonban megcsóválta a fejét. – Nézze… ha titkolózunk egymás előtt, az nem segít. Amit én eddig felfedtem, azért már százhúsz évet kaphatnék a hadbíróság előtt. Most maga jön. Amúgy… nem hiszem, hogy nagyon meg bírna lepni. Elég sok mindent láttam már, ahogy a többiek is. Szóval?

\- Ez egy elég hosszú történet – figyelmeztette Magnus.

\- Hát, ráérünk – bíztatta Sam.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Magnus. – Egy titkos szervezetet vezetek, amit úgy hívnak, Menedék-hálózat.

\- Menedék? – kérdezett vissza Daniel. – Kinek?

\- Mindenkinek – nézett rá Magnus. – Szó szerint. Különleges lényeknek, amik különleges képességekkel bírnak. Olyan lényeknek, amik megijesztenék az embereket, és emiatt kiirtanák őket. Olyan lényeknek, amik nem férnek bele a szürke hétköznapokba. Olyan lényeknek, amiket a legtöbb ember mesebelieknek hisz.

\- Mint a sárkányok meg a koboldok? – kérdezett közbe Daniel, mire Declan egy pillanatra eltűnődött, majd felállt és kisétált. Magnus nézett utána, de aztán folytatta.

\- Az ilyen fajok többsége a kihalás szélén áll. A lényeg, hogy megvédjük őket az emberektől, és esetlegesen az embereket tőlük – mondta, de Declan a tabletjével a kezében tért vissza, amit átnyújtott Samnek, úgy, hogy a többiek is láthassák.

\- Declan! – szólt rá rosszallón Magnus.

\- Ugyan – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Kölcsönösen függünk egymástól, miért árulnánk el egymást?

\- Ez tényleg egy sárkány? – nézett fel ámulva Daniel.

\- A neve Sookie. És igen… nevezhetjük akár sárkánynak is.

\- És igazi?

\- Legalább annyira, mint a tok'ra a fejemben – bólintott rá Declan. – És mint mindennek a világon, ennek a szegmensnek is megvan a feketepiaca. Az alvilágban olyan abnormálishoz juthat hozzá, amilyenre éppen van pénze.

\- Ez igaz. Akár egyiptomi múmiát is vehet a feketepiacon – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

\- Ez így van – bólintott rá Declan. – Próbáljuk kordában tartani, de sokkal több ember, még inkább több jogi lehetőség kéne hozzá. Egy ilyen rajtaütés alkalmával zsákmányoltuk Lythát a sztázistartályában. Fogalmunk sem volt, micsoda vagy kicsoda.

\- És hogy egyesült magával?

\- Sam… tudom, hogy megszegtem a szabályt – válaszolt ezúttal Lytha.

\- Ugye tudja, hogy ezt nekem kell a legkevésbé magyaráznia?

\- Igen, Jolinar is ezt tette. De vannak helyzetek…

\- Pontosan tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – A kérdés az, hogy etessük meg Landry tábornokkal ezt az egészet.

\- Nehéz lesz?

\- Hát, Landry higgadtan szokta fogadni az ilyen váratlan eseményeket, de azért… jobb, ha mi is megpróbálunk majd higgadtak maradni. Megpróbálok beszélni vele – mondta Sam, majd fogta a telefonját, és bevonult a szobájába.

\- Hát, Garshaw is meg fog lepődni, ebben biztos vagyok – gondolkodott el a hogyan továbbon Daniel.

\- Ki az a Garshaw? – nézett rá Magnus.

\- A tok'ra Nagytanás elnöke. Nem tudom, hogy fognak minket fogadni. Ahogy Garshaw-t ismerem, meggyőződése lesz, hogy mi tehetünk mindenről.

\- Majd beszélek vele – ajánlotta Lytha.

\- És tudja bizonyítani, hogy semmi közünk nem volt az idekerüléséhez?

\- Nem.

\- Na a bajok itt fognak kezdődni.

\- Mehetünk – nézett Declanre Sam, mikor visszatért.

\- Én is megyek – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Magnus.

\- Én is – csapott le a lehetőségre Henry.

\- Mindjárt gondoltam – húzta el a száját Sam. – Induljunk!

\- Most jön az a rész, hogy bekötik a szemünket? – nézett rá gyanakodva Henry.

\- Nem, most jön az a rész, hogy Teal'c leüti magukat, és csak a bázison térnem magukhoz – nézett rá egyik szemöldökét felvonva Sam, és csak akkor mosolyodott el, mikor Teal'c is kérdőn ránézett. – Menjünk! – mondta, így végül az egész csapat kivonult az utcára, és két kocsira oszolva elindultak a parancsnokság felé.


	3. Chapter 3

Fél órával később behajtottak a bázisra, és eltűntek a hegy alatt. Magnusnak nem túlságosan tetszett a hely, de Henry máris egy akciófilmben érezte magát, és eléggé izgatott lett, csak a sok fegyveres katona látványa lohasztotta le a kedvét.

\- Landry tábornok az irodájában vár minket – mondta Sam, és mutatta az utat a vendégeknek, miközben Daniel mellé lépett.

\- Mitchel? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Mikor elmentünk még nem volt bent. Elvileg szabadságon van néhány napig, mint mi, de nála ez nem jelent semmit.

\- Remélem, nem futunk bele.

\- Sam…

\- Jobb ez így, hidd el! – mondta, majd előre sietett, és miután a lifttel lementek sok emeletet a föld alá, lassan elértek a tábornokhoz. Sam bekopogott a nyitott ajtaján, de mivel túl sokan voltak, hogy mind beférjenek, inkább megvárta, míg Landry tábornok jön ki hozzájuk a tárgyalóba.

\- Mi folyik itt valójában, alezredes?

\- Uram, ha megengedi, bemutatnám a vendégeinket – mondta, és bemutatta a kis csapatot, majd helyet foglaltak a nagy asztal körül, ahol az eligazítást is szokták tartani.

\- Szóval? – nézett végig rajtuk a tábornok.

\- Nem sokat tudok mondani, tábornok – nézett rá Lytha. – A leghalványabb elképzelésem sincs arról, hogy kerültem a Földre. Amíg nem egyesültem Declannel, még azt sem tudtam, hogy a Földön vagyok.

\- Azért ez engem egy kissé aggaszt – sóhajtott a férfi. – Nem tudjuk, hogy került ide, de ennyi erővel akár több szimbióta is lehet itt, csak még nem bukkantunk rájuk. Ez se maguknak, se nekünk nem igazán jó.

\- Egyetértek, tábornok – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – De sajnos nem tudok segíteni. Mivel sztázisban voltam, nem emlékszem semmire. Lehet, hogy csak engem hoztak ide, de lehetséges, hogy jogos az aggodalma, és van itt más is.

\- Ennek nem ártana utánajárni. Mindkét nép érdekében.

\- Ezt kérni sem mertem volna, tábornok. Tudom, hogy Dr. Magnus minél előbb szeretné visszakapni Declant.

\- Hogy tudnánk kideríteni, mi történt?

\- Először is annak kellene utánajárnunk, hogy mi történt a bergani bázissal.

\- Ezt Garshaw-tól megtudhatjuk – mondta Sam. – Beszélünk vele, és talán abból ki tudunk indulni.

\- Mire gondol, alezredes? – nézett rá Landry.

\- Ha a bázist támadás érte, vagy valami szabotázs történt, már előbbre lennénk. Talán végig tudnánk követni a nyomot, ahogy Lytha idekerült.

\- El tudjuk érni Garshaw-t?

\- Ha még azon a világon vannak, mint legutóbb, igen. Mostanában talán nem költöznek olyan sűrűn.

\- Rendben. Maga, Daniel és Lytha beszélnek Garshaw-val…

\- Declan nem megy egyedül sehova – szólt közbe Magnus.

\- Declan akkor sincs egyedül, ha egyedül van – cáfolta meg Daniel.

\- Szeretnék vele tartani.

\- Én is – mondta Henry.

\- Nem tudom vállalni magukért a felelősséget – rázta meg a fejét a tábornok.

\- Tudunk vigyázni magunkra – nézett vele farkasszemet Magnus.

\- Magáról még el is hiszem. És ő? – pillantott Henryre.

\- Még csak ő igazán – biztosította Magnus.

\- Menjenek – hagyta jóvá végül Landry. - De nem vállaljuk a felelősséget, ha valami történik.

\- Nem fog történni semmi – nyugtatta meg Lytha. – Pár órán belül visszatérünk, és elmondjuk, mit tudtunk meg – mondta, majd visszaadta az irányítást Declannek.

\- Rendben, mehetnek – adta meg a végső engedélyt Landry tábornok, mire Sam, Daniel és Teal'c elsiettek a felszerelésükért.

Magnus, mikor magukra maradtak a tárgyalóban, Declanhez fordult.

\- Jól meggondoltad te ezt?

\- Ugyan, Magnus... Ez is csak egy akció. És különben is… nekünk is jobb, ha tudjuk, számíthatunk-e újabb szimbióták felbukkanására az utcán.

\- Ez tény.

\- Nézd a jó oldalát. Elmehetsz egy idegen bolygóra. Ha két napja valaki ezt mondja neked, mit tettél volna?

\- Beutalom a diliházba – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez nem egy nagy átverés.

\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem az. De hogy valami nagyon bűzlik, az biztos. És mikor hagytunk egy ilyet felderítetlenül?

\- A szöveged a régi, látom – mosolyodott el megcsóválva a fejét Magnus.

\- Azzal, ami történt, nem lettem kevesebb, csak több. És nem tudom, hogy vagy vele, de én nagyon kíváncsi vagyok mi vár ránk ma.

\- Én is – csóválta a fejét Henry, akin látszott, hogy teljesen el van varázsolva a történtektől.

Sam, Daniel és Teal'c negyed órával később teljes felszerelésben tért vissza a többiekért.

\- Mehetünk – nézett rájuk Sam, mire mindenki felállt, és lesétáltak Walterhez az irányítóba.

\- Hova kirándul, alezredes? – nézett fel rá a férfi.

\- Tárcsázza nekem a Wylant, hadnagy!

\- Tok'rák? Valami baj van? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben elkezdte megadni a koordinátákat.

\- Talán nem. És remélem nem is lesz – nézte Sam, ahogy lassan kódolnak az ékzárak, de a folyamat felénél lesétáltak az indítócsarnokba, és onnan nézték végig, ahogy megnyílik a féregjárat.

\- Ez elképesztő – nézte döbbenten Magnus, ahogy stabilizálódik az eseményhorizont. – Hogy működik?

\- Maga milyen doktor, Dr. Magnus? – nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

\- Orvostudomány, genetika, egyéb ágai a biológiának – pillantott rá Magnus.

\- Hát… ez itt kőkemény fizika. Asztrofizika, molekuláris fizika, kvantumfizika… majd egyszer elmesélem, ha több időnk lesz – mondta Sam, majd elindult felfelé a rámpán.

\- Daniel – szólt a társához. – Menj előre! Nem szeretném a vendégeinket egyetlen másodpercre sem egyedül hagyni a tok'rákkal. Őszintén szólva halvány gőzöm, milyen fogadtatásra számítsunk.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Daniel, így gondolkodás nélkül átlépett a kapun, Sam pedig végignézett a többieken.

\- Csak egy jó tanács. Indulás előtt minden levegőt fújjanak ki a tüdejükből. Ki lesz az első?

\- Majd én – nézett rá Declan, és Daniel után ment.

\- Dr. Magnus? – nézett rá Sam, mire a nő próbaképp megérintette az eseményhorizontot. – Menjen! – szólt rá határozottan Sam, így egy nagy levegővel a nő is átsétált a kapun. – Henry?

\- Ment már át ezen a valamin más is, mint ember? – nézett rá aggodalmaskodva a férfi.

\- A kaput nem érdekli, hogy maga micsoda. Szétkapja molekuláira, a másik oldalon pedig összerakja. Indul, vagy itt marad? Odaát valószínűleg már négy tok'ra fog fegyvert a többiekre, ott kéne lennem.

\- Megyek – fintorgott a férfi, majd némi bizonytalansággal de átlépett a kapun. Sam és Teal'c még összenéztek, a nő megforgatta a szemét, majd egyszerre léptek át az eseményhorizonton.

Mikor odaát Sam kilépett, be kellett látnia, hogy néhány másodpercet tévedett, mert csak abban a pillanatban fogta körbe őket az őrség.

\- Samantha Carter alezredes vagyok a Földről – lépett előre Sam. – Beszélnem kell Garshaw-val.

\- Garshaw nincs itt – mondta az egyik tok'ra.

\- De azt elmondhatná, hogy kit hozott ide – pillantott szemrehányón Declanre egy másik.

\- Lytha vagyok – vette át az irányítást a szimbióta, mire a többi tok'ra meglepődött egy pillanatra.

\- Lytha meghalt – szólalt meg egy harmadik.

\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem.

\- Biztos forrásból tudjuk.

\- Pedig én úgy érzem, nagyon is élek.

\- Elég! – szólt közbe határozottan Sam. – Beszélhetnék valakivel, aki esetleg helyettesíti Garshaw-t?

\- Természetesen, őrnagy – hallott meg Sam a háta mögül egy ismerős hangot.

\- Alezredes – helyesbített Daniel, de Sam csak elmosolyodott.

\- Hagyd csak… négy éve már, hogy utoljára találkoztunk – mondta neki, majd a tok'rához fordult. – Malek, örülök, hogy látom.

\- Szintén. Mi folyik itt?

\- Az emberei azt próbálják eldönteni, hogy Lytha él-e avagy meghalt. Ami eléggé vicces, tekintve, hogy beszél.

\- Nem vetheti a szemünkre, hogy óvatosak vagyunk, alezredes. Információink szerint minden sztázisban lévő szimbióta odaveszett a bergani bázison, úgy hét hónappal ezelőtt.

\- Épp erről szeretnénk magával beszélni, parancsnok – bólintott rá Sam. - Ha lehet úgy, hogy nem fognak ránk fegyvert legalább tucatnyian – nézett végig Sam jelentőségteljesen a közeli bokrokon, amik mögött valószínűleg további őrök rejtőzködtek.

Malek néhány hosszú másodpercig töprengett, közben alaposan szemügyre vette minden tagját a kis kompániának, de végül rábólintott, így elindultak a bázis felé.

\- Mi történt, alezredes? – lépett Sam mellé menet közben a parancsnok.

\- A Földön találtunk Lythára. Sztázisban volt, és fogalma sincs, hogy került oda. Azonban aggódunk, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki tudtán és akaratán kívül a Földre kerülhetett.

\- Hogyan?

\- Ezt szeretnénk kideríteni.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Malek. – A tanácsteremben nyugodtan beszélhetünk.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, és az út további részét csendben tették meg, csak Henry lelkendezett, mikor a gyűrűkkel lementek az alagutakba. A kristályokon persze Magnus is elámult, főleg, mikor megtudta, hogy mesterségesen növesztik őket, de erről sem volt túl sok idejük beszélgetni.

Tíz perccel később körbeültek egy nagy kristályasztalt, de Malek még mindig óvatosan fürkészte őket.

\- Malek, elmondaná nekünk, mi történt pontosan azon a világon? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Hét hónappal ezelőtt megsemmisítő támadás érte. Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy semmit sem tehettek – mondta Malek, mire Lytha csüggedten megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Sokan meghaltak?

\- Szerencsére kevesen tartózkodtak ott, az ügynökök jelentős része terepen volt. Azoknak, akik otthon voltak, jó része el tudott menekülni, de minden annyira gyorsan történt, hogy a rajtuk lévő ruhán kívül semmit sem tudtak elmenekíteni. Így is örültek, hogy eljutottak a kapuhoz.

\- Ezért a tartályban lévő szimbiótákat is ott hagyták.

\- Igen.

\- A goa'uld volt? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Meglepő, de nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Akkor ki? – nézett rá Sam valóban meglepetten.

\- A túlélők elmondása alapján arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy a Lucian-szövetség állhat a háttérben.

\- Azok kik? – kérdezett közbe Magnus.

\- Leginkább a kalózokhoz hasonlíthatnánk őket – nézett rá Daniel. – Rabolnak, fosztogatnak, gyilkolnak. Fegyverekkel, rabszolgákkal kereskednek, és bármivel, amivel pusztítani lehet. Olyan emberek, akik előtt semmi sem szent.

\- Képzeljen el egy olyan mutánst, ami a középkori kalózok, a szicíliai maffia, és egy profi bérgyilkos keveréke – tette hozzá Sam. – Tökéletesen szervezettek és gátlástalanok.

\- És ez utóbbi tapasztalataink alapján azt kell mondjam, fejlettebb technológiával rendelkeznek, mint korábban feltételeztük – egészítette ki Malek. – Úgy álcázták a hajóikat, hogy az utolsó pillanatig nem vettük észre őket.

\- Honnan juthattak ilyen technológiához? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Talán a megbízóiktól – találgatott Daniel.

\- Mire gondol Dr. Jackson? – kapta fel a fejét Malek.

\- Nem hinném, hogy maguktól eszükbe jutna nekiesni a tok'rának. Volt korábban erre precedens?

\- Nem, soha – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Azóta?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Akkor valaki felbujtotta őket. Gondolom busás fizetséget ígért, különben a kisujjukat sem mozdítják. Talán épp a technológiát, amiről beszél. És az, hogy az ügynökök jó részét hagyták elmenekülni, arra utal, hogy nem ellenük irányult a támadás.

\- De ki lehetett a megbízó? És miért? – nézett rájuk értetlenül Malek.

\- Lehetett egy rendszerúr? – kérdezett vissza Sam.

\- Sosem volt szükségük közvetítőkre – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Nekik az az élvezet, ha személyesen pusztíthatnak el bennünket. És Dr. Jacksonnak igaza van, ha egy rendszerúr állna a háttérben, az ügynökök nagy része odaveszett volna.

\- Ez igaz.

\- Volt valami különleges abban a bázisban? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Nem tudok róla – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Nem őriztek ott valami titkot? Egy új fejlesztést, valami csodafegyvert, bármit?

\- Minden bázison vannak új fejlesztések, de nincs tudomásom semmi átütő erejű találmányról – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy kifejezetten a sztázisban lévő szimbióták voltak a célpontok? – tippelt Sam.

\- Ennek semmi értelme alezredes – tiltakozott Malek. – Ha beültetik a tok'ra szimbiótát egy gazdatestbe, nem működne együtt velük. Egy tok'ra inkább meghal…

\- Feláldozva egy ártatlan gazdatestet is akár? – nézett rá némi cinizmussal Sam.

\- Ki tudja, mi lehet a céljuk? – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Lehet, hogy nem akarják beültetni, hanem valamit kísérletezni rajtuk? Láttunk már ilyet.

\- Hány szimbióta volt a bázison? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Mikor én sztázisba kerültem, én voltam a tizennegyedik – emlékezett vissza Lytha. - Mivel három-négy hónappal később le is rohanták a bázist, azt mondom, plusz-mínusz kettő.

\- Hát, ezért már érdemes lehetett próbálkozni.

\- Nem feltétlenül – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Semmi garancia nem volt, hogy a tartályok épségben túlélik a támadást. Ha beomlik az alagútnak az a része, semmi nem marad belőlük. Márpedig a célzási pontosságuk nem tudja garantálni, hogy épp azt a néhány négyzetmétert érintetlenül tudják hagyni. És abban sem lehettek biztosak, hogy nem lesz elég az idő arra, hogy megsemmisítsük az alagútrendszert. Mint tudják, ez a bevett szokás ilyen esetben.

\- Emlékszem – bólintott rá nem túl jó érzéssel Sam.

\- Nem vizsgálták át a helyszínt a támadás után? – vetette fel Daniel.

\- Az is bevett szokás, hogy egy lerohant bázisra nem térünk vissza. Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy a goa'uld hagy ott egy helyőrséget. Ha visszatérnék, azzal felfedhetnénk előttük az új bázis helyét is.

\- Legalább egy szondát átküldhetnének ilyen esetben. Talán találnának túlélőt – csóválta a fejét Sam. – Tudja, lehet, hogy mi csak egy primitív faj vagyunk, de nem hagyunk hátra senkit, nálunk ez a bevett szokás. Ha van akármilyen kis esély arra, hogy túlélőket találjunk…

\- Olyan túlélőt, aki azóta zatar'c-ká vált, alezredes? – ellenkezett Malek. - Maga vállalná a kockázatot?

\- Mi az a zatar'c? Valami újabb mumus? – kérdezett közbe Henry.

\- Zatar'c bárkiből lehet – nézett rá Sam. - Huh… egy mondatban? Mondjuk úgy, hogy hipnózissal elültettek egy programot az agyában, ami időzített bombaként ott ketyeg, és egyszer csak robban. Úgy használják, mint egy trójai faló. Mivel társuknak hiszik, a tok'rák visszaengednék maguk közé, és bíznának benne, míg a zatar'c váratlanul ellenük fordulna.

\- Pontosan – bólintott rá Malek. - Többek között ezt is kockáztatnák, ha visszatérnék az ilyen támadások helyszínére. Így, hacsak nincs nagyon nyomós ok, nem szoktunk ilyet tenni.

\- Márpedig most jó lenne, ha visszatérnénk, és körülnéznénk. Legalább azt meg kellene tudnunk, hogy hány tartály maradt épen, amit elvihettek.

\- Arra nem adhatok engedélyt, hogy innen menjenek, alezredes.

\- Akkor kerülő úton megyünk. Nem tart velünk?

\- Nem hagyhatom el a bázist, míg Garshaw vissza nem tér. De ha gondolja, adhatok maga mellé…

\- Köszönöm, de Lytha elég lesz – hárította el gyorsan az ajánlatot Sam.

\- Nem esik jól a bizalmatlansága, alezredes – méregette Malek.

\- Ugyan, Malek! Vallja be, hogy ez kölcsönös – tűnt fel egy nem túl vidám mosoly Sam arcán. – Voltak néhányan, akiknek most örömmel venném a segítségét, de sajnos ők már nincsenek közöttünk. És még magát is elviselném, mert tudom, hogy tud normálisan viselkedni, mint most is, de arra nincs szükségem, hogy valaki, aki nem ismer, játssza mellettem az arrogáns bunkót. Az többet árt, mint használ.

\- Ahogy akarja, alezredes – bólintott rá Malek.

\- Mikor indulhatunk?

\- Amikor csak óhajtja. De nyomatékosan megkérem, ne innen menjenek, és ne közvetlenül ide térjenek vissza.

\- Ha hiszi, ha nem, van fogalmam arról a szóról, hogy elővigyázatosság.

\- Remélem. Ha hibázik, nem csak, hogy ezt a bázist is elveszítjük, hanem Garshaw a fejemet is letépi.

\- Oh, ez lenne a legnagyobb veszteség – sandított a tok'rára Sam, majd elnevette magát. – Majd megvédem, ha szükség lesz rá. De most tényleg mennénk.

\- Rendben. Tájékoztasson, ha megtud valamit!

\- Feltétlenül – ígérte Sam, így felálltak és kisétáltak.

Malek még felkísérte őket a felszínre, de a kapuhoz már nem ment el velük.

\- Sam, mit remél megtudni ebből a látogatásból? – lépett a nő mellé Lytha, ahogy a fák között sétáltak.

\- Hát, ha többet nem, legalább azt, hogy hány szimbiótát kell még keresnünk a Földön.

\- Ha valóban a kalózok raboltak el bennünket, nem feltétlenül egy helyre adtak el mindenkit – rázta meg a fejét Lytha.

\- Ez is egy lehetőség. De ha rájövünk, ki volt a megbízó, az többet segítene, mint a találgatás.

\- És hogy akar rájönni? – lépett a nő másik oldalára Magnus.

\- Lytha… mondja – fordult Sam a tok'ra fele -, mi az az álcázás, amit maguk nem vesznek észre?

\- Valójában nem sok ilyen van. A goa'uld legtöbb trükkjét ismerjük, ahogy a kevésbé fejlett, de már űrutazó fajok álcázási technikáit is.

\- Akkor?

\- Asgard, ős, nox… ki tudja?

\- Mégis, honnan juthatnának a kalózok ilyenhez? – csóválta a fejét Sam.

\- Megbocsásson, alezredes, de akár a Földről is.

\- Ezt hogy érti?

\- Pillanatnyilag kevés faj rendelkezik hivatalosan asgard technológiával, és a Tauri az egyik – állta a nő pillantását Lytha. – Ahogy az ős technológiát is egyedül maguk gyűjtik, senki más nem foglalkozik vele.

\- A parancsnokság nem tenne ilyet – tiltakozott hevesen a nő.

\- Emlékeim szerint nem csak a parancsnokságnak van meg a lehetősége, hogy ilyen technológiához hozzájusson. Volt már rá példa korábban is, hogy valakik a parancsnokság nevében garázdálkodtak szerte a galaxisban, nem igaz? A tollanok annak idején elég mérgesek voltak érte.

\- Igaza van – látta be Sam. – Istenem, hogy utáltam mindig, mikor Selmak azt kérdezte, hogy az egész világom nevében ki merem-e jelenteni, amit mondok. Annyi sültbolond van a Földön, és mindig nekünk kell rendet rakni utánuk…

\- Itt még nem tartunk, alezredes – nyugtatta meg Lytha, mikor meglátták a kaput, és odasétáltak hozzá.

\- Semmi útlevélellenőrzés? – nézett körül Henry.

\- Malek értesítette őket, hogy jövünk – nyugtatta meg Declan, aki visszakapta az irányítást Lythától, majd tárcsázni kezdett.

\- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Egy szép, de lakatlan bolygóra. Tetszeni fog magának. És neked is – mosolygott Magnusra, miközben megnyílt a kapu. – Menjünk. Onnan azonnal mehetünk tovább a Berganra – mondta Declan, és a hölgyeket előreengedve a kis csapat átsétált a kapun.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Te jó ég… - szörnyedt el Magnus, mikor egy kis kitérő után a Berganon kiléptek a kapuból.

\- Tényleg nem szép látvány – érett egyet Daniel, ahogy elindultak az elszenesedett fák között a lerombolt bázis felé.

\- Alkeshek szoktak ilyen pusztítást végezni – csóválta a fejét Sam. – De a Lucian-szövetségnek nem hiszem, hogy lennének alkeshei. Legalábbis nagyon remélem.

\- Azokat kiszúrtuk volna messziről – mondta Declan. – Az alkeshek álcázó berendezése goa'uld fejlesztés, nagyon jól ismerjük. Nem tudott volna úgy a bolygó közelébe férkőzni, hogy ne riasztott volna be, nem hogy elérni a felszínt.

\- Mi az az alkesh?- szúrta közbe a kérdést Henry.

\- Egy közepes méretű hadihajó – nézett rá Sam. - Nagyjából nyolcvan fő szállítására képes, mozgékony, és brutális tűzerővel rendelkezik. Öt-hat olyannal egy bolygót le lehet támadni.

\- Ez így van – bólintott rá Lytha. – De ezt nem alkeshek csinálták.

\- Honnan tudja?

\- Más a fegyverzete. Az alkesh közelre lézert, távolabbra ionágyút használ. Ezek fotontorpedó nyomai. Jóval kezdetlegesebb, mint az ionágyú, de azért ütőképes, mint láthatják.

\- Igen, látjuk – csóválta a fejét Daniel.

\- Hogy akar lejutni? – nézett Samre Lytha.

\- Maga itt a fejlettebb civilizáció – nézett rá Sam. – Találja ki! A gyűrűk működhetnek?

\- Talán. Ha nem érte őket közvetlen találat. De a folyosók nagy része beomolhatott. Nem tudom, milyen messzire tudunk eljutni a gyűrűktől. Jó lett volna pár kristályt hozni magunkkal, legalább néhány akkora járatot kialakítani, amin átférünk.

\- Jó reggelt kívánok – morogta Daniel. – Legközelebb időben is eszébe juthatna.

\- Valahogy a kalózok is eljutottak oda, ahol a tartályokat tartották – csillapította le őket Sam.

\- Igen, és lehet, hogy be is robbantották, miután végeztek.

\- De jó, hogy egy tok'ra mindig optimista – forgatta meg a szemét Sam, mikor Declan megtorpant.

\- Azt javaslom, először küldjük le és fel a gyűrűt üresen. Nincs sok kedvem egy kristályban materializálódni.

\- Csinálja! – bólintott rá Sam, így Lytha újra átvette az irányítást, és végigcsinálta az említett folyamatot.

\- Rendben – nézett végig rajtuk Sam. – Maga, én és Magnus megyünk előre. Daniel, Teal'c és Henry jönnek majd utánunk – mondta, majd a kezébe vette a fegyverét. – Mehet – bólintott Lythának, így néhány másodperccel később már odalent álltak a romos alagútban.

\- Azért elképesztőek ezek a kristályok – érintette meg az egyiket próbaképpen Magnus, mikor ők is megérkeztek. A kő hideg és kemény volt.

\- Erre – mutatta az utat Lytha, miután megeresztett egy elnéző mosolyt a nő felé, és a kis csapat elindult a félig leomlott alagútban.

\- Sokan éltek itt? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Nem, ez csak egy kis bázis volt. Ötven, legfeljebb hatvan tok'ra, azoknak is a nagy része általában küldetésben. Ezért is járt némileg kevés veszteséggel a támadás.

\- Igazából nem értem – csóválta meg a fejét a nő.

\- Mit?

\- Olyan szinten titokban tartják a bázisok helyét, hogy legtöbbször még a szövetségeseknek sem mondják el. Akkor hogy a bánatban találnak mégis mindig magukra?

\- Ezt komolyan kérdezi, alezredes? – pillantott rá Lytha. - Ugye nem kell emlékeztetnem a Netura?

\- Erre most tényleg nem kellett volna emlékeztetnie – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Sajnálom. Önök erősek voltak, és kitartottak. De lehet, hogy ha megteszik magukkal azt… másnap, és harmadnap újra és újra… megtörtek volna. Ahogy más is megtörhet, csak a megfelelő eszközt kell megtalálni hozzá.

\- Ez annyira igazságtalan… - sóhajtott Sam. – De honnan tudja, mi történt ott?

\- Lantash jó barátom volt.

\- Értem – húzta el a száját Sam. - Bár így már kevésbé értem, hogy miért engem keresett meg.

\- Azt tette, amit tennie kellett, alezredes. Ha ön nem teszi meg, megteszi más. Vagy Lantash maga – emlékeztette Lyta, de Teal'c vonta magára Sam figyelmét

\- Carter alezredes!

\- Igen, Teal'c? – nézett rá Sam.

\- Nincs olyan érzésed, hogy valakik már megtisztították előttünk az utat?

\- Most, hogy így mondod – torpant meg Sam, és visszanézett a folyosóra, amin végigjöttek. Az alagút nagyon sok helyen beszakadt, mégis, egy csapás valahol mindig járható volt.

\- Ez eddig megerősíti a feltételezésünket – vette fontolóra Lytha is a dolgot. – Menjünk tovább! – mondta, de egy fél perccel később megtorpant.

\- Úgy tűnik, itt az út vége – vette szemügyre az előttük álló törmelékkupacra a tok'ra.

\- Messze kellene még mennünk? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Nem. Csak pár méter. De itt nincs esélyünk továbbmenni. Ekkora résen nem férünk át.

\- Akkor ők hogy jutottak be?- nézegette a rést Sam.

\- Egy gyerek könnyedén átfér – lépett mellé Daniel is. – És az alsó harminc centi elég széles ahhoz, hogy ott ki lehessen csúsztatni a tartályokat.

\- Nem mondja komolyan, hogy beküldenének oda egy gyereket – nézett rá Magnus. – Bármikor beomolhat az alagút.

\- Mondtam, hogy gátlástalanok – pillantott rá Daniel. – Bárkit feláldoznak, még a saját társaikat is, ha elég nagy hasznot remélhetnek rajta.

\- Én beférek – szólalt meg halkan Henry.

\- Kizárt – vette szemügyre Daniel.

\- Bízza ezt rám, jó? – nézett rá kihívóan Henry, majd Magnusra pillantott. – Vidd el őket innen! Jó messzire.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a nő. – A ruhádra még szükség lesz – figyelmeztette Henryt, majd Samre nézett.

\- Most komolyan be akar menni? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Persze. Menjünk!

\- Megnézném…

\- Menjenek, rögtön jövök én is – szólt rájuk Lytha határozottan, mire kelletlenül elindult a csapat többi része visszafele az úton.

\- Henry – lépett a tok'ra a másikhoz, aki Declan emlékeiből pontosan tudta, mit akar Henry csinálni. – Három-négy méter lehet a bejáratig, a jobb oldalon keresd a kamrát. Keress olyan tartályokat, mint amiben én voltam. Jó alaposan nézz körül! Számold össze az összeset, ez fontos! A törötteket is, mindent, amit találsz.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Henry.

\- Nem leszek olyan messze, mint a többiek. Ha kellenék, csak hívj!

\- Oké, kösz! Most menj!

\- Megyek – bólintott rá Lytha, és magára hagyta Henryt, aki tűnődve levette a ruháit, és egy perccel később már vérfarkasként méregette a rést. Ebben a formában kissé magasabb és karcsúbb volt, így némi tűnődés után át is préselte magát a másik oldalra.

A Lytha által mondott helyen meg is találta a keresett kamrát, de itt is több kristály leszakadt a mennyezetről, mintegy megsemmisítve a berendezés nagy részét. Több tartálynak csak egy része látszott ki a romok alól, de Henry töbször is megszámolta őket, mielőtt elhagyta volna a helyiséget, hogy megint átbújjon a résen, ahol visszaváltozott, és gyorsan felöltözött.

\- Kilenc – mondta Lythának, mikor megtalálta a tok'rát.

\- Értem – sóhajtott amaz. – Vagyis legalább még egy szimbiótát elvittek, de lehet, hogy többet is. Nem túl bíztató. Keressük meg a többieket!

\- Oké – hagyta rá Henry, és elindultak ők is a kijárat fele. Nem sokkal a gyűrűk előtt találtak a kis csapatra, és miután beszámoltak az eredményekről, felmentek a felszínre.

\- A legszörnyűbb az, hogy Lythának igaza van, bárhol lehetnek a galaxisban – csóválta a fejét Sam, miközben elindultak a kapu felé. – És ami még ennél is rosszabb, bármit tehetnek velük.

\- Nem hiszem – ellenkezett Daniel. – Ha megbízásra dolgoztak, akkor egy valakinek kellett az összes.

\- Talán. De mégis mi lehet a célja velük?

\- Elképzelésem sincs. Most is csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy valami kísérlethez kellettek.

\- Igen, az lehet. De mégis, ki akarna kísérletezni egy szimbiótán? És mit?

\- Jó kérdés – vont vállat a férfi. – Én nem akarok vészmadár lenni, de mivel a tok'rák megtanulták semlegesíteni azt a mérget… tudod… nem lehet, hogy ahelyett akarnak kitalálni valamit?

\- Bármi lehet, Daniel, de a goa'uld nem így intézte volna, és Lytha nem került volna a Földre.

\- Igazad van – látta be Daniel, és tovább találgattak, míg el nem érték a kaput, de még ott is megálltak, hogy jobban megvitassák a dolgot, így nem vették észre, hogy Lytha közben tárcsázott, és szó nélkül a kapuhoz sétált.

\- Declan! – szólt utána Magnus, és utána is indult volna, de Sam elkapta a karját.

\- Daniel! – szólt a barátjának, és csak a szemével jelezte neki, hogy menjen a férfi után. – Negyed óra, és jövünk mi is – mondta még neki halkan.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Daniel, és ő is átment a kapun.

Lytha pár méterre állt a kaputól, de nem fordult Daniel felé, még akkor sem, mikor az megállt közvetlenül mögötte.

\- Malek hazudott – szólalt meg halkan.

\- Miben?

\- Mikor azt mondta, a goa'uld helyőrségek miatt nem térünk vissza a lerombolt bázisokra. Ennél sokkal egyszerűbb oka van. Nem tudunk, nem akarunk szembenézni a veszteséggel.

\- Nem lehet könnyű – lépett mellé Daniel.

\- Az a hely húsz évig volt az otthonom. És bár nem sok időt töltöttem ott, minden küldetés után oda tértem vissza, ott… lehettem végre újra önmagam… a sok alakoskodás után. Megjátszani a goa'uldot, megtenni olyan dolgokat, amik ellen minden sejtem tiltakozik… egy-egy küldetés után jó kicsit hazatérni. És most… romokban… a testvéreim halottak. Kilenc törött tartály… az kilenc halott szimbióta. Értelmetlenül haltak meg.

\- Ez nem biztos… talán a tartály nélkül is elvitték őket.

\- Mit gondol… egy szimbióta meddig marad életben a szabad levegőn? – sandított rá Lytha.

\- Fogalmam sincs – hajtotta le a fejét Daniel.

\- Egy órát. Legfeljebb.

\- Sajnálom!

\- Tudom. Már nem tehetünk semmit – vett egy mély levegőt Lytha. – És amúgy is dolgunk van. A többiek?

\- Rögtön jönnek – nyugtatta meg Daniel. – Segíthetek valahogy?

\- Csak… járjunk a végére ennek az egésznek – nézett rá végre Lytha. – Akadályozzuk meg, hogy ez újra megtörténhessen, és én is jobban leszek.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Daniel. – Megteszünk mindent – ígérte, de aztán elgondolkodott. – Félek, a Földnek is köze volt hozzá.

\- Én is ettől tartok, Dr. Jackson. És a következményektől. A tanács rosszul kezeli majd, és félek, hogy ha senki nem enged majd az önérzetéből, az komoly szakadásokhoz vezet.

\- Samnek igaza van. Ha egy ilyen elvetemült barom van a Földön, az egész világunkat ez alapján ítélik meg.

\- Meglátjuk majd, hogy tudjuk kezelni a helyzetet, Dr. Jackson. Én megteszem, amit tudok, de nem tudom, mire lesz elég.

\- Maga is jó diplomata, igaz?

\- Akárcsak maga. Ezért küldte Sam magát utánam.

\- Átlátott rajtunk – nevette el magát Daniel.

\- Igen – mosolyodott el Lytha is. – De most jönnek a többiek – nézett az újra aktiválódó kapura. – Ideje beszámolnunk Maleknek arról, amit megtudtunk.

Alig fél órával később a kis csapat már a tok'ra bázis fele tartott. Egyikük sem volt túlságosan nyugodt, de Henry, ahogy közeledtek a bejárathoz, egyre feszültebb lett.

\- Magnus, nekem semmi kedvem lemenni a föld alá – lépett oda a főnökéhez, de Sam, aki meghallotta, amit mondott, megtorpant, és ránézett.

\- Egyikünk sem szeret odalent, de… nem szeretném, ha egyedül maradna a felszínen. Nem hinném, hogy a tok'rák bántanák, de szeszélyesek és indulatosak… és ha meghallják a rossz hírt, amit hoztunk, nem tudom, mire vetemednének.

\- Itt maradok vele, Carter alezredes – ajánlotta Teal'c, aki tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Henry borzongását a tok'ra alagutaktól.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam. – Legyetek rádión elérhetők! Egyeztetünk Malekkel, aztán visszatérünk a kapuhoz – mondta, majd a többiekkel továbbsétált, Teal'c és Henry pedig visszaindultak a kapu felé.

\- Hogy megyünk le? – vetette fel a kérdést Sam, de Lytha csak a szeme sarkából pillantott rá. – Ezt ne csinálja! – vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő.

\- Mit?

\- Malektől megszoktam már, hogy a szeme sarkából méreget… hozzá ez jobban illik, mint magához. Magának nem áll jól.

\- Elnézését kérem, alezredes – mosolyodott el Lytha. – Majd figyelek rá. Ami pedig a lejutást illeti, bízza csak rám – mondta, mire ezúttal Sam vizslatta őt gyanakodva. – Mi az?

\- Csak azon tűnődtem, mikor hagytunk magának lehetőséget arra, hogy szerezzen egy kapcsolót? Egy pillanatra sem hagytuk egyedül.

\- Had ne fedjem fel minden titkomat – nevette el magát Lytha. – Készen állnak? – nézett végig a többieken, majd aktiválta a gyűrűket, és lementek a föld alá.

\- Szóval Malek elhitte, hogy maga tényleg maga – nézett Sam Lythára.

\- Igen.

\- Ez legalább jó hír. Mi úgyis csupa rosszat hozunk neki. Amúgy… most hova megyünk?

\- Ahol a legnagyobb valószínűséggel megtaláljuk Maleket. A laborba.

\- És senki nem tartóztat fel bennünket?

\- Ne tévessze meg a látszat, alezredes. Figyelnek bennünket, még ha nem is lát fegyveres őröket a sarkunkban.

\- Remek.

\- Csak figyelnek a biztonságra. Ami tekintve a Berganon történteket, nem is hátrány. Meg is érkeztünk – állt meg Lytha egy ajtóban.

\- Malek! – szólt a parancsnoknak, aki azonnal odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Mi hírt hoztatok? - nézett Lythára.

\- Kilenc szimbiótáról tudjuk, hogy nem élhette túl a támadást – tájékoztatta Lytha.

\- Vagyis még legalább egy életben lehet valahol – jutott ugyanarra a következtetésre Malek is.

\- Pontosan.

\- Valami nyomot találtatok?

\- Csak annyit – válaszolt Lytha helyett Sam –, hogy a támadás után már valaki bejárta ugyanezt az utat, amit most mi. De semmi sem utal a támadók hovatartozására, sem arra, hogy hova vitték a tartályokat.

\- Akkor? Hogyan tovább? – nézett végig rajtuk a parancsnok.

\- Mi lenne, ha a másik oldalról indulnánk el? – vetette fel Magnus.

\- Mire gondol? – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Ne a kiindulópontból kezdjük a nyomozást, hanem a végeredményből fejtsük vissza, hogy mi történt.

\- Képesek erre? – vizslatta Malek.

\- Otthoni terepen hatékonyabban tudunk dolgozni.

\- Lytha? – nézett a tok'rára Malek.

\- Dr. Magnusnak igaza van. Nagyobb eséllyel kecsegtet az az út. Vissza kell térnünk a Földre, de ha tényleg ki tudjuk deríteni, mi történt, ennyit megér.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Malek. – Tudjátok meg, mi történt!

\- Igen, parancsnok – bólintott rá Lytha, majd végignézett a többieken. – Induljunk!

Mindeközben Teal'c és Henry letelepedtek a kapuhoz vezető lépcsőre. Egy darabig csak csendben nézelődtek, de aztán Teal'c megtörte a csendet.

\- Henry Foss!

\- Igen? – nézett rá óvatosan Henry, akiben azért nem kis aggodalmat keltett a nagydarab férfi, akiről csak azt tudta, hogy egyből kiszúrta, hogy vele valami nincs rendben.

\- Kérdezhetek tőled valamit?

\- Persze – húzta el a száját Henry.

\- Te abnormális vagy? – kérdezte Teal'c a tőle megszokott egyenes, szókimondó stílusban.

\- Igen – ismerte be Henry.

\- Vagyis valamilyen különleges képességgel rendelkezel.

\- Így is mondhatjuk.

\- És…

\- Erről nem akarok beszélni. Még nem – rázta meg a fejét Henry, aztán a másikra nézet. - És te? Te sem vagy igazán ember.

\- Az voltam, bár nem a Taurin születtem, ez igaz.

\- Honnan jöttél?

\- Egy Chulak nevű világból. Ott éltem, amíg nem lettem jaffa.

\- Az mi? – nézett rá kíváncsian Henry, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. Rájött, hogy nem volt tisztességes a kérdés, főleg azok után, hogy ő semmit nem adott ki magából. Teal'c mégis válaszolt.

\- A jaffa testében növekszik a goa'uld lárvája, míg el nem éri a felnőttkort, és nem képes egyesülni a gazdatestével. És mivel a goa'uld szimbióta erőt és egészséget ad a jaffáknak, a goa'uldok őket használják katonaként és testőrként.

\- De akkor te…

\- Az ellenséget szolgáltam hosszú ideig – bólintott rá Teal'c.

\- Értem.

\- Tíz éve már, hogy O'Neill tábornok, Carter alezredes és Daniel Jackson segítségével hátat fordítottam Apophisnak.

\- Az ki?

\- Egy goa'uld rendszerúr volt.

\- És azóta velük harcolsz?

\- Igen.

\- Az kemény – csóválta meg a fejét Henry, majd egy kis időre elhallgattak, de aztán Teal'cre sandított. – Mondd csak, mennyire ismered a földi hiedelmeket?

\- Mire gondolsz, Henry Foss?

\- Babonák, félelmek, horrorfilmek?

\- Nem igazán.

\- Ez így nehéz lesz – csóválta meg a fejét Henry, de közben a többiek feltűntek a fák között. – Majd máskor elmesélem. Addig kitalálom, hogy magyarázzam el neked.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Teal'c, majd felálltak, és a többiek elé sétáltak.

\- Mi történt, Carter alezredes?

\- Menjünk haza, mindent el fogok mondani – mondta Sam, így Teal'c fejet hajtott, gyorsan tárcsáztak, és visszatértek a Földre.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Nos, alezredes? – nézett a nőre Landry, miután mindenki helyet foglalt a tárgyalóban.

\- Amit megtudtunk, abból azt a következtetést vontuk le, hogy a Lucian-szövetség támadta meg, és rombolta le a bergani tok'ra bázist.

\- A kalózok? De miért? – lepődött meg a tábornok is. - Korábban sosem folytak bele a tok'ra és a goa'uld harcába.

\- Azt gyanítjuk – tűnődött el Daniel -, hogy most sem ez történt.

\- Hanem mi?

\- Úgy véljük a cél nem a bázis megsemmisítése volt, csupán a kiürítése, hogy megszerezhessék a sztázisban lévő szimbiótákat – tájékoztatta Sam a tábornokot. - A támadásnak a tűzerőhöz képest meglepően kevés áldozata volt, hagyták, hogy az ott lévő tok'rák eljussanak a kapuhoz.

\- A kapu környékén nem is folyt nagy csata – emlékezett vissza Daniel a helyszínre. – Pedig a korábbi ismereteinkből kiindulva a kapu az első, amit tűz alá vesznek és megsemmisítenek, hogy senki ne tudjon elmenekülni.

\- Ez általában így van – értett egyet Lytha. – De most tényleg nem így történt.

\- Úgy látszik, azért tartanak maguktól – nézett rá Sam. – Nem akarták teljesen magukra haragítani a tok'rát azzal, hogy mindenkit megölnek, arra az esetre, ha esetleg kiderülne, hogy ők állnak a támadás mögött.

\- Lehet.

\- És hogyan tovább?

\- Dr. Magnus azt javasolja, hogy itt a Földön folytassuk tovább a nyomozást.

\- Értem. Akkor… értesítenünk kell Mitchel alezredest…

\- Uram… én ezt nem tartom annyira jó ötletnek – szólt közbe Sam.

\- Miért is?

\- Nem viselné jól a helyzetet.

\- Ő a CSK1 parancsnoka, alezredes.

\- Tudom, uram, de megoldom én is.

\- Sam…

\- Tábornok, most nagyon oda kell figyelnünk, és… ha állandóan elvonja a figyelmünket, hogy szétválasszuk Lythát és Mitchelt, az veszélyes lehet. Dr. Magnusszal megoldjuk.

\- Képesek rá? – nézett Magnusra a tábornok.

\- Gondolom, azóta már utána járt annak, hogy ki vagyok – állta a pillantását Magnus.

\- Elég szűkszavúan nyilatkoznak magáról mindenhol, Dr. Magnus.

\- Ahogy magáról is, tábornok – mosolyodott el Magnus. – De válaszolva a kérdésére, igen, úgy érzem, meg tudjuk oldani a kérdést. De… eddig a maguk térfelén játszottunk, és mi alkalmazkodtunk. Most hazai pályán játszunk… ezt az akciót én fogom irányítani – mondta a nő, de mivel Landry rezzenéstelen arccal állta a pillantását, Samre nézett. – Alezredes?

\- Meglátjuk – szűkült össze a nő szeme, mire Landry elnevette magát.

\- Azt hiszem, nem Lytha és Mitchel lenne itt a legnagyobb probléma. Dr. Jackson! Figyeljen, hogy ne tépjék meg egymást!

\- Majd igyekszem – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel, de azért látszott rajta, hogy nem szívesen lenne a tűzvonalban, ha a két nő igazán egymásnak feszül.

\- Rendben, folyamatosan tájékoztassanak! – adta még ki az utasítást Landry, és magukra hagyta őket.

\- Menjünk! – állt fel Magnus.

\- Hogyan, és hova? – nézett rá Sam.

\- Itt áll a gépem a reptéren. Ne vesztegessük az időt!

\- Rendben – hagyta jóvá Sam, így fellifteztek a felszínre.

\- Nem kellene a légierő kocsijának napokig a reptéren állnia – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, mikor a parkolóban megálltak a két kocsi mellett, amivel bejöttek. Mivel Danielnek nem volt saját kocsija, a bázis egyik tartalék autóját vette kölcsön, hogy eljussanak Samhez.

\- Egy kocsiba nem férünk be – nézett végig a csapaton Daniel.

\- Visszamegyünk hozzám, és én majd megyek utánatok motorral.

\- Mehetek én is motorral? – csillantak fel Henry szemei.

\- Ült már maga motoron? – méregette Sam.

\- Ekkorán még nem.

\- Gondoltam. Nem lehetne, hogy inkább maga jön velem? – nézett Declanre.

\- Ugyan – nevette el magát Declan. – Henrynek hatalmas élmény lenne.

\- Maga motorozik, igaz? – kérdezte Sam, ahogy beült a Daniel által is kölcsönvett kocsi kormányához, Declan mellé, Henry pedig hátra. A többiek a Magnus által bérelt kocsiba telepedtek, és elindultak.

\- Igen, hasonló gépem van, mint magának – bólintott rá Declan a kérdésre.

\- Akkor tudja, milyen, mikor egy amatőr ül a háta mögött.

\- Nem tudom, mire gondol – kuncogott Declan.

\- Jaj, ugyan már! Vallja be, hogy motorral jár csajozni.

\- Van nekem időm ilyesmire? – nevetett tovább Declan. – Maga nem ismeri Magnust. Rosszabb, mint egy egyiptomi rabszolgahajcsár. Vigye csak ki Henryt a reptérre, had örüljön!

\- Sokkal jön nekem ezért – morgott még Sam, majd összenevettek Declannel, és a továbbiakban mindenki elmerült a gondolataiba.

\- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte két órával később Sam, mikor a gép már szállt fel.

\- Londonba – pillantott rá a másik nő.

\- Kösz, Magnus – morogta Declan. – Szépen kiadsz, míg a saját titkaidat megőrzöd.

\- Ugyan, Declan – mosolygott rá Magnus. - A te házad a legnagyobb az enyém után. Ha téged kiadlak, azzal mindenkit kiadok, magamat is. Amúgy meg… nem szeretnéd a kis birodalmadat megmutatni az új barátainknak?

\- Sookie-t? – kapta fel a fejét némi ijedtséggel Daniel.

\- Sookie Tokióban van – pillantott rá Declan.

\- Declan!

\- Mi van? Te mondtad, hogy velem együtt mindenkit kiadsz… bár nem tudom, Kyoshirou mennyire örülne, ha ezt hallaná, de ha vége ennek, majd megkérdezem. Amúgy, nekem is van sárkányom – tért vissza a figyelme Danielhez. - Meg sok más egyéb is. Csak nem lesz időnk velük foglalkozni.

\- És hogy állunk neki? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Sam.

\- Az orvgazdák, akiket a razzia során elfogtunk, még az embereim vendégszeretetét élvezik, bár kétlem, hogy mondtak volna valamit.

\- Ezen segíthetünk – ígérte Sam.

\- Nekem is megvannak az eszközeim. De az embereim nincsenek felhatalmazva, hogy ilyeneket csináljanak.

\- Nagyon helyes – bólintott rá Magnus.

\- És mit csinálunk, míg odaérünk? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Én átnézem a jelentéseket, hátha találok valamit – mondta Declan.

\- Én speciel alszom – vont vállat Magnus. – Tiszta fejre lesz szükségünk.

\- Igaza van – látta be Sam. – Pihenjünk egy kicsit. A landolásnál úgyis felébredünk.

A többiek még morgolódtak egy kis ideig, de végül elcsendesedett a társaság, és a nagy részük el is aludt, és ahogy Sam megjósolta, csak a földetéréskor ébredtek fel.

\- Még szerencse, hogy az én kocsimmal nem lesznek méretproblémák – mosolygott maga elé Declan, mikor kiléptek a reptérről.

\- Macsó duma – sandított rá Sam.

\- Zavarja?

\- Katona vagyok, Declan, egész nap ezt hallgatom – nevette el magát Sam, miközben mind a hatan bezsúfolódtak Declan kocsijába.

\- Azért utaztam már kényelmesen is – morgolódott Henry, akinek Teal'c és Daniel között jutott hely.

\- Ki fogod bírni – mondta neki Magnus, miközben elindultak.

\- Messzire megyünk? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Tudja, most jön az a rész – pillantott rá Magnus -, hogy bekötjük a szemüket.

\- Na persze.

Declan a londoni forgalomban majd egy órát bolyongott, mire behajtott a londoni menedék alagsorában lévő garázsba.

\- Gyönyörű ez a ház – ámult el Sam.

\- A ház gyönyörű, ami pedig alatta van, érdekes – ugratta Declan. – De most sajnos nem érünk rá. Ha túl leszünk ezen az ügyön, szívesen látom egy hétvégére. Megmutatom a házat a pincétől a padlásig. Gyönyörű a kilátás a padlásszobából, szerintem nagyon tetszene magának.

\- Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Declan, most, hogy kiudvaroltad magad, csinálhatnánk valami értelmeset is?

\- Hogyne, Magnus! – nevette el magát Declan. – Menjünk fel!

Mikor a földszinten kiszálltak a liftből, épp Alistair jött velük szembe.

\- Hé, főnök, visszajöttél? Szuper! Adsz egy pacsit? – vigyorgott a főnökére, mire az belecsapott a tenyerébe, aztán átkarolta a fiatal vérfarkas vállát, és magához intette Henryt is.

\- Ne legyetek messze, lehet, hogy szükségem lesz rátok – mondta nekik.

\- Mi mindig itt vagyunk, ha kellünk, Deco – nyugtatta meg Alistair. – De most elrabolnám Henryt. Van egy ötletem az EM pajzzsal, de a jóváhagyása nélkül nem merem tesztelni.

\- Haza ne vágjátok a védelmünket éppen most! Lehet, hogy szükség lesz rá – intette őket Declan, aztán elengedte a két ifjú műszaki zsenit.

\- Menjünk az irodámba – invitálta a társaságot, majd útközben még megüzente Murraynek, aki a helyettese volt a távollétében, hogy ő is csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

\- Declan, üdv itthon! – lépett be a férfi néhány perccel később, majd kíváncsian végignézett a többieken. Declan végül bemutatta neki a társaságot, aztán a tárgyra tért.

\- Történt valami, amíg távol voltam?

\- Semmi említésre méltó. A ház csendes, mindenki jól van, a környékről sem kaptunk semmi jelentést.

\- Helyes. A vendégeink?

\- Duzzognak, mint az óvodások. Két napig nem is ettek, de mint tudjuk, az éhség nagy úr, most már esznek. De mondani nem mondtak semmit, pedig minden nap próbálkoztunk.

\- El vannak szigetelve, ugye?

\- Egymástól, a világtól, mindentől – bólintott rá Murray.

\- Helyes. Akkor teszünk még egy próbát – bólintott rá Declan. – Kettesével – nézett végig a csapaton. – Murray és Teal'c tiétek a két őr. Bármi jöhet, amit tudnak. Egy kocsimárka, egy rendszámtöredék, amit láttak az ajtóban ácsorogva, a szállítmányok érkezésének időpontja, bármi. Daniel és Henry hallgassa ki a fickót, aki megpróbált lelépni. Vagy azért futott el, mert tud valamit, amit nem akar továbbadni, vagy értesíteni akart valakit, tudjátok meg! Hölgyeim, miénk a főkolompos. Munkára! Murray, kerítsd elő Henryt, valahol a központi laborban van Alistairrel. Alistair nyomozza le még egyszer az összesnek a híváslistáját, és nézze át a gépeket, amiket találtunk.

\- Meglesz, főnök! – bólintott rá a férfi, majd Daniellel és Teal'ckel együtt elsiettek.

\- Hazai terepen tényleg otthonosabban mozog – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Oh, ezt az elismerést akartam kivívni – nevette el magát Declan.

\- De azért minden csapatba beosztott egy mumust.

\- Ez volt a cél – bólintott rá Declan. – Mindent be kell vetnünk. Bármi áron meg kell szereznünk az információt. Indulhatunk?

\- Persze – bólintott rá a két nő, így elhagyták Declan irodáját, felsétáltak egy emelettel feljebb, ahol Declan a kártyájával kinyitott egy ajtót, és besétáltak. Egy férfi ült az ágyon, tenyerébe temetve az arcát, csak akkor nézet fel, mikor beléptek.

\- Nocsak – nézett egy pillanatig meglepődve. – Csak nem Charlie és angyalai személyesen? – kérdezte, mire Declan elmosolyodott, beljebb sétált, és épp a férfival szemben karba tett kézzel a falnak támaszkodott.

\- Vicces kedvében van – állapította meg. – Ez jó. Tetszik. Ebből már kiindulhatunk. Mondok én is egy viccet. Ha nem kezd el azonnal csicseregni, feltörlöm magával a padlót.

\- Jót nevettem. Ilyesmivel az emberei is próbálkoztak – mondta a férfi, mire Declan odasétált hozzá, az állánál fogva felemelte a fejét, és megnézte a szeme alatti monoklit.

\- Nem voltak elég alaposak – csóválta meg a fejét. – Én nem végzek ilyen hanyag munkát.

\- Nem vagyunk egy súlycsoportban, nem gondolja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, aki bár valóban egy mérettel nagyobb volt, mint Declan, de nem volt tisztában sem Declan képességeivel, sem a tok'rával, aki benne volt.

\- Messze nem vagyunk egy súlycsoportban – biztosította Declan. – De jobb, ha elhiszi, hogy nem a maga javára. Úgyhogy meséljen!

\- Mégis miről?

\- Az áruról, amit magánál találtunk.

\- Nekem fogalmam sincs mi az – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Higgyem el, hogy maga olyan ládákat őrizget, amiről azt sem tudja, mi van benne?

\- Így van.

\- És persze azt sem tudja, honnan jött, és hová tart?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Ezért fizetnek. Hogy ne tudjak semmit.

\- És maga jó munkavállaló, igaz?

\- Pontosan.

\- És ha azt mondom, hogy addig fog itt rohadni, míg nem beszél?

\- Keresni fognak! A feleségem bejelenti, hogy eltűntem.

\- Egy nős ember jobban meggondolja, milyen foglalkozást űz – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Magnus is. – Tudja, miért? Hogy ne sodorja veszélybe a családját. Mi lenne, ha most megkeresnénk a feleségét, és őt is behoznánk ide?

\- Nyugodtan próbálkozhat.

\- Ennyit arról, hogy van felesége, vagy bárki, aki keresné – legyintett nagyvonalúan Magnus.

\- Az ilyen patkánynak soha nincs senkije – csóválta meg a fejét Sam is. – Egész nyugodtan itt maradhat néhány évig. Csak az a baj, hogy etetni kell.

\- Majd csökkentjük az adagját, amíg nem kezd beszélni. Vagy esetleg megverekszünk az infóért? Mit szól? – nézett rá kihívón Declan. – Nem aludtam jól az éjjel, és ilyenkor mindig bunyós kedvemben vagyok.

\- Maga nem néz ki nagy bunyósnak – nézett rá lekicsinylőn a férfi, mire Declan megcsóválta a fejét, és pár másodpercre átadta az irányítást Lythának, aki szinte követhetetlenül gyorsan kapta el a férfi nyakát, és rántotta le a földre, majd egy másodperccel később már Declan térdelt le mellé.

\- Na, ez már elég jó helyzet ahhoz, hogy folytassuk a csevegést – mondta, de még mindig szorosan tartotta a férfi nyakát. – Először is mutatkozzunk be! Mondjuk, hogy én Charlie vagyok, maga?

\- Eresszen el! – nyöszörögte a férfi.

\- Amint érthetően megmondta a nevét.

\- Andy.

\- Helyes, kezdetnek jó – engedte el a férfi nyakát Declan. – Ott marad! – szólt rá, mikor az fel akart ülni. – Az ötszáz dolláros kérdés következik, Andy. Mi a foglalkozása?

\- Őrzök dolgokat.

\- Például?

\- Mikor mit.

\- Úgy mégis… - guggolt le mellé Magnus is. – Műkincs? Fegyverek? Kábítószer? Vagy valami más?

\- Mindig más – nézett rá a férfi, akinek azért már volt némi ijedtség a szemében. – Hozzák, őrzöm, fizetnek, viszik.

\- Kik?

\- Mi tudom én! Ugyanolyan piti közvetítők, mint én!

\- Legalább tudja, hol a helye – csatlakozott a többiekhez Sam is, aki letérdelt a férfi feje fölött. - A szállítmányt, amit lefoglaltunk… mióta őrizte?

\- Nem tudom, összefolynak a dolgok. Egyik nap egyiket hozzák, másik nap másikat.

\- Ezeket egyben kapta?

\- Nem emlékszem.

\- Khm… - köszörülte meg a torkát Declan. – Azt ígértem, feltörlöm magával a padlót, Andy. Én szavatartó ember vagyok.

\- Meg akar ölni?

\- Egy halott nem beszél – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – De Charlie szeret különböző eszközökkel játszadozni. Tudja, fogók, metszőollók, recés tőrök… nagyon profin csinálja. Hosszú-hosszú ideig, míg el nem vérzik. Most csak azért nincs nála, mert az angyalkái nem szeretik a vért. De ha mi kimegyünk, ő hozza az eszközeit. És akkor maga beszélni fog, ezt garantálom. Két üvöltés között, mikor fröcsög a vére. Ha ezek a falak beszélni tudnának...

\- Maguk nem normálisak – szörnyülködött a férfi.

\- Egyikünk sem állította az ellenkezőjét – mosolygott rá vérfagyasztóan hidegen Magnus. – Szóval az ezerdolláros kérdés: mióta van magánál ez a szállítmány?

\- Két nappal azelőtt jött, hogy maguk ránk törték az ajtót!

\- Mikor jöttek volna érte? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Ma este.

\- Mikor? Kik? Hányan?

\- Megölnek, ha elmondom.

\- Ha nem mondja el, én ölöm meg. Lassan – biztosította Declan.

\- Ha beszél, kap egy repülőjegyet Mexikóba – ígérte Magnus.

\- Ott is megtalálnak.

\- Higgye el, még mindig jobb, ha velük akasztja össze a bajszát, mint ha velem – figyelmeztette Declan, majd a karját elkapva hirtelen a hátára fordította a férfit, és hátracsavarta a kezét. – Hánykor?

\- Este tíz! – nyögte a férfi.

\- Ügyes. Hányan?

\- Ketten. De fegyver van náluk. Sok.

\- Ezt bízd ránk, Andy. Nálunk is lesz. Sok. Ügyes fiú vagy – paskolta meg a hátát Declan, majd felállt. – Mehetünk, angyalkák – mosolygott a hölgyekre, akik szintén felálltak, és magára hagyták Andyt.

A többiek még nem kerültek elő, így a két nő és Declan a központi terembe mentek Alistairhez.

\- Valami? – nézett rá Declan.

\- Semmi extra, főnök. Szerintem ez a gép csak arra volt jó, hogy unalmukban pasziánszozzanak rajta.

\- Szuper – sóhajtott Declan. – Kerítsd el ő a többieket.

\- Máris – bólintott rá a fiatal srác, és elsietett.

\- Ő és… Henry… egyformák? – nézett utána Sam.

\- Jó megfigyelő – nevette el magát Magnus. – Igen, ő és Henry egyformák. És ennek még hasznát vehetjük. De most szervezzük meg az akciót, mondta, és hamarosan a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

\- Murray? – nézett kérdőn Declan a legjobb emberére.

\- Nagy valószínűség szerint két nappal a rajtaütés előtt kapták a szállítmányt.

\- Megerősítve – bólintott rá Declan. – És ma este jönnek érte.

\- Rajtuk ütünk?

\- Úgy tervezem. Elvisszük magunkkal Andyt is. A csere előtt valószínűleg telefonálnak, gyanút foghatnak, ha nem tudnak Andyvel beszélni.

\- Ahhoz nem kell elvinnünk. Csak bonyolítja, ha vigyázni kell egy civilre – rázta meg a fejét Henry. – Csak valaki figyeljen erre az Andyre, hogy azt mondja, amit kell, mi pedig maradjunk rádiókapcsolatban a házzal.

\- Ráállítok két embert – bólintott Murray.

\- Remek – hagyta jóvá Declan, majd az órájára nézett. – Hat óra… állítsuk össze a csapatot, és foglaljuk el a helyünket! – mondta, majd Samre nézett. – Kérnek fegyvert? – kérdezte egy félmosollyal.

\- Hálás lennék – bólintott rá a nő.

\- Daniel is?

\- Daniel jó katona – mondta Sam. – Ha ő fedezi a hátam, nincs mitől tartanom.

\- Oké, ő is kap. És Teal'c?

\- Ő általában saját maga a fegyver.

\- Sejtettem. De azért legyen nála valami, amivel megvédi magát. Öhm… Sam… őrülten… jól néz ki… de ez a cucc nem túl praktikus egy bevetésre.

\- Mi baja a bőrdzsekimmel? – ugratta Sam, aki kifejezetten motorozáshoz öltözött, de azért tudta, hogy Declannek igaza van.

\- Kap tőlem egy fekete farmert – mérte végig Magnus. – Jöjjön, öltözzünk át! Uraim – nézett az embereire -, találkozunk fél óra múlva a fegyverraktárban.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Declan, így mindenki elsietett átöltözni.

\- Eltűnődtem, hogy ki is itt a főnök – sandított Sam Magnusra.

\- Tudni kell motiválni az embereket – nevette el magát Magnus. – Declan szereti főnöknek érezni magát. És tulajdonképpen ez itt az ő háza. De az akciót én vezetem, és ezt ő is tudja.

\- Fogadjunk, ő a legjobb embere.

\- Ő a legrátermettebb házvezetőm. De ezt ne árulja el neki!

\- Nem fogom – nevette el magát Sam. – Mesél róla?

\- Declanről? Kiváló vezető, kiváló kutató, és kiváló politikus. Azonkívül egy szemtelen fráter, aki azt hiszi, hogy mindig igaza van. És mindezt eredeti angol udvariassággal adja elő, úgy, hogy nem tud rá haragudni.

\- Igen, ez nekem is lejött – nevetett Sam, miközben átvette Magnus testhezálló fekete farmerját. - Nem szoktam ilyesmit hordani.

\- Miért, szokott mást is hordani az egyenruháján kívül?

\- Ritkán – látta be Sam megvonva a vállát. – Szeretem az egyenruhámat.

\- Nekem ez az egyenruhám. Meg a kiskosztüm a diplomáciai tárgyalásokhoz, amiktől… na inkább nem mondom ki.

\- Sejtem – fintorgott Sam, miközben gyorsan átöltöztek.

\- Menjünk, fegyverkezzünk fel – mondta Magnus, így a lifttel lementek a mínusz egyedik emeletre.

\- Wáó – ámult el Sam, mikor beléptek a fegyverraktárba. – Ez majdnem akkora, mint a miénk.

\- Mit kér? – lépett oda hozzá Declan.

\- Pisztolyt. Kilenc millist. Három tele tárral.

\- Két ember ellen megyünk, angyalka, nem egy hadsereg ellen.

\- Hadsereg ellen géppisztolyt kértem volna.

\- Jó tudni. A pisztolya, három tár, és egy mellény – adta át Declan a kért felszerelést.

\- Kösz – mosolygott rá Sam, és gyorsan magára öltötte a mellényt, és elrakta a többi cuccot.

\- Mindenki készen áll? – nézett végig a csapaton Magnus, és mikor mindenki rábólintott, kiadta a parancsot. – Indulás!


	6. Chapter 6

Egy órával később már mindenki elfoglalta a helyét. Henry és Daniel a tetőn, Murray és Alistair az utcán, a többiek pedig a raktrában helyezkedtek el.

Közben Magnus rádión kitanította Andyt, hogy mit kell mondania, és persze körülnéztek a raktárban, hátha találnak újabb abnormálisokat a ládákban. Ezúttal azonban két láda fegyvert találtak, ami bár zsákmánynak nem volt rossz, de az ügyben nem vált hasznukra.

Egy fél órával később megcsörrent Andy mobilja.

\- Andy, csak higgadtan! – szólt rá Magnus. - Ahogy megbeszéltük. Vegye fel!

\- Tessék! – szólt bele a telefonjába a férfi.

\- Andy, öreg cimbora, itt Vince! – hallottak egy ismeretlen férfihangot. – Csak érdeklődnék, hogy minden rendben?

\- Persze… Vince… minden a legnagyobb… rendben – próbálta megnyugtatni Andy a másikat, bár meglehetősen feszült volt a hangja.

\- Akkor áll a bolt, ahogy megbeszéltük?

\- Persze… én itt leszek.

\- Remek! Akkor hamarosan érkezünk!

\- Rendben! Akkor viszlát! – mondta még Andy, majd gyorsan kinyomta a telefont.

\- Jól van, Andy, ügyes volt. Már csak egy kicsit kell kitartania.

\- Hogy utána megöljenek, igazán remek – morgott a férfi.

\- Megkapja a jegyét Mexikóba. Vagy ahova akarja – ígérte újra Magnus, majd az embereihez fordult. – Henry, legyetek éberek, mostantól bármikor jöhetnek.

\- Figyelek, Magnus, csak úgy guvad a szemem.

\- Helyes. Murray?

\- Igen, Magnus?

\- Jól elrejtőztetek? Nem vehetnek észre benneteket, mert akkor meglépnek.

\- Még én sem találnám meg saját magamat – nyugtatta meg Murray.

\- Rendben. Akkor várunk.

\- Ezt utálom a legjobban – morgott Declan.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Magnus. – Nem is szeretek veled megfigyelésen lenni. Folyton morogsz.

\- Ez nem igaz.

\- Dehogynem.

\- Nem vitatkozom veled, úgyis mindig a főnöknek van igaza.

\- Így van – biztosította Magnus.

\- Andy tudja, mit kell tennie?

\- Persze. Becsalni ezeket a palimadarakat az ajtóból. Megbeszéltem vele. Onnantól már a mi dolgunk.

\- Remélem, nem ellenkeznek sokat. A mai este nem lövöldözésre való – reménykedett Declan.

\- Lövöldözés nélkül is vallatásra megy az éjszakánk, Declan – biztosította a főnöke.

\- Ez igaz – látta be a férfi, de aztán befejezte a főnökével való társalgást, mert Lytha vonta magára a figyelmét.

\- Izgatott vagy, Declan.

\- Csak az akció meg az adrenalin.

\- Tudom. Csak érdekes…

\- Micsoda?

\- Izgulsz, mégis élvezed.

\- Ez mindig így van. Szeretem az akciókat, mégis… tisztában vagyok a veszéllyel. Ez amolyan arany középút. De igazad van, élvezem.

\- Akkor jó. Pedig fel akartam ajánlani, hogy végigcsinálom.

\- Vagyis te is élveznéd?

\- Nem mondom, hogy nem – látta be Lytha.

\- A vallatásba beszállhatsz.

\- Félek, túl durva lennék. Hogy is mondjátok ti ezt? A személyes érintettség…

\- Ezt megértem. De remélem, ez itt nem tart tovább öt percnél, annál előbb visszaérünk a Menedékbe, és kiszedhetjük belőlük, amit tudnunk kell.

\- Ha minden úgy megy, ahogy terveztük, akkor így lesz. De attól tartok, ez csak egy újabb lépcsőfok lesz.

\- Igen, bonyolultak ezek a láncolatok. Az áru néha körbekerüli a Földet, hogy lekövethetetlen legyen. De nekünk most végig kell követnünk, akárhány lépcső is lesz még.

\- Tudom. Hidd el, én nem adom fel, akármeddig tartson. Csak… talán te szeretnél megszabadulni tőlem.

\- Lytha… egy: nem érzek sürgős késztetést, hogy minél előbb megszabaduljak tőled. Kettő: ezt nem itt és most kellene megbeszélnünk.

\- Igazad van.

\- Remek. Majd mindenről beszélünk a maga idejében – ígérte Declan, így ők is csendben maradtak végül, és csak várták az akció kezdetét.

Fél órával később Henry hangja törte meg a csendet.

\- Jönnek. Egy kocsi. Terepjáró, jó nagy, fekete. Ketten ülnek benne. Készüljetek! – mondta a többieknek.

\- Készen állunk – válaszolt Magnus. – Igaz, Andy? – kérdezte az akció leggyengébb láncszemét.

\- Andy is készen áll – válaszolt szigorúan Declan egyik embere, akire Andy felügyeletét bízták.

\- Helyes – bólintott rá Magnus. – Akkor rádiócsend, mostantól! – adta ki a parancsot, és a következő percekben egy pisszenés sem hallatszott, egészen addig, míg a Henry által leírt terepjáró meg nem állt a bejáratnál.

Hallották, ahogy ketten kiszállnak a kocsiból, majd csapódott mindkét ajtó, és bár odakint sötétebb volt, mint a raktárban, látták a két férfit, ahogy közelít az ajtóhoz, majd lenyomják a kilincset, és belépnek.

Magnus sejtése, miszerint az ajtóból felmérik a terepet, helyesnek bizonyult, mert az első megtorpant a félig nyitott ajtóban.

\- Andy? – kiabált be.

\- Itt vagyok hátul – hallatszott Andy hangja a raktár másik feléből. – Egy másodperc és jövök, addig gyertek csak be, és üljetek le.

\- Mi a bánatot csinálsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva az ajtóban álló férfi, ahogy óvatosan belépett, és a másik is követte.

\- Csak… az egyik doboz nagyon… hangoskodott – szabadkozott Andy, majd elkiáltotta magát. – Nyughass már, te dög! – mondta, és rácsapott az asztalra, mintha a láda tetejét ütné. – Jövök, csak félő volt, hogy ez a valami… összetöri a ládát, és kiszabadul – magyarázkodott tovább Andy, így lassan az érkezők megnyugodtak, és beljebb jöttek a helyiségbe. Hátra azonban nem mertek menni, attól tartva, hogy a láda tartalma tényleg kiszabadul.

Magnus még várt néhány másodpercet, majd elősétált a rejtekhelyéről. A két férfi abban a pillanatban fegyvert fogott rá.

\- Uraim – nézett rájuk meglepetten a nő. – Andy azt mondta, hogy önök udvarias, korrekt üzletemberek. Hát illik így fogadni egy hölgyet, aki úgy mellesleg Andy új titkárnője?

\- Mi van? – kérdezte nem túl értelmesen az egyik.

\- Andy nem említette?

\- Nem.

\- Ó, ezt igazán sajnálom. Azért vagyok itt, hogy elősegítsem az üzlet sikerét. Bár… hogy ez melyikünknek lesz siker…

\- Fegyvert eldobni! – lépett elő abban a pillanatban Declan, és a többiek is. A két férfi azonban annyira ledöbbent, hogy eszükbe sem jutott engedelmeskedni, fegyverrel a kezükben forogtak körbe, hogy felmérjék a terepet. – Nem mondom még egyszer! – lépett közelebb Declan, mire azok belátták, hogy esélyük sincs a kétszeres túlerő ellen, és a földre ejtették a fegyverüket.

\- Okos döntés – bólintott rá Magnus, majd Declanre pillantott. – Bilincseljétek meg őket, és tegyétek a zárt furgonba.

Declan rábólintott, de míg ő és Teal'c az egyik férfihez lépett, a másik esélyt látott a szabadulásra, és az ajtó felé iramodott. Azonban, mikor feltépte az ajtót, Murray hegynyi akadályként tornyosult előtte.

\- Ejnye-ejnye – mosolygott a menekülőre. – Anyukád nem tanította meg, hogy van az a pont, ahol illik feladni? – évődött, de aztán keményre váltott a hangja. – Megfordulni! – szólt a férfira, majd megrántotta a karját, hogy az hátat fordítson neki, és megbilincselte, majd ő és Declan kivezették a két foglyot.

\- A fegyvereket pakoljátok be a másik kocsiba! – szólt Magnus Alistairnek, aki rábólintott.

\- Ha elvisszük, Andyt tényleg megölik – lépett Magnushoz Sam.

\- Andy két nap múlva a Bahamákon issza a koktélját – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Amúgy meg… két láda fegyver nem az a tétel, amiért érdemes valakiért átkutatni az egész világot. Menjünk haza! – adta ki az utasítást, így ő és a csapat nagy része elindult a foglyokat szállító autóval, csak Declan, Alistair és Sam maradtak a másikra.

\- Magának van fantáziája – sandított indulás után Declan Samre, a ki mellette ült.

\- Mire gondol? – nézett rá meglepetten a nő.

\- Tudja… Charlie szeret a metszőollóval játszadozni. És nagyon profi – idézte vissza Sam szavait Declan.

\- Bocs – nevette el magát Sam. – De valamivel el kellett érnem, hogy pánikba essen.

\- Nagyon profin csinálta – biztosította Declan. - Még én is majdnem elhittem magamról, hogy én vagyok Hasfelmetsző Jack. Pedig aztán… na mindegy, ezt hagyjuk – csóválta meg a fejét. – Szóval… jó volt.

\- Kösz – mosolygott rá Sam. – De azt hiszem, ma még tökéletesíthetjük ezt a tudást.

\- Én is úgy vélem – bólintott rá Declan. – Kíváncsi vagyok, ezúttal hova vezetnek majd a nyomok.

\- Arra én is – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam. – Amúgy… minden rendben?

\- Mire gondol?

\- Lythára leginkább.

\- Jól van. Élvezte az akciót. Bár azt mondja, nem volt komoly ügynöki munka, de azért bemelegítésnek jó.

\- Ez annyira tok'ra szöveg – nevetett Sam.

\- Tudom – nevetett vele Declan, de aztán elcsendesedtek, és a továbbiakon törték a fejüket.

Magnus és a többiek a garázsban vártak rájuk, csak Alistair és a Murray tűnt el a foglyokkal.

\- Marad a korábbi felállás? – nézett Declan a főnökére.

\- A házban te vagy a főnök – mosolygott rá Magnus.

\- Oké, akkor mi hárman megyünk az egyikhez – pillantott a két nőre Declan -, Tealc, Murray és Henry a másikhoz.

\- Megint én maradok ki a mókából – fintorgott Alistair, aki épp akkor ért vissza Murray-vel együtt.

\- Mert én vagyok az idősebb és a tapasztaltabb – nézett rá Henry.

\- És mégis hogy szerezzek tapasztalatot, ha sosem hagyod, hogy segítsek?

\- Elég, kölykök! – szólt rájuk Declan. – Alistair, tiéd a két telefon, a kocsijukból a GPS, és még bármi, amit meg lehet tudni.

\- Oké, főnök – húzta el a száját a fiatal vérfarkas, de már nem tehetett mást, engedelmeskedett.

\- Munkára, hölgyeim és uraim – nézett végig a többieken Declan, így Sammel és Magnusszal az egyik fogolyhoz indultak.

\- Tudom, tudom – bólintott, mikor beléptek a kihallgatószobába, és a férfi végignézett rajtuk. – Charlie és az angyalai. Érdes, mindenkinek ez jut eszébe rólunk. De most… inkább beszélgessünk – ült le az asztalhoz a férfival szemben.

\- Nem tudom, mit akar tőlem – rázta meg a fejét a fogoly.

\- Nem baj. Majd kérdezek, maga meg válaszol. Ilyen egyszerű.

\- Nem tudok semmit.

\- Ó, ebben a szobában soha senki nem tud semmit. Először – mosolygott rá Declan. – Aztán valahogy mindenkinek megjavul a memóriája. Biztos van… valami varázslat ebben a szobában. Szóval… első körben mesélje el, mit akartak Andytől?

\- Ki az az Andy? – adta az ártatlant a férfi, de Magnus, csak egy aprócska mp3 lejátszót tett az asztalra, amiből a férfi hangja szólalt meg.

\- Hé, Andy, öreg cimbora… - kezdte lejátszani a rögzített telefonbeszélgetést Magnus, majd a férfire pillantott, miközben megállította a felvételt.

\- Ismerős?

\- Tehet egy szívességet – pillantott rá a férfi.

\- Erről majd még beszélünk – állta a pillantását Magnus. – Válaszoljon a kérdésre!

\- El kellett volna hoznom tőle néhány dobozt.

\- Mi van a dobozokban?

\- Honnan tudjam? Én csak a postás vagyok.

\- Rossz válasz – mondta Declan, majd egy laza mozdulattal meglökte az asztalt, mintegy beszorítva közé és a fal közé a férfit. – Próbálja újra. Mi van a dobozokban?

\- Nem tudom, valami állatok azt hiszem – nyögött a férfi.

\- Ez nagyon rossz válasz – nyomta meg egy kicsit jobban Declan az asztalt.

\- Hé, nem kapok levegőt! – próbált szabadulni a fogoly, de Lytha erejével szemben esélye sem volt.

\- Mást sem fog kapni, ha nem működik együtt – szállt be a kihallgatásba Sam. – Csak mondja el, amit tudni akarunk, és kap levegőt. Lehet, hogy még el is engedjük. Gondolkodjon józanul! Csupán néhány egyszerű kérdésre akarunk választ kapni.

\- Tényleg nem tudom, mi van benne – nyöszörgött a férfi. – Esküszöm! Csak onnan tudom, hogy valami élő, hogy… Andy azt mondta neki, hogy… te dög… vagy ilyesmi…

\- Jól van, tegyük fel, hogy ezt elhiszem… csak tegyük fel… később majd visszatértünk rá… Mit kellett volna csinálnia a ládákkal?

\- Várni... várni a további… utasítást.

\- Kitől?

\- A megbízótól.

\- Konkrétabban!

\- Nem tudom!

\- Maga egy olyan embernek dolgozik, akinek még a nevét sem tudja?

\- Nem mutatkozott be! Ez bevett szokás bizonyos körökben.

\- Fura körökben mozog – állapította meg Sam.

\- Nem mondja.

\- És hogy szólítja?

\- Képzelje, főnöknek.

\- Hogy tartják a kapcsolatot? – kérdezte Magnus.

\- Telefonon.

\- Tudja a számát?

\- Nem. Mindig ő hív. Rejtett számról.

\- Mondjon róla valamit! – mondta Declan. – Úgy mégis, a hangja alapján… Férfi? Nő? Öreg? Fiatalabb?

\- Férfi. Idősebb… inkább öreg… olyan… hatvan és a halál között – mondta a fogoly ijedten az asztal lapjára meredve, mintha attól tartana, hogy az megint megmozdul.

\- Na, ez már valami. Más egyéb?

\- Nem tudok többet! – ellenkezett a férfi, de ezúttal az asztal tényleg megmozdult.

\- Ne tegye ezt! – kérte a falhoz szegezett fogoly.

\- Akkor csicseregjen még!

\- Nem tudok mást… gazdag csávó lehet, olyan… sznob fajta.

\- Miből gondolja?

\- Mert úgy beszél. Olyan… választékosan, vagy mi.

\- Akcentus? – vetette fel Sam.

\- Most, hogy így mondja – kapott a lehetőségen a férfi. – Tuti nem igazi angol.

\- Hogy beszél?

\- Mintha énekelne… vagy mit tudom én…

\- Portugál? Olasz? Francia? – kérdezte Magnus.

\- Honnan tudjam?

\- Aki nem anyanyelvi angol, az mindig kever néhány saját szót a beszédébe. Főleg, mikor ideges vagy zaklatott. Próbáljon emlékezni!

\- Nem volt ilyen!

\- Biztos?

\- Igen!

\- Biztos nem mondta meg, hova kell vinniük az árut? – kérdezte Declan.

\- Nem!

\- Próbálja megerőltetni a memóriáját!

\- Nem tudok olyanra emlékezni, ami nem történt meg! – védekezett a férfi, de Declan felállt, és félrelökte közülük az asztalt. Sam inkább csak tudat alatt érzékelte, hogy a szimbióta átvette az irányítást, így megfogta a karját.

\- Charlie, ne! Nem érdemes felfedni magad! Elmondta, amit tudott – próbálta lecsillapítani, nem túl sok sikerrel, de szerencsére abban a pillanatban kopogtak az ajtón, és Alistair nézett be.

\- Főnök, találtam valamit – mondta Declannek. - Látnod kell.

\- Menjünk – adta meg magát Declan, aki abban a pillanatban visszakapta az irányítást.

\- Mit találtál? – kérdezte Declan, mikor mind a négyen odaértek a vezérlőbe.

\- Van egy szám, ami többször is hívta Vince-t.

\- Lenyomoztad?

\- Szóltam volna addig, míg nem tudok biztosat?

\- És mire jutottál?

\- Íme – pillantott a nagy monitorra Alistair, ami elfoglalta a fél falat. A képernyőn egy idősebb férfi képe tűnt fel.

\- Piliph Halifax – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus.

\- Ismered? – nézett rá Declan.

\- Személyesen szerencsére nem. Félig angol, félig francia, multimiliárdos… ha jól tudom, jelenleg valahol Párizs mellett él. Műkincseket gyűjt, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy lopott vagy tiszta. És ezek szerint még valami mást is.

\- Hát akkor… érik egy párizsi látogatás – sóhajtott Declan, de abban a pillanatban megcsörrent a telefonja.

\- Igen? – szólt bele.

\- Delcan, látogatónk van – tájékoztatta Terry, a csapatának xenobiológusa. – Nem leszel boldog.

\- Üdvözlet a hölgyeknek és uraknak! – robbant be a helyiségbe abban a pillanatban Nikola Tesla a szokásos fülig érő vigyorával.

\- Már itt is van. Köszönöm, Terry! – nyomta ki a telefont Declan.

\- Nikola, mit keresel te itt? – nézett rá Magnus.

\- Ó, borzas hajú barátod mesélte, hogy Declannel léptetek le, így gondoltam, csak itt lehettek – mosolygott rá Tesla. – Mondtam neki, hogy megvárlak, de nem igazán akart beengedni.

\- Nagyon helyesen tette – bólintott rá Magnus.

\- Ugyan, Helen – hízelgett a vámpír, de Magnust nem hatotta meg.

\- Szóval, mit szerettél volna tőlem?

\- Csak hiányzott a társaságod, drága Helen.

\- Képzelem.

\- Dr. Tesla – fordult hozzá ezúttal Declan. – Pillanatnyilag nem érünk rá ilyesmire…

\- Micsoda udvariatlan – nézett rá csalódottan Tesla. – Maga nem is igazi angol…

\- Nikola – nézett rá Magnus. – Declannek igaza van. Most sokkal fontosabb dolgunk van, mint a te szívfájdalmad.

\- Ó, hát akkor én visszamegyek hozzád, és megvárom, míg végzel azzal a fontos dolgoddal. Csak… hívd fel Nagylábat, és mondd meg neki, hogy engedjen be!

\- Nikola… - sétált közelebb hozzá Magnus. – Te még mindig nem tudsz jól hazudni.

\- De-de – bólogatott a vámpír. – Én bárkivel elhitetek bármit.

\- Csak velem nem. Mesélj csak, mit akarsz te nálam, amíg én nem vagyok otthon?

\- Ó, én… igazán semmit, csak… innék pár üveg finom bort… épp… kifogytam a készletből. De te észre sem vennéd. Ott az a hatalmas borospince…

\- Tudod, mit, Nikola… van egy ajánlatom – mosolygott Magnus a vámpírra, amitől az éber lett és óvatos.

\- Mi lenne az?

\- Teszel nekem egy szívességet, és én is teszek neked egy szívességet. Nos?

\- Fejtsd ki egy kicsit bővebben!

\- Eljössz velünk Párizsba… gondolj csak bele… lehet, hogy kaphatnál egy pohár finom francia bort… és cserébe eltölthetsz egy napot… nem többet… huszonnégy órát… a felügyeletem nélkül… a házamban.

\- Két kérdés…

\- Igen? – mosolygott rá egy kígyó mosolyával Magnus.

\- Mit kell csinálnom Párizsban azért a pohár borért?

\- Ó, csak adni önmagad…

\- Az menni fog – bólintott rá Tesla. – És Old Townban… szőröske mennyire lesz a sarkamban?

\- Te kétszínű álnok kígyó – nevette el magát Magnus. – Tudtam, hogy készülsz valamire!

\- Részemről áll a bolt, Helen. És semmivel sem vagyok kétszínűbb, mint te.

\- Talán – hagyta rá Magnus. – De akkor vissza a feladathoz.

\- Akár azonnal indulhatunk – bólintott rá Declan.

\- Declan, mindenki fáradt és kimerült. Éjfél elmúlt, reggelre érnénk oda. Célravezetőbb lenne este sötétedés után érkezni. Most pihenjünk egy keveset – ajánlotta, mire a legtöbben egyetértően bólogattak, Magnus pedig magához intette a két vérfarkast. – Ha pihentetek térképezzétek fel a házat az utolsó patkószögig. Főleg az őrség érdekel, a riasztók, és hogy vannak-e kutyák, esetleg egyéb olyan lények, amik őrizhetik a házat. Aki abnormálist vesz a feketepiacon, annak lehet, hogy nem ez az első alkalom.

\- Meglesz, Magnus! – ígérte Henry. – És viszünk kábító lövedéket, és sokkhálót.

\- Remek! Declan, tudsz adni minden vendégünknek egy szobát?

\- Hogyne, Magnus, elég nagy a ház. Erre, hölgyem és uraim – kalauzolta a vendégeket a hálószobák szintjére Declan, majd mindenkit elküldött aludni.


	7. Chapter 7

Declan egy fél órával később az emeleti kiskonyhában még főzött magának egy teát, mikor arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy Sam megáll az ajtóban.

\- Nem tud aludni? – kérdezte tőle, miközben töltött neki is egy bögre teát.

\- Ez volt most álmaim netovábbja – vette át Sam egy hálás mosollyal.

\- Örülök, hogy segíthettem valóra váltani – mosolygott rá Declan is. – Álmos, vagy csatlakozik hozzám egy kis időre?

\- Örömmel – bólintott rá Sam, mire Declan egy udvarias mozdulattal előre engedte a konyhából.

\- Hova megyünk?

\- Legyen meglepetés.

\- Akkor csak annyit áruljon el, lefele, vagy felfele? – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Felfele – pillantott rá Declan, de végül úgy döntött, hogy nem a liftet választja, inkább a ház zegzugos folyosóin és lépcsőin vezeti végig a nőt.

\- Declan, tényleg gyönyörű ez a ház – sétált Sam ámulva a folyosókon, ahol a falakból áradt a múlt, és a képek a falon csak fokozták a hatást.

\- A háznak ez a része szöges ellentétben áll az alsóval – pillantott rá Declan. – Ott a modern technika az úr. A sok fém, üveg, biztonsági üveg, monitorok egymás hegyén-hátán. De itt… itt minden olyan, mint régen. Szeretem ezt az ellentmondást. De most… engedjük, hogy elvarázsoljon a múlt, rendben?

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, mikor az utolsó lépcső tetején egy zárt ajtóhoz értek, és bár Declan váltig állította, hogy ide nem tört be a modern technika, a férfi egy mágneskártyával nyitotta ki.

\- Előre megyek – nézett bocsánatkérőn Declan a nőre az udvariatlanságért, de Sam csak mosolyogva rábólintott, és csak akkor lépett be, mikor Declan felkattintotta a villanyt a helyiségben. – Csukja be az ajtót, és menjen az ablakhoz! – kérte a férfi.

\- Miért?

\- Csak bízzon bennem! – kérte újra Declan, így Sam végül engedelmeskedett, és a hatalmas, majdnem földig érő ablakhoz sétált. Declan akkor lekapcsolta a lámpát, és odasétált mellé. Csendben vártak egy fél percet, míg a szemük hozzászokott a sötétséghez, de aztán Sam nem bírta tovább.

\- Ez lélegzetelállító – pillantott Declanre, aki halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Mennyire ismeri a várost?

\- Sosem jártam még itt.

\- Az ott a Tower, és mellette e Tower bridge – mutatott ki az ablakon Declan. - Mögötte ott van a Westminster székesegyház, és mögötte a Westminster apátság. És ott a parton a Towerrel szemben az óriáskerék. Ó, ha tudná, a londoniak hogy utálják…

\- Elhiszem – mosolyodott el Sam. – És előtte az a hajó?

\- Az a Belfast. Nagy hadihajó volt, sokáig szolgálta őfelségét és a birodalmat, de most már nyugdíjazták, és múzeumként működik. Izgalmas kaland bebolyongani az összes fedélzetét. És ott fent, messzebb a várostól, az Greenwich.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen.

\- Csodaszép város – állapította meg Sam, de Declan egy pillanatig nem válaszolt, így ránézett.

\- Lythának is tetszik – pillantott a nőre Declan is.

\- Lytha jól van?

\- Igen. Az agya egy része folyton a jövőn töpreng, és hogy mit kellene tennünk, így próbálom, amennyire lehet, kikapcsolni, legalább éjszakára, hogy tényleg pihenhessek egy kicsit. De Lytha azt mondja, hogy… önben is volt már szimbióta.

\- Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

\- Nem akartam elrontani a kedvét – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Declan.

\- Nem, semmi baj, csak… nem szeretek erre gondolni.

\- Annyira szörnyű volt?

\- Nem, csak… tudja, leginkább bűntudatot érzek, ha Jolinar eszembe jut. Köszönhetően a körülményeknek mindketten rosszul reagáltuk le az egészet. A mai eszemmel sok minden máshogy csinálnék, és akkor talán… még élhetne. Nem állítom, hogy velem, de… legalább nem kellett volna meghalnia. Ő sem kért mást, mint Lytha, csak szeretett volna hazajutni, de… én képtelen voltam segíteni neki.

\- Sam… mindig… az adott pillanatban meglévő tudásunk alapján kell döntenünk – próbálta megnyugtatni Declan. – Később már könnyű tisztábban látni, mert több mindent tudunk.

\- Tudom, de… sok mindent megbántam, amit akkor tettem… vagy nem tettem.

\- Nem hinném, hogy Jolinar neheztelt volna érte.

\- Nem, tudom, csak… úgy érzem, az én hibám. Hogy elkerülhettük volna. Hogy… nem kellett volna meghalnia.

\- Mind őrzünk ilyen emlékeket, Sam – mondta halkan Declan.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen. Tudja… volt egy… mesterem… mentorom, legjobb barátom… nem is tudom, mit mondjak még róla…

\- Egy olyan ember, aki nagyon közel állt önhöz. Ennyi elég.

\- Igen – tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Declan arcán. – James Watsonnak hívták.

\- Mint a Sherlock Holmesban? – próbálta kicsit elütni Declan szomorúságát a nő, de Declan csak megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Lassan mindannyiukat megismeri… vagy legalábbis hall róluk néhány elejtett félmondatot.

\- Kikről?

\- Az Ötökről. Helen Magnus, James Watson, John Druit, Nikola Tesla… Nigel Griffint már én sem ismerhettem.

\- Kik voltak őt?

\- Ezt majd… Magnus elmondja, ha akarja.

\- Rendben. Szóval… James?

\- James vezette ezt a helyet előttem. Már akkor a keze alá kerültem, mikor még nem is végeztem az egyetemen. Kiváló tudós volt, és nagyon jó vezető. Egy igazi lángelme. Én mindent tőle tanultam.

\- Jó munkát végzett – mosolygott Sam a férfira.

\- Örülök, hogy így gondolja. Néhány évvel ezelőtt Magnus megkérte, hogy segítsen neki egy akcióban. Az első pillanattól rossz érzésem volt… könyörögtem neki, hogy ne menjen, hogy majd megyek én… de nem tudtam meggyőzni. Soha többé nem tért vissza.

\- Talán… talán ő is tudta, hogy baj lesz, és nem akarta, hogy magának essen baja.

\- Nem, ez… nem az akció miatt halt meg. Ez bonyolult – rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Az akciót simán kezelte volna, ha a körülményei nem olyanok… ez a veszély csak őt fenyegette. Ha… én mentem volna, nem lett volna semmi baj. Ha csak egy kicsit határozottabb vagyok… vagy beszélek Magnusszal… James még mindig itt lehetne – mesélte Declan tele bűntudattal.

\- Mit gondol, James neheztelne magára?

\- Nem, de ettől még… én sem tudok megbocsátani magamnak, ahogy ön sem.

\- Tudom – látta be Sam, Declan tekintete pedig egy sóhajjal visszatért a városra.

\- Az ott a Big Ben és a parlament – mutatta a nőnek.

\- Ezt a képet azt hiszem, mindenki ismeri Londonról.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Declan. – Meg azt a rondaságot ott – mutatott a kissé távolabb álló cukorsüveg formájú modern, csupa üveg épületre.

\- Nem olyan vészes – vette szemügyre a nő.

\- Ne mondja, hogy maga szerint ide illik…

\- Nem, persze, hogy nem, de… érdekes kihívás lehetett megtervezni és megépíteni.

\- Ezt elismerem. De miért pont ide? Tették volna New Yorkba, vagy akárhova, csak ne ide.

\- Maga nem szereti a modern dolgokat, Declan – állapította meg Sam.

\- Ez nem igaz – cáfolta meg a férfi. – Imádom a vezérlőtermemet, a leggyorsabb számítógépeket, minden kütyüt, amit el tud képzelni. A jó kocsikat, a motorokat, ahogy maga is. Mindig a legújabb okostelefonom és tabletem van, műholdakkal kelek és fekszem, teljesen mindennaposak a világkörüli videokonferenciák a napirendemben. Semmi bajom a modern technikával. De… az építészet… az másról szól. Legalábbis nekem.

\- Azt hiszem, értem, mire gondol – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Akkor jó – mosolygott rá Declan, majd egy kis időre elmerültek a kilátásban.

\- Rajong ezért a városért, igaz? – kérdezte Sam, ahogy alaposan megnézte magának a férfit.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, igen – ismerte be Declan. – Ez furcsa?

\- Nem. Csak én nem érzek ilyet, ha a saját városomra gondolok. Inkább… egy kicsit irigylem.

\- Talán ezt is Jamestől tanultam. Ő imádta ennyire ezt a várost. Bár ő még… azt a régi Londont szerette, amit én is már csak az elmondásából ismerhettem. Úgy ismerte ezt a várost, ahogy senki más. Olyan rejtett zugokat ismert, ahol évtizedek óta nem járt senki. És úgy ismerte a város alatti katakombarendszert is, ahogy senki más.

\- Járt vele odalent? – kérdezte megborzongva Sam.

\- Igen, nem is egyszer.

\- Félelmetesen hangzik.

\- Ugyan… úgy százötven évvel ezelőtt teljesen kiürítették, nem nagyon vannak odalent halottak. Amúgy pedig… jobban tartok az élőktől, mint a holtaktól.

\- Igaz – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Ha szeretné, egyszer szívesen megmutatom a városnak azt a részét is.

\- Ezt azért majd a lista végére tenném – nevetett Sam.

\- Sejtettem. Pedig különleges élmény.

\- Képzelem. Tényleg… ha csak egy napja lenne… mit mutatna meg a városból?

\- A Westminstert.

\- A székesegyházat vagy az apátságot?

\- Az apátságot.

\- Vallásos, Declan? – fürkészte Sam a másikat.

\- Mit gondol?

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy templomba jár vasárnaponként vagy ilyesmi, mégis… valahogy béke van a lelkében.

\- Sok mindenben hiszek, de az intézményesített egyház nem tartozik ezek közé – vont vállat Declan. – Ettől függetlenül a templomok… és nem csak az ilyen hatalmasak, mint az apátság, hanem a kisebbek is… nem is tudom… valahogy békét találok bennük. Ami időnként valljuk be, rám fér. Ritkán találok el ilyen helyre, és mióta James meghalt, még ritkábban, de… az érzés akkor is ott van.

\- Ezt az érzést ismerem – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Tudom. Amúgy… amit lelki békének érez… van egy nagyon jó barátom, aki mélyen hívő hindu, sokat beszélgetek vele. Ez azt hiszem jórészt az ő hatása.

\- Jó barát?

\- Igen. Talán majd… lesz lehetősége megismerni.

\- Rendben – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Nem ülünk le?

\- Annyira jó itt – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – De… olyan furcsák a csillagok… tudom, hogy az ilyen nagy városok felett a fényszennyezéstől alig lehet látni őket, de…

\- Az EM pajzs miatt van. Máshogy törik rajta a fény.

\- Nem mesélne erről?

\- Látom, felébredt a lelke mélyén a tudós – nevette el magát Declan. – Altassa vissza szépen! Majd egyszer bemutatom a védelmi rendszerünket. Most maradjunk annyiban, hogy a pajzs áll, és biztonságban vagyunk. A csillagok pedig ugyanolyanok, mint máshol, csak a szemünk tréfál meg minket.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Sam. – És még mit mutatna meg? A British múzeumot? Nem is mutatta, melyik az.

\- Az ott – mutatott ki az ablakon Declan. – Sok londonival ellentétben nem vagyok rá büszke.

\- Miért? – kérdezte meglepetten Sam.

\- Sokat vitáztam már a kairói, mumbai-i és egyéb házaink vezetőivel arról, mennyi jogunk van ezeket a dolgokat itt tartani… és a legrosszabb, hogy egyetértek velük. Pili mindig azt mondja, érzi a köteléket az itt lévő dolgok és a származási helyük között. És bármilyen furcsán hangzik, ha néha betévedek oda, én is érzem.

\- Értem – sóhajtott Sam. – Akkor?

\- Nem is tudom. Annyi minden van a városban. Még egy dolgot kellene választanom? Mit szólna a pincémhez?

\- Minden szentnek maga fele hajlik a keze – nevetett Sam.

\- Jól van, jól – adta meg magát Declan. – Akkor legyen a Highgate temető.

\- Furcsa ember maga, Declan – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Tényleg képes lenne elvinni egy temetőbe?

\- Különleges élmény lenne, higgye el!

\- Nincs magának valami beteges vonzódása a katakombákhoz és temetőkhöz?

\- Kérdezze meg Magnust, ő a pszichológus. Elmondaná magának, hogy az old towni Menedék alatti katakomba-rendszert is szeretem. Vagyis… inkább ne kérdezze meg. A végén még a nyakamra küldi Zimmermant.

\- Az ki?

\- A legújabb védence. Pszichológus, és valami profilozó-féle… hangsúlyozom… féle… volt az FBI-nál.

\- Nem kedveli?

\- Ez így túlzás. Határozottan tapasztalható nála a fejlődés… de még azért nem bíznám rá az életem egy akcióban.

\- Van ilyen ember?

\- Az embereim nagy része ilyen, ezért is vannak itt. És Magnus. Henry. Maga – sandított a nőre.

\- Tényleg így gondolja?

\- Igen – erősítette meg Declan. – Jó katona, és helyén van a szíve is és az esze is.

\- Hú – kerekedtek ki a nő szemei. – Ilyen dicséretet nem tudom, kaptam-e már.

\- Ez az igazság. De most már tényleg üljünk le!

\- Rendben – fordult el az ablaktól Sam, de kellett neki néhány másodperc, míg hozzászokott a szeme a sötétséghez, majd a kanapéhoz sétáltak, és letelepedtek.

\- Gyakran jön fel ide?

\- Tudja, Sam… elég zűrösek a napjaim – tűnődött el Declan. – Reggel hatkor kelek, és már vár kétszáz e-mail, amit meg kell válaszolnom. Hozzá jön vagy százötven rendelés és egyéb dolog, amit jóvá kell hagynom. Nap közben lebonyolítok négy-öt tudományos konferenciát a többi házvezetővel, a szünetekben a saját kutatóim panaszkodását hallgatom az elavult, amúgy alig egy éves mikroszkópjaikról. Lecsillapítok egy-egy megvadult példányt a lakóink közül, és még mindig ez a jobb, mint az esetlegesen megvadult politikusok, mert annál rémesebb nincs, mint mikor olyanokkal kell vitatkoznom, akik nem is tudják, miről beszélnek. Este levezetek két akciót, utána megírom az összes jelentést, és mire legközelebb az órámra nézek, már másnap hajnali fél kettő van. Ilyenkor főzök egy teát, és feljövök ide.

\- És itt lecsillapodik a lelke.

\- Igen.

\- Miért nem lakik itt?

\- Mert elveszítené a varázsát.

\- Értem.

\- Declan… kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Pontosan ezt teszi már vagy… másfél órája – nézett a férfi az órájára.

\- Sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejté Sam mosolyogva.

\- Ugyan! Kérdezzen!

\- Declan, maga angol? A neve alapján inkább skót.

\- Nemes érzelmű skót voltam, míg nem kerültem Londonba egyetemre. Azóta nincs időm ilyesmire. És a másik dolog pedig az, hogy rájöttem, hogy… az emberi fajnak úgy összességében… annyi mindennel kell szembenéznie… hogy semmi értelme ilyen széthúzásoknak, mint ami az angolok és a skótok, vagy akármelyik másik két nép között van. Inkább össze kellene fognunk, ráadásul minél előbb, mert lehet, hogy a következő csatában amit vívunk... akár Praxis ellen, akár a goa'uld ellen... elbukunk, és akkor már nem számít, hogy ki skót, ki angol, ki katolikus vagy muzulmán, vagy ember vagy abnormális...

\- Érdekes, hogy… bár két teljesen különböző területen dolgozunk… nagyjából azonos következtetéseket vonunk le.

\- Mert mindketten tudjuk, hogy a világ nem csak annyi… amennyit a legtöbb ember lát belőle.

\- Igen.

\- De azért… egyszer megmutatom magának a McRae kastélyt. Ha van kedve megnézni. Bár, az is lehet, hogy már látta.

\- Sosem jártam még Skóciában.

\- Látta a Hegylakó című filmet? Még az elsőt, az igazit.

\- Igen, volt szerencsém – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Akkor látta már. Az Eilean Donan kastélynál kezdődik az egész.

\- Megharagszik, ha azt mondom, hogy most nincs előttem a kép?

\- Nagyon – nevetett Declan. – Főleg, hogy ez csak egy kastély a Skócia területén álló több százból.

\- De… az a film a MacLeodokról szól.

\- Akkor sincs semmi közük ahhoz a kastélyhoz – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Az ő kastélyuk száz kilométerrel északabbra, a Sky-szigeten van.

\- Azért van még magában büszke skót – nevetett Sam.

\- Több, mint tíz éve nem jött már elő belőlem – vont vállat Declan. – Nem is nagyon gondoltam rá. Jobban érdekel, hogy… mindegy, nem számít.

\- Titkolózik? – mosolygott Sam.

\- Nem elég magának az a veszély, ami odakintről fenyeget, még arról is tudni szeretne, mi folyik a föld alatt? Ezt bízza ránk, megoldjuk. Praxisban most viszonylagos nyugalom van. Kate és Garris vigyáznak a rendre. Talán teljesen helyreáll a béke. Az lenne a legjobb. De honnan is jutottunk el Praxisig?

\- Skóciától.

\- Igaz. Eljön velem egyszer oda?

\- Ha meghív – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Vegye úgy, hogy meg van hívva. És ahogy ismerem… maga megtalálja Nessie-t is.

\- Csak szóljon, ha meg akarja keresni, hozok némi felszerelést is – nevetett Sam.

\- Azt hiszi, én még nem próbáltam? – nézett rá kihívóan Declan. – Verseny?

\- Mit kap a győztes?

\- Hm… ezen még gondolkodom – szűkült össze Declan szeme.

\- Mondjuk egy titkot – húzta az agyát Sam.

\- Nem tudom, hogy feltűnt-e, de nem igazán vannak titkaim ön előtt.

\- Tényleg?

\- Minden kérdésére válaszoltam, nem igaz?

\- De igen – látta be Sam, aztán elfojtott egy ásítást.

\- Hagynom kellene pihenni – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn a férfi. – Holnap megint húzós napunk lesz.

\- Ugyan – vont vállat Sam. – Jó volt beszélgetni. Köszönöm, hogy… egy kicsit segített elfeledkezni erről az egészről.

\- Szívesen – mosolygott rá Declan. – De most lekísérem, és pihenjen, rendben?

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Sam, és bár szívesen maradt volna még, felálltak, és visszasétáltak a másodikra, és megálltak Sam szobája előtt.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm a kellemes beszélgetést – mosolygott Sam a férfira.

\- Én is nagyon jól éreztem magam – biztosította Declan. – És a meghívást komolyan gondoltam. Mindkettőt.

\- Tudom. Kerítünk rá alkalmat – ígérte Sam. – Jó éjt, Declan! Vagyis… mindjárt kel a nap… mit kell ilyenkor mondani?

\- Aludjon jól – mosolygott rá a férfi.

\- Maga is – bólintott rá Sam, és végül besétált a szobájába, és Declan is elment aludni.


	8. Chapter 8

Dél elmúlt már, mire Sam felébredt, de a folyosón semmi mozgást nem látott, így lesétált a központi terembe. Nem volt még ott más, csak a két kölyökfarkas, de mivel bele voltak bújva a monitorba, nem vették észre a nőt, míg oda nem ment hozzájuk.

\- Helló! – mosolygott rá Henry.

\- A ház? – intett az állával Sam a monitor fele.

\- Igen. Annyi az őr, mint a Pentagonban – csóválta meg a fejét Henry.

\- Gazdagéknak telik rá – grimaszolt Alistair.

\- Mennyi az annyi pontosan?

\- Két páros járőrözik a kerítés körül, kettő ember van a nagykapunál, kettő a ház előtt. És ez van nappal. Éjszakára lehet, hogy több.

\- Mindenkire jut egy. Ezt megoldjuk. Család, vagy valaki, aki az öregúrral él?

\- Nem tudunk senkiről – rázta meg a fejét Henry. – Magányos farkas típus – mondta, mire Alistairből kitört a röhögés.

\- Fogd vissza magad, bolhás kölyök! – szólt rá Henry.

\- Bocs – próbált komolyságot erőltetni magára a másik.

\- A többiek? – kérdezte őket Sam.

\- Declan az irodájában, próbálja magát utolérni némi papírmunkával. Magnus odalent. A többieket még nem láttam.

\- Lehet valahol ebédelni valamit?

\- Jöjjön, megmutatom a konyhát – ajánlkozott Alistair. – Én is éhes vagyok.

\- Te mikor nem vagy éhes? – morgott Henry, mikor magára hagyták, de aztán visszamerült a munkájába.

\- Maga régóta van a Menedéknél? – kérdezte Sam Alistairt, miután befordultak a konyhába.

\- Másfél éve.

\- És…

\- Nem mondhatok semmit felhatalmazás nélkül – rázta meg a fejét a srác. – Maradt a reggeli omlettből, kér?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Sam. - Maga nem tűnik olyannak, mint aki komolyan tud titkot tartani – ugratta a srácot.

\- Vigyázzon, a látszat néha csal! Nagyon nagyot. Okozhatok még meglepetést.

\- Ijesztgetni akar? – vizslatta a nő.

\- Én? Szelíd vagyok, mint a kezes bárány – nézett rá ártatlanul Alistair.

\- Remélem is – lépett be a konyhába Declan, majd a nőre nézett. – Zaklatja az embereimet, alezredes?

\- Hova gondol? – nézett rá ártatlanul Sam, mire összenevettek, majd Declan is leült hozzájuk az asztalhoz, és mindhárman tűnődve falatoztak, de aztán Henry visszahívta Alistairt a központba.

\- Nem mondja el? – nézett Sam Declanre.

\- Az a baj – tette le a villáját Declan -, hogy vannak szavak, amik eléggé pejoratív értelmet kaptak az elmúlt évek hollywoodi hisztériája nyomán. Nem akarom addig elszúrni a bizalmat maga és… inkább Henry között, míg együtt kell dolgoznunk.

\- Declan, ne csigázzon! – kérte Sam.

\- El fogom mondani, megígérem.

\- Persze, majd ha megtaláltam Nessie-t.

\- Sam… megígérem, hogy elmondom. De most még nem. Még a tiszta fejükre van szükségem. Magának is és Henrynek is.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Sam. – Mikor indulunk?

\- Szerintem hamarosan. Innen Párizsig az út egy óra repülővel, de ott magunknak kell boldogulnunk. Autót bérelni, eljutni a helyszínre, elrejteni a kocsikat, felmérni a terepet…

\- Jön valaki az emberei közül?

\- Nem. Murray-t elvinném, de kell itt valaki, aki felelősséggel tud dönteni, míg nem vagyok itt.

\- Alistair?

\- Ő nem terepre való. Egyelőre semmiképp. Ő egy műszaki zseni, akárcsak Henry. Genetikailag bennük van. Henry a menedékben nőtt fel, így az évek során belerázódott annyira, hogy bevethető akcióban, de Alistair jobb, ha marad a központban. Fejlessze csak az EM pajzsot és a sokkhálót, de éles helyzetben nem adok fegyvert a kezébe, mert saját magát lőné le először.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Sam, miközben a többiek is megjelentek az ajtóban.

\- Egy óra múlva indulunk – mondta Magnus, majd fogott egy almát és elsétált vele.

\- Minden rendben, Carter alezredes? – nézett Teal'c Samre.

\- Igen – nyugtatta meg a nő. – Ez az alvás életmentő volt.

\- Nekem is - mondta Daniel, aki azért még egy kicsit álmosnak tűnt.

Végül az egész csapat megebédelt, gyorsan összeszedtek mindent, amire szükségük lehet, aztán elindultak a reptérre.

\- Hogy visszük át a fegyvereket az ellenőrzésen? – vetette fel Daniel, de Henry elnevette magát.

\- Milyen ellenőrzésről beszél? Nem tűnt még fel, hogy Magnusszal senki nem foglalkozik?

\- Most, hogy mondja…

\- Komoly előjogai vannak – pillantott Sam a másik nőre, aki a visszapillantó tükörből nézett hátra rá.

\- Megdolgoztam érte, alezredes.

\- Ebben biztos vagyok.

Végül persze minden gond nélkül feljutottak a gépre, és fel is szálltak. Egy darabig még beszélgettek, főleg Henry számolt be mindarról, amit megtudott, de aztán elcsendesedett a társaság. Sam végül unatkozni kezdett, így áttelepedett Declan mellé, aki még mindig az otthoni munkájába merült a tabletjén.

\- Utánanéztem annak a különleges helynek – mondta Sam.

\- És? – nézett fel a férfi.

\- Valóban különleges élmény lehet.

\- Tanuljon meg bízni bennem! – nevette el magát Declan, majd a nő fele fordította a gépét. – Látott már ilyet?

\- Mi ez?

\- Az a legszebb, hogy fogalmam sincs. Ez egy abnormális vére, de ennek nem így kéne kinézni. Odaadom Magnusnak, és visszajövök – állt fel a férfi, majd pár percet tanácskozott a főnökével, és tényleg visszatért.

\- Dr. Magnus jobban ért az abnormálisokhoz?

\- Maradjuk annyiban, hogy több ideje volt tanulmányozni őket.

\- Mennyivel?

\- Ezt kérdezze meg tőle! – somolygott Declan.

\- Azt mondta, nincsenek titkai előttem – ugratta a nő.

\- Állj, angyalka! – mosolygott rá Declan. – Az én titkaim, az egy dolog. Mások titkai meg egy másik dolog. Az én titkaimat magára bízom, de Magnus titkait csak neki van joga kiadni.

\- Igaza van – látta be Sam, de aztán eltűnődött.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Declan.

\- Csak eszembe jutott valami, nem számít - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Egy egészen icipici titkot sem kapok azért cserébe, amit éjjel elmeséltem?

\- Csak, egyszer régen… valaki már hívott angyalnak – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

\- Ha nem szeretné, nem mondom többet.

\- Nem, nem azért mondtam, csak… ez már rég volt…

\- Egy szomorú emlék? – kérdezte Declan.

\- Voltak szép pillanatai, de… igen… elvesztettem valakit, akit szerettem. A goa'uld miatt. Annyira… igazságtalan volt az egész…

\- Majd egyszer elmeséli – szorította meg a csuklóját egy pillanatra Declan. – De most ne hagyja, hogy ez az érzés elborítsa. Most nem szabad.

\- Tudom. Észnél kell lennünk.

\- Így van – hagyta rá Declan, aztán visszatért a levelei megválaszolásához, Sam pedig igyekezett távol tartani magától a szomorúságot, ami rátört.

Mindeközben Teal'c Henryvel elegyedett szóba.

\- Semmit nem aludtál, Henry Foss – állapította meg.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Henry. – Fontos volt, hogy megszerezzem ezeket az infókat.

\- Értem.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit, Teal'c?

\- Igen.

\- Ez a jel… - intett az állával a Teal'c homlokán lévő szimbólum fele.

\- Apophis jelképe.

\- Miből van?

\- Aranyból.

\- Au – fintorgott Henry. – Nem akarom tudni, hogyan került oda.

\- Ahogy akarod, Henry Foss.

\- Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy eltüntesd?

\- Nem.

\- De miért? Nem kellene mindig azt a sapkát hordanod.

\- Ez emlékeztet azokra a dolgokra, amiket tettem. És hogy soha többé nem akarok az az ember lenni, aki voltam.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Henry, majd eltűnődött. – Tudod, nekem szerencsém volt.

\- Miben?

\- Magnus… előbb rám talált, mint hogy… olyan hülyeségeket csináljak, amit aztán egész életemben bánhatok. Ha ő nem… hoz el onnan, abban a társaságban én sem lettem volna különb, és én is tettem volna olyan dolgokat… nem rosszindulatból, egyszerűen csak… ösztönből. De Magnusnak hála elkerülhettem mindezt.

\- Akkor valóban szerencsés vagy – állapította meg Teal'c.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Henry, és mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikba.

Alig negyed óra volt már csak a leszállásig, mikor Sam felkapta a fejét.

\- Declan, mi is mondott az előbb?

\- Miről? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan a férfi, aki az ellátmány-rendelések engedélyezésébe merült.

\- Magnusról.

\- Azt, hogy a titkairól csak neki van joga beszélni – nézett fel Declan.

\- Nem, nem erre gondoltam, előtte. Hogy neki több ideje volt tanulmányozni az abnormálisokat.

\- Igen.

\- Sokkal? Ne… várjon… csak egy igen vagy nem, oké?

\- Igen.

\- És Tesla és ő… régóta ismerik egymást?

\- Jó régóta.

\- Nikola Tesla… az a Nikola Tesla?

\- Melyik?

\- Declan, kérem! Ne csinálja ezt velem!

\- Sam… jól rakja össze a kis mozaikokat, de beszéljünk erről később! – kérte Declan.

\- De ha Tesla…

\- És legyen óvatos. Tesla mindent hall – figyelmeztette Declan, és bizonyítandó, amit mondott, a vámpír pillantása össze is akadt Declanével, majd felállt és odasétált hozzájuk.

Tesla a szokásos nemtörődömségével ült le Declannel szembe, keresztbe tette a lábát, és lazán hátradőlt.

\- Mindig mondtam magának, McRae, hogy maga nem tipikus példája az angol udvariasságnak – mondta affektálva. – De a legnagyobb udvariatlanság az, mikor valakit kibeszél a háta mögött.

\- Elnézését kérem, Dr. Tesla! – hajtott fejet Declan, aki átvette Tesla stílusát egy pillanatra.

\- Az én hibám – vette védelmébe Declant Sam, de a vámpír rá sem hederített.

\- De a legnagyobb sértés az – folytatta, mintha meg sem hallotta volna -, hogy tudatlanságban tartja ezt a gyönyörű, ifjú hölgyet.

\- Praktikus okai vannak, hogy így döntöttem – vett egy nagy levegőt Declan.

\- Hát persze, ebben biztos voltam.

\- Dr. Tesla… a csapat tagjai között feltétlen bizalomra van szükség, ha sikerrel akarjuk végigvinni ezt az akciót.

\- És gondolja, hogy nem bízna bennem, ha tudná az igazat?

\- Határozottan az az érzésem, Dr. Tesla.

\- Nem is tudom – csóválta a fejét a vámpír, de Magnus odaszólt neki.

\- Nikola, visszajönnél hozzám? – kérte, mire Tesla vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Ugyan, Helen! Én nem értek a vérképeidhez, én fizikus vagyok.

\- Akkor beszéld meg Henryvel, mit akarnak fejleszteni az EM pajzson. Mielőtt még felrobbantják a házamat.

\- Arra egyedül is képes a két…

\- Nikola – szakította félbe Helen, mielőtt még Tesla olyat mond, amit nem kéne. – Minden szóval, amivel ellenkezel, két órával csökken az idő, amit a házamban tölthetsz.

\- Te aztán tudsz bánni az emberrel – fintorgott Tesla, majd átvonult Henryhez.

Declan csak megforgatta a szemét, és visszatért a munkájához, de egy fél perccel később Sam átnyújtotta neki a telefonját.

\- Nem bízik Teslában? – ez állt a kijelzőjén. Declan sóhajtott, és elvette a nőtől a telefont.

\- Tesla olyan, mint a hurrikán. Jön, letarol mindent, elégedetten elvonul, és csak a csatateret hagyja maga után – írta vissza, de aztán újra elkérte a telefont, és úgy tartotta, hogy a nő is lássa, mit ír.

\- Tesla az a lény, akivel mindig legyen óvatos, és soha ne engedje a háta mögé. Az őrültség benne van a génjeiben. Jó és rossz értelemben egyaránt. Ő a zseni, aki élete minden pillanatában borotvaélet táncol a jó és a rossz között – írta, majd kitörölte a szöveget, és úgy folytatta. – De az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy számtalanszor mentette meg a hátsónkat, és húzott ki bennünket nagy lekvárból. Tisztelem a tudását, a képességeit, még a jó borok iránti rajongását is, de a személyiségétől falnak megyek. És minél inkább behízelgő a stílusa, annál gyanúsabb – írta, de ahogy Tesla megköszörülte a torkát, és megint összeakadt a pillantásuk, visszaadta a nőnek a telefont, és visszatért a tabletjéhez a hátralévő néhány percre.

Leszállásnál is minden gond nélkül átjutottak az ellenőrzésen, így nem sokkal később már a bérelt furgonban haladtak kifele Párizsból. Útközben Henry még egyszer összefoglalta mindazt, amit a ház védelméről megtudott, és még a kocsi elrejtéséhez is talált helyet a házhoz közeli kiserdőben, ahonnan egész délután figyelhetik a házat, mivel egy magasabban fekvő részen áll.

A megfigyelés unalmas volt, leginkább Magnust, Declant és Samet kötötte le, a többiek csak lődörögtek a kocsi körül. Tesla pedig, akinek Magnus nem engedte, hogy a gépről még elhozza a maradék fél üveg bort, folyton ezen az igazságtalanságon morgolódott.

Lassan besötétedett, mikor Magnus összeterelte az egész csapatot.

\- Henry, tiéd a riasztó – mondta a srácnak, mire az rábólintott. – Először a kerítés körül és a kapuban őrjáratozókat intézzük el. Nikola! – nézett szigorúan a vámpírra. – Nem akarok áldozatot!

\- Semmi szórakozás nem lehet a napomban? – nézett rá morcosan Tesla.

\- Csendesen akarom intézni.

\- Persze, persze. Majd segítek Henrynek eljutni a riasztóhoz.

\- Remek – mosolygott rá a nő. – Declan én én, Sam és Daniel, miénk a kerítés. Teal'c, Henry és Nikola, ti mentek a kapun át. Lehetőleg gondoskodjatok róla, hogy ne értesíthessék a főnöküket a jövetelünkről.

\- Meglesz – bólintott rá a vámpír.

\- Rendben. Akkor öt perccel indulás után találkozunk a háznál. Hatástalanítjuk a riasztót, és már bent is vagyunk.

\- Odabent vannak őrök? – kérdezte Tesla.

\- Reményeim szerint nincs – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Amúgy hol járt az eszed egész nap? A poharadon kívül persze.

\- Mindig a kisebbet bántod – nézet rá egy sértődött kisgyerek képével Tesla, mire Magnus elnevette magát.

\- Hát persze. Indulhatunk, uraim? – nézett végig a csapaton, és mivel mindenki rábólintott, elindultak a ház fele.

Ahogy a ház közelébe értek, szétváltak, és néhány perccel később kiiktatták az összes őrt. Mindegyiket megkötözték, és ott hagyták őket a kerítés tövében, bár Teslának kellett egy kis noszogatás, hogy inkább tovább menjen a ház felé.

Henrynek alig két perc kellett a riasztóhoz, így a csapat már egy emberként vonult be a nagy üvegajtón, ami a kertre nyílt, ahol az életjeldetektor jelzése alapján az öreget sejtették.

\- Ne mozduljon! – szólt a férfira Declan, aki egy nagy íróasztal mögött ült.

\- Nem is nagyon tudnék, fiam – nézett rá inkább kíváncsian, mint ijedten a férfi. – Nyugodtan eltehetik a fegyvereket.

\- Eszünkben sincs – rázta meg a fejét Henry.

\- Ahogy gondolja – tárta szét a kezét az öreg. – De biztosíthatom, ha nem tudtam volna arról, hogy jönnek, és nem akartam volna, hogy eljussanak idáig, már mind halottak lennének.

\- Miből gondolja? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Abból, hogy ő maga is abnormális – engedte le a fegyverét Magnus. – Nem igaz, Mr. Halifax?

\- Tökéletes meglátás – bólintott rá az öreg. – De… Lord Halifax, ha kérhetem.

\- Ahogy óhajtja.

\- Mondja, szép hölgy, mi szükség volt erre a cirkuszra?

\- Beszélnünk kell önnel – vont vállat Magnus.

\- És arról a módszerről még nem hallott, hogy felemeli a telefont, egyeztetünk egy időpontot, és mondjuk egy kellemes vacsora mellett beszélgetünk?

\- Először is, nem hiszem, hogy fogadott volna – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. – Másodszor… kinek mi a kellemes vacsora. Talán csak elvettük volna egymás étvágyát.

\- Mindkettőben igaza lehet – tűnődött el Halifax. – Elárulja nekem, hogy… tudta, vagy most jött rá?

\- Ha tudtam volna, teszek még néhány szükséges óvintézkedést.

\- Erre semmi szükség, Dr. Magnus. Igen, pontosan tudom, ki maga – biztosította a férfi Magnust. – Bizonyos körökben maga fogalom. Foglaljon helyet, és árulja el végre, hogy miért jött? Csak két fotelem van, de a két szép hölgy pont le tud ülni.

\- Arról a szállítmányról szeretnék érdeklődni, aminek úgy nagyjából most kellene ideérnie – ült le Magnus, Sam pedig letelepedett a másik fotelba, de azért a fegyverét a keze ügyében tartotta. Tesla beállt a hátuk mögé, és bár Samben egy pillanatra felrémlett Declan figyelmeztetése, akkor éppen úgy érezte, hogy Tesla jelenléte a háta mögött inkább biztonságot nyújt.

\- Szállítmány? – kérdezte látszólag meglepődve a férfi. – Halvány fogalmam sincs, miről beszél, Dr. Magnus.

\- Játszunk nyílt kártyákkal, Lord Halifax. A szállítmányt lefoglaltuk, és már nálunk van a Menedékben.

\- Akkor miért is kéne bármit is mondanom? Kiadtam egy nagy rakás pénzt… maguknak elképzelése sincs… és nem fogok kapni semmit – csóválta a fejét csalódottan az öreg. - És ezek után még azt várja, hogy mondjak valamit? Miért?

\- Nem is tudom. Talán… együttérzésből azok iránt a lények iránt – vont vállat Magnus. – Élete során magával is bármikor előfordulhatott volna, hogy bezsuppolják egy olyan dobozba, és eladják a feketepiacon. Talán csak a vakszerencsének köszönheti, hogy nem volt ilyen.

\- Milyen borúlátó, Dr. Magnus. Így a vége fele elmondatom, hogy csodálatos életem volt.

\- Még szebbé tehetné, ha válaszolna a kérdéseinkre. Lenne egy jócselekedet, amit mutogathatna Szent Péternek.

\- Maga romantikus álmodozó, Dr. Magnus.

\- Nézze, én úgy jöttem ide, hogy nem magát akarom, Lord Halifax. Csak választ a kérdéseimre, és már itt sem vagyok. De ez a vélemény változhat.

\- Fenyeget, Dr. Magnus?

\- Csak vázolom a lehetőségeket.

\- Értem. Tudja mit, szép hölgy? Válaszolok a kérdéseire. Kíváncsi, hogy miért?

\- Elepedek a kíváncsiságtól.

\- Tudja, van bennünk egy hasonlóság.

\- Ezt kétlem.

\- Ugyan, Dr. Magnus. Mindketten annak szenteltük az életünket, hogy megismerjünk minél többféle… abnormálist. Honnan szedte ezt a szót? A hátamon feláll a szőr tőle. Nem számít. Van egy listám… igaz, csak a fejemben létezik, de létezik. Azok a lények vannak rajta, amiket még sosem láttam. És maga most idehozott legalább két ilyet. Nyugalom – nézett körül, ahogy a csapatban érezte megemelkedni a feszültség szintjét. – Nekem elég, ha láthatom őket. Soha nem birtokolni akartam a különleges lényeket. Csak elmondani, hogy ilyet is láttam már, meg olyat is. Ez valamiféle presztízskérdés nálam. Nem trófeákat gyűjtök, csak emlékeket.

Magnus inkább csak tudat alatt érezte, hogy mögötte Tesla átváltozott, így hátranyúlt a válla fölött, és megfogta a kezét. Sam erre hátranézett, és egy pillanatra meglepődött az éjfekete szemeket látva, de Tesla rákacsintott, így a figyelme visszatért Halifaxhez.

\- Mégiscsak fenyeget engem, Dr. Magnus?

\- Vannak lények, amiket még én sem irányíthatok – mondta Magnus. – Ő egy meglehetősen öntörvényű és szeszélyes teremtmény – pillantott Teslára. – Sosem volt befolyásom rá. Szóval… a szállítmány?

\- Nem sokat tudok róla. Komolyan. Úgy egy hónapja felhívott egy férfi. Ne kérdezze a nevét, mert fogalmam sincs.

\- Ezt már kezdem megszokni. Itt senki nem tudja senkinek a nevét.

\- Mobilon hívták? – szólt közbe Henry.

\- Igen, fiatal barátom – nézett rá Halifax. – Szóval tényleg igaz, hogy odavannak a modern technikáért? – kérdezte, de Henry figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést.

\- Szabad a telefonját? – kérdezte, így az öreg átnyújtotta neki a mobilt.

\- Kösz – vette át Henry, majd elővéve a tabletjét munkához látott.

\- Folytathatnánk a történetet? – kérdezte Magnus.

\- Hogyne. Szóval felhívott ez a férfi, és eladásra kínált három nagyon különleges lényt. Úgy mondta, igazán különleges.

\- Három egyforma lényt? – kérdezett közbe Sam.

\- Nem, állítólag mindhárom különböző lett volna.

\- Értem. Folytassa!

\- Próbáltam faggatni, hogy honnan tud rólam, de csak egy kérdés érdekelte, kell, vagy nem kell? Ennyi. Én pedig nem tudtam ellenállni a csábításnak, pedig nem kevés pénzt kért érte.

\- Néhány millió dollárt – saccolt Magnus.

\- Jó néhányat – hagyta rá Halifax. – Legalább annyit áruljon el, megérte volna?

\- Kifejezhető dollárban az élet értéke, Lord Halifax?

\- Az életé nem, de a különlegességé talán – tűnődött el a férfi, de Henry, aki csak látszólag merült el teljesen a gépébe, közbekérdezett.

\- Hova kellett küldenie a pénzt?

\- Egy bankszámlára. Nem hiszem, hogy igazi, és azt sem, hogy még meglenne. Gyanítom, amint rajta volt a pénz, továbbutalták, és megszüntették.

\- Ha így van, nyert ügyünk van – biztosította Henry. – Könnyedén lekövetem a pénz útját, bárhova utalták is. Megkaphatnám azt a számot?

\- Persze, az is ott van a telefonon. Az üzenetek között. Ennél többet sajnos nem tudok mondani, Dr. Magnus.

\- Talán ez is elég lesz – mosolygott rá a nő. – Ha igen, mi már itt sem vagyunk – biztosította az öreget, majd Henryre nézett.

\- Egy perc, és megmondom – csóválta meg a fejét a srác, de aztán felállt és Magnushoz vitte a gépét. A nő csak egy pillantást vetett rá, és bólintott.

\- Igazán köszönjük a segítségét, Lord Halifax.

\- Kvittek vagyunk, Dr. Magnus. Ég áldja! Megtenné, hogy kifele menet kioldozza az embereimet?

\- Hogyne. Menjünk! – nézett végig Magnus a csapatán, majd kifele indultak.

\- Nikola! – nyújtott egy kést a vámpír fele. – Engedd el az őröket.

\- Miért pont én?

\- Mert te vagy a leggyorsabb. Menj!

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a vámpír, és eltűnt, de mire a többiek eljutottak volna a kapuhoz, már vissza is tért.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Mit tudtunk meg? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Declan, mikor már a domboldalon kaptattak fel.

\- A szálak Indiába vezetnek.

\- Tényleg háromszor megkerüljük a Földet, mire eljutunk a forráshoz – csóválta a fejét Daniel.

\- Közeledünk – biztosította Magnus.

\- Akkor most Indiába megyünk? – vetette fel Sam.

\- Megoldjuk egyszerűbben is – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Csak jussunk vissza a gépre.

A reptérre vezető úton elég csendes volt a társaság, páran aludtak is, néhányan pedig azt beszélték ki, hogy Halifax normális-e avagy sem. A kérdés elsősorban az elmeállapotát firtatta, és csak mellékesen a genetikai hovatartozását.

Mikor felszálltak a gépre, Magnus előhívott az egyik asztalból egy nagy monitort, és tárcsázott egy videohívást. Declan arcán már ekkor feltűnt egy halvány mosoly, de nem szólt semmit.

\- Namaszté, Dr. Magnus! – tűnt fel a kijelzőn egy fiatal indiai férfi két perccel később.

\- Namaszté, Ravi! Ne haragudjon, hogy hajnalban zavarom, tudom, ez a legjobb idő a meditációra.

\- Semmi baj, Dr. Magnus, gondolom, nem ok nélkül keres.

\- Így van. A segítségére lenne szükségem.

\- Hallgatom.

\- Keresünk egy embert. Indiában.

\- Tűt a szénakazalban – ráncolta a homlokát Ravi. – Valami közelebbi?

\- Átküldök minden információt, amink van. Meg kell találnunk ezt az embert. Nagyon fontos.

\- Elkövetett valamit?

\- Eladásra kínált három különleges abnormálist egy párizsi milliomosnak. De nekünk azt kell megtudnunk, hogy honnan származik az áru. Mondják meg neki, hogy nekünk nem ő kell, hanem az, akitől ő vette a lényeket. Ravi, nagyon fontos, hogy végére járhassunk ennek az ügynek.

\- Értem, Dr. Magnus. Várom az adatokat, és megteszem, amit tudok – bólintott a férfi. – Jelentkezem, amint megtudok valamit.

\- Köszönöm, Ravi! – mosolygott rá Magnus. A férfi még biccentett, és kilépett a vonalból.

\- Ő ki? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Ravi Galapatiraman. A mumbai-i házam vezetője. És nem mellesleg Declan legjobb barátja – mondta a nő, mire Sam mindent értve Declanre mosolygott. A férfi elnevette magát.

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy egyike a három legjobb barátomnak.

\- Ó, a quartet – nevette el magát Magnus, majd Samhez fordult. – Tudja, alezredes, kevés dolog van, amiért Istennek, vagy ha már Ravinál tartunk, akkor az isteneknek adok hálát, és nem a két kezem munkájának, de az, hogy a négy legnagyobb házam vezetője között igaz barátság van, egy ilyen dolog.

\- Azt elhiszem – bólintott rá Sam. – Most? – nézett kérdőn Magnusra.

\- Azt hiszem, visszamegyünk Londonba. Valami azt súgja, úgyis abban az irányban kell majd továbbmennünk – tűnődött Magnus, majd előre ment, hogy egyeztessen a pilótával, és nem sokkal később el is indultak.

\- Mesél nekem a quartetről? – telepedett Sam megint Declan mellé, mikor már elérték a repülési magasságot.

\- Mindannyiuk nevét hallotta már. – Pii, Ravi és Kyoshirou. A kairói, a mumbai-i és a tokiói házak vezetői.

\- És maga.

\- Igen.

\- Négy különböző ember, négy különböző kultúra.

\- Állj, angyalka! Már a négy különböző embernél téved – fojtott el egy mosolyt Declan.

\- Hogy érti?

\- Csak három ember.

\- És egy abnormális?

\- Pontosan.

\- Ne haragudjon, Declan, de eddig nincs túl jó tapasztalatom az abnormálisokról.

\- Pedig még nem is ismeri Terence Wexfordot… - fintorgott Declan. - De ne vonjon le Halifaxból messzemenő következtetést. Kyoshirou normálisabb, mint az emberek kilencven százaléka. Még abból az időből ismerem, mikor sem ő sem én nem voltunk házvezetők. Teljesen rendben van, leszámítva azt a tényt, hogy csak akkor szólal meg angolul, ha kegyetlenül kihozzák a sodrából. Márpedig nála azt nagyon nehéz elérni, messze földön híres a megingathatatlan nyugalmáról. De így legalább rákényszerített mindannyiunkat, hogy megtanuljunk rendesen japánul.

\- Érdekes figura lehet.

\- Ezzel nem vitatkozom – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Nagyon feltartom a munkában? – sandított Sam a férfi kezében lévő gépre.

\- Mindig lenne mit csinálni. De a távollétemben ez Murray dolga lenne.

\- Akkor?

\- Dobott egy üzenetet, hogy kaptak egy bejelentést, így terepen vannak az akciócsoporttal. Bár mostanra akár már otthon is lehetnek.

\- Veszélyes?

\- A legkisebb bevetés is lehet veszélyes – vont vállat Declan. – Ezt maga is tudja. De a lakóimnak így is enni kell, hogy se én se Murray nem vagyunk otthon.

\- Akkor hagyom dolgozni.

\- Azért itt maradhat mellettem – sandított rá Declan.

\- Rendben, de lehet, hogy alszom egyet.

\- Tegye azt – mosolygott rá Declan. – Majd ébresztem, ha ereszkedni kezdünk.

\- Oké – bólintott rá Sam, és bevackolta magát a kényelmes ülésbe, és hamarosan el is aludt.

Az út egyébként eseménytelenül telt, Nikola a maradék fél üveg borát iszogatta, közben szokás szerint Magnusnak udvarolt, aki jót szórakozott rajta. Daniel Teal'cnek próbálta elmagyarázni az alvilág működését, Henry pedig próbált még több információt kicsikarni a bankszámlaszámokból, amivel esetleg segíthet Ravinak.

Leszállás után visszatértek a londoni menedékbe, de ahogy beléptek Murray eléjük sietett.

\- Declan, van egy perced? Le kéne jönnöd.

\- Annyi talán van – nézett rá fáradtan a főnöke.

\- Neked annyi elég lesz.

\- Menjünk! – bólintott rá Declan, így elsiettek.

\- Esetleg addig ehetnénk valamit – ajánlotta Daniel. – Bár hajnali kettő van, de nem tudom, mikor ettünk utoljára.

\- Igaza van – értett egyet Magnus, így átvonultak a konyhába, hogy összedobjanak valami ehetőt.

Sam és Magnus, akik úgy alapjáraton keveset tudtak olyan emberi tevékenységgel foglalkozni, mint a főzés, egészen összhangban dolgoztak együtt, és sokat oldódott közöttük a hivatalos hangulat. Épp mielőtt enni kezdhettek volna, Declan is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és az ajtókeretnek támaszkodva figyelte a jelenetet. Egy perccel később Magnus odalépett hozzá.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Persze – bólintott rá a férfi.

\- Nem hiszem – csóválta meg a fejét a főnöke. – Csak nekem tűnik úgy, hogy leragad a szemed?

\- Mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk, Magnus – vett egy nagy levegőt Declan, és próbált éberebbnek mutatkozni.

\- Mutasd a kezed! – szólt rá szigorúan a nő.

\- Magnus, hagyjál…

\- Declan, nem mondom még egyszer! – ismételte meg a parancsot a nő, mire Declan felemelte a két kezét. Magnus nem látott rajt semmit, így feljebb gyűrte a férfi pullóverének ujját, és meg is találta, amit keresett, egy apró harapásnyomot a férfi alkarján. – Mondd csak, te semmiből nem tanulsz? Még mindig védőfelszerelés nélkül mész be…

\- Magnus az a kis dög kobold nem fog ki rajtam!

\- Igen, látom. Akkor most szépen eljössz velem a gyengélkedőre, lefertőtlenítem a sebedet, aztán kialszod magad. Használható állapotban kellesz. Nincs ellentmondás!

\- Eszembe se jutott – grimaszolt Declan, így Magnusszal együtt elsétáltak.

\- Mi történt? – nézett utánuk Daniel.

\- Kis munkahelyi baleset – vont vállat Henry. – Nem komoly, nem lesz gond. Declan szeretni játszani a nagyfiút, amiért az emberei úgy néznek rá, mint a Messiásra, de ennek néha ez a vége. Mikor ehetünk?

\- Máris – mosolygott rá Sam, így nekiláttak, és közben azt találgatták, hogy vajon merre vezet tovább az útjuk, de kiindulási alap híján mindannyian csak vaktában lövöldöztek.

Végül, miután befejezték az evést, a kis csapat feloszlott, csak Henry, aki bevállalta a mosogatást, maradt a konyhában, és végül Teal'c, aki bár elindult a többiek után, de az ajtóban meggondolta magát.

\- Nem zavar, ha itt maradok, Herny Foss?- kérdezte a másikat.

\- Nem, dehogy – mosolygott rá Henry. – Te sem alszol túl sokat, igaz?

\- Ez csak a tretonin miatt van.

\- Az mi? – nézett Teal're Henry kíváncsian.

\- Egy szer, ami arra hivatott, hogy a volt jaffák immunrendszerét idővel helyreállítsa. A tok'rák hozták létre.

\- Mint Lytha?

\- Igen, bár amennyire én tudom, Malek és Selmak voltak, akik legtöbbet dolgoztak rajta.

\- És… miért kell ez?

\- A goa'uld szimbióta helyettesíti az emberi immunrendszert, és ezáltal egészséget és hosszú életet ad a jaffáknak.

\- Igen, ezt már mesélted – bólintott rá Henry.

\- Az olyan jaffák, akik a rendszerurak ellen fordultak, meg akartak szabadulni a szimbiótától, de amikor azt eltávolítják a testükből, az immunrendszerük összeomlik. Ezért van szükség a tretoninra.

\- Értem – mondta Henry, és folytatta a mosogatást, és egy kis ideig tűnődött, de aztán tétovázva megszólalt, de nem fordult Teal'c felé.

\- Tudod, mi az a vérfarkas? – kérdezte halkan.

\- A farkast ismerem – nézett rá Teal'c.

\- Gondoltam, hogy ez így nehéz lesz – támaszkodott a mosogató szélére Henry lehajtott fejjel. – De tartozom neked egy őszinte válasszal. Ha te bízol bennem, akkor nekem is kell… - mondta, majd felegyenesedett, és a másik fele fordult.

\- A vérfarkas egy olyan lény, ami félig ember, félig farkas… bár nem egészen olyan farkas, amit te ismersz, de ahhoz, hogy megértsd elég az is. A legendák szerint a vérfarkas minden teliholdkor átváltozik farkassá, és elveszítve emberi tudatát csak az ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve pusztít. Erős, gyors, legyőzhetetlen. És akit nem pusztít el, csak megharap, az ugyanolyan vérfarkassá válik. Ez a legenda.

\- És mi a valóság?

\- Az, hogy a vérfarkas bármikor képes átváltozni, amikor csak akar, vagy amikor csak szükségét érzi. És az, hogy… kőkemény akarattal meg lehet tanulni uralkodni az ösztöneinken. De ez kemény, és hosszú munka. Csak az tudja megcsinálni, aki a szíve mélyén tudja, hogy nem akar olyan lenni…

\- Mint te és Alistair.

\- Igen. Megküzdöttünk érte mindketten.

\- Akkor büszke lehetsz magadra, Henry Foss!

\- Az állandó titkolózás elnyomja ezt az érzést. És az a félelem, hogy az emberek, ha pánikba esnek, bármire képesek.

\- Ezt az érzést sokan ismerjük – bólintott rá Teal'c. – Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad velem a titkodat.

\- Te is ezt tetted, Teal'c – vont vállat Henry. – De most… be kéne fejeznem a mosogatást.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Teal'c, és lassan elsétált, Henry pedig elgondolkodva visszafordult a mosogató fele.

Eközben Sam, aki Henry megnyugtató szavai ellenére aggódott Declanért, a gyengélkedő fele tartott.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte Magnust, aki ott tett-vett a gyengélkedőn.

\- Pár óra múlva kutya baja – mosolygott rá a nő.

\- Mi történt?

\- Az a dög kis kobold, ahogy Declan hívja… alattomos kis lény. Kicsi, de épp emiatt kifejlesztett egy ravasz taktikát, amivel nála jóval nagyobb zsákmányt is el tud kapni. Lesből támad, úgy beleolvad a környezetébe, mint egy kaméleon. Általában felülről ugrik az áldozatára, gyorsan megharapja, aztán eltűnik újra, és vár.

\- Mire?

\- Hogy hasson a méreg, amit az áldozatába fecskendez. Szerencsére az emberre csak úgy hat, mint egy erős altató, úgyhogy Declan hamarosan rendben lesz. Legalább pihen egy kicsit.

\- Itt maradhatok vele?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Magnus. – Addig én körülnézek a házban.

\- Rendben – mosolygott rá Sam, és ahogy Magnus elment, Declan mellé sétált.

A férfi még megvárta, míg a főnöke léptei elhalnak a folyosón, aztán fél szemmel felnézett.

\- Elment?

\- El – nézett rá Sam meglepetten. – De most magának nem kéne mélyen aludnia?

\- Magnus nem számolt Lythával – tűnt fel egy ravasz mosoly Declan arcán. – Lytha remekül kezeli a mérget. Az a kis álmosság ott a konyhaajtóban csak azért volt, mert váratlanul érte. Ha számít rá, észre sem vettem volna az egészet. De már teljesen jól vagyok.

\- És ezt miért is titkolta el Dr. Magnus elől?

\- Két okból. Egyrészt, ha elmondom, akkor ebben a kis pihenőidőnkben végig Lythát vizsgálgatta volna, amihez egyikünknek sem volt kedve, másrészt pedig… reméltem, hogy ha maga azt hiszi, hogy kidőltem, idejön, hogy őrizze az álmom.

\- Maga egy pimasz fráter, mondták már magának? – nevette el magát Sam, és közben odahozott egy széket Declan ágya mellé, és letelepedett.

\- Magnus úgy havonta egyszer az orrom alá dörgöli, de… bíztam benne, hogy nem gondolja komolyan – mondta durcásan Declan.

\- De, szerintem nagyon komolyan gondolja – biztosította a nő.

\- Fenébe – nevetett Declan.

\- Hogy van a karja?

\- Már nem is látszik a seb – húzta fel a pulcsija ujját Declan.

\- Fájt?

\- Alapjáraton jobban bírom a fájdalmat, mint a legtöbb ember – vont vállat Declan. – Will általában meg akar halni attól, amire én teszek egy jégakut és dolgozom tovább. De Lythával ez is más.

\- Ami Lythát illeti – tűnődött el Sam -, jól bírja, hogy már két napja nem volt aktív. Még én is egészen megfeledkeztem róla.

\- Ne dőljön be a látszatnak, Sam. Sokkal többet volt aktív, mint maga gondolja. Halifaxnél az akció alatt végig ő irányított.

\- De maga mondta az öregnek, hogy ne mocorogjon…

\- Azt a fél percet leszámítva. De azt is csak azért, hogy ne adja ki magát Halifaxnek. De amúgy végigcsinálta, és nagyon élvezte. Bár ez még mindig nem igazi ügynöki munka, de majdnem.

\- Szóval minden rendben vele?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor jó.

\- De most, hogy így magunkra maradtunk néhány órára… - könyökölt fel oldalra fordulva Declan -, most én faggatom magát. Mit szól?

\- Én nem beszélhetek a munkámról. Sem arról mi van odakint – szabadkozott Sam, de a férfi nem foglalkozott vele.

\- Miért szeret motorozni? – kérdezte, amivel alaposan meglepte Samet, aki egészen más kérdésekre számított.

\- Nem is tudom…

\- Most komolyan, Sam. Tudom, hogy mi motorosok mindig hevesen tiltakozunk a megállapítás ellen, hogy motorozni sokkal veszélyesebb, mint autót vezetni, de egymás között valljuk be, tényleg így van. Mi mégis szeretjük. Miért?

\- Ha jobban belegondolok… talán azért, mert… az életem nyolcvan százalékát a föld alatt töltöm bezárva… és nem szeretnék még akkor is egy kasztniba zárva ülni, mikor utazom.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Declan.

\- Hülyeség?

\- Egyáltalán nem. És örülök, hogy nem a sablonszöveggel jött a szabadságérzésről…

\- Azért abban is van valami.

\- Persze. De már kicsit elcsépelt.

\- És maga?

\- Szeretem közvetlenebbül érezni a dübörgő lóerőket, mint az autóban – vont vállat Declan.

\- Szóval szereti a nyers erőt.

\- Van, amiben igen – bólintott rá a férfi. – És mondja nyugodtan, hogy ez macsó szöveg.

\- Egy kicsit tényleg az. De tudom, hogy miről beszél.

\- Tudom. Szóval… maga fizikus?

\- Igen. Elméleti fizika, asztrofizika…

\- És katona.

\- Igen. És vadászpilóta.

\- Az izgalmas lehet.

\- Tudja, nekem is van valami fogalmam arról a kifejezésről, hogy nyers erő. Ahogy egy F-16-os gyorsul…

\- Maga nyert – ismerte be nevetve Declan. – Egyszer elvihetne egy körre.

\- Tíz éve nem repültem már olyannal – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Bár repültem helyette mással, de… azokban a tehetetlenségi csillapítás miatt nem érezni a gyorsulást.

\- Ez is jól hangzik. De… árulja el, miért lett katona? Jó néhány olyan kemény nőt ismerek, mint maga, de egyik sem akart katona lenni.

\- Apám miatt, azt hiszem.

\- Felnézett rá?

\- Mióta az eszemet tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – Mindig olyan akartam lenni, mint ő, még akkor is, ha nem volt… mindig felhőtlen a viszonyunk.

\- Higgye el, Sam, nagyon ritka a felhőtlen szülő-gyerek viszony. A fiatalabb generáció mindig máshogy gondolkodik bizonyos dolgokról. Ez törvényszerű. De van egy testvére is, igaz?

\- Mark… évek óta nem láttam. Pontosabban, apám halála óta. Előtte Selmak keményen dolgozott azon, hogy apa, Mark és én kicsit közelebb kerüljünk, de mióta ők nincsenek, Mark és én megint eltávolodtunk egymástól.

\- Nem hiányzik?

\- Ez most csúnya lesz…

\- Azért csak mondja – bíztatta Declan.

\- Tudja… vannak emberek, akikhez nem fűz vérségi kapcsolat, de mégis… sokkal inkább családomnak érzem, mint a saját bátyámat.

\- A csapata.

\- A csapatom egy része – helyesbített Sam.

\- Nem kedveli a parancsnokát?

\- Túl rövid ideje van velünk, nem ment keresztül azokon a dolgokon, amiken mi.

\- Ezt az érzést ismerem.

\- Mire gondol?

\- Időnként felröppen a pletyka, hogy Magnus Will Zimmermant szeretné… nem is utódának, de… talán helyettesének megtenni.

\- Ó, és piszkálja a csőrét, hogy nem magát, igaz?

\- Nem, Sam, nem erről van szó. Én szeretem a helyemet, a pozíciómat, a házamat, a lakóimat, legalább annyira, mint a várost a házam körül. Nem pályázom másra. Bárkit elfogadnék főnökömnek, akár a quartetből, akár más házakból… csak lássam azt, hogy megvan benne a kellő tapasztalat és tudás, a kellő elhivatottság és alázat a szakma iránt. De Willben még nincs. Egyszer talán majd lesz. Mint a maga parancsnokában.

\- Igen, én is ezt a napot várom. De elég a munkából, azt mondta, pihenőidőn vagyunk.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Declan.

\- Mondja, Sam, milyen zenét szeret?

\- Olyanokat bír kérdezni – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Tudja… ritkán hallgatok zenét. Dolgozni csendben szeretek. Gondolkodni, számításokat végezni csendben tudok igazán.

\- Dolgozni én is csendben szeretek.

\- És amúgy mit hallgat?

\- Lehet, hogy meg fogom lepni, de kemény rockot. Bár már kevesebbet, mint régen, de…

\- Huh – nevette el magát Sam -, nem tudom elképzelni. Maga nem az a rocker típus.

\- Látszólag nem – nevetett vele Declan. – De Will mindig azt mondja, azért tudok ilyen hidegvérű angol lenni, mert minden negatív érzelmet kiélek a zenében.

\- És tetkója is van?

\- Nincs – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Tapasztalataim szerint, a rajzoknak, amiket magunkra teszünk, főleg, ha még szimbolikusak is, nagyobb erejük van, mint gondolnánk. És általában utólag derül ki. Nincs nekem arra szükségem, hogy még valami természetfeletti szimbólum is bekeverjen az életembe. Van elég bajom anélkül is.

\- Ne már! Minden rockernek van tetkója.

\- Meg hosszú haja és bőrdzsekije. Csak nem hisz a sztereotípiákban, Sam?

\- Maga is hisz bennük. Hiszen épp most mondta, hogy az angolok hidegvérűek.

\- Ez nem sztereotípia, az tény – vont vállat Declan.

\- Hiszen maga nem is angol.

\- Ebbe ne menjünk bele még egyszer.

\- Oké – egyezett bele Sam, majd ásított egy nagyot.

\- Sosem hagyom aludni – sóhajtott Declan. - Mindig csak reggel, mikor már a normális emberek kelnek fel.

\- Nem számít – mosolygott rá Sam. – Messze vagyunk mindketten a normálistól.

\- Igen, ez tény.

\- Látja? – könyökölt Sam álmosan a férfi ágya szélére. – Szerintem én itt és most el fogok aludni.

\- Tegye azt – mosolygott a férfi. – Majd őrzöm az álmát, és keltem, ha van valami újság.

\- Inkább aludjon maga is.

\- Ugyan… Lytha még három napig ébren tudna tartani.

\- Mondja, Declan… - nézett fel továbbra is az ágyra könyökölve Sam. – Megfordult már a fejében, hogy vele marad?

\- A kérdés nem az, hogy Lythával maradjak-e vagy sem – komolyodott el Declan.

\- Hanem az, hogy el tudja-e, el akarja-e hagyni a Földet.

\- Igen.

\- És?

\- Nekem itt van dolgom, Sam.

\- Ezt az érzést is ismerem.

\- Tudom. Most aludjon!

\- És ha Lytha itt maradna magával?

\- Azt hiszem, ebbe sem Garshaw, sem Landry tábornok nem egyezne bele.

\- Lehet – látta be a karjára hajtva a fejét Sam.

Declan még mosolyogva nézte pár percig, míg el nem aludt, aztán ő is hanyatt dőlt az ágyán, és megpróbált pihenni egy kicsit.


	10. Chapter 10

Két órával később Henry lépett be a gyendélkedőre, aztán megtorpant, ahogy meglátta a másik kettőt aludni. Vissza is lépett volna, de Declan felnézett.

\- Gyere csak! – súgta neki.

\- Ravi tíz perc múlva bejelentkezik – súgta vissza Herny.

\- Ott leszünk – bólintott rá Declan, mire a srác elsietett.

\- Ébresztő – cirógatta meg Sam haját a férfi.

\- Mi az? – nézett fel Sam álmosan.

\- Tíz perc múlva jelenésünk van.

\- Oh, tudnék még aludni egy kicsit - egyenesedett fel Sam, de a dereka eléggé elgémberedett a kényelmetlen testhelyzetben alvástól.

\- Megmasszírozzam? – ajánlotta Declan.

\- Majd máskor – mosolygott rá Sam. – Most jobb, ha megyünk. Inkább… megmosakodnék valahol, ha a közelben van lehetőség. A hideg víz talán felébreszt.

\- Ott egy fürdő – mutatott egy ajtóra Declan, és Sam két perccel később már egészen éberen jött vissza, így elindultak a központi terem felé.

\- Mit gondol, Ravi sikerrel járt?

\- Valószínű. Ahogy ismerem, előtte nincs lehetetlen.

\- Azért India elég nagy ország, és mellette sűrűn lakott is.

\- Ez csak egyes részeire igaz. De… ha valaki ismeri azt az országot a keralai teaültetvényektől a kalkuttai bazárig, akkor az Ravi, és olyan kapcsolatai vannak, amit el sem tudok képzelni. Nem tudom, hogy csinálja…

\- Irigykedik? – kuncogott Sam.

\- Nekem is megvan az a kapcsolatrendszerem, amire szükségem van – vont vállat Declan. – De az egy más világ, és… nem tudom, én hogy boldogulnék ott.

\- Ahogy ő itt – nevetett Sam.

\- Igaz – látta be Declan mikor beléptek a központba. Ravi épp akkor köszönt be, aztán összenéztek Declannel.

\- Siker? – kérdezte Declan.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Ravi.

\- Látja, én megmondtam – vigyorgott Declan Samre.

\- Declan, légy óvatos a túlzott önteltséggel – intette Ravi. - Egy olyan spirál, aminek ha bekerülsz a vonzásába, nehezen szabadulsz meg tőle, és veszélybe sodorhat. És másokat is.

\- Óvatos leszek, Ravi, ígérem – nyugtatta meg Declan a barátját. – Mit tudtál meg?

\- Átküldöm az adatokat – mondta Ravi, és szinte azonnal meg is jelent a képernyőn egy férfi képe, névvel és címmel. A gond csak az volt, hogy a férfi katonának tűnt, amit a neve mellé biggyesztett hadnagyi rang bizonyított. Samnek összeszűkült a szeme egy pillanatra, de erre csak Daniel figyelt fel.

\- Ettől az embertől indult a szállítmány Indiába.

\- Köszönöm, Ravi – bólintott Magnus. – Gyors és szép munka.

\- Ez természetes, Dr. Magnus. Ha kellene még bármi, csak hívjon.

\- Úgy lesz, Ravi, köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Magnus, mire a férfi még biccentett, és kilépett a vonalból.

\- Megvan az újabb uticélunk – vett egy nagy levegőt Magnus.

\- Helen! – szólt közbe Sam. – Ha megbocsátasz… átvenném az akció irányítását.

\- Miért? – nézett rá a nő.

\- Sam… - lépett közelebb a társához Daniel. – Az a pillantás az előbb… azt jelenti, amit gondolok, hogy jelent?

\- Attól tartok.

\- Mitől? – nézett rá már türelmetlenül Magnus.

\- Ez a cím – intett a nő az állával a monitor felé -, neked nem mond semmit, de had világosítsalak fel. Nevada. 51-es körzet. NID.

\- Az rossz? – kérdezte Henry.

\- Rossz. Nagyon rossz. Az, amitől tartottam.

\- És egyben azt is jelenti, hogy megtaláltuk a forrást – tette hozzá Daniel.

\- Ezen a terepen én mozgok otthonosabban – nézett kérdőn Magnusra Sam, mire az végül rábólintott.

\- Induljunk! – adta ki az utasítást Sam, és mindannyian kifele indultak, de Magnus visszahívta Declant.

\- Igen? – nézett rá kíváncsian a férfi.

\- Declan, a józan eszedre van szükségem.

\- Mire gondolsz, Magnus? – nézett rá a Declan értetlenül.

\- Arra, hogy egyre inkább nem az ügyre koncentrálsz.

\- Bocsáss meg, Magnus, de Lythával a fejemben elég nehéz lenne nem az ügyre koncentrálnom. Neki csak az ügy számít.

\- Lytha az egy dolog. De…

\- Magnus! Katona vagyok, ahogy Sam is. Tudjuk, mikor kell a feladatra koncentrálni. Nem lesz gond!

\- Remélem. Kapjuk össze magunkat, aztán induljunk!

\- Rendben – vett egy nagy levegőt Declan, majd elsietett a szobájába, gyorsan letusolt, átöltözött, és egy fél órával később, szinte egy időben a többiekkel lépett be a garázsba.

\- Mindenki itt van? – nézett körül Sam.

\- Tesla még nincs – csóválta meg a fejét Henry.

\- Gondolom még indulás előtt megcsapolja a borkészletemet – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Mire várunk, hölgyeim és uraim? – robbant be Tesla, mire mindenki vett egy nagy levegőt, és inkább nem mondott semmit.

\- Declan, nem akarok az önérzetébe taposni, de hetünknek azért már kicsi a terepjárója – tért át inkább gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre Sam.

\- Most, hogy így mondja, szép hölgy – kapta fel a fejét Tesla -, az előző két úton valaki ült az ölemben. Azóta lehet, hogy én is bolhás vagyok…

\- Doki, állítsd le a barátodat, mert ha nekem kell, akkor lehet, hogy nem tud majd velünk jönni – morogta halkan Henry.

\- Ó, ez kihívás, kisfiam? – nézett rá Tesla.

\- Uraim! Elég! – szólt rájuk Sam.

\- Jön velem motorral? – sandított rá Declan. – Előbb ott leszünk, mint a többiek.

\- Declan! – nézett rá Magnus. – Egy darabban érjetek oda, ha lehet.

\- Oké – bólintott rá a férfi, majd megvárták, míg a kocsival utazók elindulnak, aztán Declan egy bukósisakot adott át a nőnek.

\- Van benne rádió?

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá Declan, így felkapták a sisakot, felpattantak Declan motorjára, és elindultak. Sam időnként frászt kapott a másik oldali közlekedéstől, amin Declan, aki mindkét verzióhoz hozzá volt szokva, jót nevetett.

\- Hallgatom – szólt a férfi Samnek, miközben már a londoni forgalomban haladtak.

\- Magnus kiadta magának, hogy csak neki engedelmeskedjen, nekem ne?

\- Egészen másról beszéltünk – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Na persze.

\- Tényleg. Amúgy… tudja, Sam… én roppant egyszerűen működöm. Egy kérésnek előbb engedelmeskedek, mint egy parancsnak.

\- Mint a legtöbb ember.

\- Igen. És egy jó vezető tudja ezt.

\- Igaza van.

\- Csak mint mindig – nevetett Declan.

\- Persze – nevetett vele Sam, de aztán inkább a forgalomra figyeltek, és valóban néhány perccel a többiek előtt értek a reptérre.

A gépen aztán Sam elmondott néhány általános tudnivalót az NID-ról és az eddigi mocskos ügyleteikről, csak, hogy a többieket se érhessék meglepetések, aztán mikor befejezte, és a csapat nagy része szétszéledt, Declanhez fordult.

\- Csinálunk egy teát?

\- Majd inkább én. Amit maguk amerikaiak teának hívnak… inkább hagyjuk – mondta, és el is indult. Sam néhány pillanatig csípőre tett kézzel nézett utána, de mikor meghallotta Magnus kuncogását a háta mögött, elnevette magát, és Declan után ment.

Megállt a férfi mellet, és amíg az a teával foglalatoskodott, elővette a telefonját.

\- Megadja a számát? – írta a képernyőre, majd átnyújtotta Declannek. A férfi elnevette magát, majd a falhoz támaszkodva írta meg a választ.

\- Egy ilyen angyalkának mindenképp. De gondolja, hogy Tesla nem veszi észre? – írta, és még a végére biggyesztette a telefonszámát.

Sam gyorsan elmentette a számot, majd még írt egy rövid üzenetet, amit Declan fele mutatott.

\- Ha lenémítja a telefont, és nem tesz semmi feltűnőt, akkor nem – mutatta Declan fele, mire az megint elnevette magát, és rábólintott.

\- Köszönöm, Declan! Ennek tényleg jobb illata van, mintha én csináltam volna – mondta Sam, mikor végeztek.

\- Tudom. Igya csak meg, kicsit helyre teszi a lelkét. Én még dolgozom egy kicsit – mondta, és elsétált a gép másik végébe, és a tabletjével meg a telefonjával a keze ügyében letelepedett.

Sam is keresett egy félreeső helyet, ahol távol a fürkésző szemektől megírta az első üzenetét a férfinak.

\- Declan! Tudom, hogy mások titkai azok a mások titkai, de nem gondolja, hogy mint a csapat aktuális vezetőjének tisztában kellene lennem az embereim(?) képességeivel? Adott esetben akár szükségünk lehet rá, jó lenne tudnom, hogy ki mire képes.

\- Mindannyian meg tudjuk ítélni, mikor van szükség arra, hogy bevessük a különleges képességeinket. Henry is, Tesla is, én is. Nem az a fontos, Sam, hogy milyen neveket és sztereotípiákat aggattak ránk, hanem az, hogy bármikor számíthat a segítségünkre. Még Tesláéra is – írta vissza Declan pár perccel később.

\- Akkor legalább a képességeikről mondjon valamit! A végén még én esek pánikba, ha valamelyikük beveti magát. Jó, magától és Lythától nem, mert nagyjából képben vagyok, mire képes, de Henry és Tesla? Lehet, hogy én leszek az első, aki elfut, ha szembesül a helyzettel – kérlelte tovább a férfit Sam, de ahogy összenéztek, Declan csak egy pillantással jelezte neki, hogy várjon egy kicsit, befejezi a levelet, amit a tabletjén ír, aztán válaszol.

\- Nem olyannak ismerem, aki elfutna. Henry és Tesla is gyors, erős, strapabíróbb, mint egy ember. Nem reagálnak olyan rosszul a sérülésekre, mint mi, főleg Tesla. De egy ilyen helyzetben inkább arra jók, hogy ijesztgessék az ellenséget a vallatásnál. Elég hatékony mindkettő. És lehetőleg bármit lát, ne lepődjön meg! Ha elárulja, hogy magának is új, amit lát, az csökkenti a hatást.

\- Nem értem magát, Declan. Teljesen szabadon beszél arról, milyen különleges lényekkel dolgozik, de ebben az esetben makacsul hallgat. Miért hiszi, hogy Herny vagy Tesla elveszítené a bizalmam, ha tudnám róluk az igazat? Mindkettő tett már annyit az elmúlt napokban, hogy bízzak bennük, bármit rejtegetnek is – írta Sam, és csak a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Declan vesz egy mély levegőt, mint aki tényleg eltöpreng azon, mi lenne a helyes megoldás, de végül csak megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ezeket a dolgokat le kellene írnom. Elmondani pedig csak úgy tudnám, hogy Tesla is hallja.

\- Akkor menjünk két kocsival a reptérről, és Teslát átzsuppoljuk a másikba – ajánlotta Sam.

\- Maga a főnök, angyalka – válaszolt Declan. - És ki jönne még velünk? Henrynek joga van ott lenni, ha róla beszélünk, és gyanúm szerint a maga Teal'c barátja már tudja. Úgy vettem észre, ő és Henry egészen jó barátok lettek.

\- Igen, ez igaz. Pedig Teal'cnek is nehéz a bizalmába férkőzni. Rendben, akkor legyen így. De akkor megígéri, hogy elmondja? – írta vissza Sam, de erre Declan már csak rábólintott, és félre tette a telefonját.

A landolás után azonban Tesla észrevétlenül Sam mellé sodródott.

\- Miért akarja ennyire tudni? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Nem tudom, mire gondol, Dr. Tesla – adta az ártatlant Sam.

\- Tudom, mikor hazudik, drága – mosolygott rá Tesla. – Megváltozik az illata. Nekem jó a szimatom, ezt jobb, ha tudja.

\- Majd észben tartom – bólintott rá Sam, és otthagyta a vámpírt.

\- Rájött? – kérdezte egy elfojtott mosollyal Declan, mikor már az autókölcsönző felé tartottak.

\- Honnan? – kérdezett vissza Sam.

\- Még azt is hallja, hogy a maga ujjacskája matat a telefon kijelzőjén – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

\- Ne magasztaljon az egekig, a végén a fejembe száll a dicsőség – sétált el mellettük Tesla, mire Sam és Declan csak bosszúsan vettek egy nagy levegőt, és utána mentek az irodába.

Két jó kocsit béreltek, de még így is hosszú volt az út a célig. Tesla és Henry még az indulás előtt morogtak, hogy miért nem landoltak közelebb, de aztán Sam felvilágosította őket, hogy az 51-es körzetben és környékén csak katonai repterek vannak, ahol nem tudtak volna feltűnés nélkül leszállni.

A beosztást végül sikerült Samnek úgy alakítania, ahogy tervezték, ő, Declan, Henry és Teal'c voltak az egyikben, Daniel, Magnus és Tesla a másikban. Declan vezetett, és Sam csak abból tudta, hogy a témán jár az agya, hogy a férfi időnként vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Vágjon bele! – szólt rá Sam.

\- Ez nem így működik – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, majd a visszapillantóban hátranézett Henryre. – Henry beszélhetünk rólad?

\- Ha muszáj – grimaszolt a srác a hátsó ülésen.

\- Bízzon bennem, Henry! – kérte Sam. – Nem fogok kiugrani a kocsiból, megígérem.

\- Maga akarta – vont vállat Henry. – De ne mondja, hogy nem figyelmeztettem. Vérfarkas vagyok.

\- Tessék? – lepődött meg Sam.

\- Egyszer elég volt kimondani, alezredes – rázta meg a fejét a srác.

\- Ez most komoly? Vérfarkas? Mint… a Twilightban?

\- Nem egészen úgy, de ha magának ez megkönnyíti, hogy elfogadja…

\- Aha, és most az jön, hogy Tesla meg vámpír…

\- Mondtam én, hogy jól rakja össze a mozaikokat – morogta Declan.

\- Ne már – nézett rá Sam, aztán tovább pörögtek a fogaskerekek a fejében. – De akkor maguk ellenségek? – fordult hátra Henryhez.

\- Ne vegyen mindent készpénznek, amit a filmen lát – csóválta meg a fejét Henry. – Bár Teslának esetenként szívesen nekiugranék. Sokszor csak egy dolog tart vissza, az, hogy a kora miatt sokkal erősebb nálam.

\- Mennyi idős?

\- Valahol százötven és kétszáz között – válaszolt Declan.

\- Te jó ég – csóválta a fejét Sam. – És Magnus?

\- Ő más lapra tartozik. Ő kétszer élte meg a nagy részét. De ezt… tényleg csak ő mondhatja el, Sam – nézett rá Declan, mire a nő sóhajtott.

\- Oké – adta meg magát, majd elhallgatott.

Egy fél órával később Declan nem bírta tovább a feszült csendet, így Samre nézett.

\- Jól van, angyalka?

\- Még emésztek – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Annyira tudtam, hogy ez lesz – sóhajtott Declan. – Miért nem tudta megvárni az akció végét?

\- Nem, semmi baj, Declan, csak… fel kell fognom. Higgye el, láttam ennél sokkal rosszabbat is. Inkább Henry is Tesla együtt, mint egy goa'uld.

\- Nem tudom, ezt most dicséretnek vegyem-e – fintorgott Henry.

\- Persze, hogy annak – mosolyodott el Sam, majd hátrafordult. – Hé, számíthatok magára?

\- Persze. Bár nekem első a Menedék – nézett rá határozottan Henry.

\- Tudom. Sosem kérnék ezzel ellentéteset – nyugtatta meg Sam.

\- Akkor jó.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – bólintott rá Sam. – Hol járunk?

\- Még egy óra. Lazítson csak addig, és emésszen. És készüljön fel rá, hogy Tesla rájön.

\- Innen is hallja?

\- Nem tudom. De még ha nem is hallja, érezni fogja, hogy több az adrenalin a vérében, és nem hülye, egyből kapcsolni fog, hogy miért.

\- Majd beszélek vele.

\- Bátor kislány – bólintott rá Declan, és megint elcsendesedtek, de ez már nem volt olyan feszült, mint korábban.

Ez idő alatt a másik kocsiban is érdekesen alakultak az események. Egy fél óra tűnődő hallgatás után Magnus Teslára pillantott, aki szórakozottan bámult ki az ablakon.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy odaát te vagy a téma?

\- Meg a kölyökfarkas – bólintott rá Tesla visszatérve a valóságba. – De… - nézett Magnusra, és csak fintorral utalt Danielre, majd kérdőn nézett a nőre.

\- Tudom, hogy baromira élveznéd, ha most halálra ijesztenéd szegény Danielt, de…

\- Erre semmi szükség – szállt be Daniel is a beszélgetésbe. – Tudom, hogy ki maga… és hogy mi maga.

\- Mégis honnan? – nézett hátra rá meglepetten Tesla.

\- Archeológus vagyok, ha nem tudná. Sok egyéb más mellett. Legendák és mítoszok folynak az ereimben. Vaknak kéne lennem, hogy ne vegyem észre.

\- Ez érdekes – fordult előre a vámpír.

\- Miért?

\- Ritkán jön rá valaki magától, de azt észre szoktam venni. Megérezni a félelem mámorító illatát.

\- Félnem kéne magától? – nézett rá Daniel.

\- Ezt soha nem tudhatja.

\- Tudja, Dr. Tesla, túl sok mindent láttam már ahhoz, hogy olyan könnyen megijedjek valamitől. Olyan robotokat, akik képesek beletúrni az agyamba, olyan embereket, akik képesek áttenni az elmémet egy robotba, olyan lényeket, akik érintéssel elszívják az életerőmet, olyan bérgyilkosokat, akik képesek valóban láthatatlanná válni, olyan lényeket, akik a botjuk egy koppintásával halálos vírust képesek elterjeszteni egy bolygón, olyan embereket, akik a legkülönbözőbb félresikerült kísérletek eredményeit nyögik. És a legrosszabb… hogy meghaltam… nem is egyszer… és mégis élek. Meghaltam már kínzástól, hátba lövéstől, atomsugárzástól… és itt vagyok, és beszélgetek magával. Ezek után mi a pokoltól kéne félnem? Attól, hogy ezúttal talán tényleg meghalok? Eleget tettem már a világért…

\- Maga csupa meglepetés, Daniel – sandított hátra Magnus.

\- Pont maga dől be a látszatnak?- pillantott rá Daniel.

\- Elnézését kérem – mosolyodott el a nő.

\- Addig jó, míg mindenki egy szórakozott tudósnak tart – vont vállat Daniel.

\- Elárulja, miből jött rá? - fordult megint hátra kíváncsian Tesla.

\- Apróságok… négy napja velünk van, de azóta nem evett, nem ivott, Magnus felhívta a figyelmét arra, hogy nem akar halottakat, és maga fenemód csalódott volt, és… az egyiptomi mitológiában úgy tartják, hogy a bor az egyetlen emberi táplálék, amit egy vámpír képes magához venni. Talán Magnuson kívül senki nem érti, de maga azért ragaszkodik annyira a vörösborhoz, mert ez az egyetlen, ami az emberi létéhez köti.

\- Lenyűgöző, Dr. Jackson – hajtott fejet a vámpír. – Maga nagyon jó megfigyelő. És a bolhások? Arra is rájött?

\- Ne játssza meg, hogy utálja őket, Dr. Tesla! – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Egyrészt nem igaz, másrészt nem áll jól magának.

\- Azt mondja?

\- Igen.

\- Hát… lehet benne valami, de ezt ne mondja el nekik! – kötötte Daniel lelkére Tesla.

\- Nem fogom.

\- Daniel, maga tud valamit – mosolygott Magnus.

\- Mire gondol?

\- Úgy szelídítette meg ezt vén morgómedvét, hogy ő maga sem vette észre.

\- Szelídítettem már meg nála sokkal rosszabbat is, ez az egyik alapfeladatom a csapatban. Amúgy… a morgása soha nem volt igazi, és ezt maga is tudja, nem igaz?

\- Igen – látta be Magnus. – Ezért tudom elviselni, másokkal ellentétben.

\- Jól van már, lehetne, hogy valami másról beszéljünk, mint rólam? – kezdett nyafogni Tesla.

\- Persze – nevette el magát Magnus.

\- Beszéljünk magáról – sandított rá Daniel.

\- Mit szeretne tudni? – pillantott rá Magnus.

\- Maga micsoda?

\- Erre nem jött rá? – nevetett Magnus. – Nem csoda, mert igazából még én sem. Nagyrészt ember, egy kisrészt valami más, amit magam sem tudok behatárolni. Nagyjából úgy működöm, mint egy ember, de nem öregszem és nem fog rajtam a legtöbb betegség.

\- Nem hangzik rosszul.

\- És maga? – fordított a kockán Magnus. – Maga ember?

\- Most éppen igen – vont vállat Daniel. – De voltam már sok minden.

\- Tok'ra?

\- Az még hiányzik a listámból – rázta meg a fejét Daniel.

\- Maga csupa-csupa titok – fürkészte Magnus a tükörből Danielt.

\- Ahogy mindannyian ebben a társaságban – állta a pillantását Daniel.

\- Ez így igaz – bólintott rá a nő, és ők is elcsendesedtek.

Egy órával később Declan egy kis erdei útra kanyarodott nem sokkal a keresett város előtt, így Magnus követte.

\- Itt megvárhatjuk, míg besötétedik – mondta a többieknek, mikor kiszálltak.

\- Igaz, nem kell a városban nagyobb feltűnést keltenünk, mint muszáj – hagyta rá Magnus.

\- Éjszaka támadunk. Az ágyából akarok kirángatni a hadnagyot – lépett melléjük Sam.

\- Maga aztán határozott egy nő – nézett rá vigyorogva Declan.

\- Csak hatásvadász, mint maga – állta a pillantását Sam.

\- Vigyázz, Declan, Sam kezd kiismerni – nevetett Magnus is, de aztán egy nagy levegővel visszatért a jövetelük céljához. – Hogyan tovább, Sam?

\- Az attól függ, mit tudunk meg. Mint mondtam, az NID részéről én már semmin nem lepődnék meg. Annyira aljasak és gátlástalanok, hogy a kalózok minden teketória nélkül bevennék őket maguk közé. Egyszer kis híján egy egész bolygó vesztét okozták, mert elloptak egy berendezést, ami a bolygó időjárását szabályozta. És kis híján minket skalpoltak meg miattuk, mert ugyanolyan egyenruhát viselünk, mint ők.

\- És az ilyenek miatt van rossz híre a Földnek a galaxisban – pillantott rá Lytha, aki átvette az irányítást.

\- Igen, ez az igazán szánalmas benne – bólintott rá Sam. – Hogy van?

\- Őszintén?

\- Ha tud olyat – ugratta Sam.

\- Dühös vagyok – ismerte be a szimbióta.

\- Huhh, azért ha lehet, a dühét tartogassa a bűnösökre. Láttam már dühös tok'rát, nem szívesen kerülnék az útjába.

\- Magam is arra gondoltam, alezredes – nyugtatta meg Lytha. - De ez az ember csak a jéghegy csúcsa. Egyedül nem tudja mindezt kivitelezni. És a rangja sem teszi lehetővé.

\- Tudom, Lytha. És már csak egy kapu van, amit a parancsnokság felügyel, nem is értem, hogy tudnak kijutni. De valahogy kijutnak, az biztos.

\- Nekem is ez a meglátásom. Hogy csináljuk, alezredes?

\- Kiszedjük belőle, ki az eszmei szerző, aztán majd eldöntjük, hogy mi magunk rendezzük le a problémát, vagy hivatalos útra tereljük.

\- Én jobb szeretném magam elintézni.

\- Tudom, Lytha, higgye el, én is. De katonák vagyunk és nem kivégzőosztag. Ha megöljük azt a mocskot… azzal lesüllyedünk az ő szintjére.

\- Maga nem is olyan primitív – nézett tűnődve Lytha a nőre, de az csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Na most szépen visszaül az autóba, és magába száll egy kicsit – mondta csípősen a tok'rának. – Aztán, majd ha kellőképpen elszégyellte magát, akkor visszajöhet – tette még hozzá, mire Lytha inkább visszaadta az irányítást Declannek.

\- Haragszik? – kérdezte a férfi.

\- Magára nem, de Lythával majd még számolunk.

\- Kedveli magát.

\- Csak lenézi a fajtámat, mint minden tok'ra.

\- Tudja, hogy ez nem igaz.

\- Declan, ez egy évek óta fennálló vita, nem ma fogjuk feloldani. Most koncentráljunk a feladatra.

\- Sam – lépett oda a nőhöz Daniel. – Tájékoztatni kéne a tábornokot. Ha átlépjük a körzet határát, arról jobb, ha tud. Mielőtt még nyomtalanul eltűnünk odabent.

\- Nem áll szándékomban bemenni, de igazad van, bármi lehet. Beszélek Landryvel – bólintott rá Sam, és elvonult telefonálni.

Landry tábornok nem örült a híreknek, de végül rábólintott az akcióra, így Sam vissza akart menni a többiekhez, de Teslával találta szembe magát.

\- Helló, szép kislány! – mosolygott rá a vámpír. – Á, fél… ne tegye, nem vagyok éhes. Csak ugratom – forgatta meg a szemét, mikor a nő hátrált egy lépést.

\- Ha borzolja az idegeimet, ne csodálkozzon, ha tartok magától – nézett rá morcosan Sam.

\- Nem akartam – sóhajtott Tesla. – Higgadjon le, kislány!

\- Számíthatok magára, Dr. Tesla?

\- Tudom, hogy rossz a hírem – csóválta meg a fejét a vámpír. – Tesla a kiszámíthatatlan, szeszélyes, bolond vámpír. Ezt mondta magának Declan?

\- Egyáltalán nem – tiltakozott Sam. – Declan…

\- Ne mondja, hogy kedvel – nézett kételkedve Tesla.

\- Inkább tiszteli magát.

\- Az is valami – nevette el magát Tesla. - Bármilyen is a híre, ha Nikola Tesla köt egy előnyös üzletet, akkor betartja a feltételeket.

\- Ez azért megnyugtató.

\- Sam… számíthat rám. Kell nekem az a nap a Menedékben – mondta, mire Sam megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ugye nem készül valami őrültségre?

\- Csak szeretnék utánajárni valaminek. És Helen könyvtára az egyetlen lehetőségem.

\- És ezt miért nem mondja el neki?

\- Mert egy kicsit bonyolult lenne elmagyarázni, amit szeretnék.

\- Mérges lenne, igaz?

\- Attól tartok.

\- Dr. Tesla… - nézett aggódva Sam a másikra.

\- Nikola… kérem – mosolygott Samre a férfi.

\- Nikola… ne csináljon hülyeséget, rendben?

\- Sam, annyi fajjal találkozott már, nem tapasztalta még meg, hogy mindenkinek óhatatlanul más jelenti a hülyeséget?

\- Ezzel most nem nyugtatott meg.

\- Sejtettem. De ideje visszamennünk a többiekhez, mielőtt még Helen és Declan azt hiszik, megettem magát uzsonnára.

\- Menjünk – bólintott rá Sam, így visszatértek a csapathoz.


	11. Chapter 11

Néhány órával később, már rég besötétedett, az időközben szétszéledt csapat összegyűlt a kocsik mellett.

\- Oké – nézett végig rajtuk Sam. - Az ilyen helyeken a házak sablonra mennek, mint nálunk is. Két bejárat van, tehát kettéoszlunk, hogy ha esetleg felébred, hátul se tudjon meglépni. Dr. Magnus, Teal'c és Daniel jön velem, Nikola…

\- Daniel velem jön – nézett rá a vámpír, amin Sam meglepődött, de mivel Daniel rábólintott, végül jóváhagyta.

\- Akkor Henry jön velem, Nikola, Daniel és Declan jön hátulról. Ha minden jól megy, és nem ébred fel, úgyis együtt törjük rá az hálószobaajtót.

\- Had ébresszem fel én! – kérte Tesla.

\- Jól van, jusson végre magának is egy kis szórakozás – bólintott rá Sam. – De nehogy hagyja meglépni!

\- Tőlem még senki nem lépett meg – biztosította a vámpír.

\- Öröm ezt hallani – mosolygott rá Sam. – Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot, így beszálltak a kocsiba, és elindultak.

\- Hé – kocogtatta meg Tesla vállát Daniel. – Tudok vigyázni magamra – mondta neki.

\- Tudom – pillantott rá a vámpír.

\- Csak azért csinálta, hogy ellentmondhasson – állította Magnus. - Ezt szereti. Hogy éreztesse, a dolgok úgy lesznek, ahogy ő akarja. Meg kell tanulni, hogy az ember elhitesse vele, hogy így van, de valójában mégsem.

\- Na persze – rázta meg a fejét Tesla.

\- Nikola… - nézett rá szigorúan Magnus. – Ha lehet, fékezd magad, infó kell, és nem vérfürdő.

\- Úgy ismersz, Helen?

\- Jól ismerlek – kuncogott a nő.

\- Szükség lesz egy kis beijesztésre – állította Tesla.

\- Igen, ezt tudom. Tiéd a terep.

\- Remek – bólintott rá Tesla, majd hátrapillantott Danielre. – Nem csak azért csináltam.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Daniel, majd elhallgattak.

Egy utcányival arrébb parkoltak le, és alig tíz perccel később már a hadnagy kertjében egy bokor mögött rejtőzködtek.

\- Declan, ki tudja nyitni az ajtót?

\- Majd én kinyitom – vágott közbe Tesla.

\- Na, akkor tuti felébred, de még a fél utca is – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Megoldom – bólintott rá Declan.

\- Helyes, én meg a másikat. Mehetünk! – mondta Sam, így kettéoszlott a csapat és elindultak a két bejárat felé.

Samnek meggyűlt a baja a biztonsági zárral, de néhány perc alatt feltörte, és bementek.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte suttogva Declan, aki már odabent volt.

\- Katona vagyok, és nem betörő – vágott vissza a nő, majd a vámpírt kereste. – Nikola, magáé a terep.

\- Köszönetem, szép kislány – mosolygott rá a vámpír. – Egy pisszenést se! – lépett oda a hálószoba ajtajához, és hangtalanul kinyitotta, majd belépett. Tudta, hogy a többiek ott vannak a háta mögött, de az utasításnak megfelelően még levegőt is alig vettek. A vámpír persze így is hallotta őket, még a szívverésüket is, ahogy az ágyban fekvő férfiét is.

Odasétált mellé, néhány pillanatig még nézte, aztán egyik kezével lassan befogta a száját, a másikat pedig a nyakára tette.

A hadnagy abban a pillanatban megriadt, és jó katona lévén egy rutinmozdulattal próbálta lerántani magáról a támadóját, de mintha egy nagydarab sziklával próbálkozott volna, esélye sem volt Tesla ellen.

\- Nyugalom, kisfiam, velem szemben ez kevés lesz – mondta neki, mire a másik dobálni kezdte magát az ágyban. Tesla azonban nem zavartatta magát. – Még ha képes lenne is lerázni, amire bevallom kevés esélyt látok, lenne rajtam kívül is elég gondja – figyelmeztette, mire Magnus egy pillanatra felkattintott egy öngyújtót, hogy a férfi felmérhesse a helyzetét. Láthatták rajta, hogy felfogta, nincs túl jó helyzetben, ahogy hat fegyveres veszi körbe az ágyát, de a következő pillanatban már megint sötét volt. Nikola viszont határozottan érezte, hogy a másiknak elernyedtek az izmai.

\- A szájáról elveszem a kezem – mondta neki. – De ha elkezd üvölteni, letépem a fejét, mielőtt a szomszédok meghallanák. Megértette? – kérdezte, és mivel a hadnagy rábólintott, lassan elvette a kezét.

\- Mit akarnak? – kérdezte ijedten.

\- Egy érdekes és hosszú mesét szeretnénk hallani magától – lépett közelebb Sam.

\- Ki maga? – próbált látni a sötétben a hadnagy, de csak körvonalakat tudott kivenni, így Sam elkérte Magnus öngyújtóját, és egy pillanatra megint felkattintotta.

\- Carter őrnagy? – kérdezte a sötétségtől a hadnagy.

\- Alezredes – javította ki Sam.

\- Elnézést – nyögte a férfi.

\- Elnézem. Most az egyszer – mondta Sam, majd Tesla vállára tette a kezét. - Had kapjon egy kis levegőt. Sokat fog beszélni – mondta neki, így a vámpír egy kicsit engedett a szorításán.

\- Szóval, Ford hadnagy… - kerülte meg Teslát Sam, és megállt a férfi feje mellett -, meséljen nekünk, mit rosszalkodott mostanában?

\- Nem tudom, mire gondol, alezredes – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, de Tesla egy pillanatra megszorította a nyakát. – Tényleg nem!

\- Akkor segítek egy kicsit – mosolygott rá Sam. – Találtunk egy nagyon érdekes dolgot, ami… bár körbejárta az egész Földet, magától indult el. Dereng már valami?

\- Én nem csináltam semmit! Az Amerikai Egyesült Államok katonája vagyok, hogy tehetnék bármi… törvénybe ütközőt?

\- Maga a hadsereg szégyene, katona! – szólt rá Sam. – Főleg, ha még a szemembe is hazudik, azok után, amit tett.

\- De nem tettem semmit, alezredes! Esküszöm!

\- Ne esküdjön hamisan, azzal csak ront a helyzetén. Jobban járna, ha együttműködne.

\- De… ez valami tévedés lesz, én nem csináltam semmit! – mondta, de úgy tűnt, Tesla megelégelte a hiábavaló könyörgést, úgy, ahogy fél kézzel fogta a nyakát, kikapta az ágyból, és a falhoz szegezte, úgy tíz centire elemelve a földtől.

\- Jól figyelj rám, kisfiam! – mondta neki. – Én nem vagyok olyan széplélek, mint ezek itt a hátam mögött. Ha kiküldöm őket, hidd el, elérem, hogy beszélj, de az neked fájni fog. Választhatsz! Vagy válaszolsz az alezredes kérdéseire, vagy itt maradunk kettesben, te és én. Nos?

\- El… elmondok… mindent…

\- Ez már hangzik valahogy – engedte el Tesla, így a férfi lezuhant a földre, és levegőért kapkodva leült a fal mellett.

\- Erre üljön! – pördített oda neki egy széket Magnus úgy, hogy mindannyian körbe tudják állni, így Ford feltápászkodott és leült a kijelölt helyre.

\- Hallgatom, hadnagy – nézett rá várakozón Sam.

\- Nem fog hinni nekem – rázta meg a fejét Ford.

\- Próbálja ki!

\- Maybourne áll az egész mögött! – állította Ford.

\- Harry Maybourne? Kizárt. Tudom, hogy hol van, és mit csinál. Próbálkozzon valami mással!

\- Mondtam, hogy nem fogja elhinni! De ez az igazság!

\- Maybourne sok száz fényévnyire kiskirályt játszik egy primitív bolygón. Nem tudna idejönni, csak a kapun és a parancsnokságon át.

\- Nem, ez nem igaz! Van egy hajója! Ide tud jönni, egy hét alatt itt van!

\- Akkor sem tudna leszállni úgy, hogy ne vegyék észre. A nagy hatósugarú érzékelők kiszúrnák.

\- Van valami álcázása… és az érzékelőknek van… vakfoltja. Pontosan ismeri őket. Csak… egy-egy kilométer, de Maybourne-nek elég, hogy leszálljon.

\- És mégis mi a bánatnak jönne ide? A szó legszorosabb értelmében úgy él, mint egy király.

\- Haza akar jönni.

\- A Földre?

\- A Földre. És az NID-hoz.

\- Kizárt. Ahogy elment… soha nem engednék vissza.

\- Ez a terve! Egyezkedett valamit a vezérkarral.

\- Mit? Kivel?

\- Nem tudom! Ezt tényleg nem.

\- Erőltesse meg magát, Ford!

\- Köze van a…

\- A szimbiótákhoz, amiket ellopatott? Hogy csinálta?

\- Felajánlotta cserébe az álcázás terveit, amit ő is használ.

\- A Lucian-szövetségnek?

\- Úgy tudom igen. Próbálkozott máshol is, de elhajtották. Csak a szövetség állt szóba vele.

\- Hány szimbiótát hozott a Földre?

\- Négyet.

\- Hol vannak?

\- Ezt nem mondhatom el, őrnagy! – nézett rá sápadtan Ford, de Tesla közelebb lépett hozzá. – A raktárban! Az NID raktárában… a többi odakintről való cucc között.

\- Mind?

\- Igen.

\- Biztos benne?

\- Teljesen.

\- Hadnagy… nem lehet, hogy volt egy tolvaj, aki meglopta a tolvajt, és kilopott egy szimbiótát a raktárból?

\- Nem, onnan nem lehet semmit kihozni. Lehetetlen bejutni, és még inkább kihozni valamit. Járt már maga ott?

\- Képzelje, jártam. Épp ezért tudom, hogy ki lehet hozni onnan bármit, amit nagyon akar az ember. Főleg olyan valakinek, akinek szabad bejárása van. Mint mondjuk magának. Hadnagy, ne húzza már az időnket… mindannyiunknak könnyebb lenne, ha elmondaná, mi történt. Kilopott egy szimbiótát, és eladta a feketepiacon.

\- Honnan veszik ezt az őrültséget? – nézett rá Ford, de tovább nem volt ideje mentegetőzni, mert Lytha felrántotta a székből, arccal a falhoz lökte, és hátracsavarta a kezét.

\- Onnan, hogy én vagyok az az szimbióta – mondta neki. – És ha nem akar egy memóriajavító egységet a fejébe, akkor befejezi a történetet.

\- Nem tudok többet! – nyögte a férfi, mire Lytha csavart még egyet a kezén, és a hadnagy felüvöltött.

\- Én ígértem magának valamit, ha üvölt – lépett közelebb Tesla is.

\- Engedjenek el! – könyörgött a férfi. – Alezredes! Kérem!

\- Engedjék el! Ford… csicseregjen tovább!

\- Igen, így volt – roskadt vissza a férfi a székre. – Kiloptam azt a… magát – pillantott Lythára ijedten -, és eladtam.

\- Gyönyörű – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Térjünk vissza Maybourne-re! – tette még hozzá, mert érezte, hogy Lythát kezdi elkapni a bosszú szelleme. - Mi volt a terve?

\- Technológiát akart lopni a tok'rától, és ezzel újra az NID kegyeibe kerülni.

\- Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte Lytha. – Elcserélni a szimbiótákat? A Nagytanács sosem ment volna ebbe bele, sőt… ebből komoly háború lehetett volna, amiből csak a Föld jöhetett volna ki vesztesen.

\- Ezt ő is tudta. Nem ebben gondolkodott.

\- Hanem miben?

\- Ő ennél sokkal… aljasabb…

\- Ó, Maybourne – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Elmebeteg állat, mindig is tudtam, már akkor, mikor tíz éve majdnem lelövette a tollanokat.

\- Alezredes? – nézett rá Lytha.

\- Ha jól sejtem, az volt a terve, hogy egy szimbiótát beültet egy gazdatestbe, aztán visszaküldi haza, és sakkban tartja a többiek életével, hogy küldjön neki információt.

\- Ki képes ilyet tenni? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve a tok'ra.

\- Lytha, Maybourne egy pszichopata, melyik szót magyarázzam el?

\- Hogyan tovább?

\- Beszélek a tábornokkal, hogy hozza ki a három szimbiótát az NID-tól. Mi álljunk rá Maybourne-re. És valakinek itt kéne maradni, hogy vigyázzon, hogy ez a kis féreg ne értesíthesse a feletteseit, hogy rájuk álltunk.

\- Majd én – ajánlkozott Tesla. – Úgyis olyan jó barátok lettünk! Remélem, van itthon egy üveg bora, Ford, szomjan halok.

\- Ne, könyörgöm, csak őt ne! Nem szólok senkinek – könyörgött Ford.

\- Magának itt nincs szava! – lépett vissza hozzá Sam. – Itt marad, amíg ennek az egésznek vége nem lesz! Aztán leszerel a seregből, és elmegy innen jó messzire, különben hadbíróság elé citálom. És gondolom, a hazaárulás következményeit nem kell bemutatnom! – teremtette le Fordot, majd Teslához fordult. – Nikola, ésszel, oké? És ha bármi van, jelentkezzen!

\- Úgy lesz, kislány – bólintott rá Tesla, így a többiek kisétáltak a házból.

\- Irány haza? – nézett Daniel Samre.

\- Pontosan – bólintott rá a nő, így visszasétáltak a kocsikhoz.

\- Nem szeretnék az ellensége lenni – nézett Samre Declan, mikor már elindultak.

\- Én sem szeretném, hogy az ellenségem legyen – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Feszültnek tűnik.

\- Éles a szeme, mint a sasé – sóhajtott Sam. – Ingoványos talajon járunk, és ráadásul nem lesz könnyű megközelítenünk Maybourne-t. Ha olyan jó az álcázása, akkor az érzékelői is. De erről majd a bázison.

\- Bemehetünk mi is?

\- Részei a csapatomnak, nem? – sandított rá Sam.

\- Ez igaz – bólintott rá Declan, és inkább nem nyaggatta tovább a nőt.

Hajnalodott már, mikor Magnus gépe leszállt Colorado Springsben, és a csapat már eléggé kimerülten elindult vissza a bázisra.

\- Jön velem? – sandított Sam Declanre.

\- Elég laposakat pislog, angyalka, jobban járnánk, ha én vezetek – vette szemügyre Declan. – Engem Lytha legalább ébren tart.

\- Az én motoromat nem vezeti senki rajtam kívül – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Jól van, jövök, ha borulunk, engem Lytha összerak.

\- Mondjon még ilyeneket – rázta meg a fejét Sam, majd elindultak a bázisra.

Egy órával később a bázis folyosóján, ahol Sam vezette a kis csapatot, a nő teljesen elbambult, így szó szerint beleütközött valakibe.

\- Caldwell ezredes! – nézett fel Sam meglepetten a férfira, aki egy fejjel magasabb volt nála. – Nem is tudtam, hogy várjuk haza a Deadalust. Mikor érkezett?

\- Épp csak jelentést tettem, alezredes – biccentett köszönésképpen a férfi, majd tovább is mentek volna, de Sam utána szólt.

\- Ezredes, egy szóra! Nem hozott véletlenül valami ős álcázó berendezést?

\- Ördöge van alezredes, hoztunk valami ilyesmit – nézett rá kíváncsian az ezredes.

\- Biztos benne? – lepődött meg Sam, aki tulajdonképpen maga sem várt pozitív választ a kérdésére.

\- Nézze, az egy dolog, hogy Hermiod műszaki szövegelését már elengedem a fülem mellett, mert esélyem sincs megérteni, mikor hova alakítja a hajóm hajtóművét, de… együtt utaztam huszonegy napot Dr. Zelenkával, szóval… igen, biztos vagyok benne.

\- Radek Zelenka itt van? – lepődött meg Sam, és felcsillant a szeme.

\- Ki kell ábrándítsam, alezredes, de Dr. Zelenka családi okok miatt tért haza pár hétre. A nagymamája nagyon beteg, azt hiszem, haldoklik. Nem biztos, hogy most kellene az álcázással zaklatni.

\- Értem. Azért, ha még itt van, megmondaná neki, hogy jöjjön az eligazítóba?

\- Hogyne.

\- Köszönöm, uram! – mondta még Sam, aztán tovább vezette a csapatot.

\- Helen! – lépett oda Magnushoz. – Kölcsönkérhetném a gépedet egy prágai útra?

\- Ha fontos, természetesen – bólintott rá Magnus.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Sam, majd besorjáztak a tanácsterembe, ahol Landry már várt rájuk.

Sam és a többiek még gyorsan beszámoltak arról, amiről Sam a telefonban nem akart beszélni, vagy nem jutott rá ideje, így Landry csak kapkodta a fejét.

\- Mit akar tenni, alezredes? – kérdezte végül.

\- Leállítani Maybourne-t egyszer s mindenkorra.

\- Hogyan?

\- Hazahozzuk, és hadbíróság elé állítjuk – vont vállat Sam. – Megkapja a magáét – tette még hozzá, mikor látta, hogy Lytha mondana valamit, de abban a pillanatban Dr. Zelenka tűnt fel az ajtóban.

\- Radek – lépett oda hozzá Sam.

\- Alezredes, kérem, dolgom van, mennem kéne! – nézett rá kétségbeesetten a tudós.

\- Tudom. Csak pár percig tartom fel.

\- Lehet, hogy ezen múlik…

\- Radek, nézzen rám! – szólt rá szigorúan Sam, mert látta, hogy a férfi nem áll messze az összeomlástól. – Várni fogja egy gép a reptéren, ami egyenesen Prágába viszi, érti?

\- Igen, alezredes – bólintott rá Zelenka.

\- Helyes. Valóban hozott valami álcázó berendezést?

\- Nem is egyet – tért magához a férfi. – Egy ős és egy lidérc. Mindkettő tervei ott vannak a Deadalus központi számítógépében. Hermiod majd átküldi magának. Megépíteni már nem tud segíteni, mert holnap indulnak is vissza.

\- Talán valahogy megoldom. Telefonon hívhatom, ha kell segítség?

\- Hogyne alezredes – bólintott rá Zelenka.

\- Akkor most menjen!

\- Köszönöm, alezredes! – nézett hitetlenkedve a férfi, de Sam rámosolygott.

\- Menjen már! – szólt rá, mire Zelenka elrohant, mielőtt Sam még utána szólhatott volna, így Magnusra nézett. – Azt se tudja, kit keressen és hol.

\- Utolérem, és kiviszem a reptérre – nevette el magát Magnus, és Zelenka után futott.

\- Lytha – nézett a tok'rára Sam. – Kéne egy alkesh.

\- Két teli naquadah bányát nem szeretne, alezredes? – kapta fel a fejét a tok'ra.

\- Most, hogy így mondja, az se jönne rosszul.

\- És mégis honnan szerezzek?

\- Beszéljen Malekkel! Mit tudom én. Oldja meg!

\- Meglesz – bólintott rá a tok'ra, és el is indult, de Sam utánaszólt.

\- Hány karakterű számsort képes megjegyezni?

\- Tessék? – nézett vissza rá a tok'ra, mire Sam elővette a telefonját, és beleírta a jeladója kódját, és a tok'ra fele mutatta.

\- Megjegyezte? – nézett Lythára.

\- Igen.

\- Helyes – adta át Sam a jeladóját. – Menjen, ne is lássam addig, míg nincs jó híre.

\- Sam, biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – nézett rá Landry, miután a tok'ra elsietett.

\- Lytha a barátom, és ha valaki meg akarja oldani ezt az ügyet, akkor az ő.

\- Rendben. Akkor… Sam, biztos benne, hogy meg tudja építeni az álcázást? Nem kell segítség?

\- Két ember van a seregben, aki tudna nekem segíteni, és a biztonsági fokozata is megfelelő. Az egyik épp most rohant el, a másik Atlantiszon boldogítja a legénységet.

\- Rodney MacKay.

\- Pontosan.

\- Bocsásson meg, Sam, de én örülök, hogy nincs itt.

\- Részben én is – nevetett a nő. – De így be kell érnem Henry segítségével.

\- Komolyan? – kapta fel a fejét a srác.

\- Hát, Daniel csak a fordításban tud segíteni.

\- Ez tény – bólintott rá Daniel.

\- Akkor munkára, hölgyem és uraim – nézett végig rajtuk a tábornok, így elindultak Sam laborja felé.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Meglesz a hajója alezredes – lépett be a laborba Lytha másnap reggel. – De Malek azt üzeni, nem lesz olcsó.

\- Mit kér érte?

\- Bocsásson meg, de az alkudozást meghagytam magának. Én nem indultam volna jó pozícióból a parancsnokkal szemben.

\- Jól van, megoldom – sóhajtott Sam. – Segít?

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá a tok'ra, és leült, hogy áttanulmányozza a terveket.

Jó tempóban haladt a kis fizikus csapat, csak este kapták fel a fejüket arra, hogy valaki belépett a szobába. Mikor Sam felnézett, látta, hogy Zelenka az. A férfi szemein látszott, hogy sírt, így odasietett hozzá.

\- Radek…

\- Elkéstem – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi.

\- Sajnálom! Nem kellett volna feltartanom.

\- Nem annyin múlt, alezredes. Még bőven az óceán felett repültünk – nyugtatta meg Zelenka. – Szolgálatra jelentkezem.

\- Jó katona – szorította meg a karját Sam.

\- Nem vagyok én katona, alezredes, csak egy bolond tudós.

\- És most épp erre van szükségünk.

\- Hogy állunk? – kérdezte egy nagy levegővel Zelenka.

\- Egész jól – nézett körül Sam. – Pár dolgot helyettesítenem kellett, de Hermiod még adott pár jó ötletet, mielőtt elmentek, úgyhogy eddig jónak tűnik. Még egy nap és használható lesz.

\- Akkor lássunk hozzá – bólintott rá a tudós, így újra munkához láttak.

\- Pihennie kéne – lépett oda Samhez Declan éjfél után. – Két napja nem aludt. Megivott két termosz kávét, de félek, épp akkor fog kidőlni, mikor szükség lenne magára.

\- Jól vagyok.

\- Sam, a büszkeség nem fog segíteni rajtunk, mikor szemben állunk az ellenséggel. Zelenkát is elzavarom aludni néhány órán belül. Menjen! Addig Henryvel tartjuk a frontot, aztán ha visszajönnek, ő megy aludni.

\- És maga? – kérdezte, de Declan csak egy felvont szemöldökkel válaszolt.

\- Majd ha vége lesz.

\- Maga sem bírja a végtelenségig.

\- Akkor ne ellenkezzen! Menjen, pihenjen, és annál előbb leválthat.

\- Rendben, átmegyek a szobámba egy kicsit lepihenek – adta meg magát Sam.

\- Nem bánja, ha elkísérem? – kérdezte kételkedve Declan. – Akkor hiszem el, hogy lefekszik, ha a saját szememmel látom. Képes odaát is kapcsolási rajzokat bogarászni.

\- Maga mindig ilyen szkeptikus? – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Általában. Szakmai ártalom – nevetett Declan. – Menjünk! – mondta, így átsétáltak egy ajtóval arrébb, Sam aprócska kis szobájába.

\- És most ágyba! – adta ki a parancsot Declan.

\- Én vagyok a főnök! – nézett rá morcosan Sam.

\- Hát persze, angyalka – nyugtatta meg a férfi. – Feküdjön már le!

\- Jól van – vett egy mély levegőt Sam, és leült az ágya szélére. – Négy óra múlva ébresszen!

\- Öt.

\- Maga tényleg nem bírja elviselni, hogy egyszer ne legyen igaza?

\- Nem – nevetett Declan, miközben Sam elfeküdt az ágyán, a férfi pedig leguggolt mellé. – Amúgy minek ez a nagy felhajtás az alkesh-sel? Nincs kapu azon a világon, ahova megyünk?

\- De van – mondta Sam, aki már erősen küzdött az álmosság ellen. – Csak vagy félórányira a várostól. Maybourne már félúton járna a Földre, míg odaérünk, és akkor aztán bottal üthetjük a nyomát. Vagy értesíti a szövetségeseit a kalózoknál, hogy szöktessék meg. Vagy hogy támadjanak meg minket. El kell vágnunk az útját.

\- Jó terv – ismerte be Declan.

\- Tudom – mondta még félálomban a nő, így Declan mosolyogva nézte még egy percig, aztán visszament a többiekhez a laborba.

\- Miért nem ébresztett fel? – nézett morcosan Sam Declanre, mikor másnap reggel felébredt, és visszament a többiekhez.

\- Mert jobban haladtunk a vártnál – nézett fel a férfi. – Még három-négy óra, és kész a mű. És mert pihennie kellett.

\- Jól van – higgadt le Sam is. – De most a többiekre is ráfér a pihenés.

\- Most már gyorsan dobjuk össze – ellenkezett megint Declan. – A többiek majd pihenhetnek, míg beépítjük a hajóba.

\- Azonnal el kell indulnunk, majd útközben beépítjük – rázta meg a fejét Sam, mire Declan odalépett hozzá, és a homlokára tette a kezét.

\- Nekem kell vezetnem – állapította meg pár másodperccel később. – Majd maga és Zelenka addig beépítik az eszközt.

\- Akkor Radeknek most tényleg pihennie kell. A hajón szükségem lesz rá. Velünk tart? – fordult végül a tudóshoz. – Tudom, hogy ez most nem a legalkalmasabb pillanat egy küldetésre…

\- A temetés csak a jövő hét végén lesz – nézett fel Zelenka. – Ha addig visszaérünk, alezredes…

\- Declan, mennyi idő, míg odaérünk?

\- Ford azt mondta, Maybourne egy hét alatt itt van – idézte fel Declan.

\- Ki tudja, milyen hajóval.

\- Jól van, mutasson egy térképet, hova megyünk?

\- A P5X-777-re – mondta Sam, de Declan türelmetlen sóhaját hallva behozta a térképet a monitorjára, és egy pontra bökött.

\- Tekintve az alkesh csúcssebességét, és azt, hogy mi nem a Földről indulunk – végzett gyors számításokat a férfi -, úgy három napjuk lesz beépíteni az eszközt.

\- Vagyis három nap oda, ott nem tervezek tölteni pár óránál többet, és három nap vissza?

\- Vissza jöhetnek a kapun át. Egyszerűbb és gyorsabb, és az esélyét sem hagyjuk meg, hogy a kalózok megszöktessék Maybourne-t. A hajót majd én visszahozom.

\- Nem tetszik a terve – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Erről majd később beszélünk.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, majd még egyeztetett Zelenkával, és elküldte a férfit aludni.

\- Maga jól van? – lépett Sam Henryhez, aki a beszélgetés alatt is végig dolgozott.

\- Persze – válaszolt szórakozottan. – Elképesztő ez a cucc… és rengeteg jó ötletet adott… mármint, hogy hogyan védjük a Menedéket.

\- Örülök. A főnöke?

\- Landry tábornokkal, azt hiszem. Jól összemelegedtek. Nem úgy értem – rázta meg a fejét, mikor Sam kételkedve nézett rá. – De jól kijönnek.

\- Remek – nevetett Sam, majd munkához látott ő is.

Declannek igaza lett, délre elkészültek az álcázó berendezéssel.

\- Mehetünk is – állt fel Sam. – Beszélek a tábornokkal, és fél óra múlva indulunk.

\- Kapunk valami fegyvert? – nézett rá Declan, mivel a csapat civil részétől a bejáratnál elkobozták a fegyvereiket.

\- Ezt majd még meggondolom – nevetett Sam. – Menjünk! – mondta, majd összetrombitálta a csapatot az eligazítóba.

\- Sam, mire számít? – nézett rá Landry.

\- Leginkább arra, hogy nem kerüljük el egymást Mayborune-nel félúton – mondta Sam, de megcsörrent a férfi irodájában a telefon, így magukra hagyta őket, de egy perccel később már ott volt újra.

\- Jöjjenek velem! – mondta, mire a többiek felálltak, és utána indultak.

\- Hova megyünk, uram? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Az indítócsarnokba.

\- De még nincs itt mindenki…

\- Aki most kell, az itt van – mondta Landry, és mikor befordultak az ajtón Sam megértette, mire gondol. A kapuhoz vezető rámpa alján egy kiskocsin állt a három tartály, benne a három szimbióta.

Declan Sam mögött állt, a nő mégis csalhatatlanul érezte, hogy Lytha átvette az irányítást, majd odasétált a tartályokhoz, és megvizsgálta őket.

\- Jól vannak – pillantott Samre, aztán Landryhez fordult. – Hálával tartozom önnek, tábornok.

\- Csak hozza haza Maybourne-t és kvittek vagyunk – mondta határozottan Landry tábornok, majd Samhez fordult.

\- Indulhatnak, alezredes!

\- Köszönöm, uram! Összeszedem a csapatot és a felszerelést…

\- Alezredes – lépett oda hozzá Lytha. – Előre mennék. Minél előbb otthon kell lenniük – pillantott a szimbiótákra.

\- Menjen csak. Ott találkozunk – mondta a tok'rának, majd felment az irányítóba, és egyeztetett Walterrel, hogy hova küldje Lythát és a tartályokat, majd elment, hogy összeszedje a csapatot.

Egy fél órával később a csapat többi része már teljes menetfelszerelésben gyülekezett a kapunál, majd a tábornok végső engedélyével elindultak.

A túloldalon Lytha várta őket.

\- Erre, alezredes – vezette be őket a fák közé.

\- Hova megyünk?

\- Hatásvadászkodok én is egy kicsit, hanem bánja – pillantott rá a tok'ra, de aztán visszaadta az irányítást Declannek. – Élvezze a sétát, Sam, szép ez az erdő.

\- Declan, nem érünk rá ilyesmire!

\- Csak három perc, és ott vagyunk – ígérte Declan, így a többiek morgolódva bár, de követték, míg egy völgy szélére nem értek.

\- A hajója, alezredes – pillantott rá a szeme sarkából Declan.

\- Hihetetlen ez a hajó – sóhajtott Sam, ahogy szemügyre vette az alattuk lebegő alkesh-t, és a többiek is mind ámulatuknak adtak hangot.

\- Miért?

\- Gyönyörű… és halálos. A legszebb hajó, amit valaha láttam a galaxisban, és egyben a legnagyobb pusztítást is tudja okozni. Leszámítva persze az anyahajókat.

\- Nagyon sok gyönyörű dolog van, ami halálos – tért vissza Declan pillantása a hajóra, de megérezte, hogy Sam hangulata megváltozott, így visszanézett tá. – Valami rosszat mondtam?

\- Csak… kimondta az igazat. Nem számít, nem érünk rá cseverészni. Le tudunk itt jutni?

\- Természetesen, van itt egy ösvény. Csak utánam – mondta Declan, és elindultak le a völgybe. Csupán pár perc volt, amit csendben tettek meg, és Malek odalent várta őket.

\- Alezredes – köszöntötte a nőt egy biccentéssel.

\- Lássuk, milyen az üzleti érzéke, Malek – állt meg vele szemben Sam.

\- Kemény – biztosította a tok'ra. – Nem sok ilyen hajóval rendelkezünk, és az utóbbi időben képtelenség szerezni. Ha elveszítjük, az nagy érvágás lenne.

\- Épségben visszahozom magának – ígérte Sam.

\- Garantálni is tudja?

\- Nem – sóhajtott Sam. – De ha sikerül, megtarthatja az álcázó berendezést, amit beleépítünk.

\- Miért adná nekem? – nézett rá értetlenül a tok'ra.

\- Talán példát akarok mutatni a „nem osztunk meg technológiát más fajokkal" mozgalom ellen – vont vállat Sam. – Talán még a terveket is megkapja, hátha még fejleszteni is tudnak azon, amit mi most két nap alatt összebarkácsoltunk. Higgye el, nagy előny lenne maguknak.

\- És mit kapunk, ha elveszítik a hajót?

\- Akkor valószínűleg velem már nem tud egyezkedni – vont vállat Sam. – Próbálkozzon Landry tábornoknál. Amúgy… visszakapott három szimbiótát, mit akar még?

\- Ezzel nagyon rossz irányba kanyarodik, alezredes! – figyelmeztette Malek. – Ha maguk nincsenek… a három szimbiótát nem rabolják el, és az a bázis még állna.

\- Ezt verje le azon, aki felelős érte – vágott vissza neki Sam.

\- Örömmel – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – Csak tegyenek egy kis kitérőt ide, mikor hazafele jönnek.

\- Önbíráskodni akar?

\- Mennyivel jobb, ha maguk ítélkeznek felette, mintha mi?

\- Erről most ne nyissunk vitát, Malek – sóhajtott Sam. – Nekünk legalább annyi kárt okozott, mint maguknak, higgye el! És nem most először. Nálunk is megkapja a méltó büntetését.

\- Kétlem. Mondja, alezredes, mit kérne érte, ha arra kérném, hogy esetleg… véletlenül… veszítse el útközben?

\- Mit ér meg magának? – nevette el magát Sam, amiből a tok'ra is tudta, hogy nem gondolja komolyan, de azért belement a játékba.

\- Gondolom, egy zatar'c detektor most nem lesz elég.

\- Még egy kicsit erőltesse meg magát!

\- Néhány gyógyító kristály?

\- Olyanom már van. És… amúgy sem nagyon tudom már használni.

\- És… ha esetleg újra tudná?

\- Kapok egy szimbiótát három napra, hogy megint legyen néhány évig naquadah a véremben? Mondjuk Lythát, mielőtt visszapaterolná a tartályba?

\- Miből gondolja, hogy így történik majd?

\- Csak magamból indulok ki – vont vállat Sam.

\- Az ajánlatom komoly, alezredes – nézett rá valóban komolyan a tok'ra. – Évek óta folynak kísérletek arra, hogy hogyan tudnánk naquadah-t juttatni egy ember vérébe úgy, hogy a teste ne szűrje ki az anyagcserével együtt.

\- Miért?

\- Ezt most bonyolult lenne elmagyarázni. De a kísérlet túl van a tesztelési fázison, és hatásosnak bizonyult…

\- Csak adjam el érte a lelkem az ördögnek.

\- Tessék?

\- Nem érdekes. Malek… ha eladnám magának Maybourne-t egy kis naquadah-ért… akkor semmivel sem lennék különb, mint ő. Hisz ő is pont ezt tette. Érző, értelmes lényeket adott-vett némi ellenszolgáltatásért.

\- Igaza van, alezredes – ismerte be Malek. – De lássa be, meg kellett próbálnom.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – De most indulnánk, hanem bánná.

\- Hogyne. Erre – engedte előre a csapatot, de végül Magnus, aki a sor végén jött, megállt a tok'rával szemben.

\- Nem szívesen lennék az üzlettársa – nézett rá egy félig elfojtott mosollyal.

\- Pedig én szívesen üzletelnék magával – méregette a tok'ra a szeme sarkából, majd amikor Magnus elnevette magát, csatlakoztak a többiekhez.

\- Az uticéljuk minden szempontból semleges területen van – lépett Sam mellé Malek, ékesen bizonyítva, hogy Lythával már alaposan átbeszéltek mindent. – De azért legyenek óvatosak.

\- Értünk aggódik ennyire, vagy a hajójáért? – nevetett Sam.

\- Hihetetlen lenne, ha azt mondanám, mindkettő?- sandított rá a szeme sarkából Malek.

\- Kissé.

\- Miért? Nem aggódhatok Jacob Carter lányáért, aki úgy mellesleg a barátom volt? – kérdezte a tok'ra, de Sam erre nem tudott mit mondani, így szó nélkül hagyta, de mikor épp beléptek volna a hajóra, megállt csípőre tett kézzel a tok'rával szemben.

\- Mondja, Garshaw tud erről az egészről?

\- Természetesen nem – állta a pillantását Malek. – És erősen remélem, hogy maguk térnek vissza előbb, különben nem állok meg a lábamon.

\- Még a három visszaszerzett szimbióta ellenére sem?

\- Úgy talán – bólintott rá Malek. – De induljanak, annál nagyobb eséllyel előzik meg Garshaw-t.

\- Rendben – nevette el magát Sam. – Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot, így a csapat Declan vezetésével felsétált a hajóra. – Köszönöm, Malek! - mondta még Sam a tok'rának, majd amikor az rábólintott, ő is beszállt, és becsukta az ajtót.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim – nézett végig rajtuk Declan. – Kérem, kössék be a biztonsági öveket, felszállunk – mondta, és előre ment a pilótafülkébe. Sam csak mosolyogva nézett utána.

\- A tehetetlenségi csillapítás miatt nem kell ilyesmi, de azért üljünk le! És amint beléptünk a hipertérbe, hozzá is láthatunk a szereléshez – mondta a többieknek, így mindenki keresett helyet magának, hogy biztonságban leülhessenek a felszállás közben.

Néhány perccel később Lytha kaput nyitott a hipertérbe, és Sam előre ment hozzá.

\- Nekilátunk a munkának – tájékoztatta. – Elvileg semmi olyan rendszert nem érint az átalakítás, ami útközben gondot okozhat, de ha észlel valamit, azonnal szóljon!

\- Úgy lesz, alezredes – nyugtatta meg a tok'ra.

\- Rendben, akkor megyek, és Zelenkával hozzákezdünk – mondta Sam, és hátrament, magához vette a tudóst, majd eltűntek a gép leghátsó részében.

Sam és Radek két órája dolgoztak már, mikor Magnus hátrajött hozzájuk, és nemes egyszerűséggel leült Sam mellé a földre, aki egy bonyolult, több tucat kristályt tartalmazó panel előtt térdelt.

\- Hogy haladtok?

\- Át kell kötni néhány áramkört, de számítottam rá – mosolygott rá Sam. – Szerintem egy napon belül megleszünk.

\- Jól hangzik.

\- Mi a helyzet odabent?

\- A legtöbben alszanak.

\- Addig jó, addig nem kezdenek el unatkozni – nevetett Sam. – Az ilyen kasztniban való űrutazásnak ez az átka. Az ember egy nap után kezd megőrülni a tehetetlenségtől, a bezártságtól, attól, hogy össze van zárva a többiekkel. Ez az egy, amiért mindig vonakodtam elindulni Atlantiszra. Huszonegy nap bezárva a Deadaluson… megzakkannék.

\- Elhiszem. De ez a három napot talán kibírjuk. Sam…

\- Igen?

\- Szóval… emlékszel, én… annak idején meséltem neked Declanről…

\- Igen, azt a két kemény mondatot mind – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Igen, tudom, de… akkor még nem volt meg a bizalom közöttünk, és…

\- És most meséljek neked Malekről.

\- Megtennéd?

\- Tudod, Helen… régen volt néhány tok'ra, aki közel állt hozzám, és akit kedveltem. Mostanra már csak ő van, azt hiszem. Apám és Selmak halottak, ahogy Martouf és Lantash is. Korrát, Aldwint több, mint öt éve nem láttam, azt sem tudom, élnek-e még. Szóval… Malek. Hát… az az igazság, hogy elmondhatnám róla szó szerint, amit te mondtál Declanről. Kiváló vezető, és kiváló kutató. Határozott, kemény, céltudatos, elszánt, bármire képes a szent célért, de ugyanúgy a gondjaira bízott embereiért is. Tisztelem, mint tudóst, és mint parancsnokot.

\- De?

\- Igazából nincs de. Ennyi. Bizonyára ügynöknek is kiváló, de arról nincs tapasztalatom. Két esetben dolgoztunk együtt, de egyik sem olyan volt, amiben ez kiderülhetett volna. Két szerencsétlen eset, ahol tulajdonképpen egyiknél sem volt befolyása a végkifejletre, és a tehetetlenség csak még jobban dühítette, ahogy minket is. Nézd, ő egy tok'ra. A génjeiben van a felsőbbrendűségi érzés, bár neki talán kicsit kevésbé, mint az átlagnak. A másik dolog, hogy az elhivatottsága, mint a legtöbb tok'rának messze túl van azon a ponton, amit mi megszállottságnak hívunk, és ez meghatározza az értékrendjét. Ezek kívül nincs vele semmi gond.

\- És… Malek… ő a szimbióta, igaz?

\- Igen.

\- És a gazdateste?

\- Őszintén szólva még nem volt szerencsém hozzá. Azt hiszem, van köztük valami hallgatólagos megállapodás, hogy ha gázos a helyzet, akkor Malek a főnök. És mi eddig mindig gázos helyzetben találkoztunk. Elég gázos helyzetekben.

\- Értem. De úgy… összességében…

\- Összességében Malek jó fej… a többit tapasztald ki – mosolygott Sam Magnusra. – De… nem tudom… nem tudom, kapcsolatban tudnátok-e maradni, ha ennek vége. Az akció alatt be tudtalak vinni titeket a bázisra, de ha végzünk…

\- Tudom, én csak… hangosan gondolkodom – nevetett Helen. – És amúgy is… a személyes gondolatok vannak mindig az utolsó helyen.

\- Jó ég, ezt akár Malek is mondhatta volna. Menj szépen, és hagyj engem dolgozni – nevetett Sam, mire a másik nő nevetve elvonult, és visszament a többiekhez.

Mivel egy kivétellel mindenki aludt, Helen Danielhez lépett, aki egy könyvbe mélyedt.

\- Helló! Nem zavarom?

\- Dehogy – nézett fel Daniel. – Csak… rutinos utazó vagyok, mindig felkészülök elfoglaltsággal. Jó van?

\- Igen, csak eltűnődtem azon, amit mondott. Mondja, az univerzum tényleg olyan rossz hely?

\- Mire gondol? – lepődött meg Daniel.

\- Hát, amiket felsorolt…

\- Áh, csak Teslát akartam kiábrándítani abból a hitéből, hogy ő a legijesztőbb dolog a világegyetemben – nevette el magát Daniel.- Tudja, inkább kétszer Tesla egy sötét sikátorban, mint egy lidérc akárhol. De… ugyanakkor rengeteg csodálatos fajt és gyönyörű világot is felfedeztünk. Olyan fajt, amelyik képes egy imával feltámasztani a holtakat, olyan fajt, amelyik olyan messze jutott a spiritualitás útján, hogy felemelkedett és tiszta energia formájában létezik tovább, olyan fajt, amelynél háromszáz éve nem történt gyilkosság, és ezen kívül is számos primitívnek mondott egyszerű, de békés fajt is ismerünk.

\- Azért ez megnyugtató – mosolyodott el Helen.

\- Tudja, Dr. Magnus, a galaxis ugyanolyan, mint a Föld, csak nagyban. Vannak jó emberek, és rossz emberek. Meg jó idegenek és rossz idegenek. De ettől még összességében nem rossz hely. Csak… kellő óvatossággal kell minden ismeretlen felé fordulni.

\- Értem.

\- Nem próbál meg aludni egy kicsit?

\- Vagyis hagyjam olvasni – nevetett Magnus.

\- Lehet, hogy én is alszom. Lesz még időnk ebben a három napban beszélgetni.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a nő, majd keresett egy üres ágyat, és bár kemény és kényelmetlen volt, végigdőlt rajta.

Hosszú órákkal később Sam úgy döntött, ők is dőljenek le egy kicsit Zelenkával, hátha fáradtan elsiklanak valami felett, amiből baj lehet, de végül hiába próbált aludni, nem igazán sikerült neki. Mikor megunta felkelt, és kiment Lythához.

\- Helló! – állt meg az ajtóban. – Nem zavarom?

\- Nem – pillantott rá a tok'ra. – Miért nem pihen?

\- Próbáltam, de nem ment. Mindenki szundikál odabent, nem akartam őket felébreszteni.

\- Akkor üljön le! – mondta Lytha, így letelepedett mellé, míg a tok'ra valamit pepecselt a kijelzőkkel, aztán Sam fele fordult.

\- Hogy állnak?

\- Egész jól. Még pár áramkört kell módosítani, aztán néhány szimulációval teszteljük a rendszert és kész.

\- Szép munka.

\- Kösz – mosolyodott el a nő. – És maga miért nem pihen? Robotpilótára tette a gépet, nem?

\- Attól még bármi lehet. Szeretnék itt lenni.

\- Akkor aludjon itt! Majd vigyázok a hajóra, és ébresztem, ha valami van.

\- Erre semmi szükség, alezredes, én még…

\- Lytha… mit kellene tennem, hogy bízzon bennem végre? – kérdezte Sam, mire a másik vágott egy grimaszt.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszél.

\- Fél mellettünk elaludni – mondta fejcsóválva Sam. – Lytha… sosem bántanám, és másnak sem engedném meg.

\- Tudom.

\- Akkor aludjon már végre egy kicsit!

\- Ráérek még pihenni. Inkább… árulja el nekem, mivel rontottuk el a kedvét? Ott fenn a szirten – kérdezte a tok'ra.

\- Csak kimondta az igazat – vont vállat Sam, akinek megint csak elment a kedve ettől a témától. – A szép dolgok sokszor akaratukon kívül halált osztanak.

\- Sam – szólalt meg a hátuk mögött Daniel váratlanul. – Egyik esetben sem okolhatod magad – mondta a nőnek.

\- Daniel…

\- Ez az igazság. És ezt te is tudnád, ha nem lennél teljesen kimerülve. Pihenned kellene egy kicsit, és mindjárt szebbnek látnád a világot.

\- Te is tudod, hogy ezt nem lehet szebbnek látni. Ezek tények.

\- Nem, ez egy butaság, amit a fejedbe vettél. Menj aludni!

\- Megígértem Lythának, hogy vigyázok a hajóra, míg ő pihen.

\- Majd vigyázok én – mondta szigorúan Daniel. – Sipirc aludni! – mondta, de Sam megrázta a fejét.

\- Majd alszom itt – mondta, és előre fordítva a székét hátradőlt, és lehunyta a szemét.

\- De ha nem – mondta neki Daniel.

\- Már alszom is – mondta gyorsan Sam, mire Daniel elnevette magát, és elsétált.

\- Aludjon jól! – sandított még Sam Lythára, aztán újra becsukta a szemét.

\- Maga is – pillantott rá a tok'ra, majd kényelmesen hátradőlt a székében, és ő is megpróbált aludni.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam négy órával később ébredt, de mellette Lytha még mélyen aludt. Sam felé fordult, és egy halvány mosollyal az arcán nézte a másikat.

\- Ez az egyik legmeghittebb érzés – szólalt meg az ajtóban nem sokkal később Magnus. – Nézni valakit, ahogy alszik.

Sam néhány másodpercig tűnődve nézte a nőt, aki az emberét figyelte.

\- Van köztetek valami? – kérdezte óvatosan, mire Magnus halkan elnevette magát.

\- Declan túl fiatal hozzám.

\- Van olyan, aki nem? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Nem is tudom.

\- Tesla? – sandított rá Sam.

\- Jesszus, dehogy – nevetett tovább Magnus. – De visszatérve Declanre… ő az egyik legjobb emberem, és kevés bizalmas barátaim egyike. Bár ez ellen most hevesen tiltakozna, mondván, nem mondok el neki soha semmit. Érthetetlen, miért mondják mindig ezt nekem, ő és Will. De nincs köztünk semmi, és nem is volt soha. És… te és Malek?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Egy tok'ra volt, aki iránt éreztem ilyesmit: Lantash. De ő már meghalt.

\- És Lytha?

\- Lytha most tudatosan irányítja az érzéseit. Nem engedi meg magának, hogy közelebb kerüljön hozzánk.

\- Miért?

\- Hogy megelőzze a későbbi csalódást és fájdalmat. Valahol megértem, és tiszteletben tartom ezt a döntést, de… ugyanakkor sajnálom is. Kedvelem őt, akár még barátok is lehetnénk. Bár, ha ő és Declan végül szétválnak, ki tudja, mennyi ideig lesz sztázisban? Talán soha többé nem látjuk.

\- Mit gondolsz erről?

\- Ez egy nehéz döntés – tűnődött el Sam. - És ezt kettejüknek kell lejátszani.

\- Tudom. Leváltalak – ajánlotta Magnus.

\- Rendben. Ha valami történne, azonnal ébreszd fel Lythát. Megyek vissza dolgozni – egyezett bele Sam.

\- Henry és Zelenka már rajta vannak.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen, úgy egy órája tűntek el.

\- Akkor megnézem, mire jutottak – állt fel Sam, és hátravonult a többiekhez.

\- Hogy állunk? – kérdezte Zelenkát, mikor megállt mellette.

\- Egy fél óra, és indíthatjuk az első szimulációt – nézett fel rá a tudós. – Henry sokat segített.

\- Jah, pedig eleinte nagyon nem bízott bennem – fintorgott a srác, mikor egy pillanatra felnézett.

\- Ugyan, kisfarkas – guggolt le mögé Sam. – Ismerje be, hogy külsőre inkább néz ki egy nagyra nőtt gyereknek, mint technikai zseninek.

\- Ne kezdje maga is – pillantott rá Henry. – Elég nekem ezt Teslától hallgatni.

\- Jól van, nem bántom – egyezett bele Sam. – Mutassa, min dolgozik? – kérdezte, aztán leült Henry mellé, és a legnagyobb egyetértésben dolgoztak tovább.

\- Szép munka volt, uraim – nézett végig a többieken Sam néhány órával később, mikor az utolsó szimuláció is hiba nélkül lefutott.

\- Hogyan tovább?

\- Míg odaérünk nem sokat tehetünk – vont vállat Sam.

\- Nem csinálunk valami tervet?

\- Egy elmebeteg ellen nehéz tervezni – sóhajtott Sam. – A lényeg, hogy ne engedjük meglépni.

\- És az, hogy konkrét beismerő vallomást csikarjunk ki belőle – szólalt meg mögöttük Lytha.

\- Ki vigyáz a hajóra? – nézett rá gyanakodva Sam.

\- Teal'c. De inkább arra figyeljen, amit mondtam. Ki kell vele mondatni, hogy mit csinált. Az egészet. Lehetőleg részletesen.

\- Rögzíteni akarja a vallomását?

\- Igen. Biztos, ami biztos.

\- És ha zavarja a felvételt? Ha nem tudjuk felvenni?

\- Akkor marad a memóriajavító eszköz – nézett Samre Lytha, mire a nő elhúzta a száját. – Ne aggódjon, majd én megcsinálom. Tudom, hogy nem kellemes az eljárás, és én jobban kezelem a fájdalmat, és a feltörő emlékeket.

\- Kösz! – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Egy barátnak ennyit bármikor – hunyorított rá Lytha, mire Sam vett egy nagy levegőt, és csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Tudja, hogy maga egy aljas, kétszínű…

\- Az arrogánst és a lekezelőt ez alkalommal kihagyja, alezredes? – fojtott el egy mosolyt a tok'ra.

\- Most sürgősen visszamegy a kormányhoz, és nem kerül a szemem elé! – mondta neki Sam egy kis megjátszott szigorúsággal.

\- Maga engem mindig elzavar – csóválta meg a fejét Lytha és elvonult.

\- Menjen utána alezredes, mielőtt végképp besértődik – tanácsolta Zelenka.

\- Maga nem is ismeri a tok'rákat – nézett rá a nő.

\- Azt nem, de a tudósokat igen, és náluk kevés sértődékenyebb faj él a galaxisban – biztosította Zelenka. – Menjen, már végeztünk mindennel.

\- Nem lesz nehéz elérni, amit szeretne – ült le Sam pár perccel később a pilótafülkébe Lytha mellé.

\- Miből gondolja? – kérdezte fel sem nézve Lytha.

\- Az önérzetére kell játszanunk. Arra kell rávennünk, hogy dicsekedjen el azzal, milyen rafinált és ügyes. Ő büszke arra, amit tett, és ha egy kicsit is adjuk alá a lovat, akkor el fogja zengeni a hőstetteit, csak hogy egy kis elismerést arathasson.

\- Ez elég szánalmas – pillantott Samre a tok'ra, de csak egy másodpercre.

\- Az, de ezúttal hasznunkra lehet. Most tényleg megsértődött?

\- Ezt még nem döntöttem el. És maga?

\- Még én sem – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Most komolyan, alezredes… tényleg elhitte, hogy egy tok'ra át tudja aludni, ha fontos dolgokról beszélgetnek a feje felett?

\- Fontos dolgokról beszélgettünk volna? – ráncolta a homlokát Sam. – Nem emlékszem, hogy bármi munka szóba került volna.

\- Azt hiszi, hogy ismer bennünket, igaz?

\- Egy kicsit.

\- Mondja, Selmaknak vagy Lantashnak tényleg csak a munka volt a fontos?

\- Ők elfogultak voltak velem szemben. Ezekre a tapasztalataimra nem alapozhatok.

\- Miért hiszi ezt?

\- Mert minden más tok'rával az ellenkezőjét tapasztaltam.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy egy kicsit én is elfogult vagyok.

\- Lehet – nevette el magát Sam, aztán kipillantott az ablakon. – Félúton járhatunk?

\- Kicsit több – bólintott rá Lytha. – Még úgy harminc óra út állhat előttünk.

\- Nem tudnám már vezetni, igaz?- kérdezte Sam.

\- Nem. De Malek ajánlata tényleg komoly volt. Kaphat egy kis naquadah-t a vérébe, és máris újra képes használni az eszközeinket. Nem csak a hajót, hanem a gyógyító kristályt is. Annak több hasznát venné.

\- Az ajánlat nem hangzik rosszul, de egyrészt gondolom ennek is van ára – vigyorgott Sam -, másrészt biztos van benne valami apróbetűs rész, ami csak a pénztártól való távozás után derül ki.

\- Tessék?

\- Nem számít. Gyanakvó vagyok, mint maga, ennyi az egész. Mit gondol, mit kérne érte Malek?

\- Nála ezt sosem lehet tudni – nevette el magát Lytha.

\- Jól ismeri?

\- Kevesen vagyunk, alezredes, így egyre jobban ismerjük egymást mindannyian. Ami pedig Malek üzleti érzékét illeti, veszettül jó, magával szemben meglepően engedékeny.

\- Nem mondja.

\- De. Ezt sem mondta volna el másnak.

\- Szóval maga szerint élnem kéne az ajánlattal?

\- Miért ne? Vesztenivalója nincs.

\- De mit kérhet érte Malek? Gondolom, nem szeretné ezt az alkut nagydobra verni, de így, viszont nem tudom, hogy személy szerint tőlem mit kérne. Amúgy mi a fenéért végezték ezt a kísérletet? Azt hittem az is egy előny maguknak, hogy senki más nem tudja használni az eszközeiket.

\- A magasabb szintű politikába nem látok bele, alezredes. És igazából nem is vagyok rá kíváncsi. Teszem a dolgom, és kész.

\- Nem szólítana végre Samnek? – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Nem ezzel az alezredessel tartja távol magától az érzelmeket.

\- Ebbe már belebuktam – mosolygott Lytha Samre.

\- Tudom. Minél inkább azt akarta bizonyítani, hogy nem, annál gyanúsabb volt.

\- Átlátott rajtam… mi lesz még itt? – nevetett Lytha.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Persze, legfeljebb nem válaszolok.

\- Ám legyen. Nem lenne kedve eljönni a Földre?

\- Tudja a választ erre a kérdésre, Sam.

\- Ez nem kedv kérdése – sóhajtott a nő.

\- Így van. Mit gondolna, ha igent mondtam volna?

\- Ez elég bonyolult – ismerte be Sam.

\- Gondoltam, hogy ezt mondja. Akkor most mindketten feltettünk egy kérdés, amire kaptunk is választ meg nem is, igaz?

\- Igen – nevette el magát Sam. – Akkor most hagyom, had gondolkodjon, én pedig megfontolom Malek ajánlatát – mondta, és hátrament a többiekhez.

Mivel a csapat nagy része már több mint egy napja nem evett, feltúrták a hajót, míg találtak valami ehetőt, és némi falatozás után sokkal jobban érezték magukat. Közben Maybourne-ről beszélgettek, a korábbi húzásairól, arról, hogy mit várhatnak ez alkalommal, de végül kifogytak a témából és elcsendesedtek.

\- Még mennyi idő? – kérdezte Henry.

\- Legfeljebb harminc óra – nézett rá Sam.

\- Az elmondhatatlanul hosszú idő. Csináljuk valamit!

\- Mit szeretne csinálni?

\- Játszunk valamit – ajánlotta Henry.

\- Igaz vagy bátort? Melyiket választanád?– sandított rá Magnus, mire a srác elhúzta a száját.

\- Jól van, akkor nem játszunk – vont vállat végül, és ebben maradtak.

Sam elmerült a gondolataiba, és mikor egy órával később felnézett, feltűnt neki, hogy Magnus hiányzik a névsorból. Mivel elölről nem hallott beszélgetést, a hajó hátulja fele indult el, hogy megkeresse a nőt. Végül a gépteremben talált rá, egy keskeny kis ablakon bámult ki a kinti örvénylésbe.

\- Jól vagy? – állt meg mellette Sam.

\- Igen – mosolygott rá Magnus. – Épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy Nikola milyen átkozottul mérges lesz, ha megtudja, miből maradt ki.

\- Tőlem nem tudja meg – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Henry el fogja szólni magát – vont vállat Magnus.

\- És akkor mit csinálsz?

\- Majd… lekenyerezem valahogy.

\- Régóta ismered? – kérdezte óvatosan Sam.

\- Több, mint százhatvan éve – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra Magnus.

\- És… akkor már vámpír volt?

\- Nem, akkor még nem, de… valahol mélyen a génjeiben ott volt a lehetőség.

\- Ez elég talányos – dőlt a falnak Sam.

\- Elmeséljem?

\- Ha akarod…

\- Az ezernyolcszázas évek második felében kezdődött. Orvosnak tanultam, hogy szembeszálljak annak a kornak a nőket ledegradáló szemléletével. Egymásra találtunk mi öten… tudósok voltunk, nagy elmék, akik fel akartuk fedezni a világot, megérteni, hogy mi rejtőzik a színfalak mögött…

\- Ez ismerős – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Magnus. – Mind az öten hittünk egy ősi legendában, a tiszta, romlatlan ősi vámpírvér erejében. Abban az időben rettenetesen nehéz volt ilyesmit szerezni, hisz az egyház mindent megtett, hogy kipusztítsa őket. Nekünk mégis sikerült. Megszereztük a vért, és készítettem belőle egy szérumot, amitől… mind különleges képességeket reméltünk. Sokat tanakodtunk, de végül beadtuk magunknak a szérumot.

\- És mi történt?

\- Ahogy azt előre sejtettük, mindannyian máshogy reagáltunk rá, de a hatás váratlanul intenzív volt.

\- És Tesla ettől lett vámpír?

\- A forrásvér felébresztette a sejtjeiben szunnyadó vámpírt. Eleinte nagyon nehezen bírtunk vele, de végül képes volt legyőzni önmagát.

\- És a többiek?

\- James… addig is egy zseni volt… de a forrásvér hatására ez… megszázszorozódott… hosszú ideig küzdött, hogy bele ne őrüljön a saját agyának képességeibe. De végül megtanulta uralni, és képes volt készíteni egy készüléket, ami életben tartotta közel százhatvan éven át. John… ő egy nagyon különleges képességet kapott… képes volt térben és időben teleportálni magát… de sajnos arra csak későn jöttünk rá, hogy… valahányszor használja ezt a képességet, az roncsolja az agyát, és… elvesz valamit az emberi mivoltából. Egy idő után ő… már nem ő volt. Nigel… ő képes volt láthatatlanná válni… de ő volt az egyetlen közülünk, aki képes volt szembenézni a saját halandóságával, és egy emberi életet leélve meghalt, ahogy minden más normális ember. Viszont továbbörökítette a képességet az utódaira.

\- És te?

\- Én voltam a legszerencsésebb, azt hiszem. Bár ezt csak… száz év után láttam be. Én „csak" hosszú és egészséges életet nyertem a forrásvér által. Akkor régen egy kicsit csalódott voltam, úgy éreztem, a többiek sokkal többet kaptak nálam. De… a helyzet az, hogy mindegyikük nagy árat fizetett érte.

\- Mind különlegesek vagytok – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve Sam.

\- Már csak én és Nikola vagyunk életben – pillantott rá Magnus. - És… a te csapatod?

\- Hát… ők is elég különlegesek – mosolyodott el Sam. – Teal'c Apophisnak, egy goa'uld rendszerúrnak volt az első jaffája. A testében növekvő goa'uld szimbióta erőt, egészséget és hosszú életet biztosított neki, de ő cserébe az életével tartozott Apophisnak. Tíz évvel ezelőtt, még alig, hogy elkezdtük használni a kaput, Apophis emberei fogságba ejtettek minket, és végül Apophis azt a parancsot adta neki, hogy ölje meg a foglyokat, minket, és még vagy negyven embert velünk együtt. De ehelyett Teal'c megölt jó néhány másik jaffát, kiszabadított minket és az embereket, és velünk tartott a Földre. Azóta együtt küzd velünk a goa'uld ellen, és bármi ellen, ami fenyegeti a Földet, vagy a galaxist. Ő a legkeményebb katona, akit valaha láttam, pedig katonák között mozgok, mióta csak az eszemet tudom. Nem egy szószátyár típus, de amit mond, arra nagyon is érdemes odafigyelni.

\- És Daniel?

\- Daniel… uh, kezdem a történet elején. Archeológus és nyelvész. Ő volt, aki annak idején megfejtette a csillagkapu titkát, mikor megtalálták a kaput Gízától nem messze elásva a homokban. Mint régésznek nem volt könnyű elérnie, hogy bevegyék a csapatba, de nélküle… hát sokszor ott hagytuk volna a fogunkat egy-egy küldetésen. Nem csak a kommunikációban van segítségünkre adott esetben, de kiváló diplomata is. És azóta… rengeteget változott. A naiv, szórakozott archeológus professzor, akit a tudóstársai hülyének néztek, mert azt állította, hogy a piramisok UFO-leszállóhelyek voltak, mostanra kőkemény katona lett, aki bejárta a galaxist, és sok mindent megélt. És roppant elégedett, mert tudja, hogy a kezdetek kezdetén is neki volt igaza. A piramisok tényleg a goa'uld anyahajók leszállóhelyei voltak.

\- És tényleg meghalt már többször is?

\- Igen, kezdetnek az első küldetésén Ré halálra kínozta, majd feltámasztotta a szarkofággal. Aztán… az egész csapattal együtt meghalt a Noxon, mikor Apophis emberei váratlanul rajtunk ütöttek, de a noxok mindannyiunkat visszahoztak. Aztán… nem is tudom, melyik a következő… á, a Kelowna… halálos dózisú nukleáris sugárzást kapott, mert senki más nem volt hajlandó bemenni, hogy leállítsa a folyamatot, ami az egész bolygó felrobbanásával fenyegetett. Bár nem tudom, ez mennyire számít, mert nem igazán meghalt, hanem felemelkedett. Ez… nem is tudom, hogy magyarázzam…

\- Ilyen lényekről már mesélt nekem Daniel. De nem mondta, hogy ő is közéjük tartozott.

\- Nem egy dicsekvős típus. És főleg arról nem szeret dicsekedni, hogy páros lábbal rúgták ki az Ősök, mert néhány szabályt megszegett. De volt már a fejében egy ős tudós elméje, volt már az Ori hírnöke, volt függő a goa'uld szarkofágtól, és Hathor egyszer majdnem jaffát csinált belőle… meg még egy csomó minden, ami most nem jut eszembe. Tényleg, a replikátorok keze által is halt meg. Kalandos élete volt eddig, és szerintem ezután sem lesz jobb.

\- Elképesztően különleges a csapatod – nézett elismerően Magnus Samre.

\- Egyrészt nem az én csapatom… mármint… nem én vezetem őket – tiltakozott Sam. – Másrészt mindannyian különlegesek, leszámítva engem – vont vállat. – Én sosem voltam különleges. Jó… voltam három napig tok'ra, és pár napig jártam egy testet öltött őssel, de nagyjából ennyi.

\- Sam… - mosolygott rá Magnus. – Három megjegyzés ehhez a pesszimizmushoz, ha megengeded.

\- Persze.

\- Egy: a különleges adottságok általában olyan dolgok, amiket hozzánk vágnak, és rajtunk ragad, mint kutyán a bogáncs, de… nem dolgoztunk megérte. Egyszerűen csak van, akár megérdemeljük, akár nem. Azzal sem nagyon foglalkoznak, akik az ilyet osztogatják, hogy jóra használjuk-e vagy sem. Kettő: a te különleges képességed itt van – bökött a másik nő homlokára Magnus. – És kőkeményen megdolgoztál érte, és kiérdemelted. Olyan vagy, mint James, ő is mindig az eszével harcolt, és nagyon sikeres tudott lenni.

\- De nekem nincs kétszázas IQ-m, mint feltételezem neki volt.

\- Nem hiszek abban, hogy az intelligencia számszerűsíthető – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. - Vagy ha igen, akkor az elért eredményeink és sikereink számában lehet mérni. Összeszámoltad valaha a sikeres küldetéseid számát? Gondoltam, hogy nem – mosolyodott el Magnus. – Három: valamilyen különleges képesség birtokában, mint az erő, a gyorsaság, a sebezhetetlenség, vagy a láthatatlanság… sokkal könnyebben indul küldetésbe az ember, mert tudja, hogy valamilyen szinten nagyobb biztonságban van, hogy nem eshet olyan könnyen baja, mint másoknak. De te… mint… normális ember… minden küldetésre úgy indulsz, hogy tudod, bajod eshet, tudod, lehet, hogy nem térsz vissza. És mégis megteszed. Mert a szíved bátor. Olyan bátor, amilyen egy abnormális, vagy egy különleges képességekkel bíró emberé nem lehet. Ők nem ismerhetik meg ezt az érzést, pont a védettségük miatt. Szóval lehet, hogy te egy normális ember vagy, de hidd el, a magad nemében igenis különleges. És ami engem illet, sokkal szívesebben veszem körül magam ilyenekkel, mint te, mint nagyon-nagyon különleges képességekkel bíró abnormálisokkal. Persze van pár abnormális, aki nagyon közel áll a szívemhez, de az embereim többsége olyan ember, mint te. És én ennek örülök.

\- Mint Declan – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Igen. Te és ő… sokkal jobban hasonlítotok egymásra, mint azt gondolnád.

\- Tényleg?

\- Nem is hinnéd.

\- Az jó – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Á, és még egy megjegyzés. Lehet, hogy nem a te neved mellett fityeg a megjegyzés, hogy parancsnok, de… hidd el, ha Danielnek és Teal'cnek választania kéne, egy percig sem tétováznának.

\- Gondolod?

\- Szerinted itt lennének, ha igen?

\- Igaz – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Szép látvány – nézett ki újra az ablakon Magnus.

\- Igen, az – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Majdnem olyan, mint amikor a kapun át megyünk.

\- A kapu is a szubtéren át működik, csak egy kicsit másként.

\- Elmondod? – kérdezte kíváncsian Magnus.

\- Végül is, ebben a huszonegy-két órába belefér vont vállat Sam, így egyszerűen letelepedtek a padlóra, és bonyolult fizikai magyarázatba fogott.


	14. Chapter 14

A csapat nagy része épp aludt, mikor Lytha belépett hozzájuk.

\- Teal'c, átvennéd egy kicsit a hajót? – kérdezte a volt jaffát, aki felállt, és kisétált a vezérlőbe, mire a többiek is ébredezni kezdtek. – Egy óra múlva kilépünk a hipertérből – tájékoztatta őket Lytha. – Egy valamiről még nem beszéltünk, Sam.

\- Mi lenne az? – ült fel még kissé bambán a nő.

\- Az, hogy a helyiekkel kapcsolatban mire számíthatunk, Tanúsíthatnak ellenállást?

\- Mint mondtam, királyként tisztelik Maybourne-t. Leginkább azért, mert lefordított egy ős feliratot, és ebből meg tudja jósolni a jövőt. Megjósolja előre az árvizeket és egyéb természeti katasztrófákat.

\- Szóval védeni fogják, mert szükségük van rá.

\- Valószínűleg.

\- A felszereltségük?

\- Mint már mondtam, ez egy primitív világ.

\- Ez egy relatív fogalom, Sam – figyelmeztette a nőt a tok'ra, mire az bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hozzánk képest is primitívek. Így jó?

\- Ad valami képet – bólintott rá Lytha.

\- Azért ne ringassa bele magát. Ha hajót tudott szerezni magának, nem lepne meg, ha beszerzett volta tíz-tizenöt lézerfegyvert vagy akármit – sóhajtott Sam.

\- Ez igaz. De azért én is készültem néhány meglepetéssel, amire valószínűleg nem számít.

\- Beavathatna.

\- Nem játszom ki előre az ütőkártyáimat – nevetett a tok'ra.

\- Remek. Ezt imádom magukban, hogy mindig titkolóznak. Erről még Selmakot sem bírtam lebeszélni.

\- Bízzon bennem, Sam! – kérte Lytha.

\- Majd igyekszem.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Szedjük össze magunkat – nézett végig Sam a csapaton, hisz a felszerelésük, a fegyvereik szanaszét hevertek az egész hajón, így szükségük volt egy kis időre, míg mindenki megtalálta mindenét.

\- Lytha, azonnal álcázzuk magunkat, ahogy kilépünk a hipertérből! – ment előre Sam.

\- Ez természetes. Remélem, működik az eszközük…

\- Szép, maga sem bízik bennünk?

\- Lehet, hogy ez az akció lesz a sorsfordító a tok'ra-tauri kapcsolatokban? – nézett fel rá Lytha.

\- Ezt erősen kétlem – nevetett Sam, de Lytha rászólt.

\- Kapaszkodjon! – mondta neki, és pár másodperccel később a hajó kilépett a hipertérből. – Az álcázás működik – állapította meg a tok'ra.

\- Most muszáj volt ezen ennyire meglepődni? – ugratta Sam.

\- Persze – bólintott rá Lytha. – Érzékelem a kaput.

\- Tőle északra van a város.

\- Alezredes, az űrben az észak nem egy egzakt meghatározás – nézett rá a tok'ra.

\- Ugyan, legyen már képes meghatározni a bolygó forgástengelyét. Amúgy meg… úgyis az életjeldetektor alapján keresi meg a várost, nem?

\- De – hagyta rá a tok'ra. – Belépünk a légtérbe – figyelmeztette a többieket, bár a folyamat egy enyhe rázkódásnál több kellemetlenséggel nem járt. – Megvan a hajó.

\- Mit tud róla?

\- Tipikus leselejtezett kalózhajó, nagy rakás ócskavas, pár foton torpedóval. Gondolom, ezt tudta kicsikarni belőlük, neki meg az volt a lényeg, hogy repüljön. Ezzel elhiszem, hogy egy hét eljutni a Földig. Le tudunk szállni mellette, bőven van elég hely.

\- Ne! – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Álljon meg pontosan felette!

\- És hogy jutunk le? – nézett rá a tok'ra. – Ha kilépünk a hajóból láthatóvá válunk.

\- Mi leszünk a levegőben materializálódó istenek – vont vállat Sam.

\- Alezredes!

\- Nem csak maga készült meglepetésekkel – biztosította Sam.

\- Ez remek – fordult vissza a kormányhoz Lytha.

\- Ne morogjon! – szólt rá Sam.

\- Most had figyeljek a hajóra – morgott vissza a tok'ra, majd nem sokkal később vett egy nagy levegőt. – Helyben vagyunk. De… adjon még nekem pár percet!

\- Minek?

\- Csak… pár óvintézkedés.

\- Rendben. Jöjjön hátra, ha végzett! – mondta Sam, és hátrasétált a többiekhez, akik már indulásra készen várták.

\- Arra készül, amire gondolom? – csatlakozott hozzájuk öt perccel később Lytha.

\- Maga mondta, hogy jelenleg a tauri az egyetlen faj a galaxisban, amelyik hivatalosan asgard technológiával rendelkezik. Használjuk ki! De a sugár energiacellája lemerült, így csak egy útra alkalmas. Azt mégsem hozhattam el, ami a Deadalusban van.

\- Hova érkezünk?

\- Egyenesen a trónterembe.

\- Őrség?

\- Nem számít ránk, így a meglepetés ereje a miénk, de… ő is tartogathat meglepetéseket. Nem csak az elején, mindvégig. Az utolsó pillanatig legyünk nagyon éberek és óvatosak. Ne hagyjuk, hogy az idióta jó kedélye elterelje a figyelmünket.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Lytha. – Részemről mehetünk – mondta, így Sam még egyszer végignézett a csapatán, aztán megnyomta azt a bizonyos gombot.

Néhány pillanattal később Maybourne tróntermében bukkantak fel, ahol az emberek között okoztak némi ribilliót, de szerencsére, legalábbis ránézésre, senki nem fogott rájuk fegyvert. Maybourne arcán egy pillanatra látszott a megdöbbenés, de aztán feltűnt rajta a megszokott joviális vigyor.

\- Sam! Nahát! Ez aztán a kellemes meglepetés! És Daniel, és Teal'c! Isten hozta magukat. És úgy látom, bővült is a csapata. Még egy bájos hölgy a CSK1-ben, ez nagyszerű! Hogy vannak?

\- Remekül – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- És látom, végre maga vezeti ezt a csapatot, Sam. Elmondhatatlanul örülök. Régóta szerettem volna, hogy így legyen. Talán korábban is kellemesebb lett volna az együttműködésünk.

\- Persze, főleg akkor, mikor le akarta lövetni a tollanokat – bólintott rá cinikusan Sam.

\- Jaj, Sam, hát még mindig amiatt a régi dolog miatt haragszik? Hisz csak parancsot teljesítettem.

\- Képzelem – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Ejnye, Sam, nem tud nekem megbocsátani?

\- Nem igazán.

\- Áh, tudom… a macskás pali miatt. Láttam ám…

\- Ezt a témát ne erőltesse, Maybourne! – szólt közbe Daniel. – Legalábbis, ha jót akar magának.

\- Ó, érzékeny témára tapintottam. Sajnálom, Sam – mosolygott felsőbbrendűen a nőre Maybourne.

\- Igen, én is – vont vállat Sam. – És maga? Hogy van? Rég nem jártunk erre.

\- Hát, nézzen csak körül – forgott körbe Maybourne kitárt karokkal. – Megvan mindenem. Étel, ital, amennyit csak akarok… nők… - kacsintott Danielre, mire az megforgatta a szemét. – Az emberek tisztelnek, térdre borulnak előttem. Sehova nem kell gyalog mennem, mert úgy visznek, mint a római császárokat. Kell ennél több?

\- Azért maga máshoz van szokva, Harry – húzta az agyát Sam.

\- Hát, igaz, ami igaz, otthon egy kicsit más volt – szontyolodott el Maybourne. – De hát… annak már vége. Nekem… ez a legtöbb, amit még várhatok az élettől – mondta patetikusan.

\- És csak így belenyugszik? Harry… maga nem az az ember! Luxushoz… mármint otthoni luxushoz van szokva. Ahhoz, hogy fegyveres katonáknak parancsol… ahhoz, hogy országok sorsa van a kezében. Ne mondja, hogy megelégszik azzal, hogy néhány földműves leborul a lába elé. Én már akkor sem értettem, mikor a múltkor itt hagytuk.

\- Ha hazamennék, nem várna rám más, csak a villamosszék, Sam! Lehet, hogy itt nincs luxuskocsim, meg géppuskám, de élek. Nem is rosszul. Nekem ez elég.

\- Fura. Az emlékeimben más kép él Harry Maybourne-ről – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Az már a múlt. Tudom, nehéz elhinni – sóhajtott a férfi. – De megváltoztam, Sam! Itt… mindenki megváltozna. Ezek az egyszerű lelkek türelemre és elfogadásra tanítják az embert.

\- Jó ég, ki maga és hova tette az igazi Harry Maybourne-t? – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Látja, tudok még kellemes csalódást okozni. A végén még a régi bűneimet is megbocsátja.

\- Kétlem. Ha Lya nem menti meg a tollanokat…

\- Tényleg, az a fura kis csaj…

\- Vannak nála furábbak is a galaxisban – morogta Daniel.

\- Ugyan, Daniel… maga mi a fenéért haragszik rám?

\- Mondjuk azért, mert az 51-es körzetben majdnem szétlőtték a hátsómat, mikor maga ellopta a másik kaput.

\- Az nem én voltam, Daniel. Most komolyan… én nem tudtam volna megcsinálni azt a hamis kaput. De vallják be, nem volt rossz trükk. Majdnem megették.

\- Igen, és majdnem egy egész bolygó belehalt.

\- De maguk megmentették őket, nem? És azóta élik világukat a napsütésben. Ennyi, csapó, vége a filmnek. Ez már egy másik mozi - vont vállat Maybourne.

\- És kicsit sem vágyik haza? – nézett rá kételkedve Magnus.

\- Ó, magának is van hangja? Tökéletes – örömködött Maybourne. – Nem mondom, hogy nincs semmi, ami hiányozna…

\- A rangja, az egyenruhája – tippelt Sam.

\- Az az összetartás és fegyelem – ábrándozott el Maybourne is.

\- Ó, igen – bólintott rá Sam. – Tudtam én, hogy hiányzik. Maga ezredes volt a seregben… mára akár még tábornok is lehetne. Még akár a parancsnokságot is vezethetné.

\- Lehetnék a maga parancsnoka?

\- Akár.

\- Dolgozna nekem?

\- Miért ne?

\- Sam… - komolyodott el Maybourne. – Meddig játsszuk még ezt az ostoba színjátékot? Maga inkább elvágná a torkom fültől fülig, mint hogy nekem dolgozzon.

\- Ebben lehet egy kevés igazság – vont vállat a nő. – De igaza van, ne színészkedjünk tovább. Mindketten tudjuk, miért vagyunk itt, nem igaz?

\- Egy pici sejtésem van – mondta durcásan Maybourne. – Hogy jöttek rá?

\- Tök véletlenül – vont vállat Sam. – Mi nem vagyunk olyan ravaszak, mint maga, egyszerűen csak belebotlottunk. És szerintem még épp csak kapirgáljuk a csúcsát annak, amit csinált.

\- Ebben biztos vagyok. Mire jöttek rá?

\- Csak arra, hogy a Földre hozott néhány tok'ra szimbiótát. De hogy hogyan, és egyáltalán minek? Fogalmam sincs. Mi a fenéért csinálta? Maga itt van, ők meg ott… mi haszna belőle? Eladta őket? Miért? Földi pénznek nem veszi hasznát sem itt, sem az univerzumban.

\- Sam… maga ennél okosabb. Vagy tévednék?

\- Zsarolni akarja a tok'rákat?

\- Tényleg ezt hiszi?

\- Más elképzelésem nem nagyon van – tett úgy Sam, mint aki eltöpreng. – Mit kezdene velük? Nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne gazdatestet találni nekik. Nem tolonganak az önkéntesek a Földön, sem máshol. Maga meg… túl gyáva ahhoz, hogy egyesüljön egy tok'rával. Különben is… a maga jellemét nem sok tok'ra viselné el. Még ha találna is egy olyan elvetemültet, a szimbióta akkor sem engedelmeskedne magának. Inkább meghal.

\- Ó, van az a mód, amivel el lehet érni, hogy bárki engedelmeskedjen, Sam. Csak ismerni kell az embereket.

\- A tok'rák nem emberek. Máshogy gondolkodnak.

\- Igen, de van egy gyengéjük. A legnagyobb gyengéjük. Kevesen vannak. Így bármit megér nekik, hogy visszaszerezzék azokat a kis férgeket a dobozaikban – mondta némi undorral Maybourne, mire Sam Lytha elé lépett, mert tudta, hogy még két mondat, és a tok'ra nekiugrik Maybourne-nek.

\- Szóval mégis zsarolni akarja őket – tisztázta Sam. – És mit akar cserébe? Fegyvereket? Nem gondolt arra, hogy a tok'rák technológiája jórészt naquadah alapú? Semmi hasznát nem vennénk, mert nem tudjuk kezelni őket.

\- Azt hiszem, könnyedén megoldanák ezt a problémát, ha elég nagy nyomás nehezedne rájuk – vont vállat Maybourne.

\- Milyen nyomásról beszél? Néhány szimbióta nem ér nekik annyit, hogy feladják a kétezer éves előnyüket, amit ez a speciális technológia jelent a számukra.

\- Ó, elég csak egyet meggyőzni. Megmutatni nekik, milyen fájdalmas halált halhatnak a társai, ha nem teszi azt, amit mondok.

\- Hogy képes egy olyan lényt bántani, aki nem tud védekezni? – nézett rá megvetően Magnus.

\- Ó, drágám – mosolygott rá Maybourne. – Nem régóta van a csapatban, igaz? Nem tudja még, hogy idekint farkastörvények uralkodnak. Majd rájön.

\- Én csak azt nem értem… hogy jutott hozzájuk? – vette vissza a szót Sam. – A tok'rák biztonsági rendszere áthatolhatatlan. És még a bázison belül is a legbiztosabb, legeldugottabb helyen őrzik a sztázisban lévő szimbiótákat, és szigorúan őrzik őket. Hogy a pokolba jutott el hozzájuk?

\- Egy üres tok'ra bázison nem őriz senki semmit, őrnagy.

\- Alezredes – javította ki Sam.

\- Ó, elnézést – lepődött meg Maybourne. – Engedje meg, hogy gratuláljak! Igazán megérdemelte.

\- Üres tok'ra bázis? – tért vissza az előző mondathoz Sam. – Én még nem láttam olyat. Még a környéket is tucatnyi ügynök vigyázza állandóan.

\- A nagyobbakat persze. De vannak kisebbek is.

\- Le a kalappal, Harry – hajtott fejet Sam. – Én meglehetősen szoros kapcsolatban vagyok a tok'rával, de így is csak egy bázisuk címét tudom, és ez is nagy megtiszteltetés.

\- A kisebb bázisokat nem tartják akkora titokban.

\- Tényleg?

\- Tényleg. Vagy… az ott lévő emberek nem olyan jók titoktartásban. Talán azért vannak ilyen félreeső helyekre beosztva? Még az is lehet.

\- Kiszedte egy tok'rából, hol a bázisa? Hm… én neki sem állnék. Elképzelni sem tudom, milyen kínzás kellene hozzá.

\- Én? Ugyan, Sam, én nem vagyok olyan kreatív. És amúgy sem szeretem nézni mások szenvedését.

\- Akkor ki?

\- Ó, vannak befolyásos barátaim.

\- Mint otthon, igaz?

\- Hát, igen, otthon… ott azért könnyebb volt szót érteni az emberekkel. Ott a pénz beszél és kész. Itt azért ötletesebbnek kell lenni.

\- De maga elég agyafúrt, nem igaz?

\- Mindenkinél meg lehet találni azt, amire igazán vágyik. Technológia, tervek, fegyverek… idekint inkább ez a divat. Bármi, amivel előnyre lehet szert tenni. És ennek több értelme is van, nem? Odahaza bárkit megvehet egy jó kocsival, egy szép házzal a tengerparton, valami vezető pozícióval… mégis mire mennének ezekkel a dolgokkal, ha a Földet valami támadás érné? Semmire. Idekint tudják, mitől döglik a légy. Ha nem ígér fegyvereket vagy használható információt, szóba sem állnak magával.

\- És maga, innen… egy primitív nép királyaként mégis mit ígérne nekik?

\- Ha megalapozza a jó kapcsolatot, akár még előleget is kaphat.

\- Ki bízna meg magában annyira, hogy előre fizetés nélkül bármit is adna magának?

\- Sam, én nagyon szerencsés csillagzat alatt születtem.

\- Ezt már O'Neill is megmondta magának – fintorgott Sam.

\- Nem, komolyan. Teljesen véletlenül futottam bele egy óriási lehetőségbe. Először még nem is tudtam, mekkora ajándékot kaptam. De tudja, Sam, maguk adták az ötletet…

\- Nem mondja.

\- De, komolyan. Tudja, elkezdtem unatkozni, és végül úgy döntöttem, én is alapítok egy Csillagkapu parancsnokságot, itt, ezen a bolygón, és néhány emberrel elkezdtem járni a világokat.

\- Csak úgy, random?

\- Igen. Sok olyan koordináta van, ami nem működik, de mindig találtunk egyet, ami igen.

\- És soha nem futott bele a goa'uldba?

\- Mindig előre küldtünk egy embert felderítőnek. Inkább egy embert veszítsünk, mint egy csapatot.

\- Milyen humánus – bólintott rá Magnus. – És gondolom sosem maga volt a felderítő.

\- Én a király vagyok – húzta ki magát Maybourne.

\- Hát persze.

\- Szóval a felderítés – térítette vissza Sam a beszélgetést a megszokott medrébe.

\- Ja, igen – nézett rá szórakozottan Maybourne. – Egy nap egy teljesen kihalt bolygóra érkeztünk, de találtunk valamit. Egy hajót. Sok száz éve ott lehetett már. Nagyon fejlett technológiának tűnt. Sosem láttam még hasonlót sem.

\- Mi történt vele?

\- Ki tudja azt már megmondani? – vont vállat a férfi. – Működőképes volt, be tudtuk kapcsolni, de nem tudtunk felszállni vele. Lehet, hogy megsérült, lehet, hogy csak nem értettünk hozzá, de meg se mozdult.

\- Még mindig jobb, mint ha felszáll magukkal, aztán nem tudják irányítani – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

\- Igaza van, Daniel, főleg a későbbiek ismeretében.

\- Miért, mi történt?

\- Úgy fél évvel később megjelent nálunk a Lucian-szövetség. Adót követeltek, hogy ne bántsanak minket, afféle védelmi pénzt. És nekem akkor bevillant az isteni szikra. Elárulom nekik annak a hajónak a helyét, és cserébe békén hagynak minket örökre. Kételkedtek, de mikor meglátták a hajót, elfogadták az ajánlatomat. Kellett nekik pár nap, míg el tudták vinni, de végül úgy örültek neki, hogy a saját hajójukat meg itt hagyták nekem.

\- És mivel magát már úgyis halálra gyötörte a honvágy, visszajött a Földre – vonta le a következtetést Magnus.

\- Igen, nagyjából ez történt.

\- Hogy szállt le? A nagy hatósugarú érzékelők biztosan kiszúrták volna. Gondolom nem a csúcstechnológiájú hajójukat örökölte meg a kalózoktól – kételkedett Sam.

\- Hát nem. Bevallom, Sam, nem voltam nyugodt, akárhányszor szálltam is fel vele. Hogyan szálltam le? Van elszórva a Földön néhány vakfolt, amit a maga érzékelői nem látnak. Csak egy-egy négyzetkilométer, még annyi se… ne aggódjon, aki nem tudja pontosan, hogy hol vannak, esélye sincs leszállni. De én tudom.

\- Ezt is megvette, mi?

\- Minden eladó, Sam. Minden, de minden a világon. A titkok, a tervek, a technológiák… ha meg tudja adni az árát.

\- Szóval hazajött? Akkor miért van még mindig itt? Ez volt minden vágya, nem?

\- Ez csak az első lépcsője volt a tervemnek. Csupán kellett… némi befektethető tőkét szereznem. Valamivel el kell indítani a bizniszt.

\- Miféle tőkét?

\- Információt, amit el lehet adni.

\- A Föld titkait, amivel megvédhetnénk magunkat. Maybourne… arra nem gondol, hogy a maga üzletfelei esetleg további jó üzlet reményében továbbadhatják a goa'uldnak? Vagy az Ori-nak? Vagy bárkinek? – vetette fel Daniel. – Akkor aztán hiába jön haza, már nem lesz hova hazajönnie.

\- Jaj, Daniel, ne legyen olyan pesszimista! Amúgy is, a CSK1 majd megoldja.

\- Na persze – kételkedett a férfi.

\- Oké, ott tartottunk, hogy szerzett odahaza eladható technológiát, aztán?

\- Felelevenítettem a régi jó üzleti kapcsolatot a szövetséggel. Elmondtam nekik a tervem, és hogy mit ajánlok.

\- Mit is?

\- Szereznek nekem néhány tok'ra szimbiótát, és kapnak egy olyan álcázó berendezést, ami után a tíz ujjukat megnyalják. A részleteket rájuk bíztam.

\- Persze ráharaptak.

\- Nekik nagy előny, ha úgy tudják álcázni magukat, hogy senki nem veszi észre.

\- És miből gondolja, hogy nem a Föld lesz az első, ami ellen bevetik?

\- Megállapodtunk.

\- Mi? Megállapodni? A kalózokkal? – kérdezett cinikusan Magnus.

\- Üzlettársak vagyunk – állította határozottan Maybourne.

\- Maga nem normális – állapította meg Daniel is.

\- És a szimbióták? – vetette fel a kérdést Sam.

\- Várakozó állásponton vannak. Valamelyik raktárban. Elvégre nekik átkozottul mindegy, hol kushadnak, úgy sincsenek maguknál.

\- Biztos benne, hogy olyan mindegy nekik? – szólalt meg a kihallgatás során először Lytha.

\- Hoppá – kapta fel a fejét Maybourne. – Csak nem valamelyikük a családtagja? Hadd találjam ki, talán a testvére? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Szerintem ne feszegesse a határait, Maybourne – figyelmeztette Lytha.

\- Mert különben mi lesz? A négy szimbióta még mindig nálunk van, és csak attól függ, hogy mi lesz a sorsuk, hogy maga nyugton marad-e a fenekén.

\- Harry… bocsánat, hogy csalódást okozok, de a négy szimbióta már otthon van, ahova tartozik. Vagyis… mit is beszélek… csak három. A negyedik épp itt áll mellettem. Most jön a hoppá, nem igaz?

Maybourne arcán látszott egy kis elbizonytalanodás, de végül vállat vont.

\- És most hogyan tovább, Sam?

\- Mondjuk, hazajön velünk a Földre, és elismétli ezt a kis mesét?

\- Ugye ezt nem gondolja komolyan?

\- Miért ne? A másik lehetőség, hogy megöl mindannyiunkat. Ezzel csak az a baj, hogy a parancsnokságon tudják, hogy itt vagyunk, és ha nem jelentkezünk be… egy óra múlva – sandított az órájára a nő -, akkor sokkal több embert fognak küldeni.

\- Hát… talán lenne egy másik lehetőség is.

\- Éspedig?

\- Fogom a hajómat, és eltűnök innen. Maguk azt mondanak otthon, amit akarnak, úgysem tudják bizonyítani, én pedig keresek egy másik ilyen primitív világot magamnak, és pár év múlva, mikor elül az ügy, elkezdem elölről.

\- És miért is kellene elengednünk?

\- Mert maga olyan jólelkű teremtés… minden életformát képes megszánni a galaxisban…

\- Mindent nem – ábrándította ki Sam. – Az ilyen görényeket, mint maga, általában nem sajnálom.

\- Jaj, nem illik ez a beszéld magához – csóválta a fejét Maybourne.

\- Nem hát. De ha már így szóba hozta a hajóját… esetleg megnézhetnénk? – vetette fel Sam. Abban bízott, hogy ha közelebb csalják a két hajóhoz Maybourne-t, akkor már valahogy fel tudják vinni a hajóra, és onnan nyert ügyük van.

\- Persze – ment bele nagylelkűen Maybourne, aki viszont abban bízott, hogy könnyedén meg fog szökni, ha eléri a hajóját.

\- Akkor? Indulhatunk?

\- Hogyne! Hölgyek előre? – udvariaskodott Maybourne, így kisétáltak a palotából, és a csodálkozó emberek mellett elindultak.


	15. Chapter 15

Maybourne mindvégig kedélyesen csevegett, mintha nem hat fegyvercső meredt volna rá, ami Samnek kifejezetten gyanús volt, így útközben végig résen volt. Maybourne ment elől, mint aki mutatja nekik az utat, de mivel nem mutatott szökési szándékot, végül is ráhagyták, főleg, mikor már elhagyták a város határát, és az emberek is elmaradtak mögöttük.

\- Sam, nem árulja el, mivel jöttek? – nézett a nőre, mikor már a fák között sétáltak.

\- A kapun át – hazudta a nő.

\- Akkor miért nem arra próbált csalogatni?

\- Gondoltam zsákmányul ejtjük a maga hajóját. Mindig jól jön egy hajó. Főleg, ha ismeretlen, az sok jó új ötletet adhat, amit felhasználhatunk a Föld védelmére.

\- Az csak egy ócskavas – vont vállat Maybourne. – Mindig is attól féltem, hogy útközben szétesik alattam.

\- Valamire még jó lesz, ha másnak nem, alkatrésznek – nyugtatta meg Sam, aztán hagyta, hogy a férfi megint előre menjen néhány lépést.

Így haladtak még vagy negyed órát a fák között, és az idő lassan lankasztotta az éberségüket, így túl későn vették észre, hogy épp Maybourne hajója előtt a fák között fegyveresek várnak rájuk, akik azonnal körülfogták őket, és Maybourne átállt közéjük.

\- Dobják el a fegyvert, Sam! – nézett rá a férfi.

\- Ugyan, miért tennénk? – próbálta felmérni a megváltozott helyzetet a nő.

\- Mert mi többen vagyunk. Ilyen egyszerű – mosolygott rá negédesen Maybourne. – Sam… ugye nem gondolta komolyan?

\- Mit?

\- Hogy beismerek mindent, aztán csak úgy egyszerűen hagyom, hogy elmenjenek?

\- Miért? Ki hinne nekem, ha otthon elmondanám? Egy alezredes szava állna szemben egy ezredesével, minden bizonyíték nélkül.

\- Egy volt ezredesével, Sam. Ez elég nagy különbség. Pillanatnyilag nincs hitelem odahaza, és mivel keresztülhúzta a terveimet, ez most nem is fog változni. Szóval… nem hagyhatom, hogy elhagyják ezt a világot. Tegyék le a fegyvert, esélyük sincs szembeszállni az embereimmel.

\- Ó, láttam már rosszabb túlerőt is – feleselt Sam, miközben érezte, hogy a többiek közelebb lépnek hozzá. Nem igazán tudta mire vélni ezt a lépést, de mikor Lythára pillantott, aki közvetlenül mögé lépett, gyanította, hogy az ő keze van a dologban.

\- Sam, ugyan, ne kéresse már magát – noszogatta Maybourne, de Lytha úgy tűnik, nem szerette meg a férfi stílusát, így inkább ő válaszolt.

\- Nem fogjuk megadni magunkat, Maybourne, és nem megyünk el innen maga nélkül! Feleslegesen húzza az időt az ilyen gyerekes próbálkozásokkal.

\- Így is játszhatunk – vont vállat a férfi, majd lazán intett az embereinek. – Lőjetek le egyet, aztán majd meglátjuk, utána mit mondanak.

Sam, aki tudta, hogy Maybourne képes lelkifurdalás nélkül megölni valakit az emberei közül már-már tiltakozott volna, de Lytha megfogta a csuklóját és megszorította. Sam kérdőn nézett rá, de a tok'ra csak egy pillantással intette nyugalomra. Végül hátulról érkezett egy lövés, de csak annyi történt, hogy a kis csapat körül felizzott egy erőtér, aztán a lövés energiája elenyészett. Mindenki meglepődött a történteken, kivéve a tok'rát, de legjobban maga Maybourne.

\- Csak hogy tisztázzuk – fordult felé újra Lytha. – Ennek a pajzsnak az energiája tovább tart ki, mint a maguk fegyvereié. Semmi esélye megszökni, Maybourne.

A szólított még néhány másodpercig töprengett, aztán se szó, se beszéd a hajója felé iramodott, beszállt, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Megszökik! – nézett Sam ijedten Lythára, de a tok'ra csak megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ezzel ugyan nem.

\- Biztos benne?

\- Teljesen – bólintott rá a tok'ra, mire csend borult rájuk. Az emberek, akik a pajzson kívül fegyvert fogtak rájuk kezdtek nyugtalankodni, hisz a parancsnokuk híján tanácstalanok voltak, hogy mit kellene tenniük, de Lytha türelmesen várt. Sam többször próbált valami reakciót kicsikarni belőle, de mindig türelemre intette a nőt.

Tíz perc is eltelt már, mire a hajó ajtaja kinyílt, és egy veszettül dühös Maybourne tűnt fel benne.

\- Mit műveltek a hajómmal?

\- Patthelyzet, Maybourne? - kérdezte Sam, akinek leesett, hogy a férfi egész eddig azzal próbálkozott, hogy elindítsa a hajót, de nem járt sikerrel. És azt is megértette, hogy mire kellett még Lythának az a pár perc, amit indulás előtt kért. – Mi nem tudunk kijönni, míg az emberei fegyvert fognak ránk, de maga nem tud addig elmenni, míg mi ki nem jövünk. Meddig állunk itt és nézzük egymást?

\- Nagy különbség, hogy nekem van ennivalóm és vizem, ami magunknak nincs – tért vissza az önelégültség a férfi arcára.

\- Az lehet, de nekünk meg van asgard sugarunk, amivel bármit idehozhatunk a hajónkról – vetette ellen Sam.

\- Szóval mégis hajóval jöttek! – kapott a szavain Maybourne. – Hol van?

\- Biztonságos távolságban innen. Nem gondolja komolyan, hogy a hajója lőtávolságába hozom a hajómat? Nem ment el az eszem – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Azonnal mondja meg, hol van!

\- Különben? Látta, Maybourne… nekünk nem tud ártani! Adja fel!

\- Soha! Bezárkózhatnak a pajzsuk mögé, hogy maguknak ne tudjak ártani, de… mi a helyzet az emberekkel?

\- Mire gondol?

\- Azt hiszi, nem gondoltam arra, hogy idő előtt megtalálnak? Azt hiszi, nem biztosítottam be magam erre az esetre? Tényleg ennyire nem ismer, Sam?

\- Elég jól ismerem magát.

\- Akkor gondolom, nem lepi meg, hogy néhány kisebb bombát elhelyeztem a város különböző pontjain. Ennek a kócerájnak a helyén csak egy nagy gödör lesz, ha tovább szórakoznak velem!

\- Képes lenne rá? – kérdezte halkan Magnus.

\- Bármire – súgta vissza Sam.

\- Tartsa szóval még néhány percig – kérte Lytha, mire Sam Maybourne-höz fordult.

\- Nem tenne ilyet – állította határozottan.

\- Ugyan miért nem?

\- Mert ez a maga birodalma. Nem pusztítaná el a saját trónszékét.

\- Engem már nem érdekel ez a hely. Meguntam – affektált a férfi. - Haza akarok menni. Visszakapni a rangomat, élni a normális életemet.

\- Miből gondolja, hogy még ha haza is jutna, sikerülne ezt elérni?

\- Ó, Sam – nézett rá sajnálkozva Maybourne. – Sok olyan ember ül a vezérkarban, mint én…

\- Remélem, nem – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Jaj, dehogynem. Nagyon könnyű megegyezni velük – biztosította a nőt Maybourne, és még tovább folytatta a fecsegést, miközben Lytha Danielhez araszolt.

\- Megpróbálok megegyezni vele. Vigyen fel mindenkit a hajóra, és szálljanak fel, én megpróbálom felcsalni a másikra, és elkábítani. Aztán amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, találkozzunk a kapunál.

\- És ki vezeti az alkesht?

\- Teal'c meg tudja oldani. Van még annyi naquadah a vérében, akár még haza is tudja vinni a hajót.

\- És ha a kapunál is vannak őrök?

\- Az alkesh pajzsa képes befogni mindkét hajót és a kaput.

\- Rendben, csinálja! – bólintott rá Daniel.

\- Maybourne! – lépett elő a takarásból Lytha.

\- Mit akar?

\- Nem kell kipusztítania a fél bolygót.

\- Nocsak…

\- Nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy annak ártatlan emberek essenek áldozatul. Ők nem tehetnek semmiről. Hagyja őket békén. Az egész nem ér annyit, hogy az ő életüket kockáztassuk.

\- Ez csak magukon múlik.

\- Erről beszélek. Van egy ajánlatom. Engedje a többieket, hogy elmenjenek, és én feloldom a hajója blokkolását, és oda megy, ahova akar.

\- És ha én a maguk hajóját akarom?

\- Nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét Lytha.

\- Ugyan, miért nem?

\- Tok'ra hajó. Csak a véremben lévő naquadah által működik. És nem hiszem, hogy magával akarna vinni, akárhova megy. Egy pillanatra sem hunyhatná le a szemét.

\- Ebben van valami – morogta Maybourne.

\- Mit szól? Engedje, hogy a társaim felszálljanak a hajónkra, és ha látom, hogy biztonságban vannak, megcsinálom a maga hajóját.

\- Aztán?

\- Aztán engem kidob a hajóból, és oda megy, ahova akar. Tanácsolom, hogy haza ne menjen, mert keresni fogják. Keressen egy másik helyet, ahol kiskirály lehet. De ez már a maga dolga.

\- Ne feledje, még a hajóról is fel tudom robbantani a várost.

\- Ebben biztos voltam – bólintott rá Lytha. – Áll az alku?

\- Próbáljuk meg – mosolyodott el Maybourne. - Adja át a fegyverét az alezredesnek – parancsolta.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Lytha, majd Samhez fordult, és átadta a fegyverét. – Ez a pajzs kapcsolója – adott még neki egy aprócska kis műszert. – Amint kiléptem a hatósugarából aktiválja újra.

\- Meg fogja ölni magát – nézett rá aggódva Sam.

\- Ha így lenne… lőjék szét a kaput és tűnjenek el innen! Soha többé nem lesz képes elhagyni ezt a világot, mert ezt a hajót, de még a kommunikációs berendezését sem lesz képes nélkülem helyrehozni.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam. – Menjen! – mondta és kikapcsolta a pajzsot, majd ahogy a tok'ra közelebb lépett Maybourne-höz, újra aktiválta.

\- Menjenek a hajóra! – nézett rá szigorúan Lytha, majd megnyomott egy másik kapcsolót, és feltűnt a levegőben egy sehova sem vezető lépcső.

Maybourne elsápadt, ahogy tudatosodott benne, hogy a másik hajó az övé felett áll, de igyekezett nem mutatni, hogy megijedt.

\- Álljunk hátrébb, hogy felszállhassanak – mondta Lytha, így arrébb sétált a társaság. – És hálás lennék, ha nem fognának rám fegyvert. Épp elég a tudat, hogy bármikor felrobbanthatja az egész várost. Higgye el, nem szeretném!

\- Csodás. Akkor hozza rendbe a hajómat! – fordult Lytha fele Maybourne.

\- Megyek – fintorgott a tok'ra. – Megnézi, mit rontottam el? Csak, hogy legközelebb már esetleg tudja.

\- Maradjak kettesben magával? – kérdezte gúnyosan Maybourne, aztán intett két emberének, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzájuk, és így már fel mert menni Lythával a fedélzetre. – Csinálja! Lehetőleg gyorsan! - vette el a fegyvert az egyik emberétől, és megállt Lytha mellett.

\- Bele kell nyúlnom a programjába. Kell néhány perc – nézett rá Lytha.

\- Engem nem érdekel, csak igyekezzen – mondta neki Maybourne, majd a nyitott ajtóhoz sétált, hogy szemmel tartsa az odakinti helyzetet is. Lytha pedig, kihasználva, hogy egy pillanatig senki nem áll mellette, egy apró ampullát vett ki a zsebéből, kettétörte, és óvatosan ledobta a földre. A folyadék másodpercek alatt elpárolgott, és mire a három embernek leesett volna, hogy mi történik, mindhárman ájultan estek össze. Lytha a vezérlőpultról becsukta a hajó ajtaját, és már indított is, és célba vette a kaput. Mivel a másik hajó álcázva volt, sem az ablakon kinézve, sem a radaron nem látta, hogy követik-e, csak bízott benne, hogy a többiek is odaérnek a kapuhoz.

A kapunál Lytha hajóját össztűz fogadta, bár kézifegyvereknek esélyük sem volt vele szemben, bármilyen ócska hajó is volt, de két perccel később a tok'ra észrevette, hogy a hajóját pajzs védi.

\- Lytha, pontosan maga fölött állunk. A pajzs lefedi a kaput is – hallotta Sam hangját a rádióból.

\- Akkor kiszállhatunk – mondta a tokra, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Elsőként a két helybeli férfi még mindig eszméletlen testét dobta ki a földre, aztán, már Teal'c segítségével kihozta Maybourne-t is. A pajzson kívül álló katonák egy darabig még próbáltak rájuk lőni, de aztán belátták, hogy felesleges.

\- És most? – lépett oda hozzá Sam.

\- Ha beleegyezik, Teal'c és én hazavisszük a két hajót. Maguk pedig tűntessék a szemem elől ezt a férget, mielőtt még meggondolom magam, és itt letépem a fejét – nézett undorodva Maybourne-re, aki a füvön elterülve aludt.

\- Lytha, jól van? – lépett közelebb hozzá Sam, akinek feltűnt, hogy a másik sápadtabb a szokásosnál, és nem is annyira stabilan áll a lábán.

\- Csak túl közelről szagoltam bele az altatóba. Tíz perc múlva jól leszek – nyugtatta meg Samet a tok'ra. - Ő még alszik néhány órát – pillantott Maybournre.

\- Akkor jó. El tudja vezetni ezt a… valamit? – méregette Sam az újonnan szerzett zsákmányukat.

\- Sam, én vezettem már ebben a galaxisban mindent, ami helyváltoztatásra képes, a kétkerekű kordétól a goa'uld anyahajóig - nézett kihívón Lytha Samre, mire az elnevette magát.

\- Jól van, jól van, akkor… Maleknél találkozunk – mondta a nő, bár nem töltötte el kitörő lelkesedéssel, hogy külön kell válniuk.

\- Öt nap múlva – csóválta meg a fejét Lytha.

\- Bírja majd egyedül?

\- Egy tok'ra ügynök mindig egyedül van, Sam.

\- Tudom. De Declannel azért jól ellesznek, igaz?

\- Így van.

\- Akkor jó. Daniel – fordult a társa fele Sam. – Tárcsáznál?

\- Örömmel – bólintott rá a férfi, és beütötte a Föld koordinátáit.

\- Teal'c – lépett oda a férfihoz Sam.

\- Hamarosan találkozunk, Carter alezredes! – hajtott fejet Teal'c.

\- Vigyázz magadra! – kötötte a lelkére a nő. – És maga is – pillantott Lythára.

\- Ne aggódjon! – nyugtatta meg a tok'ra, de amikor már épp elindultak volna, utána szólt. – Sam!

\- Igen?

\- Ezt még vigye magával – dobott oda neki egy tollan kommunikátort.

\- Sikerült?

\- Minden rajta van. Az első szótól az utolsóig.

\- Jó, hogy mindenre gondolt – mosolyodott el Sam, de erre a tok'ra már csak biccentett, így Daniel és Henry felnyalábolta az alvó Maybourne-t, és a csapat nagy része átsétált a kapun, majd pár perccel később Lytha és Teal'c is felszálltak a hajóikkal.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Sam – sietett eléjük Landry tábornok, mikor a másik oldalon kiléptek a kapuból. - Mi történt vele?

\- Csak alszik – tájékoztatta a felettesét Sam. – Bár jó néhányan késztetést éreztünk, hogy…

\- Alezredes! – szakította félbe az idősebb férfi. – Menjenek inkább a gyengélkedőre, Dr. Fraiser megnézi magukat, aztán eligazítás.

\- Rendben. De… nagyon vigyázzanak rá… bármire képes – intett Maybourne felé az állával.

\- Meddig alszik még?

\- Két-három órát mindenképp. De én még akkor sem bízom benne, ha alszik – mondta Sam, majd intett a társainak, és elsiettek a gyengélkedőre.

\- Janet! – lépett be Sam, mire a doktornő felnézett.

\- Sam, hála istennek – lépett oda hozzá Dr. Fraiser. – Pletykálják a bázison, hogy már megint mibe keveredtél. Aggódtam érted.

\- Jól vagyunk, Janet, csak egy gyors kontrollra jöttünk, és beszámolunk a tábornoknak.

\- Sam – szólt Magnus, majd Henryre pillantott.

\- Janet látott már furcsa dolgokat – nyugtatta meg Sam, majd a sráchoz fordult. – Nyugi, Henry, semmi baj, oké? Janet csak annyit szeretne tudni, van-e bennünk goa'uld.

\- Elharapnám a nyakát, ha megpróbálna belém mászni – fintorgott Henry.

\- Tudom. De Janetnek akkor is ellenőriznie kell.

\- Jól van, oké – adta meg magát Henry.

Egy fél órával később mindannyian összegyűltek a tárgyalóban, aztán Landry is kijött, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

\- Teal'c és Declan hol maradtak?

\- Két hajóval tartanak a tok'ra bázis fele. Declan számítása szerint úgy öt nap múlva fognak odaérni, addigra nekünk is ott kell lennünk. Addig ezt szeretném itthon is használható formába ölteni, hogy felhasználhassuk – vette elő a kommunikátort Sam.

\- Mi ez?

\- Felvétel Maybourne teljes beismerő vallomásáról – mondta Sam, gondolatban még egyszer hálát adva Lythának, hogy erre az eshetőségre is gondolt, majd lejátszotta az elejétől a végéig.

Landry tábornok egyre sápadtabban hallgatta, hogy bontakozik ki a teljes történet, és végül megcsóválta a fejét. A másfél órás felvétel közben Danielt elhívta a fordítócsoport vezetője, de a többiek egyre növekvő undorral hallgatták Maybourne szövegelését.

\- Ezért élete végéig börtönbe zárják.

\- Nem hinném, hogy a tok'rák elégedettek lesznek ezzel a büntetéssel – sóhajtott Sam.

\- És maga sem, igaz?

\- Igaz – bólintott rá, de aztán a szeme sarkából látta, hogy valaki megáll az ajtóban. Mikor odanézett, csak egy egészen kicsit sápadt el, mikor látta, hogy Mitchel az.

\- Valami azt súgja, hogy nekem most nem kéne itt lennem – nézett rá kérdőn a férfi.

\- Ugyan – hárította el Sam.

\- Ó, tényleg? Remek – bólintott Mitchel, és leült a megszokott helyére. – Kik a vendégeink? – nézett kíváncsian Magnusra és Henryre. Egy pillanatra még Zelenkán is megakadt a szeme, lévén a tudós atlantiszi egyenruhát viselt, de ez kevésbé zavarta Mitchelt, mint a két ismeretlen civil.

\- Dr. Magnus a szakmai segítségemet kérte egy különleges kísérlethez – improvizált Sam -, és a tábornok engedélyét kértem, hogy idebent végezhessük el.

\- Miféle kísérlet?

\- Csak arra vonatkozóan, hogy milyen hatással van a szubtéri utazás a sejtek felépítésére – improvizálta Sam azt a témát, ami megérzése szerint a legkevésbé érdekelheti Mitchelt. - Ezért van itt Dr. Zelenka is Atlantiszról, elvégre őket elég intenzíven érinti ez a probléma. Hisz akár az atlantiszi kapun, akár a hídon át jönnek, elég sok időt tartózkodnak a szubtérben. Nem beszélve a Deadalusról, ami huszonegy napot tartózkodik a hipertérben egy út során. Nem ártana tudnunk, hogy ez milyen hatással van az emberi testre, nem igaz, doktor?

\- Pontosan – ment bele a játékba Radek is, még rá is játszva levette és törölgetni kezdte a szemüvegét -, ugyanis a szubtérben való utazáskor a mesterséges gravitáció, a tehetetlenségi csillapítás és az elképzelhetetlen sebesség a legkülönbözőbb hatással lehet a sejtek oxigénnel és vízzel való ellátottságára attól függően…

\- Jól van, jól van – emelte fel a kezét védekezőn Mitchel -, nekem ennyi elég is volt – mondta. – Megyek gyúrni egyet. Teal'c? Gondolom ő is inkább velem tartana, mint hogy ezt hallgassa.

\- Öhm… valahol Daniellel – füllentette Sam, mire Mitchel elvonult.

\- Ez meleg volt, alezredes – nézett rá Landry megkönnyebbülve, mikor magukra maradtak.

\- Az. Köszönöm, uram, hogy nem árult el.

\- Nem hiányzik nekem egy világégés. De most menjenek haza, és pihenjenek! – adta ki az utasítást az idősebb férfi.

\- Igenis! – pattant fel Sam, és mikor a tábornok visszament az irodájába, kifele indultak.

\- Alezredes! – nézett a nőre Zelenka.

\- Igen, Radek?

\- Ha befejezettnek nyilvánítja az akciót, akkor én mennék…

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Sam, majd Magnusra pillantott. – Helen…

\- A gépem ott áll, ahol leszálltunk, Dr. Zelenka. Elviszi magát Prágába, de aztán sajnos vissza kell jönnie értünk.

\- Hogyne – bólintott rá a férfi. – Köszönök mindent. És önnek is, alezredes! – mondta Samnek, és elsietett.

\- Kedves embernek látszik – nézett utána Magnus.

\- Ne tévesszen meg a látszat – nevette el magát Sam egy pillanatra. – Most persze nem önmaga… Én úgy tudom, nagyon közel álltak a nagymamájával. A történtek hatására eléggé meg van zuhanva.

\- Ezt megértem – bólintott rá Magnus.

\- De amúgy ő a második leghisztisebb tudós a világon. Nem… a galaxisban. Vagyis két galaxisban.

\- Nem tudom, kit tartasz az elsőnek, Sam, de Zelenka legfeljebb a harmadik helyre tarthat igényt. Nikola Tesla egy laborban… na, az a rémálom – ellenkezett Magnus, mire a két nő jót nevetett.

\- És most? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Magnus.

\- Nem tudom, hogy vagy vele, de én most elmennék valahova vacsorázni – javasolta Sam.

\- Remek! Mehetünk! – derült fel Henry arca, de Magnus kérdőn ránézett.

\- Ki mondta, hogy te is jöhetsz?

\- Ez csajbuli lesz – erősítette meg Sam is.

\- Jaj, ne már, Doki – nézett fancsali képpel Henry Magnusra, mire az elnevette magát.

\- Menjünk! – mondta, így a két nő és Henry elindultak a felszín fele.

Négy nappal később Sam, Helen, Daniel és Henry az indítócsarnokban gyülekeztek, mikor Mitchel megint megjelent.

\- Carter alezredes, újabb magánakció? – kérdezte kicsit ironikusan.

\- Újabb? Nem értem a kérdést, Mitchel alezredes – nézett rá ártatlanul Sam.

\- Én is menni akarok.

\- Miért? – állta a pillantását a nő.

\- Mert tudtommal ennek a csapatnak még én vagyok a parancsnoka! Hacsak a szabadságom alatt nem történt valami változás, amiről elfelejtettek tájékoztatni.

\- És szeretne a csapatával néhány napot eltölteni a tok'rák között, parancsnok? Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire megszerette őket.

\- Tessék?

\- Ez az egyetlen oka, amiért nem szóltunk magának. Maga és a tok'rák nem férnek meg egy helyiségben anélkül, hogy ne robbantanák magukra. Csak tudományos segítséget szeretnék kérni Malektől. Van pár sejtbiológiai kérdésem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő tud nekem segítni, elvégre biokémikus. Néhány nap és itthon vagyunk, nem kell magának addig ott unatkozni.

\- Akkor is megyek! És ez parancs!

\- Én viszont azt a parancsot adom, hogy Mitchel alezredes itthon marad! A CSK9 este indul egy elég rázós küldetésre, megtámogathatná őket – szólalt meg mögöttük Landry tábornok, mire Sam fellélegzett.

\- Menjenek – szólt rájuk Landry, így Sam és a többiek átléptek a kapun.

Odaát azonban három fegyveres őr várt rájuk.

\- Ajaj – nézett rájuk Sam. – úgy látom, itt hatalomátvétel történt, mióta elmentünk – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

\- Kövessenek, Carter alezredes – szólt rájuk az egyik tok'ra.

\- Akkor is megtesszük, ha nem fogja ránk a botfegyverét – morgott Daniel, így a csapat elindult a tok'ra bázis fele.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte óvatosan Sam.

\- Majd Garshaw elmondja maguknak – válaszolt kimérten a tok'ra.

\- Máris tudom, amit tudni akartam – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Baj lesz? – kérdezte halkan Magnus.

\- A baj biztos, a kérdés csak az, hogy mekkora – pillantott rá Sam. – Ha Garshaw mérges… bármi is lehet – mondta, így mindenki azon töprengett, vajon mi vár rájuk, és némán követték a két tok'ra őrt, akik kísérték őket.

Odalent a folyosón Garshaw, Malek, és még néhány ismeretlen tok'ra jött velük szembe, de aztán megtorpantak, és megvárták, míg odaérnek hozzájuk.

\- Garshaw – köszöntötte a tanács vezetőjét Sam egy biccentéssel, miközben próbálta felmérni a hangulatát, de nem sokat tudott megállapítani. A tok'ra is gyanakodva fürkészte őket, és Sam meg akarta várni, hogy ő nyissa a beszélgetést. Ennek ellenére Malek törte meg a csendet.

\- Sikerrel jártak, alezredes? – kérdezte kicsit szigorúbb stílusban, mint ahogy az előző találkozásuk alkalmával beszélgettek.

\- Igen, Malek, sikerrel jártunk – bólintott rá Sam. – A bűnöst elfogtuk, hazavittük és átadtuk a hadbíróságnak. Ők fognak ítélkezni felette, és hála Lythának, aki rögzítette az egészet, biztosan el fogják ítélni.

\- Lytha?

\- Lytha és Teal'c a hajót és a zsákmányolt kalózhajót hozzák haza. Ha minden jól megy, egy napon belül itt lesznek – nyugtatta meg Sam, de úgy tűnt Garshaw is magához tér.

\- Gyertek utánunk! – mondta szigorúan, így a kis csapat elindult utána az alagútban. Sam vetett egy kérdő pillantást Malekre, de az csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és elindult a főnöke után.

Garshaw a tanácsterembe vezette a vendégeit, majd miután mindenki helyet foglalt egy darabig szigorúan méregette őket, megszólalt.

\- Mondjatok el mindent! – szólította fel Samet, akinek bár nem volt sok kedve felidézni az elmúlt napokat, végül a lényeges elemeket felelevenítette a tok'rának.

\- Ez az ember – nézett végül Samre Garshaw - ugyanaz, aki annak idején ellopta a fegyverhatástalanító eszközt a tollanoktól?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Sam.

\- És ugyanaz az ember, aki ellopta a Madrona időjárás szabályozó eszközét?

\- Igen – ismerte be egy nagy sóhajjal a nő.

\- És amikor ezeket elkövette… nem büntették meg?

\- De igen, csak…

\- Nem túl hatékony az igazságszolgáltatás a Taurin – csóválta meg a fejét Garshaw.

\- Maybourne megszökött…

\- Akkor nem csak az igazságszolgáltatás, hanem a biztonsági rendszer sem túl hatékony.

\- Maybourne-nek olyan szövetségesei vannak, akik bárhonnan ki tudják hozni. Pénzzel, hatalommal, technológiával, bármivel.

\- Vagyis ugyanolyan aljas emberek, mint ő maga.

\- Van néhány ilyen ember, de…

\- Samantha, mond, mit vártok tőlünk azok után, hogy nem tudtátok megakadályozni, hogy ez az ember újabb és újabb bűnöket kövessen el? Tisztában voltatok vele, hogy mire képes.

\- Most jobban fogunk vigyázni, hogy ne menekülhessen el.

\- Feltételezem, eddig is vigyáztatok.

\- Igen, de csak azért sikerült korábban megszöknie…

\- Ez most nem számít – rázta meg a fejét Garshaw. – A lényeg, hogy megszökött, és amit elkövetett, az messze túlmegy minden határon. És ti semmit sem tettetek, hogy ezt megakadályozzátok.

\- Ez így nem igaz, Garshaw… még csak nem is a Földről szervezte meg ezt az egészet! Mégis hogy…

\- Carter alezredes! Elég! – szakította félbe Malek, amire Garshaw is rábólintott.

\- A Tanácsnak meg kell beszélnie a történteket.

\- De… - próbált ellenkezni még Sam, de a nő egy szigorú pillantással belefojtotta a szót, és Malekre nézett.

\- Kísérd ki a vendégeinket, Malek!

\- Igen, Garshaw – bólintott rá a férfi, majd felállt. – Alezredes – nézett Samre, aki bosszúsan követte a példáját, majd kimasírozott a szobából.

\- Miért nem hagyta, hogy végigmondjam? – nézett csúnyán Sam Malekre két folyosóval arrébb.

\- A mentegetőzés nem változtat a tényeken, alezredes. Tudom, hogy sérti az önérzetét mindaz, amit Garshaw mondott, de lássa be, sok igazság van benne.

\- Malek…

\- Nézze alezredes… - torpant meg a tok'ra. – Ha ezt az embert az előző bűnei után megbüntetik, bezárják, akármit csinálnak vele… úgy, hogy ne szökhessen meg… vagy bármit tesznek, ami elveszi a kedvét attól, hogy ilyen aljas dolgokat csináljon… megelőzhették volna a bázisunkat ért támadást. Menekülés közben tizenegy jó ügynök halt meg, és kilenc sztázisban lévő szimbiótával végeztek a kalózok. Mond ez önnek valamit?

\- Sajnálom, Malek – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

\- Ez már nem változtat azon, ami megtörtént – mondta szigorúan a férfi, és továbbindult.

\- Tudom, Malek, de… mégis mit vár tőlem? Én akkor is, és most is megtettem, ami tőlem telt. Elkaptam, átadtam a hatóságoknak. A többi sajnos nem az én hatásköröm!

\- Vagyis minden marad a régiben – nézett rá Malek.

\- Nem!

\- Tényleg? – nézett rá kételkedve a tok'ra.

\- Engem is megvet Maybourne miatt, igaz? – nézett rá bosszúsan Sam.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – De ismerje be… ami történt, nem vet jó fényt magukra.

\- Gondolom, ezt a Tanács is így fogja látni – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Jó esély van rá – erősítette meg Malek.

\- És akkor mi lesz?

\- Nem tudom – állt meg a tok'ra, de valahogy már nem volt olyan merev, mint egy perccel korábban. – Ezt a Tanácsnak kell eldöntenie.

\- Tudja, mi a legrosszabb? – nézett Sam Malekre. – Hogy megint valaki más cseszte el, mégis én érzem magam mocskosnak tőle – mondta, és otthagyta az egész társaságot.

\- Azért, mert magának van lelkiismerete – szólt utána a tok'ra, de Sam erre már nem reagált.

\- Ezzel most nem sokat segített neki – nézett Magnus Malekre.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – De a gond az, hogy neki is, és Garshaw-nak is igaza van.

\- Egyszerre csak egyvalakinek lehet igaza – szólt közbe Daniel.

\- Pontosan, Dr. Jackson – értett egyet Malek, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Felmennek a felszínre, amíg tart a tanácskozás? Tudom, hogy nem szeretnek idelent. Majd küldök magukért valakit, ha vége.

\- Hálásak lennénk – fintorgott Henry, aki legkényelmetlenebbül érezte magát az alagutakban.

\- És Sam? – vetette fel Daniel.

\- Ha megtalálom, maguk után küldöm. De alaposan eltévedhet idelent, főleg, ha el akar tűnni szem elől.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Daniel, így Malek felküldte őket a felszínre, ahol letelepedtek egy nagy fa alatt, nem messze a levezető gyűrűktől.

Daniel, Henry és Magnus között akadozott a beszélgetés, Henry épp azon morogott, hogy miért kell a tok'ráknak a föld alatt élni, mikor Sam csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Jól vagy? – nézett rá Daniel.

\- Persze – sóhajtott Sam.

\- Mit gondolsz, mi lesz most? – nézett rá Magnus.

\- Most? Páros lábbal fenékbe leszünk rúgva – tippelt Sam. – Tudod, hogy nem is ez érdekel igazán, hanem az, hogy… tényleg azt hiszik, hogy az egész Föld olyan, mint Maybourne.

\- Ez ellen nem tehetsz semmit, Sam – sóhajtott Daniel.

\- Tudom, csak… akkor az asgardok miért gondolták máshogy?

\- Az asgardok sem azt mondták, hogy mi most hú de jól állunk – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Hanem azt, hogy egyszer majd mi lehetünk az ötödik faj. Egyszer. Majd.

\- Tudom.

\- Meddig tart ez a micsoda? – kérdezte Henry.

\- A tok'rákat ismerve a tíz perctől a két napig bármi lehet – fintorgott Sam.

\- Addigra legalább Lytha is hazaérne – tűnődött el Magnus.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy a legkisebb beleszólása lenne a tanács döntésébe. Még ha meg is hallgatják a véleményét, szerintem ők már rég tudják, mit fognak dönteni.

\- Akkor?

\- Várunk. Élvezzük az erdőt – fújta ki a levegőt bosszúsan Sam.

\- És ha kirúgnak minket, akkor csak úgy elmegyünk? – kérdezte Magnus.

\- Mert úgy ismersz, ugye? – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel a másik nő. – Majd, ha mindent elintéztünk.

\- Sokszor dolgozott már tok'rákkal? – kíváncsiskodott Henry.

\- Igen. Miért?

\- Hát… nem is tudom… én szívem szerint már némelyiknek nekiugrottam volna. Ha a Doki nem néz rám csúnyán…

\- Ne tegye, Henry – rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Egy ilyen közvetlen… nekiugráshoz… túl sokan vannak, még magának se lenne esélye, amúgy meg túl kevesen. Kihalóban lévő faj, ne csökkentsük még mi is a számukat.

\- Miért halnak ki? – kapta fel a fejét Magnus, így a következő egy órát Sam azzal töltötte, hogy a tok'rák szaporodásáról, és Egeriáról mesélt a csapatnak.

\- Hát, nekem ettől sem lettek szimpatikusabbak – morgott Henry, mikor kivesézték a témát.

\- Ugyan, ne legyen olyan szemellenzős, mint Mitchel – nevette el magát Sam. – Van köztük sok normális. Vagy legalábbis volt.

\- Sam, te jól ismered őket, és sokat tudsz róluk – gondolkodott el Magnus. – Épp ezért mélyebben át tudod érezni a dolgaikat, még akkor is, ha sok mindennel nem értesz egyet. Mitchel…

\- Ő sosem dolgozott együtt tok'rával. Mikor Selmakkal dolgoztunk, Mitchel még azt sem tudta, mi az a Csillagkapu parancsnokság. Csak jóval később került az Antarktiszi bázisra, majd egy jó évvel később a Parancsnokságra.

\- Látod. Neked voltak köztük barátaid, akikre számíthattál…

\- És az apám is közéjük tartozott. Tudom, tudom, hogy elfogult vagyok, és… valami azt súgja, hogy pár óra múlva én még Henrynél is sokkal dühösebb leszek rájuk, csak nekem végképp semmi esélyem nekik ugrani.

\- Várom a parancsot, alezredes – pillantott rá Henry, és Sam nem igazán bírta eldönteni, hogy viccel, vagy komolyan gondolja.

\- Nem, Henry – rázta meg a fejét végül. – A tok'rák barátsága sokszor inkább átok, mint áldás, de ellenségnek rémálmaimban sem kívánom őket. Mindent meg kell tennünk, hogy fenntartsuk a két faj közti diplomáciai kapcsolatot.

\- Ezt bízd rám – pillantott Samre Daniel.

\- Tudom, hogy megoldod – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Igyekszem.

\- Te jobban szót értesz Garshaw-val, mint én.

\- Te meg Malekkel – vont vállat Daniel.

\- Igaz – hagyta rá Sam, aztán Magnushoz fordult.

\- Helen…

\- Igen, Sam?

\- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy míg otthon voltunk nem beszéltél Nikolával? Még mindig szobafogságban tartja Ford hadnagyot? Ha mindketten kiéheztek, lehet, hogy már megette vacsorára.

\- Beszéltem vele – nyugtatta meg Magnus. – Megkapta az engedélyemet, hogy egy napot eltöltsön a házamban. Csak tudnám, mi a jó fenét akar – csóválta meg a fejét, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Sam egy pillanatra félrenézett. – Mondott neked valamit?

\- Csak annyit, hogy… a könyvtáradban akar utánanézni valaminek, és hogy ez neki mindent megér, még azt is, hogy ne kóstoljon belém.

\- Hát, abban a könyvtárban elég sok minden van, ettől még nem lettem nyugodt. Ami pedig a kóstolót illeti, Nikolának nagy a szája, de általában csak azt bántja, aki ártani akar neki.

\- Tudom. Ő próbálja magát ijesztőbbnek beállítani, mint amilyen.

\- Igen, így van, de… ő a kivétel, aki erősíti a szabályt. Ő nem teljesen igazi vámpír… mármint ami a személyiségét illeti. Bár egyszer ezt mondtam neki, és tíz évig nem állt szóba velem.

\- Érzékeny lelkű tudós – kuncogott Sam.

\- Nem, ő az elmebeteg tudós – forgatta meg a szemét Henry.

\- Ugyan, Henry – csitította Magnus. – Sokszor volt már hasznunkra.

\- Igen, tudom – fintorgott a srác. – Csak egyszerűen falnak megyek tőle.

\- Megértem – mosolygott rá Magnus, és mesélt néhány vicces sztorit a vámpírról, egészen addig, míg a fák között fel nem bukkant egy ismeretlen tok'ra, hogy visszavigye őket Garshaw-hoz.


	17. Chapter 17

A tanácsteremben már csak Garshaw és két ismeretlen tok'ra volt, ők is felálltak és közelebb sétáltak, mikor Sam és a többiek beléptek, és abban a pillanatban Malek is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Nos, Garshaw, mire jutottatok? – állt meg Sam mindenre felkészülve a tok'rával szemben.

\- A Tanács alaposan megvitatta a történteket.

\- Igen?

\- Minden tényt figyelembe véve arra jutottunk, hogy a Tauri újfent bizonyította, hogy még nem elég érett arra, hogy kilépjen a világa határain túlra.

\- Ez így túlzás, Garshaw – paprikázta fel magát Sam azonnal.

\- Samantha! – nézett rá szigorúan a tok'ra. – Ha egyetlen ember ennyi kegyetlenséget képes elkövetni, ha egyetlen ember húsz jó ügynököm halálát képes okozni ilyen rövid idő alatt, mit gondolsz, mire számíthatnánk, ha minden embernek lehetősége lenne kijutni a világűrbe? Nem csak nekünk, hanem számtalan más világnak is hasonló károkat okozhatnának. A tauri még nem képes vállalni a felelősséget sem önmagáért, sem az esetlegesen náluk fejletlenebb világokért, akiket könnyedén tönkretehetnek.

\- Eddig is az építésre törekedtünk és nem a pusztításra! – ellenkezett Sam.

\- Te és a csapatod igen… bár akaratlanul ugyan, de ti is okoztatok már bajt itt-ott.

\- Ha ilyen történt, mindig megtettünk mindent, hogy helyrehozzuk.

\- Igen, tudom. Ezért is döntöttünk úgy, hogy a CSK1-el kapcsolatban maradunk. De a támogatásunk egyedül a tiétek.

\- Sok más CSK csapat van, akik velünk harcolnak a jóért. Garshaw, az Ori ellen csak mi, a CSK csapatok harcolunk…

\- Az Ori sosem találta volna meg ezt a galaxist, ha ti nem mutatjátok meg nekik az idevezető utat.

\- Ez az én hibám, Garshaw – szólt közbe Daniel.

\- Tudom – pillantott rá a tok'ra. – De azt is, hogy mindent megteszel, hogy helyrehozd, amit még lehet. Helyesen teszed – mondta Danielnek, majd visszafordult Samhez. – A Tanács döntése végleges.

\- A Tanács döntése igazságtalan – vetette ellen Sam.

\- Tudom, hogy így érzed, Samantha.

\- Ha Selmak itt lenne…

\- Ha Selmak itt lenne, ugyanolyan elfogult lenne veled és a Taurival, amilyen mindig is volt, amióta csak egyesült apáddal.

\- Mert ő jobban ismerte a világomat, mint te, vagy bárki más a Tanácsban.

\- Nem, Samantha. Ő egyszerűen csak hajlamosabb volt átsiklani a hibáitok felett, mert kedvelte apádat. De ez a beszélgetés nem Selmakról szól, és nem is az apádról. A világodnak még sokszor kell bizonyítania, hogy méltó arra, hogy a galaxis világai maguk közé fogadják.

\- Legyőztük helyettetek a goa'uldot, lassan legyőzzük az Orit… mégis mi a bánattal kellene még bizonyítanunk?

\- Samantha… ezeket a dolgokat ti tettétek. Te, Daniel, Teal'c és O'Neill ezredes. Mindannyian hálásak vagyunk nektek ezért. De a világodnak semmi köze nem volt hozzájuk. És ez tény, amin semmi nem változtathat. És mint mondtam, a Tanács döntése végleges.

\- A fene nagy fölényességetekben azt hiszitek, ti tudtok mindent jobban – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Ahelyett, hogy segítenétek…

\- Samantha… a fejlettség… és most nem a technológiai fejlettségről beszélek, hanem a felelősségvállalásról, a felelősségteljes gondolkodásról és viselkedésről… ez nem egy olyan dolog, amiben segíthetnénk, nem egy olyan dolog, amit átadhatnánk, vagy megtaníthatnánk. Elmondhatjuk, hogy helyes idekint viselkedni, de amíg nem teszitek igazán magatokévá mindezt, addig csak üres szavak maradnak.

\- Vagyunk annyira értelmesek, hogy megértsük.

\- Ti igen. De mond csak, hány olyan ember él a világodban, mint ez a férfi, akit elfogtatok? Mert ha akár csak egy tucat van belőlük, nem több… jobb, ha egyelőre otthon maradtok.

\- Otthon maradunk, Garshaw – bólintott rá Sam dühösen. – De akkor azt kezdesz az Ori-jal, amit akarsz – mondta, és az egész bagázst ott hagyva elrohant.

Garshaw és a másik két tok'ra jelentőségteljesen összenézett, mire Daniel vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Nem gondolja komolyan. Csak… adjatok neki egy kis időt, míg lecsillapodik.

\- Tudja, Garshaw – nézett a nőre Magnus. – Én nem ismerem se magát, se a fajtáját, így mélységesen hidegen hagy, hogy maga vagy az egész pereputty támogatja-e a Földet vagy sem. De amit most ezzel a lánnyal művelt, az mindent bizonyít, csak azt nem, hogy maga olyan rohadtul fejlett – mondta, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és Sam után indult.

Garshaw egy kis ideig nézett utánuk, aztán Danielhez fordult.

\- Megértem, hogy sérti az önérzetüket az igazság. Te belátod a döntésünk helyességét?

\- Tudom, hogy van benne igazság. De ugyanakkor engem ugyanúgy sért, mint Samet. Mindenesetre köszönjük, hogy nekünk adtok hitelt. Annak ellenére, amit tettem.

\- Mind követünk el hibákat, Daniel – fürkészte Garshaw a férfit. - A kérdés az, hogy vállaljuk-e a felelősséget, és tanulunk-e belőle. Te ezt teszed, ahogy a társaid is. De sokan nem. Majd, ha ez az egyensúly átbillen… beszélhetünk a továbbiakról.

\- Nem tudom, ez mikor lesz, Garshaw. Lehet, hogy csak évszázadok múlva.

\- Ezt nem lehet siettetni, Daniel. Ezt neked kell a legjobban tudnod.

\- Tudom, csak… megértem Samet. Annyi mindent tettünk…

\- És mindenki, aki csak tud róla, tisztelettel beszél rólatok. A CSK1 és a csapat tagjainak neve fogalom a galaxisban. De ahogy az én egykori helyes döntésem alapján nem vonhatunk le téves következtetéseket a goa'uldról, úgy a CSK1 döntései sem jellemzik az egész Földet.

\- Garshaw, ez azért nem ugyanaz – tiltakozott Daniel.

\- Miért? Jó lélek voltam egy rossz világban, aki végül helyes útra tért, de aki az én gondolkodásom alapján akarná megítélni a goa'uldot, az végzetes hibát követne el.

\- Értem, hogy mit akarsz mondani – sóhajtott Daniel -, de nem lehet, hogy rosszul ítéled meg az egyensúlyt? Talán a többség már a jó oldalon áll.

\- Türelem, Daniel. Az idő majd bizonyít.

\- Ó, hányszor hallottam ezt a mondatot – sóhajtott kissé keserűen Daniel, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Rendben, elfogadom, bár nekünk az idő kicsit mást jelent, mint neked – adta meg magát a férfi. – De most meg kell keresnem a többieket.

\- Menj csak! – bólintott rá Garshaw. – Malek majd elkísér.

\- Menjünk – pillantott Malek Danielre, így kisétáltak a helyiségből.

\- Maga tudta, hogy ez lesz, igaz? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Maga is tudta. És Samantha is – sandított rá Malek.

\- És magával mi a helyzet?

\- Mi van velem?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy megdicsérték azért, hogy segített nekünk.

\- Én már az előtt megkaptam a magamét, hogy maguk visszatértek volna a Tauriról.

\- Azért ilyen feszült – vette alaposan szemügyre Daniel Maleket.

\- Azért voltam feszült, mert nem tudtam, hogy fog alakulni ez a helyzet – vont vállat Malek.

\- Mármint, hogy hogy fogjuk fogadni, igaz?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Malek. – De lehetett volna sokkal rosszabb is. Örülök, hogy csak ennyi történt. Samantha majd megbékül.

\- Azért meg kellene keresnünk.

\- Nem hiszem. Hagyni kellene kicsit megnyugodni.

\- És ha eltéved?

\- Akkor majd megkérdezi, merre menjen. Nem ijed meg attól, hogy megszólítson egy tok'rát.

\- És Dr. Magnus?

\- Ő alaposan eltévedhet idelent. De az alagútrendszer nagy… fogalmam sincs, merre keressük – nézett rá Malek, de abban a pillanatban Lytha és Teal'c jött velük szembe.

\- Parancsnok! – üdvözölte Maleket egy biccentéssel Lytha. – Mi történt?

\- Garshaw visszatérése kissé változtatott a helyzeten – tájékoztatta Malek. – De túléltük.

\- A többiek?

\- Szanaszét – válaszolt Malek helyett Daniel. – Aggódom értük.

\- Dr. Jackson! Maga és Teal'c menjenek fel a felszínre –javasolta Malek. – A többieket is maguk után küldjük, ha rájuk bukkanunk. Lytha, te menj a gyengélkedőre, Kalem látni akar!

\- Rendben, parancsnok! – bólintott rá Lytha. - Közben megkeresem Samanthát.

\- Rendben! – hagyta jóvá Malek, így a kis csapat szétszéledt és ki-ki ment a dolgára. Lytha elkísérte Danielt és Teal'cet a gyűrűkhöz, miközben pár szót beszéltek a történtekről, aztán felengedte őket, és Sam keresésére indult.

\- Jól van, angyalka? – riadt Declan hangjára Sam ki tudja mennyi idővel később. Egy félreeső, zsákutcának bizonyult folyosó végén ült le egy nagy lapos kőre. Nem akart a másikra nézni, de Declan gyengéden maga fele fordította. Látta a nőn, hogy bár nem sír, de azért megviselték a történtek. – Ennyire a szívére vette? Ugyan… Nem érdemes. Tudja, meddig tart egy ilyen politikai döntés… és annyit is ér.

\- Annyira igazságtalan – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Tudom. Tudom, hogy így érzi. És higgye el, én akarom a legkevésbé bántani, de… Garshaw-nak van egy kis igazsága. Korai még nekünk…

\- Ne kezdje ezt maga is! – nézett rá ébredő bosszúsággal Sam, de közben Declan átadta az irányítást Lythának.

\- Sam, figyeljen rám egy percre, rendben? Nem akarom bántani, sem lenézni, sem kioktatni, rendben? Elhiszi?

\- Persze – fintorgott Sam.

\- Tudja, az a pár nap, amit a Taurin sikerült töltenem… arról győzött meg, hogy bár valóban van sok jó ember abban a világban, de Garshaw-nak is igaza van. Rengeteg az olyan ember, aki… hogy is mondaná ezt Declan… a saját anyját eladná néhány dollárért. Sam… ott voltam, láttam, hogy mennek a dolgok.

\- Ha tudom, hogy ebből vonja le a következtetéseit, inkább a Máltai szeretetszolgálathoz viszem, és nem az alvilágba – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Sam… sok mindent láttam, higgye el, azokat a dolgokat is, amire nem hívta fel a figyelmem, és nem csak az alvilágból vonom le a következtetéseimet. A Taurin egy roppant kényes egyensúly áll fenn a jó és a rossz között, de… ha kijutnak a világűrbe… az katalizátor lehet mindkét oldalnak, és senki nem tudná megjósolni, hogy melyik tudja kihasználni a lehetőséget.

\- Ez olyan… elkeserítően hangzik.

\- Eljön majd a nap, amikor ez megváltozik – bíztatta a tok'ra.

\- De én… szeretném megélni ezt a napot.

\- Van egy roppant egyszerű módszer, hogy javítsa az esélyeit – tűnt fel egy félmosoly a tok'ra arcán.

\- Mondja ezt maga, aki szó nélkül elengedi Declant? – fürkészte Sam.

\- Ez így helyes – hajtotta le a fejét egy pillanatra Lytha. – De most hagyom, hogy higgadjon még egy kicsit. Van egy kis dolgom.

\- Hova megy?

\- A gyengélkedőre.

\- De…

\- Nyugalom, Sam! Csak Kalem szeretne megvizsgálni.

\- Hogy elég erős-e?

\- Igen.

\- Ha tényleg szétválnak… szeretnék ott lenni. Ha megengedi.

\- Sokat segíthet Declannek – bólintott rá Lytha.

\- Tudom, épp ezért.

\- Rendben. Megkeresem majd.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el halványan Sam, aztán a tok'ra ellépett tőle.

\- Hé! – szólt utána a nő. – Nem volt semmi gond hazafele?

\- Minden rendben volt. Még az az ócska teknő sem esett szét alattam – nyugtatta meg Lytha. – Próbáljon megnyugodni!

\- Az nem ma lesz – rázta meg a fejét Sam, majd nézte, ahogy Lytha eltűnik a kanyarban, aztán ő is további sétára indult, csak úgy, bele a vakvilágba.

Sam épp az egyik folyosón sétált, és magában még mindig Garshaw döntésén puffogott, mikor a semmiből Malek lépett mellé, és megfogva a karját az egyik sötétebb, keskeny alagútba húzta.

\- Mi történt? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

\- Fogja ezt! – adott a kezébe Malek egy kis, téglatest alakú dobozt.

\- Mi ez?

\- A szérum, amiről beszéltem. És nehogy kibontsa, amíg itt vannak, mert akkor megérzik, hogy magánál van. A doboz tökéletesen szigeteli a naquadah sugárzást, de ha felnyitja, minden tokra érezni fogja, hogy magánál van.

\- De… miért kapom? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam. – Maga semmit nem ad… csak úgy.

\- Gondolkodjon!

\- Á, Maybourne… ki kell ábrándítanom, Malek, de… a legkisebb ráhatásom sincs az ítéletére. Átadtam a feletteseimnek a felvételt, amit Lytha készített, és innentől kikerült a kezemből az ügy – nyújtotta vissza Sam a dobozt, de Malek nem vette el.

\- Tudom. Én csak annyit kérek, hogy kísérje figyelemmel a tárgyalását, és… ha esetleg nem tartaná elégségesnek az ítéletet, értesítsen!

\- És mit fog tenni?

\- Azt még nem tudom. De kitalálok valamit, abban biztos lehet.

\- Hát… mindenesetre örülök, hogy nem azt kéri, hogy mérgezzem meg Maybourne-t a cellájában, vagy ilyesmi.

\- Nem kell magának bepiszkolnia a kezét, alezredes – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra, aztán a pillantása visszatért a dobozra. – Vénába kell beadni. Nyolc óra fáradtság és fejfájás garantált, míg az emberi test alkalmazkodik, de más mellékhatása nincs. A hatás hét-nyolc év az előzetes jóslások szerint, de úgyis érezni fogja majd, ha gyengül.

\- Köszönöm! És… ha úgy alakul, értesíteni fogom!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, és se szó, se beszéd elsétált, Sam pedig csak döbbenten nézett utána.

Magnus, aki elkapott egy a folyósón lézengő tok'rát, hogy ugyan már engedje fel a szabadba, sokáig sétált a felszínen a fák között, de aztán leült egy kidőlt fa törzsére, és elmerült a gondolataiba.

\- Csatlakozhatok? – állt meg tőle nem messze Malek egy jó órával az után, hogy magára hagyta Samet a folyosón.

\- Hogyne - mosolygott rá Magnus, így a tok'ra leült mellé.

\- Jól van?

\- Igen, csak… ez most tényleg igaz? – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve Magnus, mint aki maga sem hiszi el, hogy nem álmodta az elmúlt napokat. És amúgy is végre egy kicsit másról akart beszélni, mint Maybourne vagy a tok'rák és taurik között feszülő ellentét.

\- Világéletében abban a hitben élt, hogy önök az egyetlen értelmes faj az univerzumban? – kérdezte kissé lekicsinylően Malek.

\- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét Magnus -, csak meglep, hogy ennyire…

\- Fejlettebbek a többiek? Hogy előbbre járnak, mint maguk?

\- Nem, tudja… én odahaza is a különleges fajok tanulmányozásával foglalkoztam, és egyáltalán nem lep meg, hogy vannak idekint mások is, akár nálunk fejlettebbek, csak…

\- Ijesztő a gondolat.

\- Elmondhatom, amit szeretnék? – nézett rá morcosan a nő.

\- Elnézést – hajtott fejet a tok'ra.

\- Szóval csak az a meglepő igazából, hogy… ennyire… kiterjedt vagy… nem tudom, mi lenne a jó szó. Ez nem igazán fejezi ki, amire gondolok. Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy… a világok mind… valamifelé kapcsolatban állnak. Kereskedelmi, vagy bármi más… mint odahaza az országok.

\- Értem, mire gondol – bólintott rá Malek.

\- Tényleg? Pedig nem igazán tudom értelmesen kifejezni.

\- Tudja… amíg nem hagyja el a világát, egy bolygó… hatalmas helynek tud látszani. Olyan hatalmasnak, amit bejárni, felfedezni egy élet is kevés. Aztán kilép a világűrbe, és az, amit addig olyan hatalmasnak tartott összezsugorodik egészen kicsire. Azt a szerepet, amit korábban az országok, már a bolygók töltik be, a bolygó szerepét a galaxis, és a galaxis szerepét a világegyetem. Aztán ha még eggyel tovább lép már a galaxisok válnak az országokká, és így tovább.

\- Érdekes gondolat – tűnődött el Magnus. – Szóval… a világegyetem nem is olyan óriási hely?

\- Dehogynem – pillantott rá Malek a szeme sarkából. – A világegyetem hatalmas, és benne a világok csak aprócska pontok, ahogy mi is.

\- Tébolyító ellentmondás.

\- Igen, az – bólintott rá a tok'ra, majd egy percre elhallgattak.

\- Amúgy… engem keresett, vagy csak sétálni indult, mint én? – kérdezte végül Magnus.

\- Magát kerestem.

\- Hogy ajánljon valamit az emberemért? – pillantott Magnus a tok'rára.

\- Sokat beszélgettem az emberével – ismerte be Malek. – És nem akarom itt tartani. Nem szívesen engedem el, ahogy gondolom Lytha sem. Hasznos tagja lehetne a közösségünknek. De ha menni akar, sem Lytha sem én nem tartjuk vissza.

\- Miért?

\- Mert ha valaki, hát egy tok'ra tudja, mi az a kötelességtudat. Kétezer éven keresztül nem vettük le a szemünket a célról. És ha Declannek dolga van, nem állhatunk az útjába. Meg kell tennie a kötelességét, ahogy mi is megtettük, és tesszük még ma is. Lytha el fogja hagyni a testét, ha Declannek ez lesz az utolsó döntése.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Magnus, és megint egy kis időre csend borult rájuk.

\- Mi lesz Maybourne-nel? – kérdezte Malek, mikor már túl hosszúra nyúlt a csend.

\- Nem tudom pontosan – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – De a hadbíróságnak szigorú híre van, főleg, ha valaki hazaárulást követ el. Márpedig, amit ő tett, messzemenően kimeríti ezt a fogalmat. Nem csak az országát árulta el, amire felesküdött, hanem az egész Földet, az emberi fajt. Miért, maga mit tenne vele?

\- Nem tudom, de valahogy példát statuálnék…

\- Maga ilyen kegyetlen? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Magnus.

\- Annak talál?

\- Tudom, mit jelent védelmezni egy eszmét. Ne aggódjon, magam is hasonló cipőben járok, és… elég gyakran kényszerülök népszerűtlen döntéseket hozni.

\- Maga mit tenne a helyemben? Ha valaki elrabolná… a… barátait… vagy az embereit, hogy felhasználja őket.

\- Őszintén?

\- Ha lehet.

\- Olyan mentőakciót szerveznék, amit esélye nincs túlélni.

\- És még én vagyok kegyetlen.

\- Vallja be, maga is erre vágyik.

\- Erről már elkéstem. Magukkal kellett volna mennem. Vagy megbízni Lythát, hogy intézkedjen.

\- És miért nem tette?

\- Mert nem akartam elveszíteni a diplomáciai kapcsolatot a Taurival. Lehet még szükségünk egymás segítségére.

\- Úgy hallottam, maguk lenézik az embereket. Garshaw döntése is ezt sugallja.

\- Erre most mit mondjak, Dr. Magnus? Amíg taurik ilyeneket csinálnak, mint ez az eset…

\- Addig maguk általánosítanak, és megvetik az egész Földet, most épp egy ember hibája miatt.

\- Ez nem az első eset, Dr. Magnus. Ez a… szervezet…

\- Az NID?

\- Igen. Többször is tett már hasonló dolgokat. Loptak már technológiát a legkülönbözőbb világoktól. Okoztak majdnem helyrehozhatatlan károkat. Egész világok élete volt a kezükben.

\- Igen, Sam már mesélte.

\- Akkor miért hiszi, hogy Garshaw döntése igazságtalan?

\- Csak… nem fair egy egész világot büntetni pár ember miatt.

\- A CSK1 bármikor fordulhat hozzánk.

\- A CSK1–en kívül is vannak jó emberek…

\- Tudom – pillantott Malek Magnusra. – De általában velük vagyunk kapcsolatban. Ha a Földnek segítség kell, ők megtalálnak minket.

\- És… ha esetleg olyan a baj, amiről ők nem tudnak?

\- Belső gondokba nem avatkozhatunk be. Milyen alapon tennénk? Mégis hogy dönthetnénk el, mi lenne a helyes?

\- Igaza van. Vannak problémák, amiket magunknak kell megoldanunk.

\- Meg tudja oldani – nézett Malek Magnusra.

\- Örülök, hogy így látja.

\- Declan is segít majd. És rajta kívül is jó csapata van.

\- Ez igaz.

\- Pihennie kellene, Dr. Magnus. Megviselte az elmúlt néhány nap.

\- Kicsit. De jó itt a fák között a csendben. Ez többet segít a lelkemnek, mint bármi más.

\- Ahogy akarja. De nekem mennem kell. Haza kell térnem a saját bázisomra.

\- Elmegy? – nézett rá kicsit csalódottan Magnus.

\- Csak helyettesítettem Garshaw-t, míg távol volt.

\- Hát… örülök, hogy így volt – mosolygott rá Magnus.

\- Én is. Ő valószínűleg nem állt volna maguk mellé.

\- És ezért hálásak vagyunk magának, Malek. Sokat kockáztatott, hogy segítsen.

\- Ez igaz, de túléltem.

\- Nagyon kikapott?

\- Csak hallgattam egy órás prédikációt a felelőtlenségemről – mondta Malek összeszűkült szemmel, amiből Magnus leszűrte, hogy nem vette túlságosan a lelkére a dolgot. – De szerencsére a hajó épségben visszaért és négy testvérünket is visszakaptuk.

\- Jó, hogy ennyivel megúszta. És… örülök, hogy megismerhettem.

\- Szintén – bólintott rá Malek.

\- Mit gondol, találkozunk még?

\- Kicsi a valószínűsége, Dr. Magnus. Hacsak ki nem talál valamit, amivel tényleg üzletelhetnénk.

\- Nem hinném, hogy rendelkeznék bármivel, amire magának szüksége lenne – vont vállat Magnus.

\- Azért csak járjon nyitott szemmel. Ki tudja? Ha kitalál valamit, a parancsnokságon keresztül megtalál.

\- Rendben – nevette el magát Magnus. – Vigyázzon magára!

\- Maga is, Dr. Magnus – biccentett Malek, majd elsétált a fák között.


	18. Chapter 18

Lytha órákkal később talált megint Samre, aki egy üres laborban nézelődött.

\- Helló! – mosolygott halványan a férfira, mikor az felnézett. – Csodálkoztam, hogy eddig hagytak itt egyedül matatni.

\- Nem tett semmi rosszat – nézte félrebillentett fejjel Lytha.

\- Inkább csak emlékeztem. Arra az időre, mikor még együtt dolgoztunk Selmakkal és apával. Mikor vizsgáltuk azt a mutáns harcost.

\- Selmak sokra tartotta a maga tudását – biztosította Lytha.

\- Igen, képzelem.

\- Úgysem hiszi el, bármit mondok – nézett rá türelmesen Lytha. – Tényleg velem tart? – váltott inkább témát.

\- Szóval eldöntötték – sóhajtott Sam. – Megbeszélték alaposan?

\- Nincs ezen mit beszélni, Sam. Csak egy kis empátia szükséges, hogy tudjuk, nem tehetjük ezt egymással.

\- Értem.

\- Azt hittem, örülni fog, hogy visszakapja Declant.

\- Annak örülök is. De annak is örültem volna, ha vele tart. Akár csak egy kis időre, míg talál olyan gazdatestet, aki hajlandó lenne eljönni és harcolni magával.

\- Nem tehetem.

\- Tudom.

\- És… ha elmennék is… minden nappal csak nehezebb lenne. Nekem és Declannek is.

\- Tudom, Lytha. Nem kell magyarázkodnia.

\- Megyünk? – nyújtotta Sam felé a kezét a tok'ra.

\- Persze – fogta meg Sam, és elindultak a gyengélkedő fele.

\- Fél? – kérdezte Sam óvatosan.

\- Nem ez a jó szó – pillantott rá Lytha. - Sok öreg, haldokló gazdatestemet hagytam már el. Az érzés nem sokban fog különbözni.

\- Attól még kemény lehet.

\- Az. De Declanről legalább tudom, hogy él. És… vigyázzon rá, Sam!

\- Megteszem, amit tudok, Lytha, de… eléggé más utakon járunk ő és én.

\- Talán. Talán nem – nézett rá egy halvány mosollyal a tok'ra.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem, Lytha – mosolygott rá Sam is.

\- Én is. És köszönök mindent! Hogy segített hazajutnom, meg a többit is. És sajnálom, hogy így alakult.

\- Nem a maga hibája – rázta meg a fejét Sam, mielőtt befordultak volna a gyengélkedőre. – Remélem, még találkozunk.

\- Én is, Sam – bólintott rá a tokra, majd beléptek a gyengélkedőre.

\- Készen állsz, Lytha? - kérdezte az ott lévő tok'ra.

\- Kész vagyok, Kalem.

\- Akkor feküdj le! – kérte Kalem, így Lytha elfeküdt az egyik ágyon.

\- Adj nekünk még egy percet – kérte Lytha, mire a másik tok'ra rábólintott. – El kell búcsúznom Delcantől – nézett Lytha Samre.

\- Mellette leszek – ígérte Sam.

\- Köszönöm! – bólintott még rá Lytha, aztán lehunyta a szemét.

\- Declan, köszönök mindent!

\- Én sokkal többet kaptam tőled – hárította el Declan a köszönetet.

\- Csak az emlékeimet.

\- Nem, te is tudod, hogy nem. Nekem az, hogy elhagyhattam a Földet… valami egészen különleges. Még ha neked ez teljesen hétköznapi dolognak számít is. Olyan dolgokat ismerhettem meg általad, amiről a legtöbb ember nem is álmodik. Köszönöm! És… sajnálom, hogy nem maradhatok veled!

\- Én is sajnálom, Declan. Tökéletes gazdatest vagy, és nagyon sokat tudnál segíteni. De azt is tudom, hogy ha elszakadnál a világodtól, akkor a halálod napjáig gyötörne a bűntudat és az aggodalom az otthonodért. Nem tehetem ezt veled, és magammal sem. Hisz érezném minden rezdülésedben, minden gondolatodban. Hagynom kell, hogy éld az életed, és megtegyél mindent azért a célért, amire felesküdtél, ahogy én is azt teszem.

\- Tudom. Sok sikert, Lytha… és ha bármikor segíthetek valamit… megtalálsz.

\- Tudom. Szeretném én is ezt mondani, Declan… de a leghalványabb sejtésem sincs, mikor kaphatok gazdatestet. Talán nem a közeljövőben.

\- Esetleg… értesíthetnél, ha igen. Csak… hogy tudjam – kérte Declan.

\- Rendben. Tudni fogsz róla – ígérte a szimbióta.

\- Köszönöm!

\- Declan…

\- Igen?

\- Nem… hagyhatom meg neked minden emlékemet… nem vagy képes… kétezer évet kezelni. Megpróbálok meghagyni pár olyan dolgot, ami hasznos lehet.

\- Köszönöm, Lytha!

\- Nincs mit. Én is nagyon sok hasznos tudást kaptam tőled, még ha most nem is hiszed ezt el. De most… ideje tényleg búcsút vennünk.

\- Vigyázz nagyon magadra! – kötötte a szimbióta lelkére Declan, aki már most szomorú volt, hogy el kell válniuk.

\- Te is! És mondd el Samnek!

\- El fogom – mosolyodott el halványan Declan. – Neked tudok valahogy segíteni?

\- Nem. Ezt nekem kell megtennem – mondta elkomolyodva Lytha. – Csak… lazíts, és… próbálj nem ellenkezni. Nem lesz könnyű… de itt lesz Sam, és segít.

\- Tudom. Talán még találkozunk.

\- Talán.

\- Akkor… viszlát!

\- Ég veled, Declan – búcsúzott el Lytha is, majd Declan érezte, ahogy lassan megszakad köztük a kapcsolat, és a szimbióta elhagyta a testét. Declan máris érezte a mérhetetlen ürességet magában, és el is merült volna benne, ha Sam nem szorítja meg a kezét, de még így is hatalmas erőfeszítésbe került, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

\- Jól van? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Egy ugyanilyen tartállyal kezdődött az egész – sóhajtott Declan, ahogy felnézett, és figyelte, hogy zárja rá Kalem a sztázistartály tetejét Lythára.

\- És maga kiengedte a szellemet a palackból – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Tulajdonképpen… Henry volt, aki kinyitotta, de… úgy látszik, én jobban tetszettem Lythának, mint ő, vagy Magnus.

\- Jó ízlése van – próbálta ugratni Sam a férfit.

\- Kösz! – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly az arcán.

\- Jobb egy kicsit? – kérdezte Sam kedvesen.

\- Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Ez olyan…

\- Mint gyászolni valakit – fejezte be a mondatot Sam. – Legalábbis nekem olyan volt. Bár maga legalább tudja, hogy Lytha még él.

\- És maga szerint ettől jobb?

\- Nem, nem hiszem – látta be Sam. – Haza tud jönni?

\- Persze – állt fel Declan. – Mehetünk.

\- Biztos? Rendben lesz? Itt még tudnak segíteni, ha valami gáz van.

\- Jól vagyok, Sam. Fizikailag legalábbis. Lytha gondoskodott róla – mondta Declan, így elköszöntek Kalemtől, egy kóbor tok'rával felvitették magukat a felszínre, ahogy csatlakoztak a többiekhez.

\- Garshaw-tól el sem búcsúzunk? – kérdezte Magnus.

\- Megérdemli? – pillantott rá Sam.

\- Én beszéltem vele – mondta Daniel. – Mehetünk, ha mindenki készen áll.

\- Részemről mehetünk – bólintott rá Magnus, de aztán Declanre sandított.

\- Te most biztos, hogy csak te vagy?

\- Magnus, kérlek! – forgatta meg a szemét Declan.

\- Én tudja, mit szoktam tenni ilyenkor? – kérdezte tőle Daniel.

\- Mit? – kérdezett vissza Declan, mire Daniel két ujját előrenyújtva egy kört írt le Magnus fele.

\- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte értetlenül a nő.

\- Ha Merlin lennék, tudnád – felelt kórusban Daniel és Sam, majd jót nevettek rajta.

\- Helen – lépett oda Sam a másik nőhöz. – Declan most már tényleg önmaga. Menjünk haza!- mondta, és ezúttal egyetértésben megindultak a csillagkapu felé.

A kis csapat negyed órával később a parancsnokságon lépett ki a kapuból, és valamennyien fellélegeztek egy kissé. Váltottak még néhány szót Landry tábornokkal, aztán elköszöntek tőle. Daniel és Teal'c úgy döntöttek, hogy a parancsnokságon maradnak, így elköszöntek a többiektől, míg Sam Magnus csapatával hazaindult.

\- Maradtok még egy kicsit? – kérdezte Magnust már a kocsiban.

\- Nem, ideje hazatérnünk. Már így is hosszú időre magára hagytam Willt és Nagylábat.

\- Legalább szokta a kölyök a kiképzést – morgott Declan, mire Magnus elmosolyodott.

\- Bele fog jönni.

\- Persze, Magnus – bólintott rá nem túl hatalmas meggyőződéssel a férfi.

\- Ez az én hatásköröm – nézett rá szigorúan a főnöke. – Inkább áruld el, velünk tartasz?

\- Minek menjek el Old Townba? Felesleges kerülő. Majd… egy holnapi géppel hazamegyek Londonba.

\- Sejtettem, hogy ezt mondod – fojtott el egy mosolyt Magnus, mikor Sam háza előtt megálltak és kiszálltak a kocsiból.

\- Azért nektek sem árt, ha összeszeditek magatokat egy kicsit indulás előtt – nézett végig rajtuk Sam. – Rendelünk pizzát, isztok egy teát és kifújjátok magatokat. Aztán mehettek Isten hírével.

\- Most, hogy így mondja, éhen halok – csóválta meg a fejét Henry, aki elszörnyedt, mikor végiggondolta, mikor evett utoljára.

\- Gondoltam – nevetett Sam, így bementek a házba, és míg ő megrendelte a pizzát, a többiek kényelembe helyezték magukat a nappaliban.

Pár perccel később Sam is letelepedett melléjük, és végignézett a csapaton.

\- Mindenki jól van?

\- Erre most nem tudnék válaszolni – tért magához Magnus. – Az sem volt piskóta, mikor felfedeztük Praxist, de ez most…

\- Idővel ezt is feldolgozod, ahogy Praxist is. Igazából semmi… szörnyűséget nem láttál. Minden alkalommal, mikor átléptük a kaput tartottam attól, hogy a túloldalon belefutunk egy hírnökbe, vagy egy kóbor goa'uldba, de szerencsére semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Fogd fel úgy, mint egy kirándulást. Láttál érdekes dolgokat, megismerkedtél érdekes emberekkel… és közben még jót is tettél.

\- Majd igyekszem – sóhajtott még mindig fejcsóválva Magnus. – De nem lesz egyszerű visszatérni a napi taposómalomba ezek után.

\- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Sam. – Ha hazaérsz, és belépsz a házadba, tudni fogod, hogy hazaértél, és hogy mi a legfontosabb.

\- Igazad van – mosolygott rá Magnus. – Mindannyiunknak megvan a maga dolga. Tudod, mire lennék még kíváncsi?

\- Mire?

\- Hogy az NID hogy reagálja le a történteket, és hogy egyáltalán Hanknek hogy sikerült kicsikarni belőlük, hogy elengedjék a három tok'rát.

\- Majd kiderítem, és elmesélem. De gondolom nem vették jó néven. Úgy meg tudnak sértődni, mint az óvodás gyerekek, akiktől elveszik a játékát. És ilyenkor mindig valami hisztis lépésre szánják el magukat, úgyhogy jó lesz, ha szemmel tartjuk őket. Ami pedig Landry tábornokot illeti… ő látszatra egy végtelenül békés ember, de… láttam már milyen betonkemény bír lenni egy olyan helyzetben, mikor a Föld veszélyben van. Szóval nem lettem volna annak az NID-s bürokratának a bőrében, aki összeakadt vele.

\- Azt elhiszem – nevetett Magnus, de közben megjött a pizzájuk, így Sam behozta, és lassan, mindannyian a gondolataikba merülve enni kezdtek.

\- Hát ez jó volt – nézett körül Henry, mikor befejezte, és érezhetően sokkal jobb volt a hangulata, mint korábban.

\- Igen – hagyta rá Magnus. – És ideje indulnunk. Declan, biztos nem tartasz velünk?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, bár láthatóan a gondolatai mélyéről szakították ki. – Hacsak Sam ki nem dob.

\- Dehogy – nyugtatta meg a nő, de aztán, mikor Magnus és Henry felálltak, csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Vigyázz rá! – kérte Magnus Samet.

\- Ne aggódj! Nem hagyom, hogy a legjobb emberednek baja essen! – ígérte Sam, mire Magnus elnevette magát.

\- Ne etessük a vadállatot, Sam! Így is van elég önbizalma – mondta, majd Declanhez fordult. – Hívj, ha hazaértél!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a férfi, így a többiek kifele indultak, ő pedig visszatért a saját gondolataihoz.

\- Helen… szép csapatmunka volt - mosolygott a nőre Sam.

\- Ó, pedig Hank eleinte aggódott, hogy nem férünk meg egy csárdában – nevetett Magnus.

\- Emiatt mindenki aggódott, még én is – bólintott Sam. – De jók voltunk. Az egész csapat jó volt.

\- Igen. De… nem tudom, mit kívánjak… hogy dolgozzunk még együtt, vagy, azt, hogy soha többé ne legyen szükség arra, hogy mi ketten összefogjunk?

\- Maradjunk inkább abban, hogy munka nélkül is összefuthatunk – vázolt fel egy harmadik lehetőséget Sam.

\- Igaz – bólintott rá Magnus, Sam pedig Henryhez fordult.

\- Köszönöm a segítségét, Henry. És ha esetleg valamikor… szeretne valami erőteret is az EM pajzs mellé… csak csörögjön rám, és kitalálunk valamit.

\- Kösz, alezredes – nevette el magát a srác. – Vannak ötleteim, ha elakadok, majd hívom.

\- Helyes – bólintott rá Sam, majd elköszöntek, Sam nézte, ahogy kocsiba ülnek és elhajtanak, aztán visszatért a házba.

Egy pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, és összeszorult szívvel nézte Declant, aki a kanapén ülve a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Odasétált mögé, és finoman masszírozni kezdte a vállát.

\- Én… tartozom… neked… egy masszázzsal – nézett fel a férfi.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – De most... te vagy… szétcsúszva… és neked van nagyobb szükséged rá.

\- Köszönöm! – pillantott hátra Declan, aztán a következő percekben próbált erőt meríteni Sam közelségéből, de csak nagyon keveset segített. – Hogy lehet… ezen túljutni? – kérdezte egy kis idővel később.

Sam még gyengéden megszorította a vállát, majd megkerülte a kanapét, és leült a férfi mellé.

\- Mondtam már neked… ez olyan, mint a gyász… Ha elveszítesz valakit, aki nagyon közel állt hozzád… akkor még napokig… hetekig… várod, hogy… belép az ajtón, rád mosolyog, hogy meghallod a hangját… és minden ilyen alkalommal tudatosan kell emlékeztetned magad, hogy már nem fog megtörténni. Te is még sokáig várni fogod azt, hogy megszólaljon a hangja a fejedben… de már nem lesz ott. Idővel majd… ritkább lesz és… egyszer majd elmúlik, de… ezen végig kell menned. Máshogy nem lehet.

\- Tudom. Pedig… alig két hétig volt velem.

\- Declan… a tok'ra szimbióta és a gazdatest kapcsolata annyira közvetlen és bizalmas… ez alatt a két hét alatt egymás részeivé váltatok. Én három napot voltam… Jolinarral, mégis ugyanilyen kegyetlen volt elveszíteni. Éjszakákat sírtam át, pedig elég kemény katona vagyok, és ritkán adom sírásra a fejem, elhiheted.

\- Megértem – bólintott rá Declan. – Malekkel beszélgettünk Jolinarról is… meg még sok minden másról.

\- Sosem bocsátják meg nekem…

\- Sam… senki nem neheztel rád Jolinar miatt.

\- Csak Martouf…

\- Ezt ugye te sem hiszed komolyan?

\- Miért? Hagytam meghalni a szerelmét. És az már csak a sors iróniája, hogy én küldtem Jolinar után a halálba – hajtotta le a fejét Sam, de aztán felnézett. – Hé, azt hittem, az a cél, hogy kirángassunk téged a gödörből, nem az, hogy még mélyebbre rántsalak.

\- Hát… sokan úgy tartják, ha beszélünk a rossz dolgokról, az segít, hogy feldolgozzuk őket.

\- Akkor inkább mesélek neked Jolinarról, és arról, hogy segítettek az emlékei, hogy rátaláljunk a tok'rákra – ajánlotta Sam, és elég sok mindent elmesélt arról, mikor először látogattak meg egy tok'ra világot, és először találkozott Martouffal, Garshaw-val és a többiekkel, aztán, amikor kifogyott a szóból Declan próbálta összegyűjteni mindazt, amit Lytha örökül hagyott rá. Késő este volt már, mikor legközelebb felnéztek, odakint már rég sötét volt, de nem igazán foglalkoztak vele. Az utcáról beszűrődött annyi fény, amennyi a beszélgetéshez elég volt, de végül Sam hozott egy üveg bort, aztán a konyhából beszűrődő halvány fényben beszélgettek tovább.

\- Sam… lehet, hogy ezt nem kellene megkérdeznem, de… elmeséled, ki volt, aki korábban angyalnak hívott?

\- Hát, ha már terápiás beszélgetés – vont vállat egy szomorú mosollyal Sam. – Narimnak hívták, és ő… egy tollan volt. Egyike annak a kis tollan csapatnak, akiket Maybourne ki akart végeztetni.

\- Ő volt… a macskás pali? – idézte fel Maybourne szavait Declan.

\- Igen – bólintott rá egy halvány mosollyal Sam. – Búcsúzóul nekiadtam a macskámat, Schrödingert.

\- Schrödingernek hívtad a macskádat?

\- Igen. Tudom… hülye fizikus vicc…

\- Nem, ez jó, ez tetszik – mosolyodott el halványan Declan. – És… mi történt?

\- El kellett menekítenünk őket a Földről, különben Maybourne kivégezteti, vagy… ami talán még rosszabb… felhasználja őket.

\- De mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy a goa'uld miatt halt meg.

\- Igen, de ez már évekkel később történt – sóhajtott Sam, és végül elmesélte Declannek az egész történetet.

Hajnali három volt már, mikor végzett, és épp rajtakapta Declant, hogy elfojt egy ásítást.

\- Most kivételesen én nem hagylak téged pihenni. Rád férne egy kis alvás.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék – rázta meg a fejét Declan. - És már nem is nagyon érdemes. Nyolckor indul a gépem.

\- Kiviszlek a reptérre – ajánlotta Sam.

\- Azután, hogy megittunk egy üveg bort? – nézett a majdnem üres borosüvegre Declan.

\- Mire indulnunk kell már nyoma sem lesz. Hé, megígértem a főnöködnek, hogy nem lesz bajod!

\- Jól van, legyen – adta meg magát Declan. – Addig mesélsz még nekem valamit?

\- Mit szeretnél még tudni?

\- Mindegy. Szeretem hallgatni, ahogy mesélsz – mosolyodott el halványan Declan.

\- Jobb a kedved – mosolygott rá Sam is. – Ez jó. Akkor… mit is meséljek… mesélek neked apámról és Selmakról, jó?

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Declan, és még vagy másfél órán keresztül egy halvány mosollyal hallgatta a nőt, ahogy mesél.

\- Most már ideje egy kicsit összeszedni magunkat - ajánlotta Sam hajnali fél öt magasságában, így megmosakodtak, ittak egy kávét, és végül kisétáltak a házból, felpattantak Sam motorjára, és a reptér fele vették az irányt.

Mikor odaértek, és leszálltak a motorról, Declan Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét, amit a nő megfogott, és kézen fogva sétáltak be a reptérre.

\- Mikor láthatlak újra? – kérdezte Declan, mikor megálltak elbúcsúzni.

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Mivel ez a kis malőr magánakciónak számít… nem tudom, mikor kaphatok legközelebb szabadságot.

\- Pedig a lakóim már alig várják, hogy megismerjenek – sóhajtott teátrálisan Declan.

\- Tudom – mosolygott rá Sam. – Megpróbálok szerezni egy szabad hétvégét, de nem ígérem, hogy ez most vagy a jövő hétvégén lesz.

\- Rendben. Értesíts! – mosolygott rá Declan. – És… vigyázz magadra!

\- Te is – kérte Sam, de nem igazán tudtak elszakadni egymástól. – Ha szomorú lennél… tudod… Lytha miatt… hívj fel! Nem kell egyedül megbirkóznod ezzel.

\- Nem fogom mindig elrontani a kedved – tiltakozott Declan.

\- Megígértem Lythának, hogy segítek – szorította meg a férfi kezét Sam. – Hadd segítsek!

\- Jól van, hívlak! – ígérte meg Declan. – De most mennem kell – sóhajtott, ahogy a falon lévő órára nézett.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá nem túl lelkesen Sam.

\- Vezess óvatosan hazafelé! – kérte Declan, majd megcirógatta a nő arcát, és gyengéden megcsókolta. – És ne feledd, hogy várlak! – mondta még.

\- Észben tartom – mosolygott rá Sam, mire váltottak még egy gyors puszit, és bár Declannek semmi kedve nem volt elszakadni a nőtől, még megszorította a kezét és elsétált. Sam nézett utána, amíg még látta a tömegben, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, visszasétált a motorjához, és hazaindult.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam egy jó héttel később egy zűrös küldetésről tért haza, ahol épp csak el tudtak szökni egy hírnök elől. Gyorsan beszámoltak a tábornoknak, aztán a nő az öltözőbe sietett, hogy civil ruhát húzzon magára, és hazamenjen egy kicsit pihenni és lecsillapodni. Mielőtt haza indult volna, még rápillantott a mobiljára, amit sosem vitt magával a küldetésekre, addig vagy a laborjában, vagy az öltözőszekrényében hagyta, és elmosolyodott, mikor látta, hogy két nem fogadott hívás van rajta Declantől.

Először arra gondolt, hogy máris visszahívja, de aztán úgy döntött, inkább előtte még befut Landry tábornokhoz egy percre, elvégre egy kérdést megér az a fránya hétvégi szabadság.

Egy negyed órával később már a motorja mellett állt a parkolóban, és úgy döntött, nem várja meg, míg hazaér, így tárcsázta Declan számát.

\- Szia Angyalka! – vette fel a férfi mosolyogva.

\- Szia! Ne haragudj, hogy nem vettem fel, küldetésen voltam, nemrég értünk haza.

\- Semmi baj - nyugtatta meg Declan. – Gondoltam, hogy nem vagy elérhető. Jól vagy?

\- Igen, jól.

\- A többiek?

\- A többiek is jól vannak. Minden rendben. Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt, mikor szükséged volt rám.

\- Sam! Dolgoztál. Ennyi – nevette el magád Declan. – Csak… jó lett volna hallani a hangod. De most is ugyanolyan jó.

\- Örülök. Jut eszembe… mit csinálsz jövő hétvégén?

\- Mit csináljak? – kérdezett vissza Declan.

\- Mondjuk, pénteken kijöhetnél elém a reptérre. Aztán elvihetnél vacsorázni, vagy ilyesmi…

\- Mikor? – derült fel Declan hangja.

\- Azt még nem tudom, de megüzenem pontosan.

\- Pompás. Már alig várom.

\- Én is – mondta Sam. – Számolom a napokat.

\- Rendben, de azért közben vigyázz magadra! – kötötte a lelkére Declan. – És készülj valami elfoglaltsággal az útra, hosszú lesz. Én végigaludtam a nagy részét, de még így sem volt leányálom.

\- Gondolom. Majd viszek valami megoldásra váró fizikai problémát – nevetett Sam. – Ki fogom bírni.

\- Ezt ajánlom is! – nevetett Declan. – Akkor… viszlát egy hét múlva.

\- Igen. És… hívj, ha hallanád a hangom. Ha itthon vagyok, mindenképp felveszem.

\- Tudom, Sam. Hívlak.

\- Rendben. Akkor… szia, Declan!

\- Szia, Angyalka! - köszönt el Declan is, így Sam kinyomta a telefonját, és egy halvány mosollyal az arcán motorra szállt és gyorsan hazament.

Egy héttel később Sam gépe este nyolckor szállt le Londonban, és a nő elgyötört és fáradt volt a hosszú úttól, ennek ellenére alig várta már, hogy láthassa Declant. Gyorsan átvergődött mindenféle ellenőrzésen, felmarkolta a kis bőröndjét, és a férfi keresésére indult.

Declan persze már messziről kiszúrta őt, és elé jött.

\- Szia! – mosolygott rá, majd megölelték egymást. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy.

\- Én is – mosolygott fáradtan Sam, mire Declan megcirógatta az arcát, és adott neki egy gyengéd puszit.

\- Megviselt az út. Nem lenne jobb, ha gyorsan hazavinnélek, és ágyba kerülnél?

\- Farkaséhes vagyok, Declan – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – A végén még megenném valamelyik védencedet.

\- Azt nem venném a lelkemre. És Magnus sem lenne túl boldog – nevetett Declan. – Inkább menjünk és együnk valamit – ajánlotta, így kifele indultak a tömegből, míg pár perccel később Declan terepjárója mellett álltak meg.

\- Semmi motor?

\- Körülményes lett volna utánakötni a bőröndödet – nevetett Declan. – De ha esetleg majd hagysz itt némi cuccot, és legközelebb csak egy hátizsákkal jössz… akkor motorral jövök eléd.

\- Meglátjuk – nevette el magát Sam, Declan pedig, aki gyorsan berakta a bőröndöt a hátsó ülésre, közelebb húzta magához a nőt.

\- Hiányoztál – mondta neki.

\- Te is nekem - nyugtatta meg Sam, és ezúttal ő volt, aki megcsókolta a férfit, majd Declan elégedetten magához ölelte, egy percre.

\- És… mit szeretnél vacsorázni? – kérdezte, mikor elengedte.

\- Rád bízom – vont vállat Sam.

\- Hát… nem akarlak kiábrándítani, de… amilyen jó a teánk, olyan rosszak az ételeink – csóválta meg a fejét Declan.

\- Akkor marad a pizza – vont vállat Sam.

\- Szóval szereted az olasz kaját – tűnődött el Declan. – Akkor lenne egy ötletem… persze csak ha nem ragaszkodsz valami fényűző étteremhez.

\- A luxust nem lehet megenni, csak a jó kaját. Induljunk!

\- Jól van, jól van – nevetett Declan. – Már mehetünk is – mondta, így beszálltak a kocsiba.

Útközben Sam az útjáról mesélt, és arról, mivel kötötte le magát, de egy fél órával később Declan egy kis olasz étterem előtt fékezett le a kocsival, a nő pedig azonnal kipattant. Declan elnevette magát, és követte a példáját, majd besétáltak, és letelepedtek egy asztalhoz.

Végül egy nagy tál spagettit rendeltek mindketten, és egy pohár vörösbort hozzá, de mikor a pincér otthagyta őket, Sam fáradtan hátradőlt.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Declan.

\- Igen, jól – mosolygott rá a nő. – Csak zűrös volt az elmúlt két hét, jó lesz egy kicsit belassulni és lehiggadni.

\- Remélem, tudok segíteni benne. És… történt már valami a Maybourne-ügyben?

\- Darabjaira szedik a felvételt, amit Lytha készített, de… nem tudom, hogy mennyire fogadják el a hitelességét… nem földi technológiával készült, így a szokásos vizsgálatok csődöt mondanak vele kapcsolatban. És persze párhuzamosan próbálják felderíteni, kik azok az emberek az NID vezérkarában, akikkel kapcsolatba lépett. Ez egy elég kényes és épp ezért csigalassú folyamat.

\- Politika… - csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Jól ismerem ezt a terepet. Rengeteg időm megy el rá feleslegesen.

\- Tudom. Nekünk is. De sokszor kikerülhetetlen. Jut eszembe… kiderült már, hogy Nikola mi a fenét akart Magnus könyvtárában?

\- Nem hallottam róla, de gyanítom semmi jót. Teslának régóta dédelgetett álma, hogy visszaállítja a fajtájának fénykorát a földön. Ez időnként fellángol benne, és olyankor minden őrültségre képes érte.

\- Nincs elég bajunk nélkülük is? – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- De igen, van, de ő ezt nem így látja.

\- Igen, tudom. Minden fajnak más jelenti a bajt, és más az őrültséget.

\- Ezt gondolom ő mondta.

\- Igen – nevette el magát Sam. – De most… együnk végre – mosolyodott el, mikor meglátta feltűnni a pincért az ételükkel.

Míg ettek Declan mesélt pár vontatott szóval arról, hogy boldogul Lytha hiányával, és bár nem volt látványos a javulás, Sam úgy érezte, már nem lesz vele gond, így próbálta megnyugtatni a férfit.

Mikor végeztek, visszaszálltak a kocsiba, és a Menedék felé indultak. Sam egy darabig nézelődött, aztán fáradtan lehunyta a szemét. Declan néha rásandított vezetés közben, és elmosolyodott. Mikor leparkolt a ház alatti garázsban, megfogta a nő kezét.

\- Megérkeztünk.

\- Bocs, elaludtam – nézett fel Sam.

\- Semmi baj. Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy. Minél előbb ágyba kellene kerülnöd – mosolygott rá Declan, így kiszálltak, és felmentek a földszintre.

Mikor kiléptek az előcsarnokba, épp Alistair sétált át a helyiségen, és meglepetten nézett a nőre.

\- Nahát, Sam! – mosolyodott el. – Üdv! Jó, hogy itt van… Henrynek van néhány őrült fejlesztése, de beszélnünk kéne róla…

\- Alistair! – nézett rá olyan pillantással Declan, hogy a srácban elakadt a szó. – Sam most repülte át az óceánt, fáradt és nyűgös. Szerintem kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint a technikai problémáitok. Igaz? – kérdezte a nőt, mire az elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, Declan, tényleg fáradt vagyok – mondta, de aztán Alistairhez fordult. – Itt leszek most két napot, biztos lesz majd egy kis időm, hogy összedugjuk a fejünket.

\- Oké – bólintott rá a fiatal vérfarkas, aztán még félénken a főnökére pillantott, és eloldalgott.

\- Menjünk fel – mondta Declan, de ahogy az első lépcsőfokra léptek, valami elsuhant a fejük felett. Declan csípőre tett kézzel nézett utána, Sam azonban, aki nem látta pontosan, mi volt az, csak azt érzékelte, hogy valami nagyobb dolog, bizonytalanul nézett Declanre.

\- Mi volt ez?

\- Öhm… ő Frederic. Majd holnap bemutatom. Általában nem engedem meg neki, hogy feljöjjön a felszínre, de ravasz… ha csak egy kis rést talál valahol, már itt is van.

\- Értelmes?

\- Hát… az értelmi színvonala egy hatéves gyerek és egy kopogószellem keverékének szintjén van – nevette el magát Declan. – Roppant kíváncsi, mindent meg akar ismerni, másrészt elmondhatatlanul szeret borsot törni mások orra alá. Szóval… ha úgy megyek aludni, hogy idefent van, akkor reggel nem lepődök meg, hogy egy asztal vagy egy komód torlaszolja el a kijáratot a szobámból, vagy valahonnan a nyakamba esik egy virágcserép. Kicsit bosszantó, de amúgy… ártalmatlan.

\- Akkor jó – könnyebbült meg Sam, és folytatták az útjukat felfele, mikor Terry szólt utánuk.

\- Declan!

\- Mindenkinek megmondtam, hogy szabadságon vagyok – morgott a férfi, de azért megállt, és megfordult.

\- Én csak egy aláírást kérek – nézett rá mentegetőzve a nő.

\- A következő két napban nem vagyok itt – csóválta meg a fejét Declan, de azért kivette a papírokat a nő kezéből, és ránézett. – Ha valaki másként látná, az képzelődik – mondta, miközben belelapozott a kupacba, és a végére kanyarította a nevét, majd visszanyújtotta a nőnek. – És vigyétek vissza Fredericet a pincébe!

\- Rendben, Declan! – bólintott rá Terry, és elsietett, Sam pedig kuncogva indult el felfele Declan mellett.

\- Nem kell miattam gyötörnöd az embereidet. Ők csak… a munkájukat végzik.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Declan. – De ha ma este engedek, akkor a következő két napban egy percig sem hagynak békén bennünket. Megfelel a múltkori szobád?

\- Tökéletesen – sóhajtott Sam annak reményében, hogy hamarosan vízszintesbe teheti magát.

Mikor odaértek, Declan kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, és előre engedte, mire Sam elnevette magát.

\- Mi az? – pillantott rá a férfi.

\- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy Nikola folyton azt vágja a fejedhez, hogy nem vagy az a tipikus udvarias angol… de ez nagyon nem igaz.

\- Én már csak ilyen vagyok – vont vállat Declan. – Tesla meg… neki úgysem lehet a kedvére tenni – mondta, majd letette Sam bőröndjét az ajtó mellé, betette az ajtót, és odalépett a nőhöz.

\- Gyorsan fürödj meg, és irány az ágy! – adta ki az utasítást.

\- Az lesz – bólintott rá Sam, de a szavaival ellentétben közelebb lépett Declanhez, és a vállára tette a kezét. A férfi még egy kis ideig csak nézte, aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Mikor végül elhúzódott tőle, csak tovább cirógatta az arcát.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy itt vagy.

\- Tényleg itt vagyok. De perceken belül össze fogok esni – figyelmeztette Sam, majd a férfi vállára hajtotta a homlokát.

\- Pokoli hosszú az út – simogatta a haját Declan. – Tudom.

\- És ha belegondolok, hogy a vasárnap éjszakát is a gépen fogom tölteni – csóválta meg a fejét Sam fel sem nézve.

\- Ne gondolj most erre! Addig még van két napunk.

\- Hacsak nem fogom végigaludni az egészet.

\- Oké, már itt sem vagyok – nevetett Declan. - Aludj csak nyugodtan, nem sietünk reggel sehova.

\- Azért ha nagyon elaludnék, majd ébressz fel!

\- Mikor? – kérdezte egy huncut mosollyal Declan.

\- Amikor gondolod – vont vállat Sam.

\- Ezzel vigyázz! A fene nagy buzgalmamban hatkor felkeltelek, és besegítünk a reggeli etetésbe!

\- Kímélj meg, Declan, kérlek! – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Rendben.

\- És… egész nap lent leszünk?

\- Nem, sok lenne az egyben – gondolkodott el Declan. – Úgy sejtem, tizenegyre, de legkésőbb délre tele lesz a fejed a sok információval, úgyhogy délután elmegyünk egyet valamerre.

\- Á, elmegyünk a temetőbe – kuncogott Sam.

\- Tudod… gondolkodtam ezen a dolgon, és… igazából ez a mi első randink, és… tényleg elég beteges lenne, ha ez alkalomból elcipelnélek egy temetőbe – ismerte be Declan. - Majd… kitaláljuk, hogy hova menjünk.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Akkor… jó éjt! Aludj jól!

\- Te is – mosolyodott el Sam, és egy búcsúcsók után Declan kifele indult a szobából, de az ajtóból még visszanézett.

\- Ha előbb ébrednél, mint én… óvatosan lépj ki a szobából! – tanácsolta.

\- Majd résen leszek – nevetett Sam, így Declan kilépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Sam mosolyogva nézett utána, és még a tudata mélyén jelen lévő néhány aggodalom ellenére is végtelen boldogságot érzett. Tudta, hogy Declan az a férfi, akit mindig is keresett, de azt is tudta, hogy ez az egész nem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy ők szeretnék. Végül egy nagy levegőt véve magához tért, gyorsan elment fürödni, aztán ágyba tette magát.

Másnap reggel Declan nyolc után pár perccel kopogott be Samhez, aki éppen elkészült, így indulásra készen nyitott ajtót a férfinak.

\- Jó reggelt – köszönt neki Declan.

\- Szia! – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Kipihented magad?

\- Igen. Készen állok egy érdekes napra.

\- Nagyon helyes. Előtte egy gyors reggeli?

\- Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Sam, de abban a pillanatban valami csörömpölésre kapták fel a fejüket.

\- Erről beszéltem – sóhajtott bosszúsan Declan, majd elindult a folyosón, Sam pedig, miután gondosan becsukta az ajtaját, utána indult.

\- Frederic! – szólította a titokzatos lényt Declan.

\- Itt vagyok! Na hol vagyok? Gyere, keress meg! – hallott Sam egy furcsán reszelős hangot a kanyaron túlról, de mikor befordultak a sarkon nem láttak senkit.

\- Frederic, nekem most se időm, se kedvem veled bújócskát játszani! – állt meg Declan. – De ugye te is tudod, ha rád küldöm Murrayt, neki a kábítófegyver lesz az alap, amivel vadászni indul?

\- Nem tennél ilyet – szólt a hang ezúttal a hátuk mögül.

\- Ugyan miért nem? – kérdezte Declan anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

\- Mert nem akarod, hogy a lány kegyetlennek tartson.

\- A lány látott már engem ennél kegyetlenebbnek is – szögezte le Declan. – De ha esetleg visszamennél a helyedre, kitárgyalhatnátok, mennyire vagyok kegyetlen.

\- Nem, nem, nem… az unalmas – nyafogott még mindig rejtőzködve a hang.

\- Na jó, nekem ebből elegem van – vette elő Declan a telefonját, és egy gyors hívással az emberei gondjára bízta a kis repülő szörnyet, ő pedig Sam fel nyújtotta a kezét. – Akkor, ahogy megbeszéltük, jöhet a reggeli.

\- Remek – értett egyet Sam, és ahogy a konyha fele tartottak, még hallották, hogy Frederic a hátuk mögött elégedetlenkedik, de már nem foglalkoztak vele.

Végül gyorsan megreggeliztek, aztán Declan egy titokzatos mosollyal nézett a nőre.

\- Tényleg egy roppant érdekes nap vár rád – ígérte. – Bár tudom, hogy te is sok mindent láttál már, de én azt hiszem… egy kicsit a mesék birodalmába vezetlek.

\- Hát, jöjjenek a sárkányok – bólintott rá merészen Sam.

\- Akkor már tudjuk, hol kezdjük. Gyere! – invitálta Declan, és bár volt benne egy halvány aggodalom a nő reakcióit illetően, valóban a sárkány lakhelye felé indult el vele.

\- Azért elöljáróban mesélek neked néhány dolgot – sandított Samre. – A Menedéket Gregory Magnus alapította a tizenkilencedik század közepén.

\- És ő…?

\- Ő Magnus apja volt. Orvos, kutató, egy olyan ember, akit mindig is foglalkoztatott a világ titokzatossága. Rájött, hogy a világ tele van olyan lényekkel, amik felette állnak az akkori ismereteknek. És bár sokuk félelmetes vagy akár veszélyes is lehet, Gregory Magnus alapelve az volt, hogy többet tanulhatunk az élet, minden élet védelmével, mint azzal, ha elpusztítjuk.

\- És azért hozta létre a Menedéket, hogy megvédje azokat a lényeket, amiket az emberek félelmükben elpusztítanának.

\- Így van. Annak szentelte az életét, hogy megismerje ezeket a lényeket, hogy megvédje őket a kihalástól, vagy… vagy éppen megvédje az embereket a veszélyes lényektől. Mert bár igaz, hogy a legtöbbjük rondább vagy ijesztőbb, mint amennyire veszélyes… azért van jó néhány, amitől joggal tartanak az emberek. És mostanra a Menedék egy az egész Földet behálózó rendszerré nőtte ki magát. Tizenhárom ház szerte a Földön. Rejtve, titokban tesszük a dolgunkat, akárcsak ti – mosolygott Samre, majd előre engedte egy ajtónál, amin át Sam egy tágas, világos helyiségbe lépett be. Először észre sem vette, de mikor egy hatalmas ablakon át meglátta a sárkányszerű lényt, hátrált három lépést, Declan pedig elnevette magát.

\- Ő itt Berry. Nem tudom… traktáljalak-e a lakóim latin nevével, genetikai hovatartozásával vagy épp a származási helyével… szerintem nem olyan fontos. És igen, mondhatjuk, hogy ő tényleg egy sárkány.

\- Nem tud kijönni, ugye? – pillantott Sam aggódva Declanre, mire az megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Az üveg, amit használunk körülbelül húszszor erősebb, mint az átlagos golyóálló üveg. Brutális mértékű robbanás kellene ahhoz, hogy kárt tegyen benne – mondta megnyugtatóan, így Sam lassan közelebb sétált az ablakhoz.

\- Ez tényleg igazi?

\- Igen – erősítette meg Declan. – Három példány van még belőle az egész Földön. Egy nálam, egy Lagosban, és egy Peruban.

\- És van rá esély, hogy esetleg… szaporodjanak?

\- Mind a három hím, így sajnos ez nem lehetséges. De az élettartamuk elég hosszú, így ők még egy darabig képviselik a fajtájukat.

\- Régóta van itt?

\- Tizenegykét éve.

\- És jó ez neki?

\- Csak mint az oroszlánnak az állatkertben – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – Próbálunk mindent megtenni a lakóinkért, de ez nem túl sok. A legtöbbjüknek sokkal nagyobb mozgástérre lenne szüksége. De odakint már nem élnének. Egyszer ez a kis drága elszabadult… szép tömeghisztériát okozott.

\- És mit csináltatok?

\- Befogtuk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, és elterjesztettük, hogy egy drón volt, amit egy filmforgatáshoz használtak fel.

\- Bevették?

\- Sam, gyanítom, ti is terjesztettetek már ilyen dajkameséket. Az emberek általában elhiszik, mert el akarják hinni. A legtöbben nem akarnak egy olyan világban élni, ahol sárkányoktól kell félniük, így inkább elhiszik a kényelmesebb verziót.

\- Igen, ez igaz. Nem egy felrobban vagy lelőtt űrhajóról hitettük már el, hogy csak meteorit volt.

\- Látod. De menjünk tovább, van még más érdekesség is – mondta Declan, és továbbvezette a nőt ezúttal tényleg jó néhány emelettel a föld alá, és ahogy haladtak a folyosókon, jó néhány abnormálist bemutatott neki, de egy jó másfél órával később megállt egy ablak előtt, ahol a burjánzó növényeken kívül Sam nem látott semmit.

\- Ez mi? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Ha megtalálod, elmondom – nevetett Declan. – De nem egyszerű, erőltesd meg a szemed!

\- Á, a dög kis kaméleon – esett le Samnek. – Tényleg jól el bír tűnni. Mekkora?

\- Mint egy kertitörpe – fintorgott Declan. – Nézd… ott a fa ágán – mondta, de Sam hiába erőltette a szemét, nem látta meg egészen addig, míg az meg nem mozdult.

\- Jó ég… tényleg nem lehet észrevenni. Te hogy csinálod?

\- A körvonalainál elmosódnak a kontúrok. De álnok kis kígyó, kihasználja a képességét, hogy ilyen jól el tud tűnni. És olyan hegyes fogai vannak, mint a tű.

\- Tényleg, a karod?

\- Már el is felejtettem. Csak apró kis baleset volt. De most jön valami nagyon érdekes. Gyere! – fogta meg Sam kezét, és maga után húzta egy másik helyiségbe, ahol a megszokott üveg mögött láthatóan egy vízzel teli medence volt.

\- Na ne – torpant meg Sam, mikor a hosszú vörös hajú sellő előtűnt a növényzetből.

\- Mondtam én, hogy nagyon érdekes – mosolygott Declan, de ahogy a sellő az üveghez érintette a kezét, közelebb lépett hozzá, és ő is megérintette az üveget. Kis ideig figyelt, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Mi az? – nézett rá Sam kíváncsian.

\- Myrian azt mondja, nagyon szép vagy – sandított Declan a nőre.

\- Oh… hát… köszönöm – mosolyodott el zavartan a nő.

\- Köszönd meg neki - ajánlotta Declan, és elvette a kezét az üvegről. – Telepatikusan kommunikál – mondta, majd megfogta a nő kezét odatette az üvegre.

Sam egy pillanatra meglepődött, ahogy meghallotta a fejében a tenger szelíd hullámainak zaját, majd a sellő valószínűtlenül lágy hangját.

\- Légy üdvözölve, Samantha!

\- Helló! – mosolygott rá még mindig csodálkozva Sam. – Köszönöm… amit Declannek mondtál.

\- Ez az igazság. De… aggaszt valami?

\- Sok minden – ismerte be Sam.

\- Érzem – billentette a fejét oldalra a sellő. – De csak egy tanácsot adhatok, Samantha. Bármi is történik, ne add fel!

\- Igyekszem. És köszönöm! – üzente Sam, majd a sellő még biccentett, és néhány könnyű farokcsapással elúszott a növények között.

\- Úgy látom, mára ez volt az utolsó csepp – nevetett Declan. – Jobb, ha felviszlek a felszínre.

\- Igen, én is azt hiszem – mondta Sam maga elé meredve, és nem is igazán bírt mozdulni, míg Declan meg nem érintette a karját. Akkor vett egy nagy levegőt, és elfordult a medencétől. – Most már sejtem, mit érzett Helen, mikor először átlépett a kapun.

\- Igen – nevette el magát Declan. – Te és ő más-más rejtett titkait ismertétek a világnak. De most már mindketten ismeritek, amit a másik.

\- Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad, Declan – mosolygott Sam a férfira. – Bár… kell egy kis idő, míg fel is fogom, miket láttam.

\- Tudom. Ezért most ideje visszatérni a hétköznapi valóságba. A napfény, a nyüzsgés majd visszavezet a jelenbe – mondta Declan, és lassan elindultak vissza a földszintre.


	20. Chapter 20

Fél órával később, mikor visszatért, Declan ott várta az ajtó előtt, mintha el sem mozdult volna onnan.

Akartam kérdezni, hogy mivel menjünk, de már meg is válaszoltad a kérdést – mérte végig a nőt, aki ezúttal szoknyát, és felkészülve a hosszú sétára kényelmes cipőt viselt.

Ha mondtad volna, hogy motorozni akarsz – vont vállat.

Végül is mindegy, hisz csak tíz perc a belváros – mondta Declan, miközben lesétáltak a pincébe, és beültek Declan terepjárójába. – Letesszük valahol a Westminster környékén, aztán sétálunk.

Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Sam, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. – Hogy lehet ezt megszokni?

A baloldali közlekedést? – nevetett Declan. – Tényleg csak szokás kérdése. Én öt perc alatt át tudok állni egyikről a másikra.

Én meg majd frászt kapok, mikor a másik oldalra mész be a körforgalomba.

Tudom. Tarts ki, ma nem autózunk sokat – ígérte, és valóban, alig több, mint tíz perc alatt elérték a Westminster környékét, és csodák csodája egészen közel találtak egy parkolóhelyet.

Declan… ugye nem akarod végigállni azt a sort? – torpant meg Sam, mikor meglátta a turisták tömegét, akik kígyózó sorban várakoztak a bejutásra.

Eszemben sincs – rázta meg a fejét Declan, majd egy eldugott, aprócska ajtóhoz vezette a nőt, amin bekopogott. Egy fél perccel később egy idősebb férfi nyitott ajtót, és rájuk mosolygott.

Declan! – nyújtott kezet Declannek.

Philips professzor – mosolygott rá Declan is. – A hölgy Samantha Carter, a vendégem, akiről meséltem.

Üdv Londonban! – nyújtott kezet Samnek is a férfi. – Jöjjenek be!

Köszönjük! – mosolyodott el Sam is, mikor beléptek.

Szóval a nagy fizikusok sírja előtt szeretné leróni a tiszteletét? – nézett a professzor Samre, aki bár egy pillanatra meglepődött, de végül rábólintott.

Végül is az ő munkájuknak köszönhetem mindazt, amit ma tudok.

Ezt sokan elfelejtik – bólintott a professzor. – Declan jól ismeri a templomot, de ha esetleg szakszerűbb vezetésre vágyik, nagyon szívesen körbevezetem önöket.

Nem szívesen tartanánk fel – mondta udvariasan Sam.

Igen, ezt mindjárt gondoltam – kuncogott a férfi. – Akkor hát, kellemes időtöltést. Declan ismeri az utat.

Igen – bólintott rá Declan, majd Samre mosolygott. – Erre – engedte előre, és egy rövid kis folyosó után egy rejtett oldalajtón át beléptek a hatalmas templomba.

Ez… monumentális – torpant meg Sam, ahogy körülnézett.

Igen, azt hiszem, ez az egyetlen kifejezés, ami hűen leírja az érzést, ami engem is elfog, mikor belépek ide. De tudod… akkor igazán monumentális, mikor nincs idebent senki, csak néhány kóbor szerzetes. Egyszer talán úgy is megmutathatom.

Még a gondolatától is libabőrös lettem – borzongott meg Sam. – De mi van a híres fizikusokkal?

Szólnom kellett volna, csak… kiment a fejemből.

Nem gond – nevette el magát Sam. – Szóval?

Tudod… itt nyugszik Newton, Farraday, Kelvin… és persze mellettük még más nagy emberek más tudományok területéről, mint Darwin, Shakespeare, Tennyson, Händel a zeneszerző… Ha érdekel, mindig elmondom, hogy hol kinek a sírja van, de ha csak szeretnéd csendben élvezni a helyet, akkor úgy lesz.

Kezdjük a mesével, aztán ha megtelik az agyam, akkor szólok.

Rendben – egyezett bele nevetve Declan, aztán elindultak, hogy körbesétáljanak a hatalmas építményben.

Végül két és fél órát töltöttek a templomban, mikor kiléptek az épület hátsó részét elfoglaló kerengőre. Itt nem sokan jártak, de egy helyen Declan megállt, és megvárta, míg magukra maradnak.

Van kedved egy kicsit csibészkedni? – nézett Samre.

Hát… legrosszabb esetben engem kitoloncolnak az országból – vont vállat Sam.

Annyira azért nem rossz a helyzet – nevetett Declan, majd egy vastag vörös sodronykötéllel lezárt lépcső elől lekapcsolta az akadályt. – Futás felfele – adta ki az utasítást, mire Sam elnevette magát, és felszaladt a lépcsőn a kanyarig, ott megvárta Declant.

Nagyon kikapunk, ha lebukunk? – kérdezte a férfit.

Lehet – sandított rá Declan.

Ugyan… jó kapcsolataid vannak, úgy látom.

Azért megmosnák a fejünket, ha észrevennék, hogy beszöktünk. Leginkább azért, mert a lépcső balesetveszélyes. Nézzünk a lábunk elé – intette a férfi Samet.

Rendben – bólintott rá a nő, így a következő percekben óvatosan caplattak felfele egy valóban omladozó lépcsősoron. Mikor felértek a toronyba, lélegzetelállító panoráma tárult eléjük a városra.

Gyönyörű – mosolygott Sam Declanre. – De azért más hangulata van, mint éjjel.

Valóban. Nappal valahogy jobban látszik a múlt.

Igen – értett egyet Sam. – Lássuk csak, mire emlékszem. Az ott a Tower…

Igen.

Az ott a British múzeum…

Pontosan.

Van még valami, amit nem mutattál?

Rengeteg minden – nevette el magát Declan. – Az ott átlósan szemben a Towerrel Shakespeare színháza a Globe-színház. Ott nem messze tőle az aqvárium. Bár gondolom, a délelőtt után nem vágysz fehér cápák és hatalmas ráják látványára.

Annyira nem – nevetett Sam.

Akkor ott a Trafalgar tér. Középen Nelson admirális szobra, és körülötte rengeteg galéria és múzeum. Egy napot ott is el lehet tölteni.

Hát, azt hiszem, ez a két nap szinte semmire nem lesz elég.

Hidd el, sok hétvégén tudnék új dolgokat mutatni – sandított a nőre Declan, így nem is töltöttek túl sok időt a toronyban, inkább lesétáltak a lépcsőn, és bár néhány turista járt arra, mikor átszöktek a korláton, végeredményben nem buktak le.

Miután elhagyták a templomot, úgy döntöttek, hogy gyorsan megebédelnek, aztán egy jó darabon elsétáltak a Temze parton. Jócskán benne voltak már a délutánban, így inkább nem mentek be sehova, de kívülről sok nevezetességet megnéztek, és végül a Belfast hadihajón kötöttek ki.

Itt-ott szűk lesz – figyelmeztette Declan Samet.

Megszoktam már a mi hajóinkon – súgta a nő. – Hosszra nagyjából ugyanekkora, de a Deadalus legalább négyszer szélesebb.

Hm… a méret a lényeg? – sandított rá Declan.

Van, amikor igen – kuncogott Sam, majd nekivágtak a kalandnak, és már záróra volt, mire mind az öt fedélzetét végigjárták a hajónak.

Akkor most sörözünk egyet? – kérdezte Sam, ahogy felidézte magában a korábban felállított programot.

Benne vagyok – bólintott rá Declan. – De akkor Guinesst iszunk, még ha olyan színe van is, mint a kátránynak – kötötte ki vigyorogva.

Rád bízom – nevetett Sam, így kerestek egy eldugottabb bárt, ahol nem volt akkora tömeg, és letelepedtek.

Ez tényleg nem túl bizalomgerjesztő - nézegette a pohara tartalmát Sam.

Kóstold csak meg, szerintem szeretni fogod – bíztatta Declan.

Hát… nem mondom el, hogy itt-ott mit etettek és itattak már velem, szóval… - kuncogott, és belekóstolt a sörbe. – Ez tényleg nem rossz. Olyan… mintha kávés lenne.

Elsőre mindenkinek ez jut eszébe. Én szeretem – vont vállat Declan. – De… úgy látom… elfáradtál. Végigcipeltelek a fél városon.

Hisz még tizedét sem láttuk – tiltakozott Sam.

Ez igaz. És? Hogy érezted magad?

Csodaszép ez a város. De ezt nap közben már vagy százszor mondtam – nevetett Sam.

Nem lehet elégszer hallani. És a házam?

Hááát.. – sütötte le a szemét a nő.

Csak őszintén.

Bocs, Declan, de a lakóid… leszámítva Myriant… hát… nem túl szépek.

Igen – látta be Declan. – Én már megszoktam – tűnődött el. – Amúgy… a szépnek nevezhető abnormálisokról nincs túl jó tapasztalatom. Pár éve… mindegy, ma nem dolgozom.

Ugyan… meséld el! – kérte Sam.

Hát jó. Pár éve egy fülesre rajtaütöttünk volna egy abnormálisokat csempésző hajón, de megelőztek bennünket. Teljesen kifosztva és elhagyatottan találtunk rá az óceán közepén, nem volt rajta semmi, csak egy apró kis ketrec, benne néhány… plüssmacinak látszó valamivel. De tényleg – erősítette meg Declan, mikor Sam csodálkozva elnevette magát. – Akkorák voltak, mint egy nagyobb narancs, puhák voltak és szőrösek. Nagy szemük volt, mint a plüssjátékok üvegszemei, és úgy csipogtak, mint a kiscsibék. Ashley azonnal beléjük habarodott.

Ashley?

Ő… Magnus lánya… volt. Ez egy kemény történet, és… amúgy is… tudod… Magnus titkai.

Persze. És Ashley… tetszett neked? – ugratta Sam Declant, hogy egy kicsit oldja a hangulatot.

Ashley egy porcelánbaba volt. Ránézésre. Tejfehér bőr, égszínkék szemek, hosszú, szőke haj, törékeny termet… de a valóságban ő volt a tökéletes katona. Ami nem is csoda, tekintve, hogy két erős abnormális vére folyt az ereiben. Gyors volt, erős, szinte legyőzhetetlen. De talán éppen ezért sokszor felelőtlen és meggondolatlan. Sokszor Magnusra mondjuk, hogy mindenhatónak hiszi magát, de Ashley ezt még megspékelte némi gyerekes önhittséggel is.

Nem kedvelted?

Nem ismertem túl jól. Akkor még nem voltam házvezető, több időt töltöttem a laborban, és kevesebbet Magnusnál, mint most. De… amennyit tudok róla… ő volt… a mesék jégkirálynője. Hűvös, megközelíthetetlen, kicsit fölényes és nem kicsit elkényeztetett… igazad van, valójában nem kedveltem túlságosan.

Oké – bólintott rá Sam. – Szóval a szőrmókok?

Magnusék hazavitték a menedékbe, és bár Magnus Ashley lelkére kötötte, hogy maradjanak a laborban, míg jobban meg nem vizsgálja őket, Ashley kijátszotta. Az egyik kis dögöt berakta egy külön ketrecbe, és elvitte a szobájába. Pár napig nem is volt ezzel gond, még Magnus is beletörődött, hogy Ashley-nek új házikedvence van. Addig legalább nem csinált más hülyeséget. Aztán egyik reggelre a ketrecben már nem egy volt belőle, hanem kettő, ráadásul közben meg is nőttek. Aztán kitörtek a ketrecből, és exponenciálisan osztódni kezdtek, mégpedig hihetetlenül gyorsan. És közben mindent megettek, a bútoroktól kezdve az elektromos vezetékeken át bármit, ami az útjukba került. Apró édes kis dögök, akik kis híján romba döntötték a Menedék-hálózat központját.

Ne haragudj, Declan, de ez így elmondva elég mókásnak tűnik – kuncogott Sam.

Igen, utólag valóban az, de akkor krízishelyzet volt. Még az EM-pajzs generátort is felzabálták, így az a helyzet fenyegetett, hogy kijutnak a menedékből – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – De visszatérve a lakóimra… a legtöbbjük tényleg nem nyerne érmet egy szépségversenyen, de attól még kihalóban lévő fajok képviselői, és…

Tudom, Declan – mondta megnyugtatón Sam, és egy pillanatra a férfi kezére tette a kezét. Declan lenézett rá, és elmosolyodott.

Remélem azért nem ijesztettelek el nagyon velük.

Nem, emiatt ne aggódj! – mondta Sam.

Akkor jó – könnyebbült meg Declan, és a továbbiakban a városról beszélgettek, míg végül visszasétáltak a kocsihoz.

Biztos, hogy most vezetni akarsz? – nézett Sam Declanre.

Angyalka… te egy üveg bor után vittél ki engem a reptérre – nézett rá Declan. – Én csak egy sört ittam.

Jól van, jól… meg ne sértődj! – lépett oda hozzá Sam, mire Declan átölelte a derekát.

Ne aggódj, egészben hazaérsz.

Megígéred?

Persze.

Akkor mehetünk – hagyta jóvá Sam, így beültek a kocsiba, és gyorsan hazamentek.

A ház már viszonylag csendes volt, így nem találkoztak senkivel, míg felsétáltak az emeletre, és megálltak Sam ajtaja előtt.

Most el kéne köszönnöm – nézett Declan egy csalódott kisfiú ábrázatával Samre.

Szeretnél bejönni? – mosolygott rá Sam.

Csak ha megengeded. Tudod, ha esetleg tartanál egy pisztolyt a párnád alatt, vagy ilyesmi…

Otthon megesik – ismerte be Sam. – De sajnos én nem tudom áthozni a reptéri kapukon, szóval ilyen meglepetéstől nem kell tartanod. Gyere! – fogta meg Declan kezét, és maga után húzta. Mikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Declan megtorpant, és visszahúzta magához a nőt, majd átölelte.

Köszönöm ezt a szép napot! – mondta neki.

Nekem kellene megköszönnöm – mosolygott rá Sam. – Hisz te hívtál meg.

Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy a meghívás minden hétvégére áll? Amikor csak tudsz…

Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Sam.

Akkor jó – mondta megkönnyebbülten Declan, és megcsókolta a nőt.

Sam – súgta neki egy perccel később.

Igen?

Szeretlek! – mondta Declan, miközben gyengéden cirógatta a nő arcát. Sam rámosolygott, de aztán gondterhelten lesütötte a szemét. – Tudom, mire gondolsz most – bólintott Declan. – De ezt a gondot hagyjuk meg a holnapnak, rendben? Kitalálunk valamit. De most ne hagyjuk, hogy elrontsa ezt a szép napot.

Rendben - adta meg magát végül Sam, így újra összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban, ami egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált, így Declan egy idő után az ágyhoz vezette a nőt, anélkül, hogy akár csak egy pillanatra is megszakította volna a csókot. Végül engedték, hogy a vágy, amit hetek óta próbáltak mindketten kordában tartani átszakítsa a gátat. Mindketten sok éjszaka álmodoztak már erről, de a valóság végül még a legszebb álmaikon is túltett, és az együttlétük feltette a koronát egy tökéletes napra, és végül egymás karjaiban boldogan aludtak el.

Másnap reggel Declan arra ébredt, hogy valahol a kabátja zsebében rezeg a telefonja. Egy darabig reménykedett, hogy majd elhallgat, de végül feladta, és morcosan, de óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, és megkereste. Nem igazán akarta felvenni, de mikor látta, hogy ki a hívó, inkább beosont a fürdőbe, hogy beszélhessen.

Mikor visszatért a szobába, Sam álmosan nézett rá.

Valami baj van? – kérdezte.

Nem, semmi – nyugtatta meg Declan. – Pili néha hajlamos elfeledkezni az időeltolódásról. De semmi komoly baj. Nem akartalak felébreszteni.

Nem baj. Visszajössz?

Persze – bújt be az ágyba Declan. Sam hozzábújt és a vállára hajtotta a fejét, Declan pedig kedvesen cirógatta a hátát.

Annyira egyszerű lehetne – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Ha?

Ha mondjuk a tollanok átadják a kifogyhatatlan energiaforrásukat, mielőtt meghalnak. Most ráköthetnénk az asgard sugárra, és egy másodperc alatt itt lehetnék. Akár minden este. És nem kéne tizenakárhány órát repülni.

Igen, ez tényleg jó lenne – sóhajtott Declan. – Vagy esetleg kiterjeszthetnénk a gyűrűk hatósugarát.

Nyolcezer kilométerre? – nézett fel Sam. – Szép elgondolás. És annak is lenne energiaigénye. Mindig mindennek az energia szab határt.

Mondja ezt egy fizikus?

Igen – sóhajtott Sam. – És ha elkötnék egy siklót? Pont le tudnék szállni a hátsó udvarban.

Ha tudod álcázni, felőlem rendben – nevette el magát Declan. – De ne feledd, épp elég Fredericet rejtegetni, ha egy nap megjelenne egy sikló a házam felett… hát lehet, hogy nagyobb ribilliót keltene, mint egy sárkány.

Fenébe. De igazán te is bedobhatnál valami ötletet.

Próbáljuk ki a forrásvért – vont vállat Declan. – Hátha valamelyikünk megkapja a teleportálás képességét, mint Druit.

Persze, aztán elmegy az eszünk nekünk is – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

Tudsz erről? – lepődött meg Declan.

Csak egy keveset. Egyéb?

Van pár szárnyakkal rendelkező intelligensnek mondható abnormális, de kétlem, hogy az óceánt át tudnák szelni valamelyikünkkel. Nem is említem, hogy fene jó üzleti érzékük van, szóval sokba kerülne.

Akkor ez kilőve. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy minél többen tudnak róla, annál nagyobb a kockázat.

Vagyis ott vagyunk, ahonnan elindultunk – sóhajtott Declan.

Egyre csak az asgard sugár motoszkál a fejemben. De letépnék a fejem, ha megtudnák, hogy magáncélra használom. Márpedig a rendszer mindent naplóz.

Nem bukhatunk le – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Napoljuk el ezt a kérdést. Gondolkodunk rajta, aztán legközelebb megint összedobjuk, ami eszünkbe jutott.

Legközelebb te repülsz tizenegy órát – fenyegetőzött Sam.

Legyen. Bár… mit szólnál, ha inkább egy F16-ost lopnál valahonnan? Azzal töredéke idő alatt itt vagy.

És mégis hol szállok le vele? Itt az utcán? Csúnya lenne.

Ó, a leszállást elintézem neked, ha megszerzed a gépet – vigyorgott önelégülten Declan. - A Henlow-i katonai reptérre szerzek neked leszállási engedélyt. Még hatvan kilométer sincs a várostól.

Persze, gyerekjáték, csak beugrom Landry tábornokhoz, ha hazaértem, és kérvényezek egy vadászgépet – nevette el magát Sam. – Keljünk fel, aztán… majd kitalálunk valamit.

Igaz. Még talán nem maradtunk le a délelőtti etetésről – ugratta Declan Samet, mire az megforgatta a szemét. – Jól van, ma megkíméllek.

Kösz. De akkor mit csinálunk?

Irány Greenwich, ahogy megbeszéltük – vont vállat Declan. – Mehetünk akár hajóval is, de… ha kocsival megyünk, akkor esetleg onnan mehetnénk a reptérre, és időt spórolnánk vele.

Jó gondolat.

És… itt hagysz néhány holmit? – kérdezte Declan óvatosan.

Hát, ha jól bezárod a szobámat, és megígéred, hogy Frederic nem tud bejutni… akkor talán.

Vedd úgy, hogy el van intézve.

Jól van, oké – nevetett Sam. – De most tényleg keljünk fel, tusoljunk le, aztán indulás, mert a végén nem Greenwichből, hanem az ágyból viszel a reptérre.

Tulajdonképpen… ma ez a legjobb ötlet, ami felmerült – tűnődött el Declan, de Sam játékosan az oldalába boxolt.

Ki az ágyból! – mondta neki. – Csomagolnom kell!

De azt mondtad…

Tudom, mit mondtam, Declan, de a szennyes ruhámat nem hagyhatom itt! Indíts!

Jól van, megyek, és hagylak csomagolni. És is megfürdöm és átöltözöm. Mit kapnék, ha ma is egész nap a tegnapi ruhám lenne rajtam – nevetett Declan, miközben kimászott az ágyból.

Anélkül is kapsz majd eleget. Főleg, ha tényleg évek óta nem voltál szabin, és most miattam... – kuncogott Sam, miközben követte a példáját.

Mennyi idő?

Míg összecsomagolok? – nézett körül Sam, miközben mindketten öltözködni kezdtek. – Tusolással együtt egy óra.

Addig a körmére nézek az embereimnek – mondta Declan. – Egy óra múlva az előcsarnokban?

Ott leszek – bólintott rá Sam, így váltottak még egy puszit, és Declan elsietett.

Egy órával később Sam a kis bőröndjével lesétált az előcsarnokba, de egyelőre üres volt, csak Terry sietett a dolgára a gondolataiba merülve, így meglepődött, mikor Sam ráköszönt.

Helló!

Á, üdv! – mosolygott rá a nő. – Declan még az irodájában, de szerintem rögtön jön.

Köszönöm!

Hogy érzi magát nálunk?

Remekül, kösz! – mosolygott Sam. – Maga régóta dolgozik a Menedékben?

Pár éve. Xenobiológus vagyok.

Izgalmasan hangzik. Én meg vadászpilóta – nevetett Sam, bár fogalma sem volt, miért éppen ezt választotta a szokásos telemetriás mérések helyett.

Az sem lehet kevésbé izgalmas – kerekedtek el a nő szemei.

Igen.

És… megkérdezhetem… hogy találkoztak Declannel? Mármint… a szakterületük… elég távol esik egymástól.

Sok… véletlen játszott közre – tűnődött el Sam. – Volt egy… közös munkánk, még így is, hogy más területen dolgozunk.

Értem. Hát… érezze jól magát nálunk! Mi a terv mára?

Greenwich, ha jól tudom.

Az klassz. A helyiek is sokat járnak oda, csak heverészni a fűben, lazítani. És az idő is jó lesz – pillantott ki Terry az ablakon. – Nekem most mennem kell. Szép napot! – mosolygott még Samre, majd elsétált.

Sam még néhány percig nézelődött, aztán Declan is megjelent.

Ne haragudj, csak… befutott egy hívás, amit nem rázhattam le.

Ugyan, semmi baj – mosolygott rá Sam, miközben a garázs fele indultak. – Beszélgettünk azzal a lánnyal, aki múlt este aláíratta veled a papírokat.

Terry.

Kedves lány.

Igen, és jó szakember – bólintott rá Declan. – Ő vezeti az egyik laboromat. De most nem dolgozunk. Szállj be, és nekivágunk a kalandnak.

Rendben – adta meg magát Sam, így útnak indultak.

A napjuk izgalmasan telt, felfedezték a Planetáriumot, csináltak néhány fotót a nulladik hosszúsági fokon állva, mint az összes többi turista, aztán megnézték a tengerészeti múzeumot is. Végül kiültek a fűbe, és Declan mesélt még a helyről, az alattuk kanyargó Temzéről, és a városról.

Délután aztán egy sóhajjal belátták, hogy bármennyire is nem szeretnének, ideje elindulniuk a reptérre. Határozottan rosszabb hangulatban szálltak be a kocsiba, és nem is nagyon beszélgettek, míg beértek a városba.

Alistair haragudni fog rám – törte meg a csendet Sam. – Megígértem neki, hogy ránézek az ötleteikre.

Majd megbékél – mosolyodott el Declan. – De azért majd szemmel tartom a dolgaikat, mielőtt felrobbantják a házamat Henryvel.

Mégis csak jó lett volna, ha megnézem. Na, majd legközelebb.

Rendben – bólintott rá Declan. – Jövő hétvégén?

Persze, postafordultával jövök vissza – nevetett Sam.

Én benne vagyok.

Gondoltam – bólintott rá Sam, és lassan behajtottak a reptér parkolójába. Declan leállította a kocsit, de aztán nem mozdult, csak sóhajtott.

Bár ne váltottuk volna le Terence Wexfordot pár éve. Most könnyedén kitúrhatnám a helyéről.

Az ki?

A new yorki házunk vezetője volt. Egy agyalágyult abnormális. Most átvehetném a helyét, sokkal közelebb lennék hozzád, és megkönnyíthetném a dolgunkat. Csak két-három óra repülő lenne.

És mi lenne a házaddal, a lakóiddal, a várossal… és James emlékével? És különben is… utálnád New Yorkot. Nagyon más.

Tudom – húzta el a száját Declan. – És Wexford utódja egészen normális. Csak egy ötlet volt. Menjünk! – mondta, és kiszállt a kocsiból, hogy kiszedje Sam bőröndjét. A nő csak sóhajtott, és kiszállt ő is.

Tudod, mit mondott nekem Myrian? – kérdezte megállva Declan mellett.

Mit?

Hogy bármi történik is, ne adjam fel! És én nem szeretném, bármilyen reménytelennek is tűnik a helyzet.

Myrian bölcs. Érdemes hallgatni a szavára. Csak… még nem látom a megoldást.

Kitalálunk valamit, meglátod – szorította meg a kezét Sam.

Igen, tudom – húzta magához Declan egy szoros ölelésbe. – De már most hiányzol!

Videokonferencia minden este?

Neked este, vagy nekem este? – vetette fel a problémát Declan.

Igaz. De azért egyeztethetünk időpontot.

Persze. És hívj, ha hazaértél! – kérte a férfi.

Mindenképp – ígérte Sam, majd lassan elindultak befelé.

Sam… - nézett a nőre Declan. – Én… nem tudom… van-e jogom azt kérni tőled… hogy kötelezd el magad egy ilyen kapcsolatnak. Nyolcezer kilométer választ el minket, és… ki tudja, mikor láthatjuk egymást újra.

Declan – szorította meg a férfi két karját Sam. – Volt már olyan kapcsolatom, mikor egy fél galaxis választott el attól a férfitól, akit szerettem, és kétévente egyszer találkoztunk, ez mégsem változtatott a köztünk lévő érzéseken.

Narim.

Igen. Hidd el, nem ezen múlik! Csak az elhatározáson, hogy akarjuk-e.

Én szeretném – mosolyodott el Declan.

Erről van szó – bólintott rá Sam. – Nem tudom, mikor tudok jönni…

Most úgyis én vagyok a soros – nevette el magát Declan.

Akkor is egyeztessünk! A küldetések nem ismerik a hétvége fogalmát. És a baj az, hogy… engem még akkor is behívhatnak… ha te már elindultál.

Tudom, Sam. De bízzunk abban, hogy a szerencse mellénk áll!

Hát jó – bólintott rá Sam. – Majd hívlak, és beszélünk róla.

Rendben – egyezett bele Declan, majd búcsúzóul még megcsókolta a nőt. – Vigyázz magadra, angyalka!

Te is! – kérte Sam, majd egy nehéz sóhajjal elszakadt a másiktól, és nekivágott a becsekkolási procedúrának.


	21. Chapter 21

Két héttel később Sam éppen a laborjában dolgozott, mikor az irányítóba hívták. Landry tábornok már ott volt, így Sam kérdőn nézett rá.

Három hajó bukkant fel, Föld körüli pályán vannak.

Milyen hajó? – kérdezte Sam csodálkozva.

Nem tudjuk, alezredes – válaszolt Walter. – Várjon! Fogok egy rádióadást.

Hangosítsa ki!

Máris – bólintott rá a technikus.

Földi parancsnokság, itt a Lucian-szövetség! – hallottak egy férfihangot. – Hallanak minket? Válaszoljanak!

Landry vett egy nagy levegőt, kifújta, aztán Walterre nézett.

Nyisson egy csatornát!

Igen, uram – bólintott a férfi. – Beszélhet.

Lucian-szövetség, itt Landry tábornok a földi Csillagkapu Parancsnokságról. Mit akarnak? - mondta a tábornok, és Daniel épp erre a mondatra futott be.

Üzletet kötni – válaszolt némi gúnnyal az idegen.

Miféle üzletet? – lepődött meg Landry.

Maguk kiadják nekünk azt az embert, akit Maybourne-nek hívnak, mi pedig nem lőjük szét a legnagyobb városukat – közölte a feltételeit a kalóz.

Tessék?

Az az ember becsapott minket.

Minő meglepetés – morgott Sam.

Maga ki?

Samantha Carter alezredes – mutatkozott be Sam.

Magáról már hallottunk – mondta a férfi. – Gondolom maga is rólunk.

Egy keveset.

Akkor tudja, hogy nem viccelünk.

Maybourne nincs itt – próbált tagadni Sam. – Már régóta nem a Földön él.

Tudjuk, hogy itt van! Spórolja meg mindkettőnknek ezt a gyerekes játszadozást. Azt is tudjuk, pontosan hol van. Egy órát kapnak, hogy meggondolják az ajánlatunkat! Vége.

A csatorna lezárult – közölte Walter.

Hát ez remek – csóválta meg a fejét Landry. – Honnan a pokolból tudják, hogy Maybourne itt van?

Biztos beszéltek a bolygó lakóival – találgatott Daniel.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Azt mondták, hogy pontosan tudják, hol van Maybourne.

Honnan?

Lehet nála valami jeladó? – kérdezte Daniel.

Esetleg benne. Lehet, hogy nem is tud róla – gondolta tovább Sam.

Rendben, majd intézkedem – bólintott rá Landry. – De mit csináljunk a kalózokkal?

Adjuk nekik Maybourne-t – ajánlotta Daniel.

Dr. Jackson! – nézett rá megütközve a tábornok.

Megérdemelné – fintorgott Sam is. – De nem tehetjük. Uram… a Daedalus elindult már?

Igen, alezredes, jó egy órája. Gondolom látták elmenni, és vártak, míg elég messzire jut.

Hát… akkor van egy órájuk, hogy visszaérjenek.

A szubtérkommunikátor még eléri őket?

Megpróbálom, tábornok – mondta Walter, majd egy perccel később meghallották Caldwell ezredes hangját.

Parancsnokság, itt a Daedalus! Mi a probléma?

Vissza kellene fordulniuk, ezredes! – tért azonnal a tárgyra Sam.

Carter alezredes! Mi történt?

Három kalózhajó van Föld körüli pályán, uram, szükségünk lenne a segítségükre. Azzal fenyegetőznek, hogy támadást indítanak a legnagyobb városok ellen.

Értem. Máris megfordulunk – mondta az ezredes.

Egy órán belül kellene ideérniük.

Lehetetlen. Másfél órája jövünk.

Hermiodnak is ez a véleménye? – kérdezte Sam, de csak egy kis hallgatás után kapott választ.

Ott leszünk, alezredes.

Köszönöm, uram! Ha lehet, valamelyik bolygó takarásában lépjenek ki a hipertérből, és azonnal álcázzák a hajót.

Akkor sem tudom mind a hármat egyszerre leszedni. Legalább egynek lesz ideje tüzet nyitni a Földre – tiltakozott Caldwell.

Sajnos tudom – sóhajtott Sam.

Sam, várj! – szólt közbe Daniel.

Mi az?

A szék! Van most valaki Antarktiszon, aki tudja használni?

Nem tudok róla – rázta meg a fejét Landry.

Akkor majd én odamegyek – ajánlotta Daniel.

Tudja kezelni?

Elvileg igen.

Ez elég kevés, Dr. Jackson.

Megoldom. De még így is attól tartok, csak kettőt tudunk egy időben kiiktatni. A rakétákat messziről kiszúrják, és még el sem értek odáig, máris viszonozhatják a tüzet.

Igen, a kockázat benne van, de nincs más választásunk.

És hogy jutsz oda? – kérdezte Sam.

Majd mi odavisszük – szólt közbe Caldwell. – Hermiod számítása szerint negyven perc múlva odaérhetünk. Jelenkezünk, ha kiléptünk a hipertérből Daedalus kiszáll.

Hát, ez eddig megvolna – sóhajtott Landry. – Idehozatom Maybourne-t.

Ha be tudják mérni, akkor ezzel mi válunk az elsődleges célponttá – figyelmeztette Sam.

De itt van a legnagyobb esély arra, hogy megtaláljuk és hatástalanítsuk a jeladóját.

Ez is igaz – látta be a nő, és hagyta, hogy a felettese elsiessen.

És most? – nézett Samre Daniel.

Várjuk a Daedalust – sóhajtott a nő, így feszült csend ülte meg az irányítótermet egy időre.

Harmincöt perccel később Caldwell ezredes bejelentkezett.

Most léptünk ki a hipertérből, a hajó álcázva van. Látjuk a három kalózhajót, a műszereink szerint a fegyvereik fel vannak töltve, és Washingtont célozzák.

Csodás – nyelt egy nagyon Sam. – Daniel, készen állsz?

Hiányzott már, hogy egy bolygó sorsa legyen a kezemben.

Azért mi is itt vagyunk, Dr. Jackson – szólt közbe Caldwell.

Jól van, készen állok – adta meg magát Daniel. – Maradjunk mindhárman rádiókapcsolatban – mondta, majd egy másodperccel később eltűnt.

Daniel, hallasz? – kérdezte Sam.

Tökéletesen.

Tizennégy percünk van. Ezen belül derítsd ki, hogy boldogulsz-e a székkel.

Máris. Jelentkezem – mondta Daniel, így a többiekre újra feszült csend borult, de két perccel később a csillagkapu mozgásba lendült.

Várunk vissza valakit? – kérdezte Sam.

Nem, alezredes – pillantott fel rá Walter.

Íriszt lezárni!

Igenis – bólintott rá a technikus, így a súlyos írisz elfedte előlük a kaput, de egy perccel később Walter Samre nézett. – Audiojelet veszek.

Hangosítsa ki!

Malek a földi Csillagkapu Parancsnokságnak, hallanak?

Nyisson csatornát! – utasította Sam Waltert.

Megvan.

Malek, megbocsásson, de ez most nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalom!

Tudom, alezredes, épp emiatt szeretnék beszélni önökkel! Engedjenek át!

Nyissa ki az íriszt – mondta Sam Walternek, majd a tok'rához fordult. – Jöhet! – mondta neki, és nem sokkal később Malek kisétált a kapuból. – Jöjjön fel! – mondta neki Sam, mire a tok'ra felsietett a lépcsőn az irányítóba. – Mi olyan átkozottul fontos?

A legkisebb hajót ne bántsák – kérte a tok'ra.

Miért? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

Mert ő az én emberem.

Tok'ra a Lucian-szövetségben?

Nem, nem tok'ra, de attól még nekem dolgozik.

Tessék?

Sam, alig pár hete azt kérdezte tőlem, mi az oka annak a bizonyos kutatásnak. Itt a válasz. Tudom, hogy előbb kellett volna jönnöm a figyelmeztetéssel, de későn jutott el hozzám az emberem üzenete. Jöttem, ahogy tudtam.

Jobb későn, mint soha. Még van vagy nyolc percünk – mondta némileg cinikusan Sam. - Ezredes, Daniel, hallották?

Igen – erősítette meg Caldwell. – Az enyém a vezérhajó, Dr. Jackson, a magáé a másik.

Meglesz – válaszolt Daniel.

Alezredes – szólt közbe Walter -, bejelentkeztek.

Nem fogok velük bohóckodni. Ha nem kapják meg, amit akarnak, csak mi húzhatjuk a rövidebbet – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Készen állnak, uraim?

Igen – jött az egyöntetű válasz a két férfitól.

Akkor háromra tűz. Egy… kettő… három… - számolt a nő, aztán mindenki néma csendben várt.

Két célpont megsemmisült – szólalt meg fél perccel később Caldwell.

A harmadik?

Nem csinál semmit.

Alezredes, miatta ne aggódjon – erősítette meg még egyszer Malek.

Mindenki miatt aggódok, akit nem ismerek, és egy olyan hajóban ül, ami kárt okozhat a világomban. Caldwell ezredes, próbáljon kapcsolatba lépni vele!

Máris – szállt ki a vonalból a férfi, így Sam Malekhez fordult.

Mi a pokol folyik itt, Malek?

Alezredes… a tok'rák katonák, mióta világ a világ, de mióta önöknek köszönhetően a rendszerurak száma némileg megcsappant, a feladataink száma is csökkent, így az érdeklődésünk egyéb… szerveződések felé is fordult.

És ehhez embereket használnak fel.

Senkit nem kényszerítünk semmire. Mindig is önkéntesekkel dolgoztunk, ez most sem változott.

Ó, igen, tudom, ezt a szöveget már hallottam párszor – vált kissé cinikussá a nő hangja, de Caldwell szakította félbe.

Alezredes, kissé megrongálnánk az ellenséges gépet, de addig a biztonság kedvéért a pilótát leküldjük magukhoz.

Tessék?

Adnunk kell a látszatra, alezredes – nézett rá Malek, aki azonnal átlátta a helyzetet. – Ha sértetlenül tér vissza a kalózokhoz, senki nem hiszi el neki, hogy a többiekkel együtt harcolt a csatában.

Sam egy fél percig meredten nézte a tok'rát, azt latolgatva, mennyire bízhat meg benne, de végül rábólintott.

Rendben, ezredes, küldhetik.

Máris – nyugtázta Caldwell, és néhány másodperccel később az ismeretlen férfi felbukkant az irányítóban.

Parancsnok! – biccentett a jövevény Malek felé.

Az utolsó pillanatban érkeztem, Moran – nézett rá a tok'ra. – De visszatartották az üzenetedet.

A Tanács?

Igen.

Szóval Garshaw nem támogatja ezt az őrültséget? – kérdezett közbe Sam.

Garshaw-val nincs gond – pillantott rá Malek. – De jó néhányan ellenzik, mondván, még mindig a rendszerurakkal kellene foglalkoznunk. Természetesen a fő feladatunk még mindig az, de… mások is vannak, akiktől meg kell védelmeznünk a galaxis lakóit.

Alezredes, mi a helyzet? – robbant be Landry az apró kis helyiségbe. Feszültnek tűnt, mint aki az elmúlt egy órát heveny vitatkozással töltötte.

Fenyegetés elhárítva, uram – nyugtatta meg Sam.

Hála Istennek – sóhajtott a férfi. – Az NID belerángatta az elnököt is Maybourne átszállításába, nem tudtam előbb szabadulni. Meggyőződésük, hogy valamiben sántikálunk, így nem ide, hanem egy 51-es körzetben lévő titkos kórházba viszik.

Remek – sóhajtott Sam, de Landry kíváncsian nézett Malekre, így vett egy nagy levegőt. – Uram, azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha a tárgyalóban folytatnánk. És… nekem még el kell intéznem egy telefont. Rögtön jövök.

Rendben, alezredes – bólintott rá a férfi, és a többiekkel együtt felsétált egy emelettel feljebb, Sam viszont megállt a folyosón, elővette a telefonját, és Magnus számát tárcsázta.

Sam! Szia! – vette fel a telefont Magnus. – Valami baj van?

Szia! Semmi komoly, legalábbis most már. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… lenne kedved meglátogatni?

Mondjuk a hétvégén?

Mondjuk most? – nevette el magát Sam.

Hát… én benne vagyok. Vigyem Henryt is?

Végül is miért ne? Ha a közelben van. Kerítsd elő, addig én is intézkedek. Tartsd a vonalat, míg nem szólok.

Rendben – mondta Magnus, és miközben ő Henryt hívta, Sam a rádióján a Daedalust.

Caldwell ezredes, kéne egy fuvar – mondta neki.

Dr. Jackson már a Parancsnokságon van – mondta neki a férfi.

Még egy.

Éspedig?

Be tudják mérni a mobilt, amivel beszélek? –kérdezte Sam, de csak kis csend után kapott választ.

Megvan, alezredes.

Helen, készen álltok? – szólt bele Sam a telefonjában.

Igen.

Mehet, ezredes – mondta Caldwellnek, mire néhány másodperccel később Magnus és Henry feltűnt Sam mellett a folyosón. – Köszönöm, uram! – mondta Sam a rádióba.

Még valami, alezredes?

Semmi – nevetett Sam. – Jó utat!

Köszönjük. Daedalus kiszáll – mondta Caldwell, és a hajójával elindult Atlantisz felé.

Sam, mi történt? – nézett rá Magnus aggódva.

Oh, csak Maybourne még úgy is képes bajt keverni, hogy be van zárva egy háromszor három méteres cellába. De gyertek fel, majd mindent megtudtok. Amúgy… csak azért hívtalak, mert van egy kedves látogatónk.

Tényleg? – nevette el magát Magnus, mikor beléptek a tárgyalóba, aztán Malekre nézett, és összemosolyogtak.

Dr. Magnus! – üdvözölte a tok'ra egy biccentéssel. – Kitalálta már?

Sajnos nem – tűnt fel egy bűntudatos mosoly a nő arcán. – Pedig elhiheti, sokat törtem a fejem.

Nagy kár.

Igen, az.

Sam, ezt nem lett volna szabad – nézett Landry a nőre.

Uram, ők is szerves részei voltak az akciónak, joguk van tudni, mi történik – mondta a nő, de aztán a telefonja csörögni kezdett. Elnevette magát, mikor látta, hgy Declan hívja. – Nem lett volna szabad még elengednem Caldwell ezredest – nevetett. – Elnézést – nézett végig a többieken, aztán kiment.

Szia! – vette fel a telefont.

Sam, Magnus és Henry nálad vannak? – kérdezte Declan köszönés nélkül.

Igen. Nyugi, semmi baj. Csak… valamit meg kell beszélnem Helennel.

Ne hozd rám a frászt – kérte a férfi. – Zimmerman lélekszakadva hívott, hogy Magnus a szeme előtt tűnt el valami fehér fényben.

Ijesztő lehetett neki.

A kölyöknek minden ijesztő – fintorgott Declan. – De komolyra fordítva… valami baj van?

Majd elmesélem, ha jössz. Már megoldottuk. Magnust is csak azért hívtam, mert egy bizonyos tok'ra barátunk belekeveredett a dologba, és gondoltam örülnének egymásnak.

Értem – nevetett Declan. – Akkor… majd beszélünk, most megnyugtatom Willt, mielőtt idegességében össszeesik.

Rendben. Szia! – köszönt el Sam, majd visszasétált a tárgyalóba, és leült az asztalhoz.

Miről maradtam le? – kérdezte.

Nem kezdtünk bele az érdemi áttekintésbe ön nélkül, alezredes – nyugtatta meg Landry.

Az jó – mosolyodott el Sam, de aztán kérdőn nézett Malekre.

Jó néhány embert építettünk be a Lucian-szövetségbe, hogy az információjuk alapján esetleg megakadályozhassunk bizonyos akciókat.

Sam, megfigyelted már – nézett Daniel a nőre -, hogy a tokrák képesek fél óráig beszélni úgy, hogy közben nem mondanak semmit?

Ó, igen – bólintott rá Sam. – Ez tipikus – mondta, aztán az ismeretlen férfihoz fordult. – Maga mond valami konkrétabbat?

Nagyjából fél éve épültem be a szövetségbe…

Akkor igazán szólhatott volna Maybourne-ról – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Nem tudtam róla, alezredes – szabadkozott a férfi. - A kalózoknak ugyanúgy elszórt bázisaik vannak szerte a galaxisban, mint a tok'ráknak. És az egyik sejt nem feltétlenül tud arról, amiről a másik. Az emberüktől kapott álcázás természetesen eljutott hozzánk is, de nem tudtuk, honnan való, míg el nem kezdődtek a problémák.

Miféle problémák?

Tudja, alezredes, ez a pajzs felettébb hasznos… a legtöbb faj nem képes érzékelni… de Maybourne arról nem szólt, hogy az energiaigénye nagyobb, mint a kalózok hajójinak összes teljesítménye.

Érdekes, az alkeshnek még az ős-technológiájú pajzs sem okozott gondot.

Ne hasonlítsa össze a két hajót, alezredes. Az alkesh energiaforrása vetekedhet a maguk ZPM-jével, de a kalózok többnyire kiselejtezett roncsokkal járnak, leszámítva a vezetőséget – figyelmeztette a férfi. - Sorra merültek le a hajók a semmi közepén az álcázás miatt. Néhányukat ki tudták menteni, de soknak annyira elfogyott az energiája, hogy még a létfenntartó rendszer sem volt működőképes, így megfulladtak, mire odaért a segítség.

Maybourne… - csóvála meg a fejét Landry.

Már eddig is sok volt a rovásán – mondta Sam.

Hogy áll a tárgyalása? – kérdezte Malek.

Félek, nem jól – sóhajtott a tábornok.

És a felvétel?

Tudja, Malek… mivel másfajta technológiával készült… a földi tudósok nem tudják vizsgálni a hitelességét, így… kétséges, hogy mennyire veszik figyelembe.

Az NID nagykutyái pedig körömszakadtáig tagadnak, és fedezik egymást – tette hozzá Landry.

Értem – mondta morcosan Malek. – Mégis csak az lett volna a legjobb, ha elveszíti útközben, alezredes – nézett Samre.

Lehet – vont vállat Sam. – De mit tett volna vele?

Minimum száműzöm egy primitív bolygóra, ahol nincs kapu – pillantott rá Malek.

Ezt még mindig megtehetjük – nézett rá Daniel. – Visszahívjuk a Daedalust, kilopjuk az 51-es körzetből…

És az asgard sugárból senki nem fog rájönni, hogy mi voltunk, ugye? – nézett rá Sam. – És amúgy is… melyik világot tennénk ki a beteg agyának? Attól, hogy száműzzük, még nem fog megváltozni, csak esetleg egy ártatlan világot fog abajgatni az elmebajával.

Sam! – nézett a nőre Daniel, és az látta rajta, hogy valami nagy ötlet motoszkál a fejében, így óvatosan nézett rá.

Igen, Daniel?

A Vorlix… az lehet a megoldás.

Mármint… adjuk be Maybourne-nek? – kerekedtek ki a nő szemei.

Miért ne? Onnantól kezdve nem jelent veszélyt senkire. Mehet a kapu nélküli bolygóra, és nem kell aggódnunk miatta többet, meg a körülötte lévőkért sem.

Miről beszélnek? – kérdezett közbe Malek.

Uh… - nézett rá Sam. – Ez egy régi történet. Jártunk egy bolygón… sok évvel ezelőtt, úgy hívják, hogy Vyus. Egyszerű, de békés világ, úgy kétszáz-kétszázötven évvel járhatnak mögöttünk, de volt egy nap a történelmükben, mikor az egész népesség arra ébredt, hogy nem emlékeznek semmire. Egy fehér lap volt az emlékezetük. Minden egyes embernek a bolygón. És azt a bizonyos napot hívták ők Vorlixnak.

Ez hogy lehet?

Köszönhetően Lineának – sóhajtott Daniel, akinek a névről elég sok minden jutott eszébe, így Sam gyorsan folytatta.

Linea készített egy vírust, ami ezt okozta. Tulajdonképpen az volt a célja, hogy visszaforgassa az időt. Mármint… hogy újra fiatal legyen. Csak valami nagyon félrecsúszott az egész kísérletben, mert nem azt… pontosabban nem csak azt érte el, amit szeretett volna. De pechjére saját maga is a tévedés áldozatává vált, így ő sem emlékezett semmire, míg mi rá nem jöttünk, mi történt. És az egyszerűség kedvéért a vírust is Vorlixnak neveztük el.

Szóval, aki megkapja a vírust, annak törlődik az emlékezete?

Pontosan.

És van önöknek belőle?

Nincs – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

De tudnék szerezni – vetette fel Daniel. – Csak a régi jó kapcsolatokra tekintettel.

És mégis hogy akarják beadni Maybourne-nek? És a még jobb kérdés, hogy akarják elvinni arra a bizonyos bolygóra? Hét lakat alatt őrzik, és ahogy Sam is mondta, bármi történne, tudnák, hogy mi voltunk.

Nekem van egy ötletem – szólt közbe Helen, aki eddig csak csendben hallgatta a többieket. – Csináljuk abszolút hivatalosan.

Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rá Sam.

Közöljük az elnökkel, hogy a tok'rák követelik a kiadatását az ellenük elkövetett bűnei miatt. Különben… mit tudom én, háború lesz, vagy találjatok ki valamit. Szerintem az NID-nak sem ér annyit Maybourne, hogy miatta szétlövessék a hátsójukat egy alkesh-sel, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha Maybourne eltűnik a színről, akkor eltűnik minden terhelő bizonyíték ellenük. Megszűnne a nyomozás, és csinálhatnák tovább a kis stiklijeiket. Szerintem még meg is könnyebbülnének. Először azt mondjuk, hogy a tok'rák akarnak ítélkezni felette, valószínűleg jó keményen, hogy példát statuáljanak, aztán, mintha akkor jutna eszünkbe, köztes megoldásként, vagy inkább mentőötletként felajánlhatjuk a Vorlixot. Így az elnök sem érezné úgy, hogy egy ember élete vagy halála van a kezében. Malek kegyesen elfogadná az ajánlatot, mi végrahajthatnánk a tervünket, és mindenki elégedett lenne.

Mondasz valamit – tűnődött el Sam. – Malek, benne van? Eljátsza velünk ezt a színjátékot?

Nem nagyon kell majd játszanom – sandított rá a tok'ra.

Igen, tudom – bólintott Sam, majd Landryhez fordult. – Uram?

Máris felveszem a kapcsolatot az elnökkel. De el fog tartani egy ideig. És valószínűleg ideküld valakit a bizottságból.

Woolseyt – borzongott meg Daniel.

Valószínű. De Woolsey-t megesszük reggelire. Nem a bátorságáról híres – állt fel sóhajtva Landry, majd bevonult az irodájába.

Hát, ez valószínűleg tényleg hosszú lesz – nézett végig a többieken Sam.

Én átugranék a Vyusra – ajánlotta Daniel. – Legyen kéznél a vírus, ne akkor kelljen kapkodnunk. Így is lesz egy nap, míg visszaérek.

Rendben, mehetsz – hagyta jóvá Sam, így Daniel elvonult.

Alezredes, Teal'c itt van valahol? – kérdezte Henry.

Sajnálom, Henry, de Teal'c nincs a Földön. Bra'tac mestert ment meglátogatni, csak néhány nap múlva várjuk vissza. Talán visszaér, míg itt lesznek. De… ha nem bánja… Alistair említette, hogy van néhány agyament ötlete, addig esetleg a laboromban átbeszélhetnénk.

Felőlem – vont vállat Henry.

Akkor menjünk – állt fel Sam, és csak Magnus halk kuncogását hallotta, mikor magára hagyták a nőt Malekkel.


	22. Chapter 22

Henry, jut eszembe – nézett Sam a srácra, miközben a folyosókon haladtak -, fel kéne hívnia a kollégáját… Will? Declan szerint az idegösszeomlás határán van.

Basszus – torpant meg Henry. – Will abban a pillanatban lépett be a szobába, mikor eltűntűnk. Elhiszem, hogy ki van kattanva.

Én ezt megértem, Henry, de ugye tudja, hogy nem mondhat neki semmit?

Én bízom Willben. És Magnus is.

Tudom. De egyrészt nem vett részt abban, amiben mi, másrészt nem ismerem, így én nem bízom benne, harmadrészt…

Harmadrészt Declan leszólta – fintorgott Henry.

Nem, ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Sam. – De amin keresztülmentünk, az a legszigorúbb értelemben vett hadititok.

Will jó srác, és…

Én ezt elhiszem, Henry. Én mindent elhiszek. De tudja volt nekem egy vőlegényem nem olyan rég, aki úgy húzott le mellettem egy évet, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit dolgozom. Ezt jelenti a hadititok. Érti?

Aszem – fintorgott Henry. – De Will sokáig fújni fog…

Mondja meg neki, hogy fújjon rám – vont vállat Sam. – Hívja fel, aztán jöjjön utánam – lépett be Sam a laborjába, magára hagyva a srácot a folyosón.

Mondtam én, hogy le fogja tépni a fejem – ment utána Henry tíz perccel később.

Henry… maga vérfarkas – nézett fel rá értetlenül Sam. – Hova jut a világ, ha egy Will Zimmerman letépi a fejét?

Maga még nem dolgozott Willel, mikor hisztis – fintorgott Henry. – Úgy játszik haragszomrádot, mint egy hároméves gyerek.

Vagyis Declannek van némi igazsága. Amúgy… van köztük valami személyes ellentét, igaz?

Hát… mostanában már nem olyan vészes – húzta el a száját a srác. – De egy időben nagyon utálták egymást. Ha Declanben nincs annyi méltóság, amennyi, talán még össze is verekedtek volna.

Miért?

Hé, én őrizzem a maga titkait, magának meg adjak ki mindent?

Henry… tudja, mit mond Declan, mikor valami olyat kérdezek, amire nem felelhet?

Mit?

Azt, hogy Magnus titkai azok Magnus titkai, és neki nincs joga beszélni róluk. És én erre azt mondom, ámen. Ha nem beszélhet róla, hát nem beszélhet. De ha nem teszek fel kérdéseket, akkor még az esélyét is elszalasztom, hogy némelyikre kapok választ. Szóval?

Hát, végülis, ez nem akkora hadititok. Majd óvatosan fogalmazok – vont vállat Henry. – Pár éve bizonyos okokból… átmenetileg… Magnus képtelenné vált, hogy vezesse a hálózatot. Declan átjött hozzánk, és mikor látta, hogy mekkora gáz van, és a helyzet így tarthatatlan… összehívta a házvezetőket, és kineveztette magát a hálózat élére.

Hm… ez aztán a gyors karrier – ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

Villálmgyors. Két nap kellett hozzá. És kilencvenkét százalékot kapott, gondolta volna? – csóválta a fejét értetlenül Henry, mint aki a mai napig nem érti, hogy választhatták meg Declant ilyen egyöntetűen. - De… mint utólag kiderült, minden oka megvolt a gyors cselekvésre. De ezt akkor… mi nem láttuk. Tulajdonképpen elég sok mindent nem tudtunk. És Willnek leszállt a lila köd az agyára. Azzal vádolta Declant, hogy az egész zűrt ő kavarta, hogy megteremtse a megfelelő szituációt a hatalomátvételre. Mindent megtett, hogy hátráltassa a nyomozást, és Declan munkáját.

És Declan?

Őszintén? Egyrészt kegyetlenül bosszantotta, hogy Will olyan fafejűen értetlen, de másrészt valahogy… egy elnéző apuka béketűrésével viselte Will minden magánakcióját. Őszintén szólva, ha én lettem volna a helyében, már a második nap bezáratom Willt egy cellába, mondjuk egy közepesen veszélyes abnormálissal.

Az szép lett volna – nevetett Sam. – És mi lett a vége?

Magnus rendbejött, Declan lemondott, Will még pár hétig fújt Declanre, aztán megbékült. Azóta egészen jól tudnak együtt dolgozni, de… mégis van köztük valami…

Versengés?

Nem, én nem annak mondanám… tudja… mindketten tisztában vannak azzal, hol a helyük. Lehet, hogy épp ez a baj?

Mármint?

Will Magnus helyettese, még ha ezt nem mondja ki senki, akkor is. De saját maga is tisztában van vele, hogy ehhez a pozícióhoz nincs elég tapasztalata. És még sokáig nem is lesz. Egyesek szerint soha. És Will tudja, hogy ezzel Declan is tisztában van. És az ilyen helyzetek, mint ez is, amikor kétségbeesésében kénytelen Declanhez fordulni segítségért, csak még inkább kiélezi ezt az egészet.

Értem – sóhajtott Sam. – Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. Köszönöm, Henry, hogy elmondta.

Hát… ez is hadititok, tudja?

Nem fogom továbbadni senkinek. Becsszó! – ígérte Sam. – És most… lássuk a szakmai kérdéseit! – mondta, így belemerültek az EM-pajzs átalakításának lehetőségeibe.

Mindeközben Magnus és Malek a tárgyalóban beszélgettek.

Hát, úgy tűnik, egyikünk terve sem fog valóra válni – törte meg a csendet először Magnus.

Mire gondol?

Az elrettentő példára.

Ami miatt kegyetlennek titulált? – szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme.

Mondtam volna ilyet? – tett úgy a nő, mint aki próbál visszaemlékezni. – Biztos csak félrebeszéltem – nevette el magát.

Tényleg gondolkodott azon, amiről beszéltünk? – váltott témát Malek.

Mármint, hogy mivel üzletelhetnénk maga meg én?

Igen.

Tényleg. De nem sok minden van a birtokomban, amit felajánlhatnék. Van pár különleges tulajdonsággal bíró élőlény, amiért felelős vagyok… van egy EM-pajzsom, ami védi a házamat, pár kábítófegyverem, ami gondolom a közelébe sem ér a magáénak… nagyjából ennyi. Hacsak… - jutott eszébe valami Magnusnak, amin egy kis ideig gondolkodott, de aztán egy komisz mosollyal felnézett. – Mit szólna a véremhez?

Ezt hogy érti? – nézett rá meglepetten Malek.

Tudja… én csak részben vagyok ember. Kis részben valami más… mondjuk úgy tíz százalékban.

És tíz százalékban micsoda?

Ezt kicsit bonyolult lenne elmagyarázni. De nem öregszem, és úgy általában nem fognak rajtam a betegségek. Megmondaná rólam, hogy közel háromszázhúsz éves vagyok?

Még felének sem gondoltam volna – mondta még mindig hitetlenkedve a tok'ra.

Én sokat vizsgáltam már a véremet, de nem sokra jutottam. Esetleg maga lehet, hogy hasznát venné.

Érdekesen hangzik.

Jó – mosolygott rá Magnus. – Beszélünk még róla – mondta, de közben alaposan megnézte magának a tok'rát.

Feszültnek tűnik.

Maga is feszült lenne, ha minden pillanatban érezné a maga felé irányuló fenyegetést – mondta Malek.

Senki nem fenyegeti magát – rázta meg a fejét Magnus.

Gondolja? – nézett rá némi gúnnyal a tok'ra. – Akkor az elmúlt órában miért kettőzték meg az őrséget a kapu környékén?

Ezt nem vettem észre – sóhajtott a nő.

Persze. Tudja, Dr. Magnus… az, hogy… az a néhány ember, aki itt volt a helyiségben nem viselkedik velem ellenségesen, az egy dolog. De ha akár csak Mitchel alezredes megtudná, hogy a Parancsnokságon van egy tok'ra… Tényleg, hol van Mitchel?

Nem tudom. Szerintem senkinek nem hiányzik annyira – vont vállat Magnus. – Bár én csak egyszer találkoztam vele. Szóval… a fajtáink között lévő… nem is tudom, hogy nevezzem-e ellenségeskedésnek… szóval ez kölcsönös?

Hívja inkább csak bizalmatlanságnak – húzta össze a szemét a tok'ra. – És igen. Kölcsönös. A látszat az, hogy a tok'ra lenézi a taurit, a tauri pedig viszolyog a tok'ráktól. De emögött egyszerűen annyi áll, hogy nem tudunk egymásról semmit, és ez bizalmatlanságot szül. Bár, ami azt illeti, a legtöbb emberi eredetű faj viszolyog a tok'ráktól. Ez talán törvényszerű.

És nem tehetünk ez ellen semmit?

Mármint maga meg én? Nem, nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Főleg, mert kettőnk között nincs ilyen érzés. Vagy tévednék?

Nem, nem téved – mosolygott rá a nő. – De…

Látta, Dr. Magnus... Még Carter alezredes sem tudta megváltoztatni Garshaw véleményét. Ez még egy jó darabig így lesz.

Sajnálom.

Türelem, Dr. Magnus! Magának, mint kiderült, még van is lehetősége kivárni, hogy ez egyszer majd megváltozik.

Talán – sóhajtott a nő, de közben Landry visszatért hozzájuk.

Tábornok – nézett rá a tok'ra. – Úgy vélem, a hitelesség kedvéért át kellene hoznom még két társamat.

Miért?

Egyrészt, mert eddig is mindig hármasával jöttünk a Földre, másrészt meggyőzőbben tudok fenyegetőzni két marcona katonával a hátam mögött – mondta Malek, de a tábornok bizalmatlanul méregette, így sóhajtott. – Tábornok, három tok'ra nem tudja elfoglalni a Parancsnokságát. Főleg, ha az egész hadsereg itt áll készenlétben. De ha igaz, amit arról a Woolseyról mondtak… akkor az a legjobb, ha alaposan beijesztjük. Nem hagyhatunk neki más választást, mint hogy beadja a derekát.

Rendben – adta meg magát a férfi. – Lekísérem az irányítóba, és kap egy jeladót. De lehetőleg igyekezzen, nem tudom, mikor számíthatunk a bizottság képviselőjére. Ma még talán nem, de reggelre itt lehet.

Egy órán belül visszatérek, tábornok – ígérte Malek, így lesétáltak Walterhez, és hazaküldték Maleket.

Dr. Magnus – fordult a nőhöz a tábornok, mikor visszatértek a tárgyalóba. – Igazán örülök, hogy újra látom.

Samnek mintha nem ezt mondta volna – nevette el magát a nő, mire Landry egy bűntudatos mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét.

Katonaként azt kellett mondanom.

Tudom – nyugtatta meg Magnus, de a férfi irodájában megcsörrent a telefon.

Elnézést… ezt fel kell vennem.

Persze – bólintott rá Magnus. – Valaki megmutatja nekem, hol találom Samet?

Hogyne. Bárki, akit elkap a folyosón.

Köszönöm – mosolyodott el a nő, majd elsétált, és egy fiatal katonával elkísértette magát Sam laborjához.

Sam, elrabolhatlak egy percre? – nézett a nőre, mikor belépett.

Valami gond van? – kapta fel a fejét Henry.

Dehogy. Csak negyed óra és itt vagyunk. Csak pár… női dolgot kell megbeszélnünk – mondta neki Magnus. Henry csak megforgatta a szemét, jelezve, hogy tudja, hogy a nő hazudik, de végül megadta magát, így Sam és Helen kisétáltak a folyosóra.

Valami baj van? – kérdezte Sam.

Van itt orvosi részleg? Vagy valaki, aki tud tőlem vért venni? – kérdezte Magnus.

Persze. Nem vagy jól?

Én? – nevette el magát Magnus. – Ugyan. Soha jobban. Csak…

Nem akarom tudni – nevette el magát Sam.

Mit?

Hogy te és Malek mit machináltok. Gyere! – hívta magával Magnust, és tíz perccel később beléptek Dr. Fraiserhez a gyengélkedőre.

Janet, van egy perced? – kérdezte Sam.

Persze – mosolygott rá a doktornő.

Először is, emlékszel Dr. Magnusra? Már járt nálunk egyszer.

Hogyne. Üdv! Janet Fraiser – mutatkozott be Janet. – Miben segíthetek?

Kellene nekem egy ampulla a véremből – mondta kertelés nélkül Magnus, mire Janet egy pillanatra meglepődött, és Samre nézett.

Ne kérdezz semmit! – nevette el magát Sam.

Azt hiszem, tényleg az lesz a legjobb – csóválta meg a fejét Janet is. – Jöjjön – ültette le Magnust, míg előszedte a szükséges felszerelést, majd levette a vért. – De ezt… hűteni kéne, vagy valami ilyesmi – nézett Magnusra.

Meglesz, doktornő – bólintott rá Magnus, majd átvette az ampullát. – Köszönöm!

Kösz, Janet! – mondta még Sam, aztán gyorsan elvonultak, mielőtt még kapnak néhány kínos kérdést.

Janetnek igaza van – nézett kérdőn Sam a másik nőre.

Esetemben nincs – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Ha légmentesen le van zárva, a bomlási folyamat sokkal lassabban indult be. Nem lesz vele semmi baj, míg megoldjuk ezt az ügyet.

Hm… nekem nem adnál egy ilyen adagot? – kérdezte Sam, mire elnevették magukat, és visszatértek Henryhez.

Másfél órával később Malek is visszatért, négy katona kísérte a többiekhez, de a két idegen tok'rának Landry nem engedte meg, hogy elhagyhassa a tárgyalótermet. Rezignáltan vették tudomásul, leültek egy-egy székre, és nézték, ahogy a parancsnokuk elsétál.

Malek, legyen kemény és megingathatatlan - mondta neki Sam, mikor a férfi letelepedett közéjük a laborjában.

Csak mint mindig – nézett rá a szeme sarkából a tok'ra.

Igen, legalább úgy, mint a Pangaron.

Ebbe most ne menjünk bele, alezredes – figyelmeztette Malek. – Megígérhetem, hogy mindent megteszek.

Remek – bólintott rá Sam, majd Magnushoz fordult. – Ti viszont jobb, ha nem mutatkoztok a bizottság előtt. Sőt, még véletlenül se fussatok bele Woolseyba. Iszonyú balhét csinálna, ha megtudná, hogy civileket vontunk bele a munkánkba.

Akkor?

Az lenne a legjobb, ha addig itt maradnátok a laboromban. Vagy esetleg megvárhatnátok otthon nálam, míg ennek vége.

Itt maradnánk inkább, ha nem bánod.

Nekem mindegy, de itt elég unalmas lesz. Woolsey körülményes ember, el fog tartani egy darabig.

Majd addig passziánszozunk a gépeden – legyintett nagyvonalúan Magnus.

Hát jó – vont vállat Sam, és a továbbiakban inkább visszatértek a tudományos kérdésekhez, és a beszélgetésbe időnként még Malek is becsatlakozott, adva néhány jó ötletet, egészen addig, míg Landry be nem lépett hozzájuk.

Woolsey gépe most száll le. Egy óra múlva itt van – jelentette be. – Fél óra múlva legyen mindenki a tárgyalóban!

Igen, uram! – bólintott rá Sam, majd Malekre nézett. – Mivel akar fenyegetőzni?

Mindenáron igazságot akarunk szolgáltatni, alezredes. Maybourne olyan bűnöket követett el a népem ellen, amik nem maradhatnak bűntetlenül. Egy bázis megsemmisült minden felszereléssel, nélkülözhetetlen kutatási eredményekkel, nem beszélve több tucat ügynökünk elvesztéséről – nézett rá keményen a tok'ra. – Ha nem adja át önszántából azt az embert, akkor megtaláljuk a módját, hogy mi magunk találjuk meg, és magunkkal vigyük. De ennek következményei lesznek. Ha meg kell harcolnunk érte, hát megtesszük.

És ha visszahívja a Daedalust?

Meg tudom győzni, hogy mi nagyobb tűzerővel rendelkezünk. És az a hajó az egyetlen kapcsolatuk a Pegazus galaxissal, nem hiszem, hogy kockára tennék. Higgye el, elég ijesztő a kép, hogy hat-hét alkesh körbevegye, mondjuk tollán ionágyúval felszerelve. Elég csak egy találat, hogy az egész hajó atomjaira hulljon szét, a rakományával és a legénységével együtt. És a pajzs kijátszásához mindössze módosítanunk kell a fáziseltoló eszköz működését.

Nincs is ionágyújuk…

Egyrészt ezt Woolsey nem tudja. Másrészt… ön sem lehet biztos ebben – szűkült össze Malek szeme.

És a szék?

Az ősök fegyverére gondol?

Igen.

Könnyen bemérhető célpont – vont vállat Malek. – Az ősök minden eszköze kibocsát egy seciális sugárzást, amit könnyűszerrel tudunk azonosítani. Mivel is tudják védeni azt a bázist? Van elégséges energiaforrásuk, hogy valami használható pajzsot húzzanak fölé?

Tudja, Malek… egy kicsit ijesztő, hogy ennyire tisztában van mindennel – méregette Sam.

Azt mondta, alezredes, hogy legyek kemény és kíméletlen. Nem hagyhatok neki választási lehetőséget.

Vagyis csak blöfföl?

Ezt nem tudhatja.

Ne játszon az idegeimmel! – kérte a nő. – Amúgy sincsenek túl jó állapotban.

Ahogy akarja – hajtott fejet a tok'ra.

Majd később megbeszéljük ezt. Szerintem lassan indulnunk kéne – javasolta a nő, és mivel Landry egyetértett, a tábornok, Sam és Malek elindultak a tárgyaló fele, útközben begyűjtve Danielt is.


	23. Chapter 23

Mikor egy fél órával később az őrség értesítette őket Woolsey érkezéséről, Landry elsietett, hogy fogadja a férfit.

Mondjon még valamit erről az emberről! – kérte Malek Samet.

Woolseyról? Nos… tipikus bürökrata. Ragaszkodik a lefektetett szabályokhoz, még akkor is, amikor azok már értelmüket veszítették. Nem képes felfogni, hogy az élet néha átírja a szabályokat. Ne tévessze meg a látszat, alacsony, vékony emberke, de akarat annyi van benne, hogy három másiknak elég lenne. Makacs ember, de észérvekkel néha lehet hatni rá. Szereti a papírokat, az aktákat, a részletes jelentéseket, mert úgy érzi, hogy ezek a szabályoknak megfelelő dolgok. Szereti a statisztikákat, a kimutatásokat, szereti számokkal alátámasztani az állításait vagy a döntéseit. Azt hiszem, mindent szeretne számszerűsíteni, mert így tud mérlegelni, hogy megéri-e avagy sem. Néha még olyan dolgokat is számokban akar kifejezni, amit nem lehet.

Értem – tűnődött el Malek. – És tényleg olyan gyáva, mint amilyennek lefestették?

Hát, nem katona, az tény. Ő szavakkal harcol, de azzal nagyon keményen. Meg fog próbálni kihozni minket a béketűrésből, hátha akkor olyat is elkotyogunk, amit valójában nem is szeretnénk. Ebben nagyon profi. Manipulálja az embereket. Valahol nagyon jól megtanulta ezt a fajta tudományt. De… hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy ezt rossz szándékkal teszi. Neki meggyőződése, hogy mindezzel a projekt javát szolgálja. Legtöbbször ez így is van, de mégis… idegesítő tud lenni, főleg a fafejűsége, és ettől ő is és mi is feszültek vagyunk. De hogy a kérdésére is válaszoljak… ha meglát valami igazi fegyvert, akár az egérlyukba is bebújna.

Nem kell ahhoz fegyver – fintorgott Daniel. – Nekem anélkül is sikerült elérnem, hogy remegjen, mint a nyárfalevél.

Az egy másik történet, Daniel – fojtott el egy mosolyt Sam.

Igaz. De mindjárt ideérnek – kémlelte a folyosót Daniel, így a többiek is csendben maradtak.

Mikor Landry és Woolsey megjelentek az ajtóban, a férfi néhány pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, hogy felmérje az egybegyűlteket.

Jöjjön, Richard, foglaljon helyet! – invitálta a tábornok, aki Sam mellé telepedve meghagyta Woolseynak az asztalfőt, ahol általában ő szokott ülni.

A férfi közelebb sétált, közben összeakadt a pillantása egy másodpercre Danielével, és Daniel biztos volt benne, hogy Woolseynak is ugyanaz jár a fejében, mint neki. Nevezetesen az a pillanat, mikor hírnökként egy laza gondolattal felkente a kis fickót a falra. Woolsey néhány másodperc alatt erőt vett magán, leült az asztalhoz, és az aktatáskájából néhány papírhalmot vett elő, majd a táskáját precízen letette a földre, és lapozgatni kezdte a papírjait. Sam, Daniel és Landry tisztában voltak vele, hogy ez csak időhúzás. Woolsey egyrészt ezzel a tevékenységgel álcázva rendezi a gondolatait, másrészt húzni akarja a vele szemben állók idegeit. A tok'rák pedig a megszokott rezignált egykedvűséggel figyelték a történéseket. Végül aztán Woolsey felnézett, és közelebbről is szemügyre vette a tok'rákat.

Nos… azok kedvéért, akik még nem ismernek… Richard Woolsey vagyok, a Csillagkapu projektet felügyelő bizottság tagja – mutatkozott be, mire Malek vetett rá egy olyan metsző pillantást, hogy Sam szerint megolvadhattak volna tőle a falak.

Mr. Woolsey… engedje meg, hogy bemutassam önnek a vendégeinket – fordult a férfi felé Sam. – Malek a keralai tok'ra bázis parancsnoka, Perel a biztonsági főnöke, és Salur a tok'ra nagytanács képviseletében – mutatta be a három tok'rát, amiben a neveken és Malek pozícióján kívül minden füllentés volt, de szerencsére a három tok'rának szeme sem rebbent. Ez sokat fog segíteni, könnyebült meg Sam, de aztán a figyelme visszatért Woolseyra, aki csak biccentett, összerendezte a papírjait, majd Malekra nézett.

Landry tábornok tájékoztatta az elnököt és a bizottságot a jövetelük céljáról. De ha megbocsátanak… szívesen hallanám maguktól is.

Malek hosszú másodpercekig nézett farkasszemet Woolseyval, mielőtt megszólalt.

Azt az embert akarjuk, akit maguk Harry Maybourne-nek hívnak – mondta végül hűvösen és kimérten.

Megtudhatnám, hogy miért?

Ez az ember súlyos károkat okozott nekünk. Helyrehozhatatlan károkat.

Mondana nekem erről valami konkrétabbat? - tolta félre az aktahalmot Woolsey, mint aki végre hajlandó a teljes figyelmét a témának szentelni.

Hogyne. A parancsára a Lucian szövetség megsemmisítette egy fontos bázisunkat. Harminchat ügynök és tizenkét jól képzett kutatónk veszett oda, nem beszélve a felszerelésről, a kutatási eredményekről, és mindarról az információról, amit ott tároltunk. Egyenként is pótolhatatlan minden veszteségünk, de így egyszerre ez hatalmas érvágás a tok'rának, és mindazoknak a népeknek, akik számítottak ránk.

Tudja ezt valamivel bizonyítani?

Egy ügynököm részt vett Maybourne elfogásában, ami közben az az ember mindent beismert. Az emberem a memóriajavító eszköz segítségével megosztotta velünk az emlékeit.

Annyira bízik ebben az ügynökében, hogy minden szavát elhiszi?

Minden ügynökömben bízom. És nem kevésbé az eszközeinkben.

Láttunk már tok'ra eszközt tévedni – vetette fel Woolsey.

A memóriajavító eszköz az emberi agy receptoraira csatlakozik. Csak azt tudja mutatni, ami a személy emlékeiben van.

Igen – bólintott rá Woolsey, akin látszott, hogy nem igazán van meggyőzve. – És mondja… hogy is került oda az ügynöke?

Az ügynököm itt a Taurin egyesült a gazdatestével, és Carter alezredes segítségét kérte, hogy hazajuthasson.

Elmondaná… hogyan is egyesült a szimbióta… mi is a neve a férfinak, akivel… - lapozott bele a papírjaiba Woolsey, és Sam már-már kisegítette, de aztán inkább meggondolta magát, és megvárta, míg a férfi megtalálja a nevet. – Igen… Declan Macrae… szóval… hogy is történt ez a dolog?

Erről nem rendelkezem kellő információval – szűkült össze Malek szeme, mire Woolsey Samhez fordult.

Alezredes?

Dr. Macrae egy kutatóintézetben dolgozik Londonban.

Igen – ráncolta a homlokát Woolsey. – Bár erről a bizonyos intézetről… nem áll túl sok információ a rendelkezésünkre.

Sajnálatos módon nekem sem – vont vállat Sam, aki előtt egy pillanatra felrémlett a sárkány, a sellő és még néhány másik abnormális alakja. – Csak annyit tudok, hogy valaki felajánlott az intézetnek egy sztázisban lévő szimbiótát.

Ki? És miért?

Gondolom valaki, akinek beletört a bicskája a sztázistartály megfejtésébe, és így feleslegessé és terhessé vált a számára. És nem mellesleg úgy gondolhatta, hogy szép pénzt tud érte leakasztani. Az intézet meglátta a lehetőséget a szimbiótában, így megvették, és tanulmányozni kezdték.

Itt álljunk meg egy kicsit. Hogy is került a szimbióta a Földre?

Maybourne hozta ide, ahogy a másik hármat is, akik az NID egy sötét raktárában vártak a sorsukra. Még mindig ott lennének, ha nem szabadítjuk ki őket.

Van bármi bizonyítéka arra, hogy Maybourne közreműködésével jutottak ide?

Beismerte. Ott voltam, hallottam – mondta keményen Sam.

Értem – bólintott rá közömbösen Woolsey. – Akkor… hol is hagytuk abba? A szimbióta egyesült ezzel a… Macrae-vel?

Igen.

Hogyan? Úgy értem… állítólag a tok'ra szimbióta nem egyesül a gazdatesttel előzetes beleegyezés nélkül – értetlenkedett a férfi, mire Malek szeme megvillant egy pillanatra, de aztán eszébe jutott, amit Sam mondott, és nem hagyta magát felbosszantani.

Lytha az életét mentette. És már az egyesülés pillanatában megkapta Declan engedélyét, hogy együtt maradjanak, míg segít Lythának hazajutni.

Vagyis nem volt előzetes engedélye – méregette Woolsey Maleket.

Mivel nem volt lehetőség a kommunikációra, nem. De ha Declan elutasítja, azonnal elhagyta volna a testét.

Vagyis a cél szentesíti az eszközt – morogta Woolsey.

Nézze – fordult felé Malek. – Az emberem hibát követett el, valóban. Meg is kapja érte a büntetését. Bár elég büntetés az is, hogy beláthatatlan ideig sztázisban van, de ha talál gazdatestet, garantálom önnek, hogy felelősségre fogom vonni azért, amit tett. De ha elvárja tőlem, hogy megbüntessem az emberemet, aki hibázott, akkor miért nem képes elfogadni a kérésünket, hogy megbüntethessük Maybourne-t, aki százszor nagyobb hibát követett el?

És vajon Macrae… saját akaratából egyezett bele a továbbiakba? – kérdezte Woolsey, látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyva a tok'ra kitörését.

Erről őt kellene megkérdeznie. Nekem úgysem hinne, bármit mondok.

Meg is fogom – bólintott rá Woolsey.

Felhívjam? – ajánlotta Sam.

Jobb szeretném személyesen.

Akkor pláne felhívom. London nem a szomszéd államban van, eltart egy ideig, míg ideér.

A Daedalus?

Lassan húsz órája elhagyta a Földet. Úton van Atlantiszra. Az még kétszer annyi idő lenne, ha megvárnánk, míg visszajön.

Akkor hívja.

Máris – bólintott Sam, majd a telefonjáért nyúlt, és hívta Declant.

Szia, Sam! – vette fel a férfi a telefont, a hangja elég fáradt volt, de Sam úgy érezte, nem álmából keltette fel.

Dr. Macrae, igazán sajnálom, hogy ilyenkor zavarom, tudom, hogy önnél már nagyon késő van…

Sam… mi történt? – kérdezte gyanakodva a férfi.

Nézze… én tudom, hogy szeretné már elfelejteni mindazt, ami történt, de arra kell kérnem, hogy még egyszer látogasson meg minket, és meséljen el mindent.

Már úton vagyok – ismerte be Declan.

Á, szóval két óra múlva indul egy gép… remek, akkor nem is tartom fel tovább, így is ki van számolva az ideje. Holnap kora délelőtt ér ide, igaz?

Jöjjek előbb?

Nem, ne szabadkozzon, tudom, milyen hosszú az út. Nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy segít nekünk. Természetesen a parancsnokság megtéríti a költségeit – mondta Sam, és csak morcosan nézett Woolseyra, mikor az felkapta a fejét, aztán folytatta. - Ígérem, ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy fel kell idéznie a történteket. Akkor… holnap várjuk a Parancsnokságon.

Rendben – adta meg magát Declan, és bár fogalma sem volt, mibe keveredett megint, kinyomta a telefonját.

Holnap délelőttre itt lesz – nézett Woolseyra Sam.

Remek.

Megyek és értesítem az őrséget, hogy engedjék be – állt fel Sam olyan határozottan, hogy Woolseynak eszébe sem jutott ellenkezni, így a nő elsietett a laborjába.

Helen, nincs sok időm – mondta gyorsan a nőnek, mire az rábólintott, hogy hallgatja, és elindultak a kijárat felé. – Menjetek el hozzám! Declan már úton van, de ide ne engedjétek holnap tíz előtt! Amit tudnia kell, hogy azt mondtam Woolseynak, hogy a kutatóintézetnek, ahol dolgozik egy ismeretlen ajánlotta fel a szimbiótát… mondjuk ötmillió dollárért. És miközben vizsgálták, akkor egyesült Declannel. Itt a motorom kulcsa, vigyétek! – nyújtotta át a nőnek, miközben egy pillanatra Henryre mosolygott. – Kisfarkas, maga akkor vezeti a motoromat, ha ott vagyok, és látom, mit művel. Mondjátok meg Declannek, hogy nehogy ezzel jöjjön holnap, mert akkor lebukunk.

Rendben. Még valami?

Egyelőre ennyi. Ha lesz még valami, majd valahogy értesítelek.

Oké. Hogy álltok?

Szőrszálhasogatás az egész, ahogy gondoltam.

Malek?

Oh, Malek… jobb is, ha nem látod ilyennek.

Nagyon kemény?

Inkább nagyon tok'ra. Arrogáns, lekezelő… súrolja a felső határt. Mondjuk nekem nem, mert láttam rosszabbat is, mikor néha köztük jártam, de Woolseynak igen. De most ez kell. Jól csinálja. Menjetek! – mondta szigorúan, mikor a kilépési ponthoz értek, és csak biccentett az ott ülő két katonának, hogy egy aláírásért elengedheti őket, aztán még tájákoztatta az őrséget Declan várható érkezésérő, majd visszasietett a tárgyalóba.

Sam az ajtó előtt megállt egy pillanatra, és bár csak pár percig volt távol, csak megcsóválta a fejét, hogy Woolsey még mindig Lytha hibáján lovagol, és hogy ki és kit büntessen meg.

Majd mi megbüntetjük Maybourne-t – nézett fel Woolsey, mikor Sam belépett, és leült a helyére.

Úgy, ahogy eddig is? – kérdezte gúnyosan Malek.

Ezt hogy érti?

Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy ki ez az ember, és hogy hány népnek okozott már hasonló károkat, mint nekünk – mondta szigorúan Malek. - Annak idején Travel főkancellár, a tollan Kúria vezetője hosszas megbeszéléseket folytatott a tok'ra nagytanáccsal, hogy eldöntsék, mi lenne a helyes eljárás abban az esetben. De végül O'Neill ezredes meggyőzte őket, hogy had intézzék ezt saját hatáskörben. De ahogy a példa mutatja, nem sikerült elintézniük.

Maybnourne megszökött az igazságszolgáltatás elől.

Hát tőlünk nem fog – jelentette ki Malek.

Nézze… nem akarom áltatni magát, nem fogják megkapni Maybourne-t – sóhajtott Woolsey. – Van egy törvényünk, ami kimondja, hogy nem engedhetünk az ilyen jellegű zsarolásoknak.

Ez nem zsarolás, Mr. Woolsey – nézett rá a tok'ra.

Akkor minek nevezné?

Ez egyelőre csak egy kérés.

És ha nem teljesítjük?

Akkor esetleg átminősíthetjük a dolgot.

Mivé?

Akár hadüzenetté.

Vagyis képesek lennének megtámadni a Földet?

Igen.

És ezzel a Tanács is egyetért? – nézett Woolsey a másik tok'rára.

Természetesen – bólintott rá amaz.

Azzal tisztában vannak, ugye, hogy nem vagyunk teljesen védtelenek?

A hajóra gondol, amelyiknek legalább huszonnégy földi órára van szüksége arra, hogy visszatérjen, vagy az ősök fegyverére, amit nem képesek sem megfelelően álcázni, sem megfelelően védeni? – kérdezte lekicsinylőn Malek.

Maguknak is idő kell, hogy ideérjenek – állította határozottan Woolsey.

Honnan tudja, hogy nem áll készen egy flotta éppen csak a földi érzékelők hatósugarán kívül? – kérdezett vissza Malek. – Talán egy órán belül itt lehetnek.

Maguknak ez tényleg megéri? – csóválta a fejét értetlenül Woolsey. – Egyetlen emberért ekkora felhajtás?

Nem, egyetlen ember nem éri meg – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – De elmondom magának, mi az, ami megéri. Mint mondtam, harminchat ügynök és tizenkét jó tudós veszett oda a támadásban. Egy ügynök átlagosan évente nagyjából harminc rabszolgát tud közvetlenül kimenteni a naquadah bányából, és emellett a megszerzett információik százakat, akár ezreket képesek megmenteni a goa'uld támadásoktól vagy kísérletektől, mondjuk egy évben kétszer. Ha ezt beszorozza harminchattal és akár csak száz évvel… elég nagy számot kap, amit az ügynökeim megmenthettek volna, ha életben maradnak. A tudósaink három különböző világot sújtó járvány gyógyításán dolgoztak egyszerre, amit az eredmények megsemmisülése miatt kezdhettünk előlről, és emiatt ezrek haltak meg időközben a betegség sújtotta bolygókon. Ártatlan emberek, akik számítottak ránk, arra, hogy időben tudunk nekik segíteni, de a támadás miatt nem tudtunk. Sok ártatlan élet veszett oda. Ez az, ami megéri a felhajtást. És nem mellesleg Maybourne elrabolt négy testvéremet… ki tudja milyen aljas céltól vezérelve? Talán az ő szándéka volt a zsarolás? Vagy talán kísérleteket akart folytatni rajtuk? Ezt nem tiltják a törvényeik, Mr. Woolsey? – kérdezte Malek, mire a férfi egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét.

Megértem az indulatait, Malek, de sajnos már nem változtathatunk azon, ami megtörtént.

Nem, valóban – értett egyet a tok'ra. – De ha nem cselekszünk, ez a dolog meg fog ismétlődni. Akár Maybourne által, akár mások által, akik a nyomdokaiba lépnek, ha mi nem teszünk semmit, hogy ezt megakadályozzuk.

Mindent megteszünk, hogy ne így legyen – ígérte Woolsey.

Igen, ebben biztos vagyok. De úgy érzem, ebben az esetben ennél több kell. És higgye el, ez nem csak a tok'rák érdeke. Maybourne nem öregbíti a Tauri hírnevét a galaxisban. Sok bolygó van, ahol a világukról nem túl hízelgő a vélemény.

Ebben van valami – morogta akaratlanul is Sam.

Alezredes? – nézett rá Woolsey.

Nézze, Mr. Woolsey, nekem nem tisztem ebben az egészben véleményt alkotni, de ebben a dologban Maleknek igaza van. Nagyon sok világnak van rossz véleménye a Földről Maybourne miatt, és nem csak a tok'ráknak. Annak idején a tollanok is nagyon mérgesek voltak ránk, nem beszélve a Madronáról, ami kishíján megsemmisült Maybourne miatt. És számos más világ volt, ahol vasvillával fogadtak minket, mert az egyenruhánk Maybourne-re emlékeztette őket, aki károkat okozott nekik. Volt olyan világ, ahol egész egyszerűen elkergettek minket, tolvajnak neveztek, majdhogynem meglincseltek. Ha olvasta a legutóbbi jelentésemet, akkor azt is tudja, hogy a tok'ra nagytanács legutóbbi döntése, hogy minden kapcsolatot megszakít a Földdel amiatt, ami történt.

Maga most kinek az oldalán áll, alezredes?

A Földén, Mr. Woolsey – nézett a férfira keményen Sam. - Attól félek, hogy Maybourne, vagy… hogy is mondta Malek… valaki, aki a nyomdokaiba lép… egyszer majd egy nálunk technológiailag sokkal fejlettebb fajt haragít majd ránk, és akkor mit teszünk? Mit teszünk, ha pár év múlva mondjuk egy olyan fejlettségű fajt lop meg Maybourne, mint az asgardok? Nekik csak egy legyintés, és a Föld megszűnne létezni. A tok'ra türelmes volt velünk eddig, a régi együttműködésünkre tekintettel, de félek, ezzel nem minden faj lesz majd így.

Ez egy jövőbeni kérdés, alezredes, amivel nem tagadom, foglalkoznunk kell, de most nem ez a közvetlen problémánk.

Ezzel nem értek egyet, Mr. Woolsey – rázta meg a fejét a nő, de Landry, aki kiváló érzékkel érezte meg, hogy egy heveny vita készül kitörni, közbeszólt.

Ebben az egész helyzetben az a rossz, hogy mindenkinek igaza van - sóhajtott. – Igaza van Maleknek, aki meg akarja akadályozni, hogy ilyen szörnyűségek még egyszer megtörténjenek, igaza van az elnöknek, aki nem akarja kiadni Maybourne-t egy idegen világnak, hisz ki tudja, mi várna rá, ha a tok'rák elítélik, és Samnak is igaza van, aki aggódik a Földért, az emberi faj jövőjéért.

Adott a három álláspont, amit közelebb kell hoznunk egymáshoz – meredt maga elé a levegőbe Daniel.

Valami javaslat? – nézett rá Landry, de Daniel még nem érezte elérkezettnek az időt, nem érezte még eléggé sarokba szorítva Woolsey-t ahhoz, hogy felvesse az ötletét, így inkább a tok'rához fordult.

Malek, miért hiszi, hogy megoldás, ha nekiesnek a Földnek? Sok áldozat lesz, valószínűleg mindkét oldalon. Önöknek is lesznek veszteségeik.

Nem akarok nekiesni a Földnek, Dr. Jackson, de ha nem hagynak más lehetőséget, megteszem. Ha önök vállalják ezt a kockázatot, ahelyett, hogy átadnák a bűnöst…

Értelmetlen pusztítás lenne, Malek… - próbálta engesztelni Daniel.

Az értelmetlen pusztítás ott volt, azon a bázison, Dr. Jackson – fordult a férfi fele a tok'ra. – Tudja… a tok'rák és a veszély kéz a kézben járnak immár kétezer éve. Egy tok'ra minden küldetésre úgy indul, hogy tudja, lehet, nem tér haza. És mégis megteszi, mert ez a kötelessége. Bármikor az életünket áldozzuk az elnyomás elleni harcban, a goa'uld ellen, az emberek védelmében. De ott, akkor közel ötven emberem halála értelmetlen volt, és hiábavaló. Áldozatok voltak. Egy elmebeteg ember agyszüleményének áldozatai.

Én ezt értem, Malek, és elmondhatatlanul sajnálom, de… a bosszú nem hozza vissza az ügynökeit, csak még többen halnak meg.

A döntés csak az önök kezében van, Dr. Jackson.

Van még valami, amit nem vettünk figyelembe – szólt közbe Sam.

És mi lenne az? – nézett rá Woolsey.

A Lucian-szövetség – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Félő, hogy… még ha meg is találjuk Maybourne-ben a jeladót, és sikerül is hatástalanítanunk… a kalózok már tudják, hogy itt van a bolygón. Attól tartok, vissza fognak térni.

A népszerűség átka – fintorgott Daniel. – Mindenki Maybourne-t akarja.

Igen, nekik is elég sok kárt okozott – sóhajtott Landry. – Ők sem hagyják szó nélkül. Ha egyszer megpróbálták, máskor is meg fogják. És a Daedalus nem lesz mindig itt, hogy segítsen.

Vagyis maguk szerint, ha kiadjuk Maybourne-t a tok'ráknak, akkor a kalózok is békén hagynak bennünket? – ráncolta a homlokát Woolsey.

A galaxisban ugyanúgy terjed a pletyka, mint egy tömbházban, Mr. Woolsey – nézett rá Sam. – Napokon belül eljutna a hír a kalózokhoz, hogy Maybourne-t már ne itt keressék.

Ebbe a bizottság nem fog belemenni – állította Woolsey.

Én nem értem, hogy ki védi ennyire, és miért? – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Igazából már azt sem értem, hogy a tárgyalásán miért ülnek ennyit. Hónapok óta húzódik. Már rég el kellett volna ítélni. Maybourne katona, aki hazaárulást követett el. Pont. Mit kell ezen ennyit rágódni?

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Dr. Jackson – nézett rá Woolsey. – Ez egy roppant kényes ügy.

Persze, hogy kényes, Richard, mert a fél NID attól fél, hogy Maybourne magával rántja – nézett rá hidegen Landry.

Azt elhiszem – mondta undorodva Sam is. – Elég sok támogatója volt köztük, mióta ismerem. És ahogy ismerem… még mindig van a kezében ellenük ez-az. Maybourne mindig felkészült. Szerintem a markában tartja a fél bagázst. Biztos benne, hogy úgysem ítélik el.

Épp ez az, ami miatt itt vagyunk – szólt közbe Malek. – A mi igazságszolgáltatásunk legalább hatékony és elfogulatlan.

Igen, ebben biztos vagyok – nézett rá Woolsey. – De mint mondtam, a törvényeink nem teszik lehetővé, hogy kiadjuk Maybourne-t.

Azért tegyen egy próbát, Richard – kérte Landry. – Beszéljen az elnökkel és a bizottsággal! Hátha elkerülhetünk egy háborút. Malek, esetleg ön is egyeztethetne a tanáccsal…

Teljes felhatalmazást kaptam Garshaw-tól – nézett rá a tok'ra.

Értem – sóhajtott Landry reménytelenül, majd Danielre nézett. – Dr. Jackson?

Azt hiszem, adnunk kéne Mr. Woolseynak egy lehetőséget, hogy egyeztessen a bizottsággal. Talán… találhatnánk valami köztes megoldást. Egy háborúban sokan halnának meg. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a felszínre kerül minden, amit eddig sikerült titokban tartanunk.

Nos… rendben – egyezett bele Woolsey megfontolva Daniel szavait. – Holnap reggel nyolckor itt folytatjuk – nyúlt az aktatáskájáért.

Mr. Woolsey! – állította meg Malek. – Ha ezzel csak húzni akarja az időt, hogy a hajójuk visszaérjen… csak közlöm, nincs esélyük. Az alkesheink nagy része tollan technológiával van felszerelve. És gondolják meg, mennyit veszítenek azzal a hajóval.

Minden szempontot figyelembe fogunk venni – mondta neki Woolsey.

Esetleg összefoglalhatnánk, mire jutottunk – vetette fel Sam. – Csak hogy semmi ne maradjon ki, mikor beszámol a bizottságnak.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy erre nem lesz szükség, Sam – nézett rá Landry. – Richard biztosan rögzítette minden szavunkat, nem igaz? – kérdezte a férfit, de az csak egy metsző pillantást vetett rá, majd összerakta a papírjait, elköszönt, és elsétált.

Egy percig csend ülte meg a szobát, senki nem akarózott megszólalni, de aztán Landry végignézett rajtuk.

Mit gondolnak?

Puhításnak jó volt – bólintott Daniel. – De el fognak utasítani minket.

Az volt a cél – nézett rá Malek.

Mire gondol?

El kell jutnunk a legvégső pontig. Csak akkor lesz igazán hiteles – mondta, de aztán Landry irodájában megcsörrent a belső telefon.

Megállíttatta a Daedalust – jött vissza egy perccel később a tábornok. – Egyelőre még csak áll.

Akkor még holnap hivatkozhatunk a Föld védtelenségére – könnyebbült meg Sam. – És most?

Pihenjünk egyet. Hosszú nap volt, és holnap sem lesz különb – javasolta Landry, és a többiek is rábólintottak. – Maradnak? – nézett a tok'rákra.

Az a legcélszerűbb – mondta Malek.

Kapnak egy szobát – sóhajottt Landry. – De ne vegyék sértésnek, ha két katonát állítok az ajtajuk elé.

Tábornok – nézett rá Sam.

Amíg Woolsey itt van, mindenben követnünk kell a szabályokat. A legszigorúbban – nézett rá valóban szigorúan a férfi.

Jól van – adta meg magát Sam. – Tényleg pihenjünk egy kicsit, és holnap hétkor találkozzunk itt.

Rendben – hagyta jóvá Landry is. – A többiek?

Elküldtem őket hozzám. Egyeztetniük kell Declannel, mielőtt idejön.

Helyes. Az lenne a legjobb, ha Dr. Magnus és Henry nem mutatkoznának addig a bázison, míg Woolsey-t nem ette el a fene.

Tudják.

Remek. Akkor… jó éjt mindenkinek. Készüljenek a holnapi előadásra – modnta a tábornok, és besétált a szobájába.

Sam és Daniel kerestek a tok'ráknak egy szobát, és végül egy szemforgatással belenyugdtak a felbukkanó két őr jelenlétébe, de aztán ők is elköszöntek egymástól, és mindketten visszatértek a saját kuckójukba. Sam még egy kis ideig tűnődött, aztán gondolt egyet és felhívta Declant.

Szia, Sam! – szólt bele immár óvatosabban a férfi. – Most tudsz beszélni?

Korlátozottan – nevette el magát Sam. – Hol jársz?

Még három óra landolásig – mondta elgyötörten Declan.

Legalább megtudod, milyen – kuncogott a nő. – Ha leszálltál, menj hozzám, Helen és Henry ott vannak.

Mi történt?

Nem igazán telefontéma. Majd ők elmondják.

Tényleg menjek be hozzád holnap? Vagyis… az már ma lesz.

Igen. Az őrség tudja, hogy jössz, be fognak engedni.

Rendben. Akkor holnap találkozunk.

Oké. Addig még próbálj aludni egy kicsit! Helyettem is, mert én úgysem fogok tudni.

Azért csak próbáld meg! Jó éjt!

Neked is! – köszönt el Sam, majd kinyomta a telefonját, és végül ő is elfeküdt az ágyán, hogy megpróbáljon pihenni.


	24. Chapter 24

Másnap kora reggel Sam a tok'rákat már a tárgyalóban találta, és Landry tábornok is kiköszönt az irodájából. Mikor Sam alaposabban megnézte magának, látta, hogy a tegnapi ing van rajta, így tudta, hogy a férfi sem volt otthon az éjjel. A tábornok valószínűleg megérezte, hogy nézik, így mikor összeakadt a pillantása Samével, egy percre bezárkózott, aztán már egy másik ingben, de ugyanolyan fáradt fejjel csatlakozott hozzájuk, épp akkor, mikor Daniel is befutott.

Valami fejlemény? – kérdezte a tábornok.

Semmi – sóhajtott Sam. – Declan már nálam van. Tíz körül jön. A Daedalus?

Még várakozó állásponton.

Helyes – bólintott rá Sam.

Ne aggódjon, alezredes, Steven tudja, hogy kezelje Woolsey sületlenségeit – nyugtatta meg a nőt Landry. – Csak akkor fog bármit is tenni, ha elég megalapozottnak látja a helyzetet.

Remélem. De azért majd hallgathatunk tőle egy kis morgást… már másodszor nem hagyjuk, hogy eljusson Atlantiszra.

Ki fogja bírni. Malek? Valami új ötlete? – fordult a tábornok a tok'rához.

Továbbra is úgy hiszem, hogy a végsőkig kell feszítenünk a húrt.

Az magának menni fog – fojtott el egy mosolyt Sam. – Csak hozza a szokásos formáját.

Vigyázzon, alezredes, előbb-utóbb visszakapja a szúrkálódásait – sandított rá Malek.

Állok elébe – nevette el magát a nő. – Csak várja meg, míg ennek vége.

Rendben – bólintott rá a tok'ra, majd Danielre nézett. – Dr. Jackson, ki tudja várni az utolsó utáni pillanatot?

Csak bízza rám – bólintott rá Daniel.

Rendben, akkor összekapok Woolseyval – mondta a tok'ra. – De ne hamarkodja el!

Oké – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Elsőre is képes vagyok felfogni – mondta, és a továbbiakban még azon törték a fejüket, mivel is akasszák ki Woolseyt, míg a tábornokot nem értesítették, hogy megérkezett.

Kimegyek elé – lépett ki az irodájából a férfi.

Ismeri már a bázist, igazán idetalálhatna – fintorgott Daniel.

Tényleg azt szeretné, Dr. Jackson, hogy felügyelet nélkül bolyongjon?

Inkább nem – látta be Daniel is, így Landry elsietett.

Tíz perccel később megérkeztek, és a kis csapat szemrebbenés nélkül nézte végig ugyanazt a procedúrát, amit előző nap. Woolsey letelepedett, előszedte a papírjait, kis ideig kotorászot köztük, majd félretette, és végignézett a jelenlévőkön.

Nos, a tegnapi prognózisom alapján gondolom senkit nem lepek meg, ha közlöm, hogy az elnök és a bizottság elutasította a tok'rák kérését.

Ezt sajnálattal hallom – húzta ki magát Malek, mint aki mindjárt felpattan az asztaltól, hogy lelépjen.

Azért ennyire ne hamarkodja el – nézett rá Woolsey. – Nézze, sem a bizottság, sem az elnök nem akar egy konfliktust a tok'rával. Azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy egyezek meg magával…

Akkor adja ki nekem Maybourne-t!

Ezt az egyet nem tehetem. De azt például felajánlhatom, hogy valaki részt vehet a tárgyaláson. Figyelemmel kísérheti, hogy mi történik. Csak, hogy lássák, mi is tudunk igazságot szogáltatni.

Úgy, hogy figyelembe sem veszik a bizonyítékokat?

Ezt hogy érti?

Úgy hallottam, hogy az ügynököm által készített felvételt nem tekintik hitelesnek.

Nézze… a mi technológiánkkal nem megállapítható a felvétel hitelessége, így… nem tudjuk perdöntő bizonyítéknak tekinteni, de természetesen figyelembe vesszük.

Ha figyelembe vennék, már rég elítélték volna azt az embert. Az egy teljes, részletes beismerő vallomás.

Igen, ami olyan embereket kever gyanúba, akik magas pocíziókat töltenek be, és szinte sérthetetlenek.

A politikai belügyeik nem érdekelnek minket, Mr. Woolsey – emelte meg egy kicsit a hangját a tok'ra. – Hogy az NID-ban hogy tesznek rendet, az a maguk dolga, bár tanácsolom, hogy minél előbb tisztítsák meg, mert ha nem, azzal maguk alatt vágják a fát. De mindettől függetlenül Maybourne-t már rég elítélhették volna, azért amit tett. Ami pedig az ajánlatát illeti… mi a biztosíték arra, hogy nem csak egy színjátékot nézet velem végig? Aztán amint elhagyom a Taurit, mindent semmisnek tekintenek, és Maybourne mehet, amerre lát.

Biztosíthatom, hogy nem így van – állította Woolsey, de látta, hogy nem győzte meg a tok'rát. – Mi is tudjuk, hogy Maybourne veszélyt jelent a Földre.

Valóban?

Igen.

És mit gondol, ha hagynánk, hogy a Tauri bíróság ítélkezzen felette, mi lenne a büntetése?

Nem tudom, Malek, ezt a bíróság hatásköre eldönteni. Még csak megjósolni sem tudom. De szerintem egy életre bezárják.

Vagy esetleg a befolyásos barátai megint megszöktetik, ahogy korábban is.

Megígérem önnek, hogy jobban fogunk vigyázni rá.

Nekem ez nem elég garancia – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

És maguk mit tennének vele? – fordította vissza a kérdést Woolsey.

Ezt a nagytanács hatásköre eldönteni – adta vissza a hárítást a tok'ra. – Van egyéb ajánlata is?

Igazából… nem tudom, mit mondhatnék – sóhajtott Woolsey.

Sajnálom – állt fel Malek. – Én megadtam önöknek a döntés lehetőségét, de nem éltek vele. Meglátjuk, néhány óra múlva is ugyanígy gondolják-e – nézett az embereire, akik követték a példáját, és szintén felálltak.

Malek, ne csinálja ezt, rengeteg ártatlan ember fog meghalni – nézett rá ijedten Sam.

Akkor győzze meg a bizottságot, hogy változtassa meg a döntését! – nézett rá kőkeményen Malek.

Tudja, hogy én ahhoz kicsi vagyok! És higgye el, hogy én nem akarok maga ellen harcolni, de ha azt a parancsot kapom, meg kell tennem.

És mégis mivel akar harcolni, alezredes? – nézett rá lekicsinylőt Malek.

Nem látja, hogy ez a lényeg, Malek? – nézett rá Daniel is. – Ez egy átkozottul egyenlőtlen csata lenne! Tényleg ezt akarja?

Nem, én csak azt az embert akarom – nézett rá ellentmondást nem tűrően Malek, mire Daniel megforgatta a szemét, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát, jelezve, hogy kilátástalannak tekinti ezt az egészet.

És ha most egyszerűen elfogjuk és lefegyverezzük magukat? – nézett rá kérdőn Woolsey.

Ha hat óránként nem jelentkezem be, azt az embereim automatikusan hadüzenetnek tekintik – villant rá Malek szeme. – És addig már csak alig egy óra van. Szóval… semmit nem tehet, Mr. Woolsey. A hajó, amiben reménykedik több mint egy napnyira van innen, az ősök fegyverét pedig kevesen tudják kezelni. Vagy tévednék?

Ez őrület – csóválta meg a fejét a tábornok. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt nem lehet valahogy megoldani! Álítólag értelmes fajok ülünk egymással szemben, tényleg nem tudunk olyan egyezségre jutni, ami mindkettőnknek jó?

Ha eddig nem tudtunk, már kicsi az esély – nézett rá Malek. – De ha van valami javaslata…

Nem tudom, Malek… ha nem tetszik majd az ítéletünk, vétózzák meg, fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék!

És akkor mi történik? Kezdjük előlről az egészet? Inkább lerendezzük ezt a problémát egyszer s mindenkorra.

Az egész emberi fajjal együtt? – nézett fel Daniel.

Semmi bajom az emberi fajjal, Dr. Jackson – állta a pillantását a tok'ra. – Azt leszámítva, hogy az értékrendje kissé… el van billenve. Szóval… ha esetleg meggondolnák magukat… még egy órájuk van, hogy értesítsenek – mondta, majd jelzett az embereinek, és kisétáltak.

A francba – csóválta meg a fejét elkeseredetten Sam. – Daniel… te vagy a diplomata, találj már ki valamit!

Mégis mit? Amilyen fafejűek, csak egy megoldást hajlandók… - morgott Daniel, aztán, mint aki megvilágosodik, megdermedt. – Visszahozom őket – mondta Samnek, majd Malek után rohant.

Malek! – állította meg a tok'rát.

Igen, Dr. Jackson?

Jöjjenek vissza, és beszéljük meg ezt normálisan.

Ha van valami új javaslata, hallgatom. De egyébként engedjen utamra! – nézett rá szigorúan a tok'ra.

Csak… adjon nekem fél órát! – kérte Daniel. – Eddig bürokratákkal és katonákkal egyezkedett, most próbáljon meg velem!

Nincs hatásköre bármit is ígérni nekem – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra.

Ezt bízza rám! Előbb egyezzünk meg, aztán majd én megoldom, hogy úgy is legyen.

Fél órát kap, Dr. Jackson, egy perccel sem többet – mondta a tok'ra, és Daniel elégedetten kifújta a levegőt.

Annyi elég lesz- mondta, így visszasétáltak, de míg a tok'rák visszaültek a helyükre, Daniel állva maradt az asztal mellett.

Nos… megelőzendő a heveny vitákat, mostantól én vezetem ezt az… egyezkedést. Ellenvetés?

Semmi – rázta meg a fejét Sam, Landry is csak vállat vont, de Woolsey csak pengevékonyra préselte az ajkát és makacsul hallgatott.

Remek – bólintott rá Daniel. – Eddig mindenki azt hajtogatta, hogy mit akar, és ez nem vezetett semmi eredményre. Most közelítsük meg onnan, hogy ki mit nem akar.

Tessék? – nézett rá értetlenül Woolsey.

Malek azt nem akarja, hogy ami történt, az megismétlődjön. Ez abszolúte érthető, messzemenően támogatom. Sam azt nem akarja, hogy Maybourne miatt a Föld elássa magát jó mélyre a galaxis népei között. Ez is érthető, hisz párszor a saját bőrömön tapasztaltam meg a következményeit, ráadásul, ha megtörténik, akkor generációk sora kell hozzá, hogy visszaküzdjük magunkat egy elfogadott szintre. Az elnök pedig azt nem akarja kockáztatni, hogy felelős legyen egy ember haláláért.

Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét ezúttal Malek.

Gondolom attól tart, hogy ha a tok'rákra bízza az ítéletet, Maybourne-t egyszerűen kivégzik.

Honnan veszi ezt az őrültséget? – nézett rá értetlenül a tok'ra.

Nem tudom, de nekem határozottan ez az érzésem.

Ez abszurd – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

Akkor mégis mit tennének vele? – kérdezte felháborodottan Woolsey, mintegy beismerve, hogy ez igenis téma volt a bizottságban. – Gazdatestet csinálnak belőle?

Két megjegyzés – szakította félbe Malek. – Egy: amint maga nagyon jól tudja, egy tok'ra nem egyesül a gazdatesttel engedély nélkül. Kettő: egy ügynökömnek sem akarok olyan rosszat, hogy az az ember legyen a gazdateste. Még annak sem, aki büntetésben van.

Akkor?

Nem nyilatkozhatok a tanács helyett, de úgy vélem, száműznék egy egyszerű, kapu nélküli világra, amit soha többé nem lesz képes elhagyni.

Biztos ebben? – kérdezte Woolsey.

Nem, de ez a legvalószínűbb. Így előzhetjük meg, hogy ne okozzon több kárt.

Nos ez… - köszörülte meg a torkát Woolsey -, kicsit más megvilágításba helyez bizonyos dolgokat.

Látják, uraim? – nézett végig rajtuk Daniel. – Csak tárgyalási technika kérdése az egész – csóválta meg a fejét, majd visszaült a helyére. – Most már folytathatnánk értelmes emberi hangon?

Nos… azt hiszem, igen – mondta Woolsey.

Malek?

Mi az ajánlata? – nézett a tok'ra Woolseyra.

Ezt meg kell beszélnem a többiekkel – tűnődött el a férfi.

Akkor csak minél előbb, Richard – sürgette a tábornok. – Jöjjön, kikísérem.

Rendben – szedte össze a holmiját Woolsey, de amikor kifele indultak volna, Declan és egy fiatal katona tűnt fel az ajtóban.

Dr. Macrae – mosolygott rá Sam. – Isten hozta! Az a helyzet, hogy… lehet, hogy kissé el kell halasztanunk ezt a beszélgetést.

Na ne – nézett rá Declan kimerülten, csalódottan és egy kicsit rájátszva még talán felháborodottan is.

Sajnálom, kedves uram – nézett rá Woolsey -, de nekem most el kell mennem…

Nézze – fordult felé Declan. – Tizenegy órát utaztam azon az átkozott repülőn, gondolom azért, mert maga iderendelt. Nem fogom ezt még egyszer eljátszani. Ha beszélni akar velem, tegye meg most, aztán felejtsen el! Én sem akarok mást tenni, csak elfelejteni végre, ami történt. De ezt így nem lehet, hogy folyton visszarángatnak. Megtettem, amit kellett, és kész. Szeretném visszakapni a saját életemet! Szóval?

Én csak… tulajdonképpen arról akartam meggyőződni, hogy… az az izé… kényszerítette-e magát valamire. De tulajdonképpen már… nincs is akkora jelentősége.

Ha az izé alatt a szimbiótát érti, akivel egyesültem, van neve. Lythának hívják. És sosem kényszerített semmire. Nem is tenne ilyet, mert több gerinc van benne, mint a legtöbb emberben, akit ismerek. Ennyi? Ezért utaztam ennyit? – kérdezte Declan, de erre már Woolseyban is felment a pumpa.

Ennyi! És inkább köszönje meg, hogy az amerikai légierő költségén utazgathat. Nekem most beszélnem kell az elnökkel! – mondta, és elviharzott, Landry pedig utána.

Felőlem a mikulással is beszélhetsz, csak én ne lássalak soha többet – morogta Declan, mikor eltűntek egy kanyarban, aztán odalépett Samhez és megölelték egymást. – Minden oké?

Hát, úgy tűnik, megette ezt a szinielőadást, amit lenyomtunk neki. De majd ha beszélt az elnökkel, akkor megtudjuk.

Jól van – mosolygott rá Delcan, aztán Malekhez lépett. – Parancsnok! – üdvözölte, majd tok'ra módon kezet fogtak.

Minden rendben? – kérdezte Malek.

Többnyire. Nálad?

Többnyire – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Malek arcán.

Akkor jó. Szóval… elmondja végre valaki, mi a pokol folyik itt?

Hosszú történet, de úgy tűnik, sínre tesszük Maybourne sorsát – foglalta össze Sam.

És a vírus? – nézett rá Malek.

Azt majd intézzük saját hatáskörben – intette nyugalomra Sam. – Ha megemlítenénk Woolsey-nak, akkor visszajutnánk a kiindulópontra.

Rendben.

Akkor már csak egy kérdés van – szólt közbe Daniel, aki eddig szótlanul figyelte az örömteli viszontlátást.

Éspedig? – nézett rá Sam.

Hogy nyomjuk le mindezt Maybourne torkán?

Ó, emiatt nem aggódom – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Ha a felettesei az NID-nál csak a legkisebb esélyt is látják, hogy kiszabadulhatnak abból a hurokból, amit Maybourne csavart a nyakuk köré, képesek lesznek elegendő nyomást gyakorolni rá.

Ámen – sóhajtott Daniel. – De előbb az elnök meg a bizottság hagyja jóvá.

Woolseyt kellőképpen meggyőztük, szerintem ezzel nem lesz gond. Most várunk, míg visszajön.

Addig esetleg a többiek nem csatlakozhatnak? – kérdezte Declan.

Hát, kérdés, hogy Woolsey hova ment. Lehet, hogy csak a parkolóban ül a kocsijában, és telefonon egyeztet mindenkivel, akivel kell. Nem, biztosabb, ha ott maradnak nálam. De menjünk inkább a laboromba, ott legalább nyugodtan tudunk beszélgetni. Malek? – nézett a tok'rára. – Velünk tartanak?

És akkor a laborja előtt fog állni két fegyveres katona, alezredes? – nézett rá a tok'ra.

Felőlem ott állhatnak ítéletnapig – vont vállat Sam. – Mehetünk? – kérdezte, és mivel mindenki rábólintott, átsétáltak a nőhöz, útközben még a tábornok is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Szóval… van valakinek ötlete, hova küldjük Maybourne-t? – nézett végig rajtuk Landry, mikor már mindenki talált valamiféle helyet magának a kis helyiségben.

Számtalan primitív, kapu nélküli világ van – nézett rá Malek.

De hogy kerülnek oda emberek, ha nincs ott kapu? – kérdezte értetlenül a férfi.

A goa'uld nem csak olyan bolygókon tartott fenn naquadah bányákat és egyéb telepeket, amelyen van kapu. Nekik nem okozott gondot a hajóval történő szállítás. Aztán, mikor a bányák kimerültek, magára hagyta őket.

És biztos benne, hogy nem tér vissza?

Ha már nincs mit kizsákmányolni, miért tenné? Sok világ van, amiről ezer, vagy ezerötszáz éve is megfeledkeztek. És azóta virágzó kultúrává fejlődtek, bár a lehető legkülönbözőbb technológiai szinten állhatnak.

És hogy visszük oda? – vetett fel egy gyakorlatiasabb kérdést Sam.

Ebben szívesen segítünk – ajánlotta Malek.

És ha a bizottság azt mondja, hogy időnként szeretné ellenőrizni?

Szerezzen hajót, és látogassa meg – tűnt fel egy ravasz pillantás Malek arcán. - Csak vegye figyelembe, hogy az ilyen primitív világok máshogy működnek, és a természeti viszonyoknak köszönhetően a falvak időnként elköltöznek, és már nem ott találja, ahol korábban. Vagy esetleg az emberek hosszú vadászatokra mennek, csak győzzék kivárni, míg visszatér.

Szóval el tudja rejtetni Maybourne-t, hogy ne bukjunk le a vírussal – nevette el magát Sam.

Ebben biztos lehet, alezredes. De amúgy is kétlem, hogy az egyetlen hajójukat, ami ilyen távolságok megtételére képes, éppen erre a célra szeretnék pazarolni.

Ebben is van valami.

És a Tanács? – vetette fel Landry.

Meg tudjuk kerülni – pillantott rá Malek.

Vagyis Garshaw megint nem fog tudni semmiről – kuncogott Sam, de aztán szemügyre vette a másik két tok'rát is.

Az embereim elsősorban hozzám lojálisak, alezredes – értette el a pillantását Malek.

Értem. De akkor is el kell játszanunk, hogy maga hazamegy egyeztetni a tanáccsal.

Hogyne. Ha szeretné, Garshaw-n kívül ide is hozok bárkit a tanácsból, hogy tolmácsolja a végleges döntést.

Látom, élvezi a játékot – nevetett tovább Sam.

A konspiráció az életünk.

Igen, azt látom tegnap óta, hogy elemében van – bólintott rá a nő. – De most inkább találjuk ki, hogy hova tegyük Maybourne-t – ajánlotta, így a következő órákban számba vettek vagy egy tucat bolygót, mint Maybourne esetleges börtönét.


	25. Chapter 25

Késő délután volt már, mikor Woolsey visszatért a parancsnokságra, így Landry, aki már egy ideje visszatért az irodájába, a tárgyalóba hívta a kis csapatot, akikhez ezúttal Declan is csatlakozott. Szerencsére ezúttal lemaradtak az aktarendezésről, így gyorsan leültek a helyükre, és várakozón néztek Woolseyra. Sam már szavak nélkül is tisztában volt a dolgokkal, elég volt csak ránéznie a férfira, a feszültsége sokat engedett, és ahogy végignézett rajtuk, mintha kevésbé lett volna hűvös és elutasító. A nő összenézett Daniellel, mire a férfi egy alig látható biccentéssel jelezte, hogy ő is látja, aztán a figyelmük Woolsey felé fordult.

Nos, miután sikerült néhány dolgot tisztáznunk a délelőtt folyamán, alaposan átbeszéltük a bizottsággal a helyzetet, és be kellett látnunk, hogy valóban nagyon fontos az, hogy megelőzzük azt, hogy ilyen szörnyűségek a jövőben újra megtörténhessenek. Sajnálatos, hogy az ilyen emberek, mint Harry Maybourne szégyent hoznak a Földre és az egész emberi fajra.

Landry teátrálisan sóhajtott, jelezve, hogy inkább térjenek a tárgyra, mire Woolsey zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.

Igen… szóval… örömmel tájékoztatom önöket, hogy… a bizottság végül… elfogadta a tok'rák javaslatát, azzal a feltétellel, hogy Maybourne-nek nem eshet fizikai bántódása.

Ebben biztos lehet, Mr. Woolsey. Fizikai bántódása nem fog esni – ígérte Malek. – De természetesen nekem is egyeztetnem kell a tanáccsal. Egy órára lenne szükségünk, hogy hazatérjünk…

És ennyi idő alatt megszületik az ítélet? – nézett rá fejcsóválva Woolsey.

Egyrészt a tanács tisztában van a történtekkel, és ismerik a bizonyítékot. Másrészt, az ítéletet már itt meghoztuk, a tanácsnak csak jóvá kell hagynia.

Igaz. Akkor… térjenek haza és intézkedjenek!

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, majd Samre nézett. – Alezredes… lekísérne minket?

Hogyne – bólintott rá Sam, így a tok'rákkal együtt kisétált a szobából. – Woolsey nem veszi észre a részleteket – csóválta a fejét, mikor már hallótávolságon kívülre értek.

Mire gondol?

Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy mikor reggel el akartak rohanni… szóval, ha nem vagyunk magával… én vagy Landry tábornok… Walternek esze ágában sem lett volna elengedni magukat.

Ahogy erre épp önök hívták fel a figylemünket, ez a Woolsey nem egy gyakorlatias ember. Ez az apróság is csak ezt bizonyítja. Nos… alezredes… egy jó óra múlva itt vagyok. Hozzak valakit a tanácsból?

Felesleges, maga, mint parancsnok épp elég tekintélyt képvisel – nevetett Sam, mikor beléptek Walterhez. – Hazaküldjük a barátainkat Walter, de egy óra múlva várjuk őket vissza.

Értem, alezredes – bólintott rá a férfi. – Ma már úgysem várunk haza senkit. Nyitom a kaput.

Köszönöm, Walter! – mosolygott rá Sam, majd a tok'rákkal lesétált az indítócsarnokba, és nézte, ahogy átlépnek az eseményhorizonton.

Sam visszasétált a tárgyalóba, és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy Woolsey bár Declant faggatja a történtekről, a hangnem egy kicsit barátibb, mint az előző találkozásuk alkalmával. És szerencsére Declan meséje sehol nem került összeütközésbe azzal, amit ő elmondott. Bár Woolsey próbált a kutatóintézetről is némi információt kicsikarni Declanből, sikerült néhány semmitmondó tudományos mondattal elütni a kérdéseit.

Végre sikerült idehozatnom Maybourne-t – tért vissza másfél órával később az irodájából Landry.

Kiszedték már belőle a jeladót? – kérdezte Sam.

Ugyan – forgatta meg a szemét a tábornok. – Tudja, hogy a piszkos munka mindig a miénk. Már értesítettem Fraiser doktornőt, hogy álljon készen a műtétre.

Igazából… úgyis az a biztos, amit mi csinálunk – vont vállat Sam. – Mikor érkezik?

Jó pár óra – mondta Landry, mire Sam egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

Annyira… kiábrándító, hogy… pár óra alatt több száz fényévet meg lehet tenni, itt meg bohóckodunk ezer kilométeren – mondta, mire Declan elnevette magát, így összenéztek egy pillanatra, de aztán Sam visszatért a témához. – A jeladó?

Azt hiszem, a hatástalanítása önre vár, alezredes.

Talán Malek segít – tippelt Daniel.

Persze, azzal, hogy szétlövi – nevetett Sam. – Inkább tanuljunk belőle, azzal többre megyünk.

Azért majd kérdezd meg Maleket – erősítette meg Declan is. – Talán… nem a fegyver lesz az első ötlete.

Jól van, csak tartsunk már ott.

Igen, én is így vagyok – mondta fáradtan a tábornok, majd Woolseyhoz fordult. – Richard… most, hogy már megszületett a döntés… mondja meg nekem, de őszintén… mire volt jó ez az egész cirkusz?

Őszinte leszek, Hank… - sóhajtott Woolsey. – Én gondolkodás nélkül megszabadultam volna Maybourne-től. Még meg is köszöntem volna. De az elnök aggodalmai és… egyéb… dolgok miatt… parancsot kaptam.

Ühüm… egyéb dolgok – tűnt fel egy gúnyos mosoly Landry arcán. – Az a baj, Richard, hogy maga mindig rosszkor diplomatikus. Mintha nem lenne tisztában azzal, hogy mi is tudjuk, mi zajlik a háttérben.

Higgye el, tábornok, csak egy részét tudja. És addig nyugodt az álma, míg ez így van – állította Woolsey.

Talán. De mindegy is. A tok'rák egy óra múlva, Maybourne négy-öt óra múlva lesz itt. Addig nem sok mindent tehetünk. Akinek van más dolga, menjen! – nézett végig a többieken, így Sam, Daniel és Declan kivonultak.

Azt hiszem, nekem most sürgős fordítanivalóm van – vigyorgott Daniel Samre. – Ha ne adj isten kellenék… megtalálsz.

Oké – nevetett Sam, így Declannel elvonult a laborjába.

Végre kettesben – sóhajtott fel, mikor bezárult mögöttük az ajtó.

Igen, én is aggódtam, hogy elvergődtem idáig, és két szót nem tudunk nyugodtan beszélni – lépett oda hozzá a férfi, majd beszéd helyett inkább megcsókolta. – Ha vége ennek az ügynek… kérj két nap szabadságot!

Ha sikerül lezárnunk ezt az őrületet, akkor meg is érdemlem – sóhajtott Sam. – Az elmúlt két nap, meg ami még előttünk áll… és ez még mindig Maybourne miatt.

Kapcsolj ki egy kicsit! – kérte Declan. – Van most egy óránk, míg Malek visszajön.

Igen, ez igaz, de megbocsáss, ez környezet nem annyira inspirál romantikázásra – nézett körül Sam. – És különben sem megy ki a fejemből az egész.

Segítsek? – ajánlotta Declan.

Aranyos vagy, de… a munka az munka, majd utána jön a kikapcsolódás.

Illúzióromboló vagy – adta fel csüggedten Declan.

Kárpótollak, megígérem – lépett mögé Sam, átkarolta, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Remélem is.

Hiányoztál – váltott mégis romantikusba Sam.

Te is nekem. És aggódtam is érted. Főleg, mióta Will felhívott.

Tényleg, megnyugtattad? – engedte el Sam a férfit, és letelepedtek az asztalához.

Az túlzás. Szerintem még mindgi örjöng, ha Nagyláb eddig le nem ütötte. És… az, hogy én tudtam valamiről, amiről ő nem… az volt a hab a tortán.

Henry szerint ilyenkor kiélesedik köztetek a konfliktus.

Nem nevezném konfliktusnak – vont vállat Declan. – Csak időnként nem tudom eldönteni, mit csináljak.

Mivel kapcsolatban?

Tudod… Magnus időnként nagyobb terhet tesz a kölyök vállára, mint amit elbír. És ilyenkor elgondolkodom, hogy hagyjam, had vergődjön, és talán Magnus is belátja, hogy korai még, vagy segítsem ki a slamasztikából, és akkor minden marad a régiben. Általában persze az utóbbi mellett döntök, fene a jó szívembe.

Most már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok erre a fickóra – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Majd ha egyszer meglátogatod Magnust, biztos találkozol vele.

Hát, az alapján, amit eddig tudok róla…

Sam – sóhajtott Declan. – Will nem rossz srác. Helyszínelésben profi, olyan szeme van, mint keveseknek. Pszichológiában verhetetlen, a legtöbb hétköznapi emberben és abnormálisban simán olvas. Diplomatának sem utolsó, bár közel sem olyan jó, mint Daniel. Egyszerűen csak… dunsztja nincs az abnormálisokról. Mi, akik a Menedékben dolgozunk, ott vagyunk mióta végeztünk az egyetemen, vagy még régebb óta. Tíz, húsz éves tapasztalatunk van, a legtöbb abnormálist úgy ismerjük, mintha családtag lenne. Ez az, ami hiányzik Willből. És ezt csak idővel tudja behozni. Sok idővel. Ezt ő is tudja.

Jól van, értem, Will jó srác, csak ahhoz nem ért, amihez kéne.

Igen, nagyjából ez a helyzet – nevette el magát Declan. – De… ha még sokat beszélgetünk Willről, a végén még féltékeny leszek rá.

Miért? Jó pasi?

Ezt én ítéljem meg? – kérdezte Declan, aztán elnevette magát. – Kate egyszer azt mondta, hogy Will egy pálcika bezselézve.

És Kate kicsoda?

Magnus csapatának tagja, bár most már jó ideje Praxisban van. És nem kell féltékenynek lenned rá, ő is a pálcikát szereti, bár zselé nélkül. Garrist ránézésre az első tavaszi szél elfújná, bár ő megint az az abnormális, akit nem szabad első látásra megítélni.

Tényleg, említetted már Kate-et. Praxisban minden rendben?

Amennyire tudom.

Legalább amiatt nem kell aggódnunk.

Neked nem kell aggódnod Praxis miatt – nyugtatta meg Declan Samet. – Van elég más, ami miatt aggódhatsz.

Igaz. Declan… nem megyünk fel a felszínre egy kicsit?

Ha lehet – vont vállat Declan.

Csak szólok a tábornoknak, hogy mobilon hívjon, ha kellek, és mehetünk. Két napja nem láttam a napot – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, így beszéltek Landryvel, majd egy hosszú sétára indultak a bázis környékén.

Végül Declan és Sam annyira belefeledkeztek a beszélgetésbe, hogy csak jó két órával később tértek vissza a föld alá. Malek már Landry tábornokkal és Woolseyval a tárgyalóban beszélgetett, szerencsére egészen békés hangnemben. Mikor a tábornok észrevette őket, a nőre mosolygott.

Alezredes! Malek kedvező hírekkel tért vissza.

Ennek igazán örülök – mosolygott a tok'rára Sam.

És van még néhány további hír is – folytatta a tábornok.

Igen?

A bizottság szeretné megnézni a világot, ahova Maybourne-t küldjük, ezért ön, Dr. Jackson, és Mr. Woolsey el fogják kísérni oda Maleket, mielőtt még a valódi tettek mezejére lépnénk.

Értem, uram – bólintott rá Sam. – És esetleg Dr. Macrae csatlakozhatna hozzánk?

Nem igazán látom szükségét a jelenlétének – szólt közbe Woolsey, mire Sam csak vett egy nagy levegőt, de nem mondott semmit, és Declan is csak elhúzta a száját.

Mikor indulunk? – nézett Sam inkább a tábornokra.

Akár azonnal – válaszolt a férfi.

Rendben, akkor… Daniel, fél óra múlva a kapunál?

Oké – bólintott rá a férfi, így felálltak és kisétáltak.

Beszélnem kell még Janettel – nézett a férfira Sam. – Valahogy be kell etetnünk Maybourne-t, hogy adunk neki egy oltást, mielőtt magára hagyjuk majd azon a bolygón. Mondjuk valami antibiotikumot, még a műtét miatt, vagy bármi. Majd Janet kitalálja.

Rendben, a kapunál találkozunk – bólintott Daniel, és a következő sarkon másfele kanyarodtak.

Fél órával később Sam, Declan és Daniel épp beléptek volna az irányítóba, mikor a kapu mozgásba lendült.

Nem tervezett aktiválás! – szólalt meg Walter, de a többiek nem léptek be, Sam megállt az ajtón kívül, és onnan figyelte a férfit. – Megérkezett a kód. Teal'c az. Nyitom az íriszt – mondta, és a súlyos akadály elhárult a kapu elől. Mindeközben Declan Samet figyelte.

Kedveled? – kérdezte halkan.

Waltert? – nevette el magát Sam. – Úgy hozzátartozik a parancsnoksághoz, mint maga a kapu – mondta, mire Walter is hátranézett egy pillanatatra és elmosolyodott, de aztán, mikor Teal'c kilépett a kapuból, lesiettek elé, és közben Landry és Woolsey is megérkeztek.

Teal'c, üdv a Földön – üdvözölte a férfit a tábornok, mire az fejet hajtott.

Hogy van Bra'tac mester? - kérdezte Sam.

Bra'tac jól van. Üdvözletét küldi – pillantott rá Teal'c.

Az jó. Lenne kedved csatlakozni hozzánk egy küdetésre?

Természetesen – mondta Teal'c.

Akkor megvárunk – bólintott rá Sam, mire a volt jaffa elsietett.

Míg vártak, Daniel Declannel váltott pár szót kicsit távolabb sétálva a többiektől.

Érti még a goa'uldot? – kérdezte goa'uld nyelven.

Igen – bólintott rá Declan.

Nézze, tudom, hogy szívesen jönne velünk, több okból is… de Woolsey a nyakát törheti az egész programnak, ha magunkra haragítjuk.

Tudom, Daniel – sóhajtott Declan. – Csak… jó lett volna. Úgyis olyan kevés időt tudok Sammel tölteni.

Tudom. De majd ha végzünk ezzel… majd marad néhány napot itt nálunk, vagy ilyesmi.

Megoldjuk – bólintott rá Declan is. – Emiatt ne aggódjon! Inkább… figyeljen Woolseyra útközben.

Igyekszem – ígérte Daniel. – De talán nem lesz baj. Kellőképpen meg lesz illetődve, hogy ne jusson energiája kötekedni. Nem is értem, hogy a bizottságnak hogy jutott eszébe egy ilyen laikust küldeni.

Mert másban nem bíznak, csak a saját fajtájukban. Ennyi – vont vállat Declan.

Szörnyű ez a nyelv – lépett melléjük Sam.

Igen, tényleg az – nevette el magát Daniel.

Te mennyit értesz belőle? – nézett rá kíváncsian Declan.

Nem sokat – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Az őssel jobban boldogulok, bár azt is csak messziről ugatom, mint kutya a holdat. De hát általában itt van Daniel, aki a világmindenség minden nyelvén beszél…

Ne essünk túlzásba – nevetett Daniel, de aztán befutott Teal'c is, így a csapat indulásra készen állt. Walter megnyitotta a kaput, felsétáltak a rámpán, és a legtöbben gondolkodás nélkül át is léptek rajta, csak Sam maradt hátra Woolseyval.

Fújjon ki minden levegőt, aztán csak sétáljon át rajta.

Rendben – méregette bizalmatlanul az eseményhorizontott Woolsey, aztán végül ahelyett, hogy szót fogadott volna Samnek, vett egy nagy levegőt, és megtette a lépést. Sam fejcsóválva nézett utána, aztán követte.

Néhány másodperccel később egy halálsápadt Woolsey mellett lépett ki a tok'ra világba.

Én mondtam magának, hogy fújja ki a levegőt – mondta neki egy elfojtott mosollyal, aztán körülnézett, de körülöttük minden csendes volt.

Ilyen könnyű belépni egy tok'ra világba? – kérdezte Woolsey, hogy inkább valami másra gondoljon, mint a háborgó gyomrára.

Ne tévesze meg a látszat – rázta emg a fejét Sam. – Legalább tucatnyi fegyver irányul ránk, még ha mi nem is látjuk. És ha nem lenne velünk Malek, már körbefogtak volna minket.

A tok'ra szeme egy pillanatra a nőre villant, de aztán késlekedés nélkül elindult egy ösvényen, ami egy hasonló szirtre vezetett, mint a Garshaw által irányított világban.

Még mindig csodaszép ez a hajó – állt meg Sam a szirt szélén egy pillanatra, hogy megcsodálja az alkesht, de aztán továbbmentek. – Malek, mennyi idő, míg elérjük a bolygót?

Nagyjából tíz földi óra – nézett rá a tok'ra.

Észrevétlenül szállunk le, vagy beszélünk a helyiekkel?

Ahogy szeretné, alezredes. Távolról is figyelheti őket, de engem ismernek, így nem ijednének meg tőlünk. Időnként kereskedünk velük, van egy roppant érdekes ásványuk, amit fel tudunk használni, cserébe gyógyszereket kapnak, amiért roppant hálásak. Az ő orvostudományuk még nem tart azon a szinten, hogy eredményesen vegyék fel a harcot a vírusok ellen – mesélte, de Sam közben elnevette magát, így értetlenül nézett rá.

Bocsásson meg, Malek, csak ez a mondat megint egy tökéletes példa arra, hogy ad is információt meg nem is. Mond valamit, amivel úgymond kielégíti a kíváncsiságunkat, de mégsem tudunk meg semmit.

Azt hiszem, ebben az esetben elég ennyit tudniuk - vont vállat Malek. – Jelenleg az a lényeg, hogy Maybourne itt sértetlenül élhet élete végéig. És reméljük, sosem jön rá, kicsoda, és miért van ott.

Igaz – sóhajtott Sam, mikor beszálltak a hajóba. Woolsey még megállt mellette és alaposan szemügyre vette, mielőtt rászánta volna magát, hogy belépjen.

Biztonságos ez a valami? – kérdezte.

Az alkesh a goa'uld technolgia egyik csúcsa – próbálta megnyugtatni Sam.

És ahogy már mondtam, a tok'rák alkeshei nem kevés tollan technológiával vannak felszerelve. Fegyverek, pajzs, álcázás – tette még hozzá Malek. – Indulhatunk?

Hogyne – bólintott rá Sam, mire a tok'ra leült a vezérlőpulthoz, és beindította a hajót, majd felszálltak.

Üljünk le, míg elhagyjuk a légteret és belépünk a hipertérbe – ment hátra Sam, és a többiek követték.

A kis csapat lassan felengedett, Sam Bra'tacról és a jelenlegi helyzetről faggatta Teal'cet, a jaffák belpolitikájáról beszélgettek, arról, hogy hogyan lehetne kikerülni a politika esetleges buktatóit, Daniel pedig szokás szerint egy könyvbe mélyedt, így csak jó két órával később vették észre, hogy Woolsey eltűnt a közelükből. Sam előre sandított, de mivel ott nem látta, elindult a hajó hátsó része felé, és a férfit pontosan annál az ablaknál találta meg, ahol a korábbi utazás alkalmával Magnust is.

Jól van? – kérdezte, mikor megállt mellette.

Igen – kapta fel a fejét a férfi, mint aki észre sem vette, hogy már nincs egyedül. – Tudom, hogy ez magának mindennapos, de… lenyűgöző.

Nem mondanám, hogy mindennapos – vont vállat Sam. – Utaztam már alkesh-sel, de egy kezemen megszámolom, hányszor.

Gyönyörű látvány – tért vissza a férfi tekintete a kinti színes örvénybe.

Igen, a hipertér szép és nem kevésbé érdekes dolog. A gyakorlati hasznát már ne is említsük – követte a pillantását Sam, és pár percig csendben figyelték a látványt.

Sam – tért vissza a valóságba Woolsey néhány perccel később -, tudom, hogy neheztelnek rám… de nem akarok rosszat.

Tudom – ismerte be egy fintorral a nő. – És amúgy is… az idő többségében parancsokat teljesít. Én tudom, hogy az milyen, bár szerencsére az esetek kilencvenkilenc százalékában az én parancsaim egybeesnek a saját törekvéseimmel.

Jó magának – sóhajtott a férfi, majd visszafordult az ablakhoz.

Richard, mióta is ismerjük egymást? – kérdezte Sam.

Négy éve? Lehet, hogy öt? Miért?

Tudja… lehet, hogy maga nem veszi észre… de ez idő alatt sokat változott.

Tényleg?

Igen. Bár sokszor még mindig túl bürokratikus, de… néha már egy kicsit életszagú. De sajnos még csak néha.

Érdekes, amit mond – tűnődött el a férfi. – Tudja… mielőtt a bizottságba kerültem volna… jól menő ügyvéd voltam, a legnagyobb irodáknál dolgoztam. És… a tárgyalóteremben… tudja… ott minden fekete vagy fehér. A bizonyítékok, a törvények, az eljárások… Ott minden máshogy működik. És abban jó voltam. Mondja, hogy nagyképű vagyok, és lehet, hogy igaza is van, de, tényleg jó voltam. Mindig tudtam, hogy kezeljem a helyzetet, legyen szó hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett gyilkosságról, mikor a saját anyja akart hamis alibit nyújtani a tettesnek, vagy akár hatalmas gazdasági csalásokról, mikor kiterjedt szervezet állt a gyanúsított mögött. Tudtam, hogy mit kell tennem, tudtam, hogy mit kell mondanom, hogy érvényre juttassam a törvényt… de itt… itt semmi sem fekete vagy fehér. Bármilyen apró döntést hozok… vagy akárki más… annak jó és kevésbé jó következményei egyaránt vannak, és ezt átkozottul nehéz mérlegelni. Főleg úgy, hogy… még a bizottságban is különböző érdekek feszülnek egymásnak. Ah… ezt vegye úgy, hogy nem hallotta.

Úgy veszem – mosolyodott el halványan Sam, és mindketten eltűnődtek egy percre, mielőtt Woolsey újra felnézett volna.

De most maga más miatt haragszik rám.

Tényleg? És miért?

Mert nem engedtem, hogy ez a Macrae eljöjjön velünk. Igazam van?

Igen – ismerte be Sam. - Három szempontból is. Tudom, hogy leginkább a titoktartási szempont vezérelte, de Declan járt már a parancsnokságon, lépett már át a kapun, utazott már alkeshen, és még egy szimbióta is volt a testében, tehát ezen az úton semmi olyat nem látott volna, amit eddig nem. Másrészt aggódott az energiaköltségek miatt, de ha megkérdezi, elmondtam volna, hogy ha már egyszer megnyitottuk a kaput, akkor az, hogy egy emberrel több lép át az eseményhorizonton, azt kevesebb, mint egy százalékkal növeli meg az energiaigényt. Ez olyan kicsi, hogy említésre sem méltó. Harmadrészt… bár tudom, hogy a személyes indíttatás van mindig a legutolsó helyen, de tudom, hogy Malek és Declan jó barátok lettek, míg Declan tok'ra volt, és… így, hogy nem jöhetett velünk, nagy az esély rá, hogy soha többé nem találkoznak. És ahogy eljöttünk, még elköszönni sem volt lehetőségük.

Akkor… ez tényleg egy rossz döntés volt – húzta el a száját Woolsey.

Mindenki túl fogja élni – vont vállat végül Sam -, csak…

Csak elkönyvelik majd, hogy Mr. Woolseynak megint volt egy érzéketlen húzása.

Nem, csak…

Nem kell mentegetőznie, Sam. Ez mindig így van. Dr. Jackson is ezt gondolta, amikor… pedig akkor is csak jót akartam.

Ezt Daniel is tudja. Csak néha… néha nagyobb dolgokat is figyelembe kell vennünk, mint a mi közvetlen biztonságunk.

Ez egy ördögi kör, Sam – nézett rá Woolsey. – Maguk titkolóznak előttünk, mi maguk előtt…

Érdekes, de tudja, mire jöttem rá? Ez nem csak tipikusan földi betegség – mosolyodott el Sam. – Ez az egész galaxisra jellemző. Hülye dolog, de így van. Pedig minden sokkal könnyebb lenne.

Igen, tényleg – bólintott rá Woolsey. – De… mit gondol, Declannek… nem lenne kedve csatlakozni a programhoz?

Majd megkérdezem tőle – sütötte le a szemét a nő. – De… tudja… neki megvan… a saját küldetése. Ez olyan, mintha valaki megkérdezné tőlem, hogy nem akarok-e a CERN-nek dolgozni.

Akarna?

Naná – nevetett Sam. – De ettől még egy tized másodpercre sem fordulna meg a fejemben, hogy változtassak az életemen. Nekem is megvan a saját küldetésem.

Értem. Azért kérdezze meg!

Oké, meg fogom. De most hagyom nézelődni – mosolygott még Sam a férfira, majd egy biccentéssel otthagyta, és visszatért a többiekhez. Daniel még mindig olvasott, Teal'c is csak egy pillantásra méltatta, így kisétált Malekhez.

Zavarhatom? – állt meg az ajtóban.

Jöjjön, alezredes – pillantott rá Malek.

Csak kérdeznék valamit.

Hallgatom.

Tudom, hogy nem szívesen osztanak meg technológiát, de… nincs véletlenül valami teleportáló eszközük, aminek nagyobb a hatósugara, mint a gyűrűknek?

Mire gondol, alezredes?

Bármire, ami képes az embert egyik helyről a másikra teleportálni.

De hisz rendelkeznek az asgardok technológiájával…

Igen, aminek a működtetéséhez minimum ZPM kell, másrészt a bizottság és a parancsnokság szigorúan felügyeli. Nem vagyok vele ki a vízből.

Ennek a műveletnek az energiaigénye nagy, bármilyen technológiát is használ – pillantott rá Malek.

Ez nem éppen az, amit hallani akartam.

Gondoltam – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tok'ra arcán. - Majd gondolkodom a problémán. Milyen távolságot szeretne áthidalni?

Úgy nyolcezer kilométert – vágta rá Sam, de mikor Malek vetett rá egy metsző pillantást-vállat vont. – Majd egyeztetjük a mértékegységeinket. De ez úgy nagyjából a Föld sugara… valamivel több.

Értem – nyugtázta a tok'ra. – Én is kérdezhetek valamit?

Persze – nézett rá kíváncsian Sam.

Még nem adta be magának a szérumot. Miért? Be akarja vizsgálni előtte?

Nem, erre nem is gondoltam. Csak… még nem volt úgy fél napom, hogy tudtam volna előre, hogy nem lesz szükség a tiszta és higgadt fejemre.

Akár most is megtehette volna. Mire odaérünk, már rendben lenne.

Miért nem szólt előre? – nevette el magát Sam. – Amúgy nem hiszem, hogy a társai örülnének, mikor visszatérünk. Biztosan észrevennék.

Nem szóltak volna.

Gondolja? De ha már itt tartunk, kérdeznék még valamit, de erre nem kell válaszolnia, ha nem akar.

Próbálja meg.

Mondta, hogy az emberei elsősorban magához hűségesek.

Igen, így van.

Vagyis, a Tok'ra, mint szervezet… egymástól független sejtekből áll, amit a tanács csak próbál koordinálni?

Ez így nem teljesen fedi a valóságot – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Persze régen más volt. Mikor még Selmak vezette a tanácsot. De az idők változnak, és bár még mindig a tanács a legfelsőbb hatalom, az egyes bázisok sokkal önállóbbnak tekintik magukat, mint régen. Leginkább azért, mert a tanács messze van, és nekünk nélkülük kell megoldanunk a problémáink nagy részét. Néhányan úgy gondolják, hogy ha a tanács a nehéz helyzeteinkből nem veszi ki a részét, akkor az életünk más részeibe se szóljon bele.

Vagyis, ha az emberei észreveszik, hogy naquadah van a véremben, nem rohannak egyből Garshaw-hoz?

Nem.

Akkor miért intett olyan óvatosságra, mikor odaadta?

Mert az ott Garshaw bázisa volt. Hisz Garshaw amellett, hogy a tanács vezetője, a saját bázisát is vezeti. És az ő emberei biztosan hozzá futottak volna.

Értem.

Kétlem, alezredes – pillantott rá a tok'ra. – Ezek olyan politikai összefonódások, amiket néha még mi magunk sem látunk át. És nem is kell, hogy értse.

És ha Garshaw megtudja, hogy a tanács döntése ellenére maga kapcsolatban maradt a Taurival?

Garshaw, és az ő döntései – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

Csak nem puccsra készül? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Sam.

Ugyan. Garshaw még vagy ezer évig fogja vezetni a tanácsot. Nincs ezzel baj.

Csak az egyes bázisok felülbírálják a döntéseit – fojtott el egy mosolyt Sam.

Csak bizonyos keretek között – egészítette ki Malek. – Nem olyan laza ez a fegyelem, mint azt maga most gondolja. Attól még, hogy megvan a véleményem a tanács egyes döntéseiről, a kilencvenkilenc százalékát szó nélkül végrehajtom. A tanács szava törvény, és én nem állok meg a lábamon, ha Garshaw tudomást szerez erről az akcióról.

Tőlem nem tudja meg – ígérte Sam.

Rendben. Most menjen, és aludjon egyet, alezredes. Ébresztem, mielőtt kilépünk a hipertérből.

Rendben – adta meg magát Sam, így hátrament, ahol Woolsey és Daniel már aludtak, így követve a példájukat kényelembe helyezte magát annyira, amennyire lehetésges volt, és egy idő után el is aludt.


	26. Chapter 26

Néhány órával később szálltak le a bolygón, egy nagyobb város felett magasodó domb tetején. A hajójuk álcázva volt, így attól nem kellett tartaniuk, hogy bárki észrevenné őket. Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy nem zargatják a helyieket, így csak távolról figyelték a város kora esti életét. Az emberek az utcán sétáltak vagy éppen siettek a dolgukra, beszélgettek, élték az életüket. Daniel és Sam kedvtelve nézegették, csak Woolsey arcán látták, hogy kritikusan szemléli a látványt, talán csak azért, mert azon törte a fejét, hogy milyen beszámolót tartson az egészről.

Nos, Mr. Woolsey, elégedett? – nézett rá Malek egy órával később.

Igen, azt hiszem, ez a hely megfelelő lesz.

Akkor mehetünk haza? – nézett végig rajtuk a tok'ra, majd mikor elindultak vissza a hajóra, hátramaradt Sammel.

Egy nagyjából egyórányira lévő bolygón vagy kapu, ha gondolja, alezredes…

Igazából odahaza idő kell ahhoz, hogy Maybourne-ből eltávolítsák a jeladót, úgyhogy annyira nem sietünk. Én szívesen megyek a hajóval.

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek.

Segít majd nekem inaktiválni a jeladót?

Természetesen, alezredes- bólintott rá a tok'ra. – Bár a legtöbb ilyen szerkezetnek egy nagyobb mágneses impulzus épp elég, hogy tönkremenjen, de megnézzük – ígérte.

Kösz! – mosolygott rá Sam, mire a tok'ra bólintott, és felszálltak. Még tettek egy tiszteletkört a bolygó felett, így Woolsey is láthatta, hogy számtalan kisebb-nagyobb település van mindenfelé, aztán hazaindultak.

Fél nappal később az egész csapat Landry tábornok tárgyalójában ült, aki elégedetten hallgatta a jelentésüket.

Nagyjából a tizenkilencedik század közepe táján tartanak fejlettségben – tippelte Daniel.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy Maybourne-nek nem lesz kocsija, tévéje, és internetje… - vont vállat a tábornok.

A korábbi helyén sem volt, mégis remekül elboldogult – mondta Sam. – Túl van a műtéten?

Igen, bár előtte előadta a hattyú halálát – forgatta meg a szemét Landry. – Meggyőződése volt, hogy meg akarjuk ölni. Aztán amikor felébredt, és rájött, hogy még nem került a pokolba, egészen megnyugodott.

Tájékoztatta valaki, hogy mi vár rá?

Igen, beszéltem vele. Úgy tűnik, nem túlságosan hatotta meg a dolog.

Igen, lehúzott már pár évet egy hasonló helyen – bólintott rá Daniel. – Gondolom, reménykedik abban, hogy ezúttal is kitalál majd valamit.

Igen – látta be Landry. – Nos… Mr. Woolsey, gondolom tájékoztatja a bizottságot arról, amit látott.

Igen, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem gördítenek több akadályt a terveink útjába – állította határozottan Woolsey. – Én indulok is. Azért majd értesítsenek, hogy áll az ügy.

Feltétlenül – ígérte Sam, mire a férfi hálásan rámosolygott, majd összeszedte a holmiját, elköszönt mindenkitől, és elment. Ezúttal még Landry sem kísérte ki.

Most hogy elhúzott, végre csatlakozhatnak hozzánk a többiek? – vetette fel Declan.

Persze. Szólj nekik, de várjanak egy fél órát az indulással, nem lenne jó, ha még az idevezető úton érnék Woolseyt.

Rendben – mondta Declan, majd kisétált a folyosóra telefonálni.

Addig mi megnézzük a jeladót? – nézett kérdőn Sam Malekre, aki rábólintott, így otthagyták a tábornokot, és Sam laborjába mentek, hogy megvizsgálják az eszközt.

Végül Maleknek igaza volt, könnyedén ki tudták iktatni, és épp, mikor végeztek, akkor futott be Magnus és Henry.

Henry, Teal'c időközben visszatért, szerintem az étkezőben megtalálja – mondta Sam.

Kösz – mosolygott rá a srác, és elsétált.

Mi addig meglátogathatnánk Maybourne-t – vetette fel Sam.

Annyira nem hiányzik – mondta Magnus.

Egyetértek – mondta Malek. – Ha meglátom, esetleg le akarom majd tépni a fejét.

Nekem sem hiányzik – mondta Sam -, de jobb, ha tudjuk, mire számítsunk útközben.

Kábítsuk el! – ajánlotta Daniel.

Nem elvetendő ötlet – értett egyet Declan is.

Na jó, én megnézem, aki akar jön, aki nem nem – mondta Sam, de csak Declan és Daniel csatlakozott hozzá, így Magnus és Malek magára maradt Sam laborjában.

Min dolgoztak? – kérdezte Magnus.

Ez a jeladó vezette a kalózokat Maybourne nyomára – vette kézbe Malek az apró kis eszközt.

Már nem működik?

Nem.

Helyes. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy került bele.

Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Egy ilyet percek alatt el lehet helyezni az emberi testben, de ahhoz, hogy ne emlékezzen rá, el kell kábítani.

Ez igaz, de arra is emlékezne.

Hacsak nem alvás közben kapták el. Észre sem vette. Mikor felébredt, azt hitte, hogy nyugodtan átaludta az éjszakát. De igazából ennek már nincs jelentősége.

Igaz. Akkor viszont… adnék magának valamit – mondta Magnus, és kivette a zsebéből a vérét tartalmazó ampullát, és Malek fele nyújtotta, de mikor a férfi el akarta venni, nem engedte el. – Kérnék cserébe valamit.

Mi lenne az?

Szívesen beszélnék a gazdatestével – mosolygott rá halványan Magnus.

Magának is van üzleti érzéke – vizslatta Malek.

Talán elfogadja. Nem olyan túl nagy kérés.

Talán – tűnődött el Malek, de végül megadta magát, és egy picit lehajtva a fejét átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

Mit tehetek önért, Dr. Magnus? – kérdezte a férfi.

Csak szerettem volna megismerni magát – mosolygott rá Magnus, miközben végre átadta a férfinak az ampullát. – Egyszerű kíváncsiság. Remélem, nem bánja.

Nem. Örülök, hogy még volt lehetőségünk találkozni. Amikor a múltkor elköszöntünk, nem láttam sok esélyt rá.

Ahogy én sem – sóhajtott Magnus. – De a sors néha érdekes módon rendezi az életünket.

Valóban – értett egyet a tok'ra.

Elárulja a nevét?

Loran vagyok.

Nagyon örvendek – mosolygott rá Magnus.

Szintén. Mesél még nekem a véréről? – forgatta az ujjai között az üvegcsét.

Mesélhetek – vont vállat Magnus, így letelepedtek, és a nő mesélni kezdett.

Eközben Sam és a két férfi besétált a gyengélkedőre, ahol Janet épp velük szembe jött, csak megforgatta a szemét, és bemenekült a szobájába. Sam ezt látva vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy meg tudja őrizni a hidegvérét, és besétált Maybourne-höz.

Sam! Helló! – derült fel a férfi arca. – Hozott nekem sütit? Nem? Narancsot? Lehetetlen itt az ellátás. Most komolyan… Amúgy… bocs, de nem tudok felkelni, hogy üdvözöljem. Széttrancsírozták a hátamat.

Képzelem, mennyire – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Az egész kütyüje akkora, mint egy fél gyufaszál.

Az lehet, de nekem rettenetesen fáj – ment át szenvedőbe Maybourne. – Lehet, hogy szétvágták a gerincemet? Lehet, hogy lassan lebénulok?

Dr. Fraiser a legjobb orvos, akit ismerek. Magának holnapra kutya baja sem lesz.

Ó, igen, kivéve, ha azon a sárkupacon, ahova visznek, olyanok a higiéniai követelmények.

Szerintem egész jó hely – vont vállat Sam.

Nem tartana velem?

Nem ettem meszet – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Maga nélkül még csak-csak.

Miért utál ennyire, Sam? Hát mit ártottam magának?

Kezdjem el sorolni? Inkább nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Kapja össze magát, legkésőbb holnapután reggel indulunk.

Maga ilyen kérlelhetetlen? – nézett rá Maybourne. – És maga, Daniel? – kérdezte a férfit, de a Daniel arcán látható enyhe undor arra késztette, hogy tovább forduljon, de ott már csak Declant találta, akiről ő még nem tudta, hogy már nem tok'ra. – Maga inkább ne mondjon semmit! – húzta el a száját. – Fogadjunk a maga ötlete volt az egész – tippelte, de Declan nem méltatta válaszra. Nem volt ez feltűnő, a tok'rákra alapvetően jellemző, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyják az emberek üres fecsegését, és így legalább megőrizhette a titkát.

Menjünk, Sam, hagyjuk lábadozni a beteget – mondta Daniel, akinek szintén elege volt már Maybourne-ből.

Csak belépek még Janethez – mondta, így a két férfi kisétált a folyosóra, ő pedig bekopogott a doktornő apró kis irodájába.

Sam – nézett rá a nő -, ha nem viszed innen ezt az alakot huszonnégy órán belül, én felmondok.

Jól van, jól, holnap eltakarítom – nevetett Sam. – Tarts ki! Hogy viselte a műtétet? Mármint orvosilag.

Nem volt semmi gond. Egy háromcentis vágás van a hátán a gerince mellett, két öltés az egész. Ha nincs beékelődve az a valami két csigolyája közé, el se altattam volna.

Jól van, akkor holnap tényleg megszabadulhatsz tőle. Mondtad neki az oltást?

Igen, tud róla. Bár nem tudom, mennyire hitte el, hogy antibiotikum.

Nem számít, lesz mellettem négy pasi, hogy lefogja. Megoldjuk.

Légy vele óvatos, Sam! Alattomos, sunyi egy ember.

Nekem mondod? Valamelyikünk szeme mindig rajta lesz.

Jól van, csak…

Csak kiakasztott, látom. És még ügyeletes is leszel?

Ne is emlékeztess rá! – fenyegette meg a doktornő Samet.

Jól van, akkor inkább megyek – nevetett Sam, és kisétált a fiúkhoz.

Mindeközben Henry is rátalált Teal'cre az étkezőben.

Helló! – állt meg az asztala mellett. Teal'c egy pillanatra meglepődött, mikor felnézett, de aztán egy alig látható mosoly tűnt fel az arcán.

Henry Foss! Üdvözöllek!

Leülhetek? – kérdezte Henry.

Természetesen.

Carter alezredes mondta, hogy távol voltál valakit meglátogatni.

Valóban. A Dakarán jártam, meglátogattam Bra'tac mestert.

Ő ki?

Régi mesterem és nagyon jó barátom – tűnődött el Teal'c. – Ifjúkoromban mindent tőle tanultam, és ő ültette el bennem a kételkedést a goa'uldok mindenhatóságában. Neki köszönhetem, hogy az az ember lettem, aki vagyok.

Mesélj még róla! – kérte Henry, és mivel Teal'c rábólintott, a srác is szerzett magának valami harapnivalót, és míg ettek, kellemesen elbeszélgettek Bra'tacról és a jaffákról.

Egy órával aztuán, Malek és Magnus magukra maradtak, Sam és a többiek visszatértek hozzájuk a laborba, de Sam már az ajtóban megtorpant, és csípőre tette a kezét.

Ezt nem hiszem el! – nézett vigyorogva Magnusra. – Hogy csináltad?

Mit? – nézett rá ártatlanul a nő.

Évek óta ismerem, de…

Soha nem kérte, alezredes – pillantott rá a férfi, majd összemosolyogtak Declannel is, aki szintén beszélt már Lorannal, míg a tok'rák között tartózkodott, de aztán a férfi témát váltott. – Mi a terv? – kérdezte Samtől.

Hát, ha nem akarjuk, hogy a Parancsnokság elveszítse Dr. Fraisert, akkor még a holnapi nap folyamán elvisszük Maybourne-t.

A doktornő rosszul viseli a jelenlétét?

Ismeri Dr. Fraisert, nem? Maga szerint hogy visel egy nagyképű bunkót?

Értem – mosolyodott el Loran. – Részemről akár most is indulhatunk.

A műtét miatt tanácsos megvárnunk a reggelt, de reggel mehetünk.

Hol töltjük az éjszakát? – vetette fel Declan, de abban a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és Teal'c és Henry is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Mondanám, hogy nálam, de ennyi ágyam nincs – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Én elalszom a szőnyegen is – kapott a lehetőségen Henry, aki a parancsnokságon legalább annyira nem szeretett a föld alatt lenni, mint a tok'ra alagutakban.

Én bent maradok – ajánlotta Daniel. – Legalább időben tudok róla, ha valami történik, és tudok szólni.

Maradok én is – mondta Teal'c.

Én nem hagyhatom el a parancsnokságot – vont vállat Loran.

Hát, akkor úgy tűnik, mind maradunk – nevette el magát Sam. – Bár itt tényleg a földön alszik a fele csapat.

Ugyan, Sam, találunk mindenkinek helyet – nézett rá Daniel. – Az a szoba, ahol a tok'rák aludtak múlt éjjel, szerintem tökéletes lesz.

Aha – fojtott el egy vigyort Sam, ahogy belegondolt, hogy Magnus mennyire örül, hogy még Henryt is megkapja szobatársnak Malek mellé. De hát, ha már a többség így döntött, ő nem ellenkezett, így végül odakísérték a többieket, aztán Declannel visszatértek a laborba.

Kicsit szűkös lesz az ágyam – sandított a férfira Sam.

Nem hinném, hogy bármelyikünk bánná ezt – mosolyodott el Declan.

Igaz. De megmondom őszintén, nem vagyok fáradt. Ilyenkor… mikor benne vagyunk egy ügynek a közepébe, sosem tudok aludni.

Ezzel mind így vagyunk – nyugtatta meg Declan. – De ha nem is alszunk, egy kis pihenés nem árt. Holnap hosszú nap lesz, gondolj bele, tíz óra Maybourne-nel…

Ne is mondd! – nevetett Sam. – A szövege még hagyján, de attól tartok készül még valamire.

Sok mindenre nem készülhet. A kalózokra már nem számíthat, azok a halálát akarják. A volt felettesei alig várják, hogy eltűnjön a színről. Az néhány helybeli akinek a korábbi bolygóján fegyvert adott a kezébe nem képes arra, hogy megpróbálja kiszabadítani. Minket nem iktathat ki a hajón, mert ő maga nem képes vezetni, így ott ragadna a semmi közepén. És még ha rá is jönne, hogy tervezünk ellene még valamit… hát, nincs nagy esélye az ellenállásra. Még megpróbálhat megvesztegetni bennünket, de ha sokat ugrál, Malek le fogja ütni, mint a taxiórát.

Nem hiszem, hogy megelőzné Teal'cet – nevetett Sam. – Igazad van, sok lehetősége nincs, de… valahogy mégis rossz érzésem van. Talán csak abban bízik, hogy az új bolygóján is ő lehet majd a valaki. Elvégre szeret mások felett uralkodni, parancsolgatni. Azt hiszi, most is körülötte fog forogni a világ. Ezért is jó ötlet ez a vírus.

És… nem fogja megfertőzni a többieket?

Nem, ez nem úgy működik – nyugtatta meg Sam a férfit. – Senki másnak nem lesz baja.

Akkor jó – mosolygott rá Declan. – De most már nagyon késő van, dőljünk le egy kicsit. A végén még lehet, hogy aludni is fogunk tudni.

Rendben – adta meg magát Sam, így megpróbáltak elhelyezkedni a keskeny ágyon. Sam szorosan a férfihoz bújt, aki magához ölelte.

Megemlítettem Maleknek a problémánkat – mondta Sam.

Tényleg? És?

Azt ígérte gondolkodik rajta.

Jól hangzik.

Igen – nevette el magát a nő. – Én hiába törtem a fejem. Pedig ez a tizenegy órás repülés ez tarthatatlan.

Igen, most már belátom, tényleg az – húzta el a száját Declan.

Látod? Valld be, hogy azt hitted, csak kényeskedek! – nézett fel vigyorogva Sam.

Egy kicsit – ugratta a férfi.

Á, jut eszembe, Woolsey felajánlotta, hogy csatlakozz a csillagkapu programhoz.

Hm… pedig azt hittem, nem nagyon kedvel engem – tűnődött el Declan.

Woolsey érdekes egy figura. Néha azt hiszem, senkit nem kedvel, még saját magát sem. De valójában van egy egészen emberi arca is. Kár, hogy ritkán veszi elő.

Igen. Nos… ami az ajánlatát illeti…

Mondtam neki, hogy nem sok esélyt látok – vont vállat Sam.

Tudom, hogy… tudtad előre, mit fogok mondani…

Ne aggódj, Declan – cirógatta meg a férfi hasát Sam. – Tudod… nekem is roppant vonzó lenne egy lehetőség, hogy dolgozzak nálatok, de végül nem fogadnám el. Nem kell ezt túl sokat ragoznunk, csak… azt akartam, hogy tudd. Csak, hogy ha esetleg rákérdez, ne érjen meglepetésként. De… mondjuk… mit szólnál, ha kapnál egy tanácsadói státuszt? Mondjuk egy olyan esetre, ha egy-egy világban különleges élőlényekre bukkannánk, satöbbi, satöbbi… Ez azt jelenti, hogy élhetnéd az életed, ahogy eddig, és mondjuk, ha szükség van rád…

Sam, ha segítség kell, szívesen segítek mindenféle státusz nélkül, úgyis tudod. De ha hivatalossá tesszük, azzal mindkettőnk titkát kockáztatjuk. Woolsey így is roppant kíváncsi volt arra, hogy hol dolgozom és mit. Ha hivatalos kapcsolat lenne köztünk, akkor ezt a kérdést nem sokáig tudnám kikerülni. És a Menedék-hálózatban is vannak olyanok, akikben nem feltétlen bízom. Bár Wexford volt a legrosszabb, de sokaknak ültetett el beteg gondolatokat a fejében.

Jól van, csak egy ötlet volt. De akkor csak Malekben bízhatunk. Talán kitalál valamit.

Reméljük – sóhajtott Declan. – És most aludj!

Jól van, megpróbálom. Declan… ha végzünk, maradsz még egy kicsit? – sandított fel Sam.

Megpróbálom. De ez attól is függ, hogy mi van otthon.

Tudom. Majd meglátjuk – adta meg magát Sam. – Jó éjt!

Neked is! – mondta Declan, és adott egy puszit a nő hajába, majd megpróbáltak aludni.


	27. Chapter 27

Másnap reggel a csapat a tárgyalóban jött össze, ahol immár Woolsey nélkül egészen kellemes volt a hangulat, csak akkor lettek morcosabbak, mikor úgy döntöttek, ideje Maybourne-ért indulniuk. Landry is velük tartott, mert gyanította, hogy Maybourne megpróbál majd hülyét csinálni a többiekből. Tudta, hogy a volt ezredes az a típus, aki még az akasztófa alatt is képes a kiutat keresni, és amilyen szerencsés típus, általában meg is találja. Ez alkalommal ezt mindannyian szerették volna elkerülni.

Végül beléptek a gyengélkedőre, és közelebb sétáltak Maybourne-höz, kivéve Maleket, aki szemmel láthatóan nem akart belefolyni a földiek belügyeibe, így megállt az ajtóban. Janet is kisétált a szobájából, és megállt a tok'ra mellett.

Malek! – üdvözölte egy biccentéssel. – Hálás köszönetem, hogy megszabadítanak tőle.

Visszakapja a nyugalmát, doktronő – ígérte Malek.

Remek – mosolyodott el Janet, majd közelebb lépett a többiekhez.

Nahát, micsoda küldöttség – nézett fel Maybourne. – Mindenki az én tiszteletemre vonult fel? – kérdezte gúnyosan, de senki nem reagált rá, Landry inkább Janetthez fordult.

Hogy van?

Teljesen rendben van – nyugtatta meg a nő. – Reggel már hőemelkedése sem volt. Még a biztonság kedvéért kell neki egy ütős antibiotikum, de inkább csak azért, mert nem tudom, milyen helyre viszik, és ott hogy tud majd tisztálkodni, meg ilyenek. A sebe teljesen rendben van, a varratok maguktól felszívódnak két héten belül. Alaposan megvizsgáltuk, elvileg nincs benne más idegen test, se nyomkövető, sem semmi más. Részemről bármikor elhagyhatja a gyengélkedőt.

Akkor készüljön, Maybourne! – nézett rá a tábornok.

Öltözzön fel! – adott neki Daniel egy kupac ruhát, de a férfi kérdőn nézett rá.

Ebbe?

Éveken keresztül boldog volt ennél rosszabb göncökben – állította le Sam. – Tíz percet kap! – mondta neki, majd kivonult, és a többiek követték.

Alezredes – nézett a nőre Landry. – Kérem, az út alatt próbálja megőrizni a nyugalmát!

És ezt miért csak nekem mondja? – kapta fel a fejét Sam.

Azért, mert az az érzésem, magát próbálja majd hülyíteni. A többiekkel nem biztos, hogy mer kezdeni. De szerintem azt hiszi, hogy maga vevő a sületlenségére. Vagy legalábbis azt, hogy maga megpuhítható.

Résen leszek, uram – ígérte fintorogva Sam.

Helyes – bólintott rá az idősebb férfi, aztán csendben várták, míg Maybourne felbukkan mellettük.

Remélem, néhány személyes tárgyat magammal vihetek – nézett végig a társaságon.

Nem – jött vagy négy helyről az egybehangzó válasz.

Ez a személyiségi jogaim megsértése! – háborgott Maybourne.

Azt hiszem, a maga személyiségi jogai a Föld területére korlátozódnak – méregette Sam.

De még az elítéltek is vihetnek pár dolgot a börtönbe! Ez nem fair!

Higgyen, amit akar, Maybourne – nézett rá Landry -, de ha odaállít valami földi technológiával, annak nem lenne jó vége, így nem visz semmit.

Még egy icipici számítógépet sem?

És milyen energiaforrásról működteti? – nézett rá Daniel.

Napelem?

Na jó, ne bohóckodjunk – vesztette el a türelmét Landry. – Irány a kapu! – mondta, és bár nem beszélték meg, de a csapat önkéntelenül közrefogta Maybourne-t, majd elindultak.

Most tényleg képesek egy szál ruhában kidobni a fene se tudja hova?

Persze – vágta rá Sam. – Maga sem gondolkodott ilyesmin, mikor a négy szimbiótát bevágta porosodni egy sötét raktárba.

De ők nem voltak tudatában, mi történik velük.

Ha nem marad csendben, maga sem lesz tudatában – sandított rá Malek, mire Maybourne behúzta a nyakát, és csendben maradt vagy egy percig, aztán megint Samhez fordult.

Sam, most komolyan! Legalább adjanak valami normális ruhát, had higgyék azt, hogy valami befolyásos ember vagyok!

Pont ez az, amit el szeretnénk kerülni – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Egy világból már hülyét csinált, többől nem fog.

Ugyan… jól érezték magukat az uralkodásom alatt – affektált Maybourne. – Különben nem jártak volna mindenben a kedvemben.

Hát, itt most nem fog uralkodni – biztosította Daniel.

Majd meglátjuk – vont vállat Maybourne, de közben elértek az indítócsarnokba, csak Landry kanyarodott el tőlük, aki felment Walterhez az irányítóba.

Senki nem jött el elbúcsúzni tőlem? – nézett körül Maybourne. – Ez azért kiábrándító. Ezekért az emberekért törtem magam? Mit meg nem tettem értük…

Mégis kit várt? – nézett rá Daniel. – Azokat, akiket magával akart rántani a börtönbe? Szerintem inkább hálaadó vacsorát szerveznek majd, ha megtudják, hogy elment.

Ugyan, Daniel… mind tudták, mit vállalnak, és hogy nagyot bukhatunk, de azt is tudták, hogy ha bejön a számításom, akkor milliomosok lesznek. Ha látta volna, hogy csillogott a szemük, mikor a várható nyereségről beszéltem nekik. Milliókról volt szó. Fejenként.

A lopott technológiák eladásából? – nézett rá undorodva Sam, miközben mozgásba lendült előttük a kapu.

Nem kell ilyen durván fogalmazni, Sam. Hisz mi a galaxisban mindannyian testvérek vagyunk, nem? Az emberi eredetű fajok mind egy tőről származnak. Megosztjuk egymással, amink van.

Erről azért megkérdeznék másokat is.

A tok'rákat? Ugyan, ők…

Én a helyében meggondolnám, mit mondok – szólt rá Declan.

Fenyeget? – nézett rá Maybourne.

Én? Dehogy. De tartsa észben, hogy félúton megállunk egy tok'ra bázison, ahol a tok'rák lesznek többségben. Sokszoros túlerőben. Én nem heccelném fel őket a maga helyében.

Ebben van valami – mondta Daniel is, de aztán elindult felfele a rámpán, és a többiek követték, kivéve Samet és Maybourne-t. A férfi gúnyosan tisztelgett Landrynek, de az csak megcsóválta a fejét.

Maga már rég nem méltó a rangjára, vagy arra, hogy a hadsereg tagjának vallja magát. Menjen! – adta ki a parancsot, mire Maybourne még gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

Találkozunk még, uram! – biccentett a tábornoknak, aztán elindult ő is fel a kapuhoz. A legtöbben már átmentek, de Teal'c a biztonság kedvéért megvárta, míg Maybourne és Sam átlépik az eseményhorizontot, és csak akkor ment utánuk.

Odaát Maybourne megállt és alaposan körülnézett.

Ez egy klassz világ, Sam – fordult a nőhöz. – Nem maradhatnék inkább itt? – kérdezte, mire Sam negédesen rámosolygott.

És mégis hogy gondolta? Mint gazdatest? – kérdezte, mire a férfi mosolya elenyészett, épp akkor, mikor az őrség egy része körbevette őket.

Malek néhány szót váltott az embereivel, majd Samhez fordult.

A hajó indulásra kész, alezredes.

Mehetünk – bólintott rá a nő, így a tok'ra őrökkel együtt elindultak a hajó felé.

Sam… - somfordált mellé Maybourne. – Nem lehetne esetleg, hogy én szépen lelépek a kapun át, maga meg azt mondja Landrynek, hogy elvittek arra a bolygóra?

Nem – mondta a nő rá sem nézve.

Ugyan már, sosem derülne ki – győzködte Maybourne. – Megspórolna magának egy hosszú utat. Én tudom, milyen unatkozni az űrben… egy hétig menni a Földre, ugyanannyit vissza… rémálom volt. Sokszor azt hittem, be fogok dilizni.

Tíz órát ki fogok bírni – biztosította Sam. – És magának nem kell egy hét az űrben ahhoz, hogy dilis legyen.

Egyezzünk meg, Sam!

És mégis mit ajánlana? - torpant meg a nő. – A göncöt, ami magán van?

Jaj, ne csinálja már… annyi minden van a galaxisban, amit megszerezhetnék magának. Mit szeretne? Fegyvert? Gyógyszert? Egy modern kutatólabort? Saját űrhajót? Biztos vágyik valamire.

Egy dologra vágyom. Arra, hogy fogja be végre – mondta Sam, majd továbbindult.

Tényleg nem vágyik egy saját hajóra? Oda mehetne, ahova akar, akkor, amikor akar. Nem kellene a parancsnokság engedélye. Vagy gondoljon bele, egy fejlett labor… olyan eszközökkel, amikről most még csak álmodik. Maga lehetne a legjobb fizikus a Földön.

Így is én vagyok – vont vállat Sam. – És ha nagyon vágynék arra a fejlett laborra, elmennék Atlantiszra, és kitúrnám MacKayt a helyéről.

Sam… maga tényleg… elégedett az életével? Még nem találkoztam olyan emberrel, akinek nem tudtam volna ajánlani valamit.

Tudja, Maybourne – állt meg Sam, mikor odaértek a hajóhoz. – Nem vagyok elégedett. De csak két dolog áll az elégedettségem útjába. Maga, és az Ori. Ha maga eltűnik, akkor már egy kicsit elégedettebb leszek. A másikról majd idővel gondoskodunk. És most befelé! – parancsolt a férfira, aki belépett, és a többiek követték.

Malek figyelte, ahogy elhelyezkednek, majd előrement, és felszállt a hajóval. Maybourne eközben Daniel mellé sündörgött.

Daniel, nem szeretne egy bolygót egy rakás ős felirattal? – kérdezte. – Megmondhatom egy világ címét, ami telis-tele van mindenféle ős kőtáblákkal. Mind a tíz ujját megnyalná utána. Gondoljon bele! Templomok, kultikus helyek, maga imádná.

Ez olyan, mintha egy könyvtárosnak ajánlana még tíz könyvet - nézett rá egy gyúnyos fintorral Daniel. – Mivel eltöltöttem köztük egy kis időt, nekem a maga ős kőtáblája olyan, mint amikor maga reggel kézbe veszi a napi újságját.

És ha azt mondanám, hogy elintézem, hogy visszakerüljön közéjük?

Egyrészt jól kiröhögném – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Az ősök szóba sem állnak ilyen gerinctelen alakkal, mint maga. Maga olyan alacsony rezgésszinten van hozzájuk képest, hogy rossz nézni. Másrészt… nem vette figyelembe, hogy mi van, ha esetlen nem akarok visszakerülni közéjük?

És ha van ott egy ZPM? Esetleg több is?

Pillanatnyilag rendelkezünk annyi ZPM-mel, ami a szék, a Daedalus asgard sugara, és Atlantisz működtetéséhez szükséges – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

Hát itt senki nem akar semmit? És maga, szépkislány? – nézett Magnusra.

Én akarok valamit.

Mi lenne az?

Kipeckelni a száját, hogy ne kelljen ezt hallgatnunk tíz órán keresztül.

Mit gondoltok, hogy hallgattassuk el? – kérdezte Declan végignézve a többieken, de válaszként csak Teal'c aktiválta a fegyverét, mire Maybourne ijedten nézett rá.

Teal'c… nem tenné meg…

Miért? – nézett rá a volt jaffa.

Nem tudná megmagyarázni otthon.

Úgy vélem, heten tanusítanák, hogy maga szökni próbált – tűnődött el Teal'c.

Így van – bólintott rá Sam. – Amúgy meg… ki mondta, hogy bárki is megtudná otthon? Maga három egybehangzó jelentés szerint eljutott a kijelölt bolygóra.

Tudod, Sam… - tűnődött el Declan -, érdekes módon engem vagy Maleket nem próbált megvesztegetni.

Engem sem – szólalt meg hosszú ideje Henry. – Bár én lehet, hogy rosszabbul reagálnám le, mint ti.

A tok'ráknál is ettől tart – vont vállat Sam. – Gyáva ember.

Ha még egyszer megszólal, mutatok neki olyat, hogy garantáltan elmegy a hangja a következő tíz órára – ígérte Henry, mire Declan elnevette magát.

Nyugalom, kölyök, nem éri meg a strapát.

Jah, igaz – fintorgott a srác, mire lassan elcsendesedtek és mindenki megtalálta a helyét.

Legalább mondana valaki valamit arról a helyről? – törte meg a csendet Maybourne kis idővel később.

Pont magának való – mondta röviden Daniel, aki úgy érezte, felesleges több szót vesztegetni rá, hisz Maybourne úgysem fog emlékezni az egészre.

De most tényleg ezt érdemlem? – nyafogott tovább a férfi, de már senki nem foglalkozott vele. Mindannyian kezdték már megszokni a hosszú utazásokat. Danielnek szokás szerint volt könyve, Declan a gépébe mélyedt, ahogy Magnus is, Henry tűnődve bambult maga elé a levegőbe, Sam jót mosolygott magában, hogy valószínűleg azon gondolkodik, hogy a látott dolgokat hogy használhatná fel a Menedék védelmére. Teal'c volt az egyetlen, aki le nem vette a szemét Maybourne-ről, de csakis azért, hogy megakadályozhassa, ha valamiben töri a fejét. Sam végül felállt, és előre ment Malekhez.

Hogy csináljuk? – kérdezte.

Mit?

Ott hagyjuk a város szélén, hogy had találják meg, vagy esetleg valakinek elmondjuk, hogy ki ő?

Beszélhetek a város előljárójával, hogy ő tisztában legyen a dolgokkal, de jobb, ha más nem tudja. Úgy könnyebben be fog illeszkedni.

Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, de aztán, ahogy a to'kra áthatón méregette, értetlenül nézett rá. – Mi az?

Tényleg nem vágyik egy saját hajóra? – kérdezte Malek.

Dehogynem – vont vállat Sam. – De egyrészt nem kell semmi olyan, amihez vér tapad, másrészt kétlem, hogy Maybourne képes lenne teljesíteni, amit ígért, harmadrészt többet ér nekem az, hogy nyugodtan tudok aludni, mint bármi, amit ő ígérni tud. Nem adom el a lelkem, sem egy hajóért, sem másért.

Maga kellemes meglepetést okoz nekem – sandított rá Malek.

És ez az első ilyen alkalom? – nevette el magát a nő.

Nem – ismerte be a tok'ra.

Tudja, Malek… én megértem Garshaw-t is. Tényleg. Most már higgadtam annyit azóta. De azért…

Alezredes – szakította félbe Malek. – Szerintem maga is tisztában van vele, hogy Garshaw kritikája nem magára vonatkozik. Felesleges sértve éreznie magát. És teljesen felesleges ezen ennyit gondolkodnia. Mint látja, a tanács döntése nem sokakat hatott meg. Főleg azért, mert a jelenlévőkön kívül nem is értesült róla senki. De mint látja… a jelenlévők egy részét sem érdekli.

Vagyis Lythának igaza van – kuncogott Sam.

Miben?

Politikai döntés… annyit is ér.

Lehet, hogy nem kellene elmondanom – tűnődött el Malek -, de… a személyes véleményem az, hogy Garshaw radikális döntése csak annak a következménye, hogy a háta mögött próbáltuk intézni ezt a dolgot.

Vagyis berágott, hogy nem tájékoztattuk, és a jóváhagyása nélkül intézkedtünk.

Nagyjából ez a helyzet.

De erről nem én tehetek – nézett kihívóan Sam Malekre.

Legközelebb esetleg szeretné megvárni, hogy Garshaw bírálja el a kérését? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Malek.

Inkább nem – látta be Sam.

Látja? Saját hatáskörben cselekedtünk, mert ezt láttuk a legjobbnak. A célt elértük, a következményeit pedig ki fogjuk bírni. Ennyi a történet. Ne töprengjen rajta többet, mint amennyit érdemes.

Rendben – adta meg magát Sam. – Ez az a hajó, amibe beépítettük az álcázást?

Igen. Miért?

Csak eszembe jutott valami, amin javíthatnék. Lehet?

Természetesen. Ha kilépünk a hipertérből, majd leteszteljük – adta áldását Malek, így Sam hátrasétált a hajó hátsó részébe, hogy néhány apró átalakítást végezzen.

Ezzel nagyjából el is telt az út fele, hisz azért nem volt olyan könnyű a kristályokkal megtűzdelt paneleket átvariálni, de Sam kifejezetten élvezte az ilyen munkát. Minden új, idegen technológia hatalmas lehetőségeket jelentett a számára, amivel megvédheti az otthonát.

Épp előre akart menni Malekhez, hogy szóljon neki, hogy végzett az átalakításokkal, de útközben el kellett haladnia Maybourne fekhelye mellett. Látta, hogy a férfi a szeme sarkából követi az útját, de nem szentelt túl nagy figyelmet neki, és ez hiba volt. Alig hogy kikerült a látóköréből, a férfi felugrott, és hátulról elkapta, és Sam ugyanabban a pillanatban Sam valami hideget érzett a nyakánál.

Mindenki marad, ahol van! – szólt a többiekre Maybourne, mert sokan felpattantak a helyükről abban a pillanatban, ahogy észrevették, mi történt. Maybourne persze úgy fordult, hogy Sam köztük álljon.

Valaki lője már le! - kérte Sam, de mivel legnagyobb részt eltakarta a célpontot, a többiek nem tudtak tenni semmit, Maybourne pedig maga után húzta a hajó első részébe.

Zárja le az ajtót! – mondta Maleknek, aki felkapta a fejét, mikor beléptek, de hamar felmérve a helyzetet, összeszűkült szemmel figyelte Maybourne-t, de azért bezárta az ajtót.

Helyes – mondta a férfi. – Akkor most szépen irányt változtatunk.

Különben?

Különben ennek a szép hölgynek folyni fog a vére.

Maybourne, esélye sincs! – mondta neki Sam is. – Ha engem megöl, akkor kettesben marad idebent egy dühös tok'rával. Nem lennék a maga helyében. Szét fogja tépni magát.

Fogja be! Fogja be, mert elvágom a nyakát!

Kristállyal hamar rendbehozom, miután lelőttem magát – mondta higgadtan Malek.

Valóban? Tudja, hogy mennyi idő alatt vérzik el egy ember artériából?

Három és fél perc – vont vállat Malek. – De maga elfeledkezett valamiről. Én… - hangsúlyozta a szót – meg tudom menteni még akkor is. Nekem három perc bőven elég, hogy összeforrasszam a sebet, sőt, még a vérveszteséget is pótolni tudom ennyi idő alatt.

És gondolja, hogy Sam boldog lenne magától?

Három perccel a halál előtt nem hiszem, hogy ezt mérlegelné.

Ne szórakozzon velem! – kapta fel a vizet Maybourne. – Álljon meg, és induljon arra a bolygóra, ahonnan elhoztak! – parancsolta, miközben ellépett a faltól, hogy közelebb lépjen Malekhez, de ezzel óvatlanul fedezetlenül hagyta a hátát. Malek úgy tett, mintha a kormánnyal foglalatoskodna, de Sam látta a pillantásán, hogy még nem adta fel. Határozottan úgy tűnt neki, hogy a tok'ra vár valamire. A következő pillanatban valahonnan hátulról hallott egy tok'ra fegyvert aktiválódni, de aztán elsötétült előtte minden.


	28. Chapter 28

Mikor Sam legközelebb felébredt, már a hajó hátsó részében feküdt egy ágyon, és Declan fogta a kezét. Kábának érezte magát, de azért kinyitotta a szemét.

Mi történt? – kérdezte rekedten. A tagjai még zsibbadtak voltak, de próbaképp megmozgatta a kezét.

Malek mindenre felkészült, mint mindig – mosolygott rá Declan.

Ki lőtte le azt a vadbarmot? – emelte fel a fejét a nő, és Declan segített neki felülni.

Én – válaszolt egy tok'ra hang, és Sam csak akkor vette észre, hogy Perel is ott van velük.

Hálás köszönetem! – mosolygott rá még kicsit erőtlenül, mire a tok'ra biccentett. - A múltkor még csak viccből mondtam, hogy maga a biztonsági főnök, de ezek után Malek simán kinevezhetné.

Majd említse meg neki – futott át egy villanásnyi mosoly a tok'ra arcán. - Sajnálom, hogy ön is kapott belőle, de túl közel álltak egymáshoz. Lehetetlen lett volna úgy eltalálnom, hogy maga ne kábuljon el.

Nem gond – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Mi a bánattal akarta elvágni a nyakamat? – dörzsölte meg a nyakát, mintha még mindig ott érezné a fegyvert.

Egy szikével – válaszolt Daniel. – Gondolom, akkor lopta a gyengélkedőről, mikor otthagytuk felöltözni. Egy másodpercre sem szabadott volna őrizetlenül hagyni.

Ehhez van esze – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – És maga hol rejtőzködött? – kérdezte Perelt, de az csak egy félmosollyal válaszolt.

Jaj, ugyan már! – győzködte Sam. – Pajzs? Álcázás? Fáziseltolás? Vagy csak szimplán van valami rejtett fülke a vezérlőben? Árulja el!

Ennek már nincs jelentősége, alezredes – hárította el a kérdést Perel. – A lényeg, hogy Maybourne aludni fog, míg le nem szállunk.

Ezt már az elején így kellett volna – morgott Henry. – Még otthon be kellett volna nyugtatózni, és akkor nincs ez a cirkusz. Sam akár meg is sérülhetett volna.

Most már nyugalmas utunk lesz – erősítette meg Perel, és a kis csapat elcsendesedett, hogy végiggondolja a történteket.

Kijössz velem Malekhez? – kérdezte Sam Declant egy fél órával később.

Persze – mondta a férfi, így felálltak és kisétáltak.

Gondolom, nem azért jött, hogy megköszönje – sandított Samre a tok'ra.

Köszönöm, Malek! – mosolygott rá a nő.

Szívesen. De nem ezért jött – vizslatta Malek a nőt.

Tényleg megtette volna?

Mit? - kérdezett vissza a tok'ra, de mikor csak egy türelmetlen sóhajt kapott válaszul, vállat vont. – Ez magán múlt volna. Ha úgy dönt, hogy élni akar, igen.

És a gazdateste? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Sam.

Lett volna egy kemény napja. Mindannyiunknak lett volna egy kemény napjra. De mindannyian túléltük volna. De fordítsuk vissza a kérdést… mit mondott volna?

Van miért élnem – mosolygott Sam Declanre, mire az átkarolta a vállát. – És ahogy maga mondta… mindannyian túléltük volna.

Úgy látszik, ez a kellemes meglepetések napja – fordult vissza előre a tok'ra.

Egyelőre tényleg azok vannak többségben – értett egyet Sam is. – És reméljük Maybourne már nem próbál változtatni az arányokon. Mikor érünk oda?

Még két óra – mondta Malek. – Gondolkodtam azon, amiről beszélgettünk. Úgy vélem, hogy valóban elég, ha csak a város vezetője tud Maybourne-ről, de nem hiszem, hogy a teljes igazságot tudnia kell.

Malek, magára bízom, mit mond neki. Maga ismeri, tudja, hogy milyen információra lesz szüksége, hogy kezelni tudja a helyzetet. És… elvileg időnként ellenőrizhetik is, ha erre járnak kereskedni.

Abban biztos lehet – ígérte Malek. – De innen nem lesz módja megszökni. Nincs kapu, és senki nem jár erre, csak néhány évente egy tok'ra hajó.

Nem akar majd megszökni. Nem fog emlékezni semmire. És ha kialakul itt egy normális élete, akkor talán beilleszkedik. Bár ha a stílusa nem változik, akkor nem tudom, mennyire fogják befogadni.

Ez már az ő gondja lesz, alezredes. Mi leadjuk a csomagot, és hazamegyünk.

Bár már ott tartanánk – sóhajtott Sam.

Türelem – szorította meg a vállát Declan. – Hamarosan.

Addig esetleg fejleszthetne még valamit a hajómon, alezredes – ajánlotta Malek.

Alig ismerem a hajóját – mosolyodott el Sam. – Ha esetleg adna néhány tervrajzot…

Csak hogy elfoglalja magát a hátralévő időben – mondta látszólat közömbösen a tok'ra, így az egyik oldalsó monitoron feltűnt a hajó vázlata. – De el nem viheti – kötötte ki szigorúan.

Jól van, jól… fene a titkolózásukba – nevetett Sam, és a monitorhoz lépett. Declan egy darabig mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy ismerkedik az alkesh terveivel, aztán inkább beszélgetni kezdett Malekkel.

Két órával később, Samnek alig tíz percnek tűnt, Malek megszólalt.

Hamarosan kilépünk a hipertérből.

Akkor jobb lesz, ha ellenőrizzük Maybourne-t – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam, és hátrasétált a többiekhez. A hátsó részben Teal'c és Perel is a keze ügyében tartotta a fegyverét, de Maybourne még mindig kábult volt, így a bentiek is csendben beszélgettek.

Nemsokára megérkezünk – mondta Sam, mikor belépett.

Végre – könnyebbült meg Henry, a többiek csak rezignáltan vették tudomásul a hírt, és csak várták, hogy kilépjenek a hipertérből, és Malek leszálljon a bolygóra.

Alezredes! – lépett be a tok'ra, mikor földet értek. – Tudnak rá vigyázni, míg távol leszek?

Persze – sóhajtott Sam, mert egy pillanatra felmerült benne a dac Malek kérdésére, de végül inkább úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele. – Menjen csak. Addig életet lehelünk bele, és megkapja a szérumot. Attól úgyis alszik megint néhány órát.

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, majd elhagyta a hajót, Sam pedig odalépett Maybourne-höz, és megrázta a vállát.

Ébresztő! – próbálkozott felébreszteni, de csak a sokadik próbálkozásra kapott némi nyöszörgésnyi reakciót.

Elég nagy adagot kapott – lépett Sam mellé Perel.

Meg is érdemelte – vont vállat a nő, majd még határozottabban megrázta Maybourne vállát. – Kelljen már fel, az Isten áldja meg, különben úgy fogok életet pofozni magába!

Sam – nyitotta ki nagy nehezen a szemét a férfi. – Ne legyen már velem ilyen brutális. Mi történt?

Meghiúsítottuk a kis szökési tervét. De egyet mondok. Ha még egyszer fegyvert fog rám, megbánja még azt a napot is, hogy megszületett. Megértette?

Hogyne, alezredes – forgatta meg a szemét Maybourne. – Ott vagyunk már?

Ott, szerencsére – sóhajtott Sam. – Megkapja az oltását, aztán mehet isten hírével. Remélem, többé nem futunk össze sehol a galaxisban – mondta, majd elővette a vírust tartalmazó fecskendőt a biztonsági dobozából.

Ugyan már, Sam… hisz volt idő, mikor egész jól kijöttünk. Amúgy… árulja már el, hogy mi ez? És ne jöjjön nekem azzal a hülye antibiotikum dumával! Mi a pokol ez? Nyomkövető? Vagy valami radioaktív anyag, és én egy éven belül szépen feldobom a talpam?

Nem teljesen mindegy magának? Így is, úgy is megkapja – lépett közelebb Daniel is.

Biztos?

Holtbiztos – állította Sam, és a mellette álló tokra a nyomaték kedvéért aktiválta a fegyverét. – De ne aggódjon, nem fog meghalni. Nem vagyok hajlandó összemocskolni a kezem a maga vérével.

Jól van, jól van – nézett rá Maybourne. – Látom esélytelen minden ellenállás.

Örülök, hogy belátja – bólintott rá Sam. – Húzza fel az inge ujját! – utasította a férfit, aki végül engedelmeskedett, így Sam beadta neki az injekciót.

És most? – kérdezte Maybourne.

Várunk.

Arra, hogy kileheljem a lelkem?

Magának nem hiszem, hogy lenne olyanja – fintorgott a háttérben Magnus is.

Olyan nagyra vannak… - nézett végig rajtuk Maybourne. – Kíváncsi lennék, hogy mit tettek volna az én helyemben.

A maga helyében megbecsültem volna az ezredesi rangomat, és tettem volna a dolgomat – mondta Sam. – De magának ez nem volt elég. Így járt.

Én csak jót akartam a Földnek. Mindegy is – tűnődött el Maybourne. – Fura érzés… nem tudom, mit nyomott belém, Sam, de… lehet, hogy valami drog? – kérdezte, de már kezdtek lecsukódni a szemei. – Gondolom nem akartak búcsúzkodni. Hol… ébredek majd? Remélem, valami széplány mellett… egy pihepuha… ágyikóban – mondta, és eldőlt az ágyán, mint a krumpliszsák.

Na azt a lányt sem irigylem, akinek az ágyában ébredsz – fintorgott Henry. – Mit csinálunk vele?

Kivisszük a hajóból, és megvárjuk, míg Malek visszaér. Aztán a helyi góré gondjaira bízzuk ezt a jóembert. És remélem, tényleg nem látjuk soha többet.

Én is – értett egyet Daniel. – Valahányszor csak felbukant a képben, mindig bajt kevert – mondta, majd Teal'c-kel együtt felnyalábolták a mélyen alvó Maybourne-t, kivitték a hajóból, és elfektették a füben.

Mikor jön vissza Malek? – kérdezte Henry.

Szerintem egy jó óra – tippelt Sam, felmérve a város távolságát, aztán a tok'rához fordult. – Járt már itt?

Nem, alezredes – rázta meg a fejét Perel. – Nem ismerem ezt a világot. Általában a goa'uld helyőrségekbe épültem be, a kereskedelem nem az én területem.

És most?

Ki tudja, talán egyszer tényleg biztonsági főnök lehetek – sandított Perel Samre, mire az elnevette magát.

Majd szólók pár szót az érdekében.

Rendben, alezredes – bólintott rá a tok'ra is. – De ez a vírus, amit beadott neki…

Törli az emlékezetét.

Bevizsgálta?

Személyesen nem, de amikor a kutatóink az ellenszert keresték, alaposan megvizsgálták. Másként nem tudtuk volna megoldani a Vyus problémáját.

Szép munka – biccentett a tok'ra.

Kösz – nevette el magát Sam. – Azon tűnődöm, hogy… Malek vajon szándékosan válogatta maga köré a normálisabb tok'rákat, vagy merő véletlen, hogy így alakult?

Talán csak idővel idomulunk a vezetőnkhöz. Maguknál ez nincs így?

Remélem nincs – csóválta meg a fejét nevetve Sam. – De most komolyan… ki dönti el, hogy ki melyik bázison dolgozik?

Bizonyos keretek között egyéni döntés – tűnődött el a kérdésen a tok'ra. – Legalábbis ügynököknél. Kutatók esetében más a helyzet, hisz mindegyik bázis más-más szakterületre specializálódik, így ez behatárolja a lehetőségeket.

Szóval… Maleknél mindenkinek a biokémia az erőssége?

Ez a szó azt hiszem, csak egy részét fedi le annak, amivel foglalkozunk – mondta Perel, és Sammel egy jó darabig erről beszélgettek, amibe már Declan és Magnus is bekapcsolódott, hisz a téma már nekik is szakmába vágott.

Másfél órával később Malek és egy idősebb férfi tűnt fel az úton, és mögöttük egy másik ember egy kis kétkerekű kordét húzott rajta három kisebb ládikával.

Naquadah? – nézett Sam Perelre.

Azt nem titkolnánk – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, de azért nem adott további információt.

Nem túl sok – méregette a közeledő menetet Sam.

Elég sok – vont vállat Perel. – Nekünk évekig elég ez a mennyiség. És… a helybeliek is használják, bár másra, mint mi, így nem vihetünk többet, csak a felesleget – mondta a tok'ra, de az érkezők lassan odaértek hozzájuk, így nem beszélgettek többet.

Ő lenne az? – kérdezte az ismeretlen a földön heverő Maybourne-re pillantva.

Igen – bólintott rá Malek.

De ha… nem emlékszik semmire, akkor miért akar annyira megszabadulni tőle?

Azért, mert bár ő nem emlékszik, mi igen. És ez neki sem lenne jó és nekünk sem.

Értem. Rendben, maradhat, de csak a régi jó kapcsolatunknak köszönhetően.

Köszönjünk! – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – Meddig alszik még? – kérdezte Samtől.

Egy órát még mindenképp – tippelt a nő. – De jó lenne, ha megvárnánk, míg felébred. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Magam is arra gondoltam, alezredes – hagyta jóvá Malek. – De mikor felébred, jobb lenne, ha minket már nem látna.

Majd, ha ébredezni kezd, eltűnünk – mondta Daniel. – Úgyis időben észrevesszük.

Jó helye lesz itt nálunk, majd vigyázunk rá – ígérte az idős előljáró.

Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyikünk bánkódna, ha esetleg nyoma veszne – morgott Sam. – Tanítsanak neki valami becsületes szakmát, úgysem tett még semmi hasznosat az életben. Ne hagyják, hogy csak élősködjön a közösségen!

Itt csak az boldogul, aki tesz is érte valamit.

Helyes – bólintott rá Sam. – Legalább megtanulja, mi az a munka – mondta, és mivel még előreláthatóan volt egy órájuk, a kis csapat leült a fűbe, és kellemesen elbeszélgettek erről a világról. Főleg Daniel faggatta a két helybelit a kultúrájukról és a szokásokról, Malek pedig arról, hogy lenne-e még szükségük valamiféle egészségügyi támogatásra.

Már jóval több, mint egy órája beszélgettek, mikor Maybourne ébredezni kezdett.

Menjenek vissza a hajóra! - mondta Malek a többieknek.

És maga? – nézett rá Daniel.

Én biztonságos távolságból szeretném figyelemmel kísérni az ébredését – válaszolt a tok'ra.

Rendben – hagyta jóvá Sam. – Menjünk! – hívta a többieket, így elköszöntek a helyiektől, fogták a három kis ládikát, és visszatértek az álcázott hajóra.

Sam, mit gondolsz, Malek tervez valamit? – lépett a nő mellé Daniel aggódva.

Nem tudom – sóhajtott Sam. – Nem hiszem. Van annyira egyenes, hogy elmondaná. Ha akkor velünk van, amikor elkapjuk Maybourne-t, lehet, hogy helyben letépi a fejét, de most már eltelt annyi idő, hogy józanul képes gondolkodni. Szerintem egyszerűen csak biztosra akar menni.

Remélem, igazad van – csóválta a fejét Daniel, aztán körülnézett. – Újabb tíz óra egy konzervdobozban.

Gondolj arra, hogy a jó ügy érdekében tesszük – mosolygott rá Sam, de nem teljesen győzte meg a férfit.

Végül mindenki elfoglalta a lassan már megszokottá váló helyét a hajón, és várták, hogy Malek is csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

Majdnem egy óra telt el, mikor a tok'ra belépett.

Hogy van Maybourne? – pillantott rá Sam látszólag közömbösen.

Valóban nem emlékszik semmire.

Szóval kételkedett bennünk?

Csak a saját szememmel akartam meggyőződni róla.

Magának van szeme?

Alezredes, mélyen bele akar menni a tok'ra anatómiába, vagy inkább elindulhatunk haza?

Látom, ma nem érti a viccet – sóhajtott Sam. – Felőlem mehetünk.

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, így eltűnt a hajó első részében.

Akkor ezt az ügyet végre végleg lezárhatjuk? – tette fel a költői kérdést Declan.

Remélem – mosolygott rá elgyötörten Sam.

Már nagyon ideje lenne – fintorgott Henry is.

Ne aggódjatok, ezzel az úttal magunk mögött hagyjuk. Maybourne-t is, meg az egész cirkuszt, amit kavart – mondta nekik Sam. – Próbáljunk lehiggadni egy kicsit - ajánlotta, és hogy jó példával járjon elől, leült a helyére, és lazán hátradőlve még épp érezte a hajó remegéséből, hogy beléptek a hipertérbe.


	29. Chapter 29

Már egy jó órája úton voltak visszafelé, mikor mindenkiben engedett végre a feszültség. A legtöbben bóbiskoltak, így Sam kisétált Malekhez, és letelepedett mellé.

Csak nem kérdezne valamit, alezredes? – sandított rá a tok'ra.

Hogy találta ki? – nevette el magát a nő.

Hallgatom.

Én csak… arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy… érzetre van különbség… tudja, a szérum esetében… meg tudja különböztetni, hogy valakinek a szimbióta miatt van naquadah a vérében, vagy az oltás miatt?

Természetesen van különbség – bólintott rá Malek.

Szándékosan?

Igen. Nem adjuk fel azt az előnyt, hogy érzékelni tudjuk egymást és a goa'uldot. Ha ettől tart, alezredes… nyugodtan beadhatja magának a szérumot, senki nem fogja goa'uldnak nézni, de még tok'rának sem.

Nem aggódtam emiatt – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Csak arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy maguk érzik-e a különbséget.

Igen. Szeretné, hogy beadjam magának? – méregette a nőt Malek.

Miből gondolja, hogy itt van?

Megérzés. De ha megkapja, az egész hazaútra ledönti a lábáról.

Hát, inkább itt leszek túl rajta, mint otthon – vette elő a kis dobozt Sam a kabátja zsebéből, mire Malek automatára kapcsolta a vezérlést, átvette tőle a dobozt, és kibontotta.

Felkészült? – pillantott a nőre.

Persze – vont vállat Sam. – Akkor… hazafele akár vezethetek is? – kérdezte, hogy elterelje a saját figyelmét, miközben a tok'ra beadta neki a szérumot.

Mire leszállunk, talán helyrejön annyira.

Rám bízná a landolást?

Ezen majd még gondolkodom – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tok'ra arcán.

Rendben – nevette el magát Sam. – Amúgy… árulja el őszintén… elégedett?

Inkább egy kicsit megkönnyebbültem – nézett rá Malek.

Igen, én is így vagyok – mondta Sam, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, megpróbálva elűzni a kezdődő fejfájást.

Menjen, alezredes, és feküdjön le! Közben majd megnézem, de mint mondtam, nyolc óra fejfájás garantált.

Nem mondom, hogy ezért most rajongok magáért. De ha tudom használni a kristályt, már megéri. De most tényleg megyek…

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, és nézte, ahogy a hátra sétál, majd visszatért a vezetéshez.

Sam letelepedett Declan mellé, aki a gépén pötyögött valamit.

Jól vagy? – nézett rá a férfi.

Alhatok itt melletted?

Persze – mosolygott rá Declan, aztán gyengéden a nő homlokára tette a kezét. – Tarts ki! – súgta neki, majd adott egy puszit a hajába, Sam pedig a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Min dolgozol?

Még otthon Pili küldött nekem pár felvételt egy homoki rája vérmintájáról… de nem hiszem, hogy ez most téged érdekel – pillantott Declan a nőre. – Próbálj aludni!

Rendben – adta meg magát Sam, és lassan lehunyta a szemét. A feje majd szétesett, de így, Declan mellett, az elalvás határán valahogy elviselhetőbb volt.

Négy órával később, odabent majd mindenki aludt, mikor Malek besétált hozzájuk, és megállt Declan mellett, aki még mindig a munkájába merült.

Hogy van az alezredes?

Nagyon fáj a feje, de szerencsére el tudott aludni. Így egy kicsit könnyebben túl lesz a nehezén.

Igen, így tényleg könnyebb. Említette nekem pár napja, hogy van egy kis problémátok – mondta Malek.

Akad – mosolyodott el Declan.

Hoztam valamit, ami talán segíthet – nyújtott át neki a tok'ra két apró kis dobozt. Mindkettőben volt egy apró eszköz, ami talán még akkora sem volt, mint a tollanok kommunikátora, és egy karóra szerű valami.

Mi ez?

Teleportációs eszköz. Ez volt az alezredes vágyainak netovábbja.

És ezzel nincs egyedül – nevette el magát Declan. – Milyen technológia?

Ezt kicsit… bonyolult lenne elmagyarázni – mondta Malek. – A két berendezés egymásra van hangolva, a hatósugara körülbelül tizenötezer kilométer, vagyis a Taurit lefedi, de bolygók között ne próbáljátok meg használni! A légüres térben instabillá válik az eljárás, amit használ – figyelmeztette a tok'ra Declant, de aztán Sam elkínzott hangjára kapták fel a fejüket.

Nem lehetne három? – kérdezte, mire Malek kicsit bosszúsan csípőre tette a kezét. – Tudom, tudom… ez tipikus példája annak a földi mondásnak, miszerint valakinek a kisujjad nyújtod, és le akarja tépni a fél karodat – húzta el a száját Sam.

Valóban – hagyta rá Malek. – De hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem számítottam rá – mondta, majd hátrafordult. – Dr. Magnus! Egy szóra legyen szíves! – hívta oda Magnust is, és a zsebéből kivett egy harmadik eszközt, amit átnyújtott neki. – Hallotta, amit Declannek mondtam?

Igen – bólintott rá a nő.

Helyes. Bár a gombokon tok'ra számozás van, de értelemszerűen sorrendben. Carter alezredesnél van az egyes, Declannél a kettes, az öné a hármas. Az első használatkor kódolódik a tulajdonosa DNS-ére, így a későbbiekben más nem tudja haszálni.

Az energiaforrása? – nézett a tok'rára Sam, de csak egy megszokott tok'rás pillantást kapott válaszul. – Csak annyit mondjon, meddig tart ki?

Ez távolságtól függ, de figyelembe véve a távolságot, amit ön mondott, alezredes, azt kell mondjam, nagyjából háromezer alkalom.

Az egy darabig elég – mosolyodott el fáradtan Sam, de aztán elnevette magát. – És hogy ne csak a fél karját tépjem le, hanem az egészet… nem adna Helennek is egyet ebből a szérumból? Csak hogy ne egyedül az én fejemben játszódjon le az ősrobbanás.

Erre is gondoltam alezredes – mondta Malek. – De mivel Dr. Magnus DNS-e talán eltér az önétől, biztonságosabbnak gondoltam előbb megvizsgálni. Ha esetleg a szérum összeférhetetlen a vérével, több kárt okoz, mint hasznot. Amúgy pedig… sok hasznát nem venné. Nem hiszem, hogy sűrűn találkozik akár tok'ra, akár goa'uld eszközökkel.

Adhatnánk neki egy kristályt.

Feszegeti a határait, alezredes – szűkűlt össze a tok'ra szeme.

Elnézést – hajtotta le a fejét Sam, aztán felsandított. – Esetleg Danielnek?

Sam – szólt közbe Daniel. – Elég nekem mindaz, ami az ősöktől még bennem van. És különben is… elég, ha az agyamban összeütköznek néha ezek a dolgok, a véremben nincs szükségem konfliktusokra.

Ahogy akarod – nevetett Sam, de aztán megmasszírozta a homlokát. – Jobb lenne még aludnom egy keveset.

Próbálja meg! – hagyta rá Malek, majd visszatért a kormányhoz, de tíz perccel később Sam feladta a próbálkozást.

Megyek, sétálok egyet – mondta Declannek.

Jöjjek én is?

Maradj csak, mire hazaérünk, rá kell jönnöd, mi a baj a rájával – bökött az állával Sam a gép felé. – Különben Pili morcos lesz.

Pili nem az a típus – állította Magnus. - Majd én elkísérlek – ajánlotta, mire Sam hálásan rámosolygott, és elsétáltak a hajó hátsó része fele. Nem volt ez nagy távolság, hisz az alkesh nem egy hatalmas hajó, de a mozgás egy kicsit visszarántotta a két nőt a jelenbe.

Nagyon rossz? – kérdezte Magnus.

Az, hogy gerezdekre akar hasadni a fejem, mint egy narancs, az egy dolog. De úgy érzem magam, mint aki lehúzott egy hónapot egy naquadah bányában. Malek szerint mire hazaérünk már jobb lesz.

Az jó, az már csak négy óra.

Igen, engem is ez vígasztal.

Amúgy… jó lenne nekem ez a valami?

Naquadah a véredben? Igazából Maleknek igaza van, nem sok hasznát vennéd. Nekem is általában csak arra jó, hogy a gyógyító kristályt tudom használni. Meg egyszer vezettem egy teltacot, de ilyenre csak akkor van lehetőség, ha együtt dolgozunk a tok'rákkal, és hála Garshaw-nak, ilyesmiben nem nagyon lesz részünk mostanában. Szóval… nem hiszem, hogy jó lenne neked. Csak egy kósza ötlet volt. A tok'ráknak ritkán van adományozó kedve, azt ki kell használni. Nem is értem, miért nem kértem még néhány dolgot.

Mert tudtad, hogy tényleg feszegeted Malek tűréshatárát – kuncogott Magnus.

Igen, igaz. De… kérdezhetek valamit?

Persze.

Jól látom, hogy ez a kapcsolat köztetek mégis inkább… barátság marad?

Igen.

Miért?

Tudod, Sam… egyrészt a ti távolság-problémátok kutya füle lenne a miénkhez képest, másrészt… néha rájössz, hogy… egy barátság többet ér, mint hogy elszúrd egy romantikus vagy éppen viharos flörttel… mert utána már többé semmi nem lenne ugyanolyan. És nem mellesleg… nem hinném, hogy egy tok'ra szeretne romantikus kapcsolatba bonyolódni egy emberrel.

Ezt Malek mondta neked?

Dehogy – nevette el magát Magnus. – Nem is beszéltünk ilyesmiről. Csak belegondoltam ebbe az egészbe.

Hát… Lantash hajlandó lett volna – mosolygott maga elé Sam. – Bár, ha belegondolok, lehet, hogy csak Martouf miatt. És valószínűleg nem tartott volna soká. Igazad van… a barátság többet ér.

Így van, hidd el! Egyszer már… elkövettem ezt a hibát – merengett el Magnus, de mikor Sam kíváncsian nézett rá, halványan elmosolyodott. – Jó ideig boldog voltam Jamesszel, de… miután vége lett... a barátságunk már nem lett olyan, mint volt. Teljes autonomiát kért a londoni házra, alig tartottuk a kapcsolatot. És ez mindkettőnket bántott, az utolsó pillanatig.

James különleges ember lehetett.

Igen.

Azt hiszem, Declan nagyon tisztelte és szerette.

Tudom. James mellett nőtt fel. Mikor maga mellé vette a Menedékbe, Declan csak egy kölyök volt, a fiatal egyetemisták minden magabiztosságával és felelőtlenségével, de James mellett megkomolyodott, és mindent megtanult, amit lehetett.

Igen, tudom. Néha mesél róla, de… olyankor mindig szomorú lesz, és azt nem szeretem. Azt hiszem, magát okolja James halála miatt.

Mi? – kapta fel a fejét Magnus. – Ez hülyeség.

Nézd, én nem tudom, mi történt, de… Declan… azt mondja, próbálta lebeszélni Jamest, hogy elmenjen veled arra a küldetésre… és hogyha egy kicsit erélyesebb…

Esélye nem volt – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Forrásvért kerestünk, és James ugyanúgy részt akart venni benne, ahogy mindannyian. Tudtuk, hogy veszélyes, és mind vállaltuk a kockázatot. Ha valaki hibázott, akkor az én vagyok, és John. Jobban kellett volna figyelnünk Jamesre. És ő is… büszke volt és makacs, mint mindig… szólhatott volna időben, de nem akart megfutamodni… mikor már olyan közel jártunk. Declan a legkevésbé sem hibás.

Egyszer majd mondd ezt el neki – kérte Sam.

Rendben – ígérte Magnus.

Neked is hiányzik, igaz?

Ez az átok az áldás mellett – tűnt fel egy keserű mosoly Magnus arcán. – Lehet, hogy sokáig élek, de már két generációt temettem el. És igen… James mindig is hiányozni fog. Akkor is hiányzott, mikor még élt, de távol tőlem. De akkor legalább tudtam, hogy jól van. De ez már rég volt, Sam – vett egy nagy levegőt Magnus. – Nézzünk inkább előre.

Rendben. Szóval… most már nem lesz szükségünk a Daedalusra, hogy áthidaljuk a távolságokat.

Igen – bólintott rá Magnus. – Mikor látogatsz meg?

Jövő hétvégén? – nevette el magát Sam.

Rendben. De készülj fel néhány meglepetésre!

Declan már mutatott néhány… érdekes dolgot.

Ahány ház a Menedék-hálózatban, annyi féle érdekes dolog. És különben is, az én házam a központ.

Hát jó, megnézhetjük azt is – bólintott rá Sam. – És segítek Henrynek összehozni, amit akar a pajzzsal.

És megismered a többieket is. Willt, Nagylábat…

Kíváncsian várom – mosolyodott el Sam.

Akkor ezt megbeszéltük.

Igen. Remélem, nem szól közbe egy küldetés. Majd előtte még egyeztetünk.

Nekem is közbejöhet bármi – vont vállat Magnus. – Ez a szakmával jár. Hm… ezt Declan szokta mondani – nevette el magát a nő.

Igaza van – bólintott rá Sam. – De menjünk vissza, eldőlök még egy kicsit – sóhajtott, mert még mindig hasogatott a feje.

Mehetünk – bólintott rá Magnus, így visszasétáltak, és Sam ezúttal tényleg elfeküdt, és el is aludt.

Jó két órával később, mikor felébredt, körülnézett, és látta, hogy Danielen kívül mindenki alszik, így előre ment Malekhez.

Leteszi a hajót, alezredes? – nézett rá a tok'ra, mikor észrevette.

Szívesen megpróbálnám, de ha véletlenül megzúzom, az tuti Garshaw fülébe jut.

Igen, az lehet.

Akkor erről a lehetőségről lehet, hogy lemondanék.

Cserébe?

Mesélhetne még erről az eszközről.

Mire gondol, alezredes?

Mit tud még? Csak azért kérdezem, hogy ne érjenek meglepetések. Kommunikációra képes?

Nem. Arra képes, ami a neve. Teleportálásra.

Nyomkövető van benne?

Miért lenne?

Bocsássa meg a gyanakvásomat, Malek, csupán óvatos vagyok. Szóval?

Nincs benne nyomkövető. Az energiaforrás sugárzását be tudjuk mérni, de csak Föld körüli pályáról, nem messzebbről. Nem képes kommunikációra, nincs benne lehallgató, és még csak fel sem robban. Az egyetlen plusz dolog, amit tud, hogy, amint már említettem, megismeri a gazdáját. Mindenki másnak csak egy halom használhatatlan áramkör.

Értem – bólintott rá Sam. – Hálásan köszönöm. Ezt is, és… a segítségét is. Sokat kockáztatott miattunk. Megint.

A céljaink nagyjából egybeestek, alezredes.

Nem mondaná egyszerűen azt, hogy szívesen? – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Szívesen, alezredes. De ha lehet… másoknak ne mutogassa, se a Taurin, sem máshol – kérte Malek.

Ne aggódjon, nem fogom bajba sodorni. Nagyon kikapna, ha kiderülne? Mármint, hogy segített nekünk a tanács döntése ellenére. Ráadásul kiadott tok'ra technológiát…

Nem tok'ra, de ebbe most ne menjünk bele. És igen, eléggé kikapnék – szűkült össze Malek szeme.

Á, Garshaw leváltaná?

Nem igazán érdekel a rangom, alezredes. De az, hogy az embereim számítanak rám, az igen.

Értem. Nem fogom feldobni. És a többiek sem.

Hálás lennék.

Bízhatna bennünk egy kicsit jobban.

Nem teljesítettem még túl az átlagot?

Igaza van – nevette el magát Sam. – Mikor érünk haza?

Hamarosan kilépünk a hipertérből – pillantott előre Malek. – Talán fél földi óra.

Akkor lassan felébresztem a csapatot – sóhajtott Sam, majd felállt és hátrasétált.

Fél óra, és hazaérünk – jelentette be.

Haza? – mosolygott rá Declan, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Akkor Malek százötven százalékon hajtotta a hajót. Elvileg még több, mint egy óra lenne.

Biztos szeretne megszabadulni tőlünk – nevette el magát Magnus.

Ezt pont te mondod? – vigyorgott Sam.

Igen, én. Amúgy… jól vagy?

Már csak távolról érzem a fejfájást – sóhajtott Sam.

Akkor jó. Kár, hogy ezek a valamik csak egymás között működnek – vette a kezébe a Malektől kapott eszközt.

Igen, így most még kénytelenek lesztek hazarepülni. Ráadásul nem a kis kényelmes magángépeddel – ugratta Sam.

Ezt miből gondolod? – szűkült össze Magnus szeme. – A gépem ott vár a colorado springsi reptéren.

Akkor csak én aszalódok megint tizenegy órát a turistaosztályon – fintorgott Declan.

Az még egy kicsit odébb van – pillantott rá Sam.

Sam, ne bíztasd lógásra az embereimet! – figyelmeztette nevetve Magnus.

Ne mondd már, hogy ezek után nem jár neki két szabadnap!

Nem hagyhatom, hogy elkanászodjon.

Majd figyelek rá – ígérte Sam.

Rendben – hagyta rá végül Magnus, és az út hátralévő fél órája még hasonló ugratással telt el.

Mikor leszálltak a tok'ra bázis mellett, késő éjszaka volt.

Gondolom, haladéktalanul hazatérnének – nézett végig a társaságon Malek, mikor a hajó előtt összegyűltek.

Azt hiszem, magának is az a legjobb – nevette el magát Sam. – Így is eleget kockáztatott miattunk. Hálásan köszönjük!

Mint már mondtam, alezredes, ugyanaz volt a célunk. És végre lerendeztük ezt az ügyet. Erre – engedte előre a csapatot, csak Magnus maradt le vele a menet végén.

Tájékoztat, ha rájön valamire? – kérdezte a tok'rát.

Megpróbálhatom, de nem lesz egyszerű – sandított rá a szeme sarkából Malek.

Tudom. Most tényleg… lehet, hogy örökre búcsút veszünk. Azért… sajnálnám, ha így lenne.

Én is, Dr. Magnus. De az utunk másfele vezet.

Úgy tűnik – húzta el a száját a nő. – Nem éri meg a bonyodalmat, igaz?

Mondhatjuk így is.

Nem tart egyenrangú partnernek, igaz? Samnek igaza van.

Az alezredesnek sok mindenben igaza van. De még ő sem tud sok mindent a tok'rákról, így az ő következtetései legalább olyan gyakorisággal alapszanak szeretotípiákon, mint a miénk.

Ez tudja, milyen válasz volt? – torpant meg Magnus, de aztán elnevette magát, ahogy Malek is megállt vele.

Néha a semmitmondó válasz a legjobb megoldás – tűnt fel egy félmosoly a tok'ra arcán is.

Elkerülendő a bonyodalmat.

Miért gondolja, hogy egy tok'ra mindig el akarja kerülni a bonyodalmat? – kérdezte Malek, de aztán váratlanul átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének. – Nagyon rosszul gondolja, Dr. Magnus, ha azt hiszi, hogy Malek nem tartja egyenrangú partnernek. Bár a legtöb emberről valóban így gondolkodik, de van jó néhány kivétel. Egyszerűen csak… vannak olyan szakadékok, amiket nem lehet áthidalni. Még a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem.

Tudom, Loran – bólintott rá egy sóhajjal a nő. – Sajnos ilyesmit tapasztaltam korábban is.

Gondoltam. Különlegesnek lenni soha nem könnyű.

Valóban. És nem akartam tolakodó lenni, én csak… megkedveltem magát. És Maleket.

Ez kölcsönös…

Amennyire a szakadék engedi, igaz?

Ön is érzi.

Igen. Ha jobban belegondolok, igen. Csak…

Csak túl régóta magányos.

Én döntöttem így – sóhajtott Magnus.

Tudom. Ahogy Malek is meghozta ezt a döntést egyszer régen. Már nagyon régen. Tudom, mi a magány, Dr. Magnus. De megértem Maleket is. És magát is. Néha ez a legjobb megoldás. És… bár a körülmények ellenünk szólnak, remélem, még találkozunk.

Igen, én is – mosolygott rá a nő. – De most menjünk, mert a végén a többiek azt hiszik, hogy eltévedtünk.

Mehetünk – mosolyodott el Loran is, de ahogy elindultak, visszaadta az irányítást Maleknek.

Most neheztel? – kérdezte a tok'ra.

Nem, egyáltalán nem – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Majd ha esetleg újra találkozunk, elmesélhetnénk egymásnak, miért döntöttünk a magány mellett.

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, aztán pár lépéssel utólérték a többieket, és csendben elsétáltak a kapuig.

Végül Malek tárcsázta a Földet, és miután Daniel elküldte a kódot, a csapat nagy része át is sétált rajta, csak Sam, Declan és Magnus maradtak.

Parancsnok! – lépett a tok'ra elé Declan. – Még egyszer köszönünk mindent! Oké, sok lesz a hálálkodásból – nevette el magát a férfi, mikor Malek szemében látott egy villanást, majd Samre kacsintott. – Malek nem szereti ismételni magát – mondta, majd visszafordult a tok'rához. – Időnként azért nézzetek rá arra a balfácánra. És ha bármi gond van vele, csak szóljatok!

Megoldjuk magunk is – nyugtatta meg Malek.

Hát jó – hagyta rá Declan. – Akkor ideje hazatérnünk.

Vigyázzanak magukra! – búcsúzott Malek is. – És ne szabadítsanak még egy ilyen elmebeteget a galaxisra.

Majd igyekszünk – ígérte Sam is, és Declannel átsétáltak a kapun.

Akkor… viszlát, Malek! – mosolygott még rá Magnus. – Azért ha valami egetrengető felfedezést tesz a véremmel kapcsolatban, tényleg értesíthetne. Talán magam is hasznát venném.

Ha ez bekövetkezne, mindenképp tájékoztatom – ígérte a tok'ra, így még pár pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán a nő is átsétált a kapun.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Sam Helentől, mikor az is kisétálta a kapuból a parancsnokságon.

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Magnus. – Minden oké.

\- Az még hosszú idő – nevette el magát Sam, akinek azért volt némi sejtése arról, mit él meg a másik, majd lesétáltak a rámpán, ahol a többiek már Landry társaságában várták őket.

\- Alezredes! Minden rendben? - kérdezte a tábornok.

\- Megszabadultunk Maybourne-től. Remélem egyszer és mindenkorra – foglalta össze Sam a jelentenivalóját két rövid mondatban, de azért a megkönnyebbülés mindannyiuk arcán jól látszott.

\- Jó helye lesz?

\- Még jobb is, mint amit érdemel, uram! – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Remek. Akkor… látogassák meg Dr. Fraisert, aztán menjenek és pihenjenek! Mindannyian elég nyúzottan néznek ki. Kapnak két szabadnapot – nevette el magát az idősebb férfi, és csak még jobban nevetett, ahogy Declan és Sam összenéztek.

\- Még fel kell hívnom Woolseyt – sóhajtott Sam, miután kiszórakozták magukat. – Menjetek, majd a gyengélkedőn utólérlek benneteket – mondta a többieknek, akik végül elsétáltak, Sam pedig a folyosón sétálva tájékoztatta Woolseyt a fejleményekről.

\- Hogy fogadta? – nézett rá Daniel, mikor belépett a gyengélkedőre.

\- Tudod, Woolsey, ha nem nyomják felülről, kimondottan normális tud lenni – tűnődött el a nő. - Olyankor még beszélgetni is lehet vele.

\- Egen – bólintott rá nem túl meggyőzően Daniel. – Bár amikor le akart fagyasztani, nem egészen így gondoltam.

\- Hidd el, nem ő volt, aki le akart fagyasztani. Az pedig felettébb bosszantotta, hogy mindezt neki kell közölnie veled, mert mindenki másnak tele volt a nadrágja attól, hogy egy hírnök elé álljon, még akkor is, ha az Daniel Jackson. De ez már rég volt, Daniel, lépj túl rajta! Te szoktad mondani… nézz előre!

\- Igyekszem. És most? Ki merre lát?

\- Nekünk ideje hazatértünk – szólt bele a beszélgetésbe Magnus is.

\- Ne már, doki – fanyalgott Henry, aki mindig élvezte az izgalmas kirándulásokat a parancsnokságon.

\- Henry… így is feszegetjük már Will tűréshatárát. Ideje felszabadítani a nyomás alól, mielőtt még világgá megy.

\- Will mindig nyomás alatt van – szúrta közbe Declan. – Szerencsére Nagyláb ott van vele, mert különben kétségbe is esne.

\- Declan – szólt rá Magnus.

\- Nincs igazam? – kapta fel a fejét a férfi a kissé szigorú hangnemre.

\- Erről nem vitatkozom – zárta rövidre a nő. – Sam, akkor hétvégén átugrasz? – kérdezte inkább, hogy elterelje a témát.

\- Persze. Majd előtte hívlak. Kivigyelek benneteket a reptérre?

\- Majd én – ajánlotta Daniel. – Neked van jobb dolgod is.

\- Daniel, kérlek – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Hagyd, igaza van – nevetett Declan. – Én is gyorsan hazacsörgök, aztán ha minden rendben… nos, akkor majd kitaláljuk, hogy mi legyen.

\- Oké – adta meg magát Sam, így elköszönt Magnustól és Henrytől, akik Daniellel elvonultak.

\- Menjünk mi is – mondta Sam, mikor gyorsan átesett az orvosi vizsgálaton.

\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá Declan, így felmentek a felszínre, és Declan még a parkolóból hazatelefonált.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Sam, mikor letette a telefont.

\- Még két napot kibírnak nélkülem. Szerencsére nekem stabilabb hátterem van, mint Magnusnak – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Ez jól hangzik. Akkor most hazamegyünk, eszünk valamit, és aztán alszunk egy nagyot.

\- Nem mondom, hogy nem tudnék izgalmasabbat elképzelni – vigyorgott a férfi.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, ez itt nem London, én nem sok látványosságot tudok neked mutatni. Van pár látványos természeti képződmény a környéken, de nagyjából ez minden, amivel szolgálhatok.

\- Amerika alapjáraton nem arról híres, hogy régi műemlékekkel rendelkezik – vont vállat Declan. – De én valami egészen másra gondoltam.

\- Sejtettem – kuncogott Sam. – De mit szólnál előbb egy kis szunyáláshoz? Hidd el, jobban jársz te is, ha most alhatok néhány órát.

\- Csak hogy lásd, lehet velem egyezkedni – nevetett tovább Declan, így felültek Sam motorjára, és hazaindultak.

\- Amúgy – tűnődött el a férfi menet közben -, igaz, hogy Malek nagyon sokat segített nekünk ezzel a kütyüvel, de…

\- De az időnket így sem lesz egyszerű összehozni - sóhajtott Sam, ami azt jelentette, hogy ő is tűnődött már ezen. – Mikor nálam este van, nálad reggel. De azért így is spórolt nekünk alkalmanként huszonkét óra idegbajt.

\- Ez tény. Azt az elvesztegetett időt sokkal hasznosabb… esetleg kekellemesebb dologgal tölthetjük.

\- Igaz – látta be Sam. - A többit meg majd megoldjuk. Amúgy is a küldetések határozzák meg az időbeosztásunkat. Az enyémet mindenképp, de időnként a tiédet is. Majd azok alapján egyezetetünk. Ha épp húzós küldetésből jövünk haza, akkor is átmehetek hozzád aludni, ha itt nálunk épp reggel van.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a lehetőségre a férfi. - És mit eszünk, ha hazaértünk?

\- Hm… rendelünk pizzát – tűnődött el a nő.

\- Tudom, hogy szereted az olasz kaját, de…

\- Unod a pizzát – kuncogott Sam. – Hidd el, megértem. A helyzet az, hogy szívesen megismertetnélek a főzőtudományommal, de alapjáraton nem sok kaját tartok otthon. Leginkább praktikus okokból. Néha napokig nem jövök ki a bázisról, és ott, ha nem is háromcsillagos, de egész jó az ellátás. Ha pedig küldetésre megyek, az elhúzódhat, és mire hazajövök, dobhatnák ki mindent a hűtőből. Ezt megspórolom magamnak, és csak akkor vásárolok be, mikor előre tudom, hogy néhány napig itthon leszek, és lesz alkalmam megenni. De ígérem, ha legközelebb jössz, főzünk valamit. Csak hogy meggyőzzelek, nem vagyok teljesen analfabéta a konyhában – nevetett, miközben hazaértek, és leparkolták a motort a ház mellett.

\- Nem gondoltam ilyet – vont vállat Declan, miközben besétáltak a házba. – Tudod, nagyon is jól el tudom képzelni, milyen vagy, mikor levetkőzöd magadról mind a katonát, mind pedig a tudóst, és ami marad alatta, az egy igazi nő. Igaz, még csak egy egészen kis bepillantást nyertem ebbe az oldaladba, de azért el tudom képzelni. És ha hiszed, ha nem, néha én is főzök. Szóval egész jó segéded leszek. Ketten együtt össze tudunk hozni valami ehetőt.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – nevetett Sam, aztán megrendelte a pizzájukat, és míg vártak, letelepedtek a nappaliban.

\- Adnál valami jótanácsot, mielőtt hétvégén beállítok Helenhez? – érdeklődött Sam.

\- Ne lepődj meg semmin. Ez a legjobb tanács, amit adhatok – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Sellők? Sárkányok? – tippelt a nő a londoni tapasztalataiból kiindulva.

\- Ősemberek, tűzelementálok, kétarcú figurák, denevéremberek, macskaszemű pasasok… és persze Henry - nevetett tovább Declan.

\- Ijesztgess még egy kicsit – játszotta a rémültet Sam.

\- Te akartál felkészítést. Amúgy Nagyláb egy végtelenül szelíd fickó. Ki lehet hozni a béketűrésből, de nem egyszerű. Néha Willnek lekever egy-két nevelő szándékú pofont, de általában ez minden. Neki is ijesztőbb a külseje, mint amilyen a valóságban. Magnus mellett szocializálódott, nem kell miatta aggódnod.

\- Fura, hogy egy abnormálisra használod ezt a szót.

\- Tudom. De vannak néhányan, mint Nagyláb, Henry, vagy Alaister… akire minden gondolkodás nélkül használom. Bár, mint mondtam, Will és Magnus a pszichológus, az ilyen jellegű szakkifejezések alkalmazását inkább velük kellene megvitatnod.

\- Rendben. Apropó Will… miért érzem úgy, hogy Magnus körömszakadtáig védi? – jutott Sam eszébe az egy órával korábbi jelenet.

\- Mert így van. Néha már irracionális, amit csinál.

\- De miért? Titok? – fintorgott Sam, mikor Declan vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy pontosan én sem tudom. Szerintem valami régi dolog van az egész mögött. Bár ez csak az én megérzésem, és lehet, hogy hatalmasat tévedek.

\- Volt köztük valami?

\- Magnus és Will? Na nem – szörnyűlködött Declan. – Inkább… nem is tudom… Magnus mintha törleszteni akarna valamit. Mintha… történt volna valami a múltban, ami miatt bűntudata van, vagy ilyesmi. De tényleg nem tudom. Ha tudnám, talán magam is másként állok az egészhez. De mindenki hallgat, mintha államtitok lenne.

\- Hát, talán majd sikerül kiderítenem – reménykedett Sam.

\- Akkor is megesket, hogy ne mondd el senkinek. Ismerem Magnust. Ha egy titkot így őriz, mint ezt… nekem esélyem sincs megtudni. Nem képes megérteni, hogy az ilyenekkel csak elmélyíti a szakadékot közte és a többi egyszerű földi halandó között. De mindegy is. Remélem igaza lesz, és Will tényleg belejön a dolgokba. Akkor már nem fognak számítani a titkok.

\- Nem nagyon bízol ebben, igaz?

\- Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Declan. – Tudod, a képességeiben nem kételkedem. Képes lenne rá, ha igazán akarná. Van egy különbség közte és köztünk. Mi többiek mind… a saját döntésünkből kifolyólag vagyunk a Menedékben, de ő… Magnus azt hiszem, úgy font köré hálót, mint pók a csapdába esett légy köré. Will pedig még észbe sem kapott, és ott volt a Menedék központjában. Ő nem akarta ezt, nem készült rá, egyszerűen csak… belerángatták, és akkor már esélye sem volt menekülni. Nagyon sokáig idegen volt neki ez az egész, és félt. Ugyanúgy, mint bárki laikus, aki véletlenül bepillantást nyer ebbe a világba. És néha még mindig ezt érzem rajta.

\- Azért ez érthető, Declan. Időnként én is szívbajt kaptam, mikor körbevezettél a házadban.

\- Az nem félelem volt, csak meglepődés. Te épp elég furcsaságot láttál már ahhoz, hogy ne ijedj meg.

\- Talán. De gondold magad a helyébe – vitatkozott Sam. - Élsz egy tévképzetben, hogy a világ normális, csak időnként egy-egy sorozatgyilkos zavarja meg a nyugalmat, akit segíthetsz elkapni, aztán egyik napról a másikra belekeveredsz egy rémálomba…

\- Na látod, ez a hozzáállás a gond. Ez nem egy rémálom, ez a valóság. Ami valójában nem is olyan szörnyű, mint első pillantásra látszik. Ráadásul csak egy kicsit kell tisztelettel lenni az abnormális lények iránt, hogy megértse az egészet. Ez ennyire egyszerű.

\- Neked. Meg még pár tucat embernek, aki tudatában van ennek, és aki képes magáénak érezni a Menedék céljait.

\- Neked rémálom?

\- Declan, én ennél százszor rosszabb dolgokat láttam. De ne hozzám viszonyítsd a világot. Ha a… laikusok… ahogy te mondtad… csak a tizedét átélték volna annak, amit én, itt már rég tömeghisztéria lenne.

\- De te képes vagy alkalmazkodni a megváltozott körülményekhez.

\- Sokszor ez nem könnyű. Bár elég edzett vagyok, de azért néha még mindig érnek meglepetések.

\- Tudom, Sam. És hidd el, nem itt és most fogjuk megváltani Will Zimmerman szakmai előmenetelét. Én adok neki hitelt, tényleg. Sőt, akcióban kimondottan szeretek vele dolgozni, mert abban jó. A többi meg majd alakul. Hol késik a kajánk?

\- Lassan már itt kellene lennie – kémlelt ki az utcára Sam is. – Addig még valami jótanács?

\- Ne robbantsátok fel Henryvel a házat. Túl szép, túl régi ahhoz, hogy elfüstöljön. És Magnus sem lenne boldog. Az a ház olyan neki, mintha a keze-lába meghosszabbítása lenne.

\- Majd igyekszünk – nevette el magát Sam. – Megjött a pizzánk – mondta, majd kiment és átvette a két dobozt.

Evés közben nem sokat beszélgettek, hisz Declan bármennyit is ágált a választék ellen, be kellett látnia, hogy farkaséhes, így hamar meg is ették a pizzájukat.

\- Tudom már, hova viszlek holnap – nevetett Sam, miután kivitte a két üres dobozt a konyhai szemetesbe.

\- Igen?

\- Aha. Mivel a munkámnak csak egy kis szeletébe láttál bele az elmúlt időszakban, és sehova sem tudlak becsempészni… szóval van a városban egy légierő és űrkutatás múzeum. Ha érdekel, szívesen körbeviszlek. Így legalább megtudod azt is, mivel foglalkozom, mikor nem goa'uldot, vagy hírnököt üldözök.

\- Miért ne? – hagyta jóvá Declan. – Szimulátor is van?

\- Naná – nevetett Sam. – Kipróbálhatod, hogy gyorsul egy vadászgép.

\- Jól hangzik. Egész napos program?

\- Majd meglátjuk. Ha belemerülök, akár két napig is tudok róla beszélni. Akár egy gépről is tudok két napig beszélni. Ha megunod, majd leállítasz. Aztán kirándulhatunk is egyet. Megnézhetjük a hét vízesést, bár oda inkább reggel kellene indulnunk. Ha ránk esteledik azon a környéken, akkor még túlélő túra is lehet belőle. Bár, ahogy magunkat ismerem, még azt is élveznénk.

\- Pánikoltál, aztán úgy tűnik, még több program is van a környéken, mint amit be tudunk iktatni – nevette el magát Declan.

\- Igaz. De most egy program vonz. Egy jó alvás. Tusoljunk le, és irány az ágy! – nyújtózkodott egy nagyot Sam, aki már tényleg alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Declan, és egy fél órával később végre is hajtották a tervet. Bebújtak az ágyba, Sam szorosan a férfihoz bújt, és egy percen belül mindketten aludtak is.

Sam másnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy Declan finoman végigpuszilta a nyakát. Egy darabig élvezte a férfi ténykedését, aztán kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Ebből nem lesz korai kelés – figyelmeztette Declant egy jóleső nyújtózkodás közben.

\- Miért, megbeszéltük, hogy korán kelünk? – évődött vele a férfi.

\- Igazából nem.

\- Sietünk valahova?

\- Igazából nem – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Akkor?

\- Igazad van – bólintott rá a nő, és mivel közben kissé már éberebb lett, ezúttal ő volt, aki szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Declant, és Sam jóslata végül valóra vált, késő délelőtt volt már, mikor hajlandóak voltak felkelni, és nekivágni a környék felfedezésének.


	31. Chapter 31

Te tudós vagy igaz? Orvosi egyetemet végeztél? – kérdezte Sam, mikor már kocsiban ültek, és elindultak.

Olyasmit – bólintott rá Declan. – Vagyis… azt is. Inkább vagyok biológus és biokémikus, genetikus, mint orvos. De azért azon a területen sem adnának el. Asszisztáltam már Magnusnak olyan műtéteknél, amitől még utólag is égnek áll a hajam.

Akkor hogy lett belőled katona? – sandított rá Sam. – Most már legalább annyira katona vagy, mint tudós.

Ragadt rám – nevette el magát Declan. – A Menedékben ez olyan, mint a fertőző betegség. Egyik ember tanulja a másiktól, sokszor úgy, hogy észre sem veszi.

Jamestől tanultad ezt is?

James nem volt egy kimondottan katona alkat – rázta meg a fejét Declan. – Bár kiváló stratéga volt, de az egészségi állapota nem tette lehetővé, hogy ezt a gyakorlatban is kamatoztassa.

Akkor?

Mindig voltak a házban olyanok, mint most Murray… akik ezt tanulták, ebben dolgoztak tíz-húsz évig, akiknek ez az életük. Ha csak egy kicsit odafigyelsz rájuk… arra, amit mondanak, amit tesznek, ahogy viselkednek egy akcióban… észrevétlenül veszed át a jó és hasznos dolgokat. Persze mellette nem árt gyakorolni is – ismerte be Declan.

Szóval Murray hivatásos katona volt?

Volt hivatásos, aztán zsoldos, most nekem dolgozik.

Én úgy látom, nálad megtalálta azt a munkát, amit elhivatottságból tud csinálni.

Én is szeretném ezt hinni. Az egyik legjobb emberem, akire rábízhatom pár napra az egész házat.

És a szörnyekhez is ért?

Rá úgy ragadt a szörnyek ismerete, mint rám a katonaság – vont vállat Declan.

Értem. Hát… egyszer talán majd rám is ragad.

Ha elég időt töltesz köztünk – nézett rá kihívón Declan.

Majd igyekszem – nevetett Sam, aztán lefékezett egy modern épület előtt, ami egy elég nagy, drótkerítéssel körbevett területen feküdt. – Megérkeztünk.

Vadászgépek az őskortól napjainkig, és még azon is túl – vette szemügyre a látványt Declan.

Ha nem érdekel, nem erőltetem rád – fürkészte Sam.

Miért ne érdekelne? – pillantott rá a férfi. – Mindenre nyitott vagyok, amit nem ismerek igazán, főleg, ha valaki teljes átéléssel tud mesélni róla.

Akkor menjünk be – nevetett Sam, így felsétáltak a lépcsőn, és beléptek az előcsarnokba.

Carter alezredes! – kapta fel a fejét a fiatal férfi, aki a recepciónál ült.

Üdv, Phil! – mosolygott rá Sam. – Bemehetünk?

Hogyne – bólintott rá a srác. – És ha már itt van…

Szabadnapos vagyok – tette csípőre Sam a kezét. – Majd valamelyik nap beugrom.

Rendben, alezredes – adta meg magát Phil, így Sam és Declan beljebb sétáltak, de Sam megállt a lépcső előtt.

Szerintem nem tömöm a fejed történelmi adatokkal – rázta meg a fejét. – Menjünk inkább ki, az érdekesebb.

Benne vagyok – bólintott rá Declan, és kisétáltak a szabadba, és miközben az időrendben kiállított gépek között sétáltak, Sam mesélni kezdett, és csak hosszú órákkal később értek körbe.

Hát, jól a nyakadba zúdítottam ezt az egészet – állt meg Sam a park egy másik részén, ahol emléktáblát avattak a háborúban meghalt pilóták emlékére, és letelepedtek egy padra.

Öröm volt hallgatni – nyugtatta meg Declan. – Elárulod, melyik a kedvenced?

Az F104-es - nevetett Sam. – Sajnos már vagy harminc éve nyugdíjazták, így sosem volt lehetőségem egy olyat vezetni, de az egy gyönyörű gép. És a korának úttörője volt. Sebességben, magasságban… kétszáznegyven métert képes emelkedni másodpercenként… ez alig tíz-tizenöt méterrel marad el a legmodernebb gépek mögött. Persze emiatt a szárnyak terhelése akkora volt, hogy az akkori ötvözetek sokszor nem bírták ki… a magas baleseti ráták miatt vonták ki a forgalomból, de sok későbbi gép fejlesztése ebből indult ki.

Ez nem hangzik jól.

Aki egy ilyenbe beleül, az vállalja a kockázatot – sóhajtott Sam. – A konstrukció kockázatát, ami alatta dübörög, és a háború kockázatát, amibe indul.

Te is voltál háborúban?

Voltam – húzta össze a szemöldökét a nő. – De erről nem szívesen beszélnék. Imádom ezeket a gépeket, de az a pusztítás, amire képesek… az embertelen. Persze nem egy ionágyú, de… ne is beszéljünk a rakétákról, csak a hatcsövű Vulcan gépágyúkról, amiből mindegyiken van kettő…

Sam… beszélj inkább a gépekről – fogta meg a kezét Declan. – Mi volt a legmodernebb gép, amivel repültél?

A Raptor – csillant fel a nő szeme. – Az első ötödik generációs vadászgép. Nem egy szépség, de százhatvan kilonewton tolóerő… el tudod kézelni?

Nem – nevetett Declan. – És szerintem nem is akarom. Ennek már a gondolatától agyvérzést lehet kapni.

Hát, elég kemény – bólintott rá Sam. – Egy ideje győzködöm már a mérnökeinket, hogy tegyünk bele tehetetlenségi csillapítást, de még idegenkednek tőle.

Az új dolgokat általában elég nehéz keresztülvinni.

Igen, tudom, de ez valójában már egy működő dolog, csak adaptálni kéne…

Elmondhatod nekik mindezt?

Nem – fintorgott Sam.

Akkor mit vársz tőlük?

Igaz. Majd még dolgozom rajta.

Remek. Emlegettél valami szimulátort…

Igen. De a helynek az a része nem publikus.

Csak a hozzád hasonló benfenteseknek, igaz? – nevetett Declan.

Még fejlesztés alatt van, bőven van rajt munka – vont vállat Sam. – De egy tesztrepülést megér. Gyere! – állt fel nevetve.

Kellett nekem jártatni a számat – állt fel egy nagy levegővel Declan, így visszaindultak az épületbe, majd egy szolgálati lifttel lementek a föld alá.

És gondolom, nekem kell majd vezetnem – nézett körül Declan, de csak néhány különböző méretű fekete fémdobozt látott a helyiségben.

Van egy Alca modell, ami kétszemélyes – tűnődött el Sam. – Bár az csak hatvan méter per secundummal emelkedik. Ez úgy nagyjából harminc kilonewton tolóerő – húzta a férfi agyát.

Azt hiszem, kezdetnek tökéletes lesz – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – De felelősséget nem vállalok… lehet, hogy ha élve kijövök belőle, az életben többet nem szállok repülőre.

Ennek Magnus annyira nem örülne – nevetett Sam. – Na gyere! Ott lesz valahol elől – húzta maga után a férfit. – Áh, meg is van – állt meg Sam az egyik doboz mellett, aztán aktivált egy érintőképernyőt a doboz oldalán, amin feltűnt egy háromdimenziós, forgatható kép az eredeti vadászgépről.

A művészneve L-159B. Könnyű, szubszonikus harci gép, nem nagy eresztés. Mivel nem éri el a hangsebességet, leginkább kis távolságokra szokták bevetni. Inkább védelmi célra, mint támadásra – mutatta be Sam, majd kinyitott egy ajtót a dobozon, de mielőtt beszálltak volna, társaságuk akadt.

Carter alezredes! – sétált oda hozzájuk egy idősebb férfi.

Martin! – mosolygott rá Sam. – Bocs, szólnom kellett volna.

A rendszer érzékelte a kártyáját, de azt is, hogy nincs egyedül – nézett kérdőn Declanre.

Valóban. Csak megmutatom Dr. Macrae-nek a kicsikét. Kerülünk egyet, és már itt sem vagyunk.

Egy feltétellel! A közeljövőben segít nekem helyrehozni az F16-os szimulátor stabilizátorát. Úgy száll le, mintha egy repülő tank lenne. És odakint a Starfire-rel is van egy kis gondom.

Láttam – bólintott rá Sam. – Még a héten bejövök.

Rendben – hagyta jóvá a férfi, majd elsétált.

Valld be – lépett Sam mögé Declan -, hogy azért hoztál ide, hogy megmutasd, neked is van idehaza olyan kapcsolatrendszered, mint nekem otthon.

Van benne valami – nevetett Sam. – De most… ideje megtanulnod repülni. Szálljunk be! – mondta, majd a hátsó ülésre tessékelte Declant, ő maga pedig beült az elsőre, és behúzta az ajtót. Egy pillanatra sötét lett, de aztán életre kelt a berendezés. Declan millió kijelzőt és kapcsolót látott maga körül. Az első és oldalsó ablak formájú monitorok hűen imitálták egy katonai reptér kifutóját.

Elég szűkös – jegyezte meg mellékesen a férfi.

Üdv a valóságban! – nevetett Sam. – Tett fel a sisakot!

És mondjak el egy miatyánkot… - egészítette ki a férfi, miközben engedelmeskedett.

Ha úgy gondolod, hogy az segít…

Nem hinném. Mit csináljak?

Tudod, mit? Inkább figyelj és tanulj! – nevetett Sam. – És élvezd!

Na persze.

Tedd fel a maszkot, bekapcsolom az oxigént – mondta Sam, majd pár perc alatt végigvette az indulás előtti ellenőrző listát. – Na most kapaszkodj, indítom a hajtóművet! – figyelmeztette Declant, és pár másodperc múlva érezhető remegés futott végig a gépen. - Eddig minden rendben – bólintott rá elégedetten. – Indulhatunk?

Ám legyen – hagyta jóvá Declan, így Sam elindította a gépet, mire mindketten belesüllyedtek az ülésbe. – Csak szépen lassan, Sam! – kérte a férfi.

Ez a kicsike olyat nem tud. A kétszáz kilométeres felszállási sebességet alig tíz másodperc alatt éri el, a max repülési sebessége 960 kilométer per óra. Kapaszkodj, felszállunk! – mondta, és felhúzta a gépet. – Ne aggódj, Declan, 8g fölé nem tolom – nevetett, de azért az ő szervezete is érezte az emelkedő terhelést.

Hálás lennék.

Ugyan. Gyönyörködj a tájban. Ha sokat panaszkodsz, átadom a kormányt – ugratta Sam.

Akkor elég hamar földet érünk.

Majd száz méteren felkapom – nevetett Sam.

Hogy szimulálod a gyorsulást? – kérdezte Declan.

Majd elmesélem – mondta a nő. – Most inkább nézz le! Lassan nyolcezer méteren járunk.

A látvány rögzített?

Nem, a látvány műholdkapcsolaton alapuló valós idejű. Szerencséd, hogy odakint nem esik – vigyorgott Sam.

Van mögötte számítógépes háttér…

A legmodernebb szoftverekkel dolgozunk.

Sam, mikor van neked időd még erre is?

Úgy nagyjából szombat hajnalban három és öt között – nevetett Sam. – Bukfencezzünk egyet?

Beérném egy sima bal kanyarral – alkudozott Declan.

Azt meghagyom neked, te is meg tudod csinálni.

Ha bukfencezünk, én már semmit nem fogok tudni csinálni – állította Declan, és Sam tisztában volt vele, hogy igaza van. Kezdetnek ez is tényleg bőven elég.

Jól van, megkíméllek – mondta. – De akkor fogd meg azt a botkormányt, és fordulj szépen vissza. Teszünk egy kört, aztán majd meglátom, engedlek-e leszállni.

Azért segíthetnél…

Te sem segítettél, mikor a pterodaptil vagy micsoda nekiugrott az üvegnek.

Azért elég vastag üveg volt köztetek.

Te sem valódi vadászgépben ülsz. Fogd meg a kormányt, segítek – mondta Sam. - A lényeg, hogy tartsd a magasságot, és csak oldalirányba döntsd meg a gépet. Érzed?

Azt hiszem.

Akkor átadom – mondta Sam.

Tudod, Sam, inkább bemegyek Sookie-hoz a cellába, mindenféle védőfelszerelés nélkül – mondta Declan, miközben próbált megfordulni.

Koncentrálj, süllyedünk! – figyelmeztette Sam.

Most tízezer méteren ez nem mindegy? – kérdezett vissza Declan, miközben próbálta stabilizálni a magasságot. – Azért ez nem olyan, mint egy számítógépes játék.

Nem hát – erősítette meg Sam. – Most hozd vissza egyenesbe, és tartsd az irányt. Kerüljük meg a bázist, és a másik oldalról közelítsd meg a leszállópályát.

Nem lövünk ki valamit? – vetette fel Declan.

Ellenséget szeretnél? – kérdezte Sam, majd pötyögött valamit előtte egy panelen, és nem sokkal később egy másik gép tűnt fel előttük, ami megjelent a radaron is. – Na, mutasd meg, mit tudsz! A fekete gomb a rakétát, a piros a gépágyút kezeli.

Declan egy darabig próbálta bemérni a másik gépet, majd amikor úgy érezte, hogy sikerült, megnyomta a fekete gombot, de a másik gép épp kitért a rakéta elől.

Most taroltál le egy fél falut – mondta neki Sam. – Használd inkább az ágyút. És próbáld lekövetni az ellenség mozgását.

A kiszámíthatatlanságot nehéz lekövetni.

Ugyan… visszaveszem. Figyelj! – mondta Sam, majd egy fél percig figyelte az előttük lévő gépet, próbált ráhangolódni a valóban kiszámíthatatlannak tűnő manővereire, majd kilőtt egy rakétát, és telibe találta.

Szép volt – gratulált neki Declan.

A rutin meg az évek – nevetett a nő. – Megpróbálod?

Persze – állt rá a férfi, így egy újabb ellenséges gép tűnt fel előttük.

Oké, tiéd a terep. Tapadj rá! – mondta neki Sam, és Declan, okulva az előzőkből próbálta megfigyelni az előtte haladó gépet, és csak akkor kilőni a rakétát, amikor már biztosnak érezte, de végül a másik gép szárnyát találta el, ami zuhanni kezdett.

A célnak megteszi – mondta Sam. – Kérdés, hogy mekkora kárt okozol odalent. Ha szétlövöd a gépet, akkor a roncsok kisebb darabokban érnek földet, a kerozin pedig elpárolog idefent, de így majdnem egyben zuhan le az egész, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az üzemanyag akkor fog berobbanni, mikor földet ér. Lakott terület felett ilyet nem érdemes csinálni.

Ez a szakma nem nekem való – állapította meg Declan.

Ugyan… jobb vagy, mint sok kezdő pilóta. Némelyik tizedszer sem képes eltalálni az ellenséget. Gyakorlással egész jó lehetnél. Megpróbálsz leszállni?

Mi történik, ha elszúrom?

Beverjük az orrunkat a műszerfalba. Fordulj rá a kifutóra. Érzéssel, Declan! – szólt rá, mikor az egy hirtelen mozdulattal balra húzta a gépet.

Kilencszáz kilométeres sebességnél ne beszélj nekem érzésről – morgott a férfi. – Egy dolgot érzek, hogy a szemem ki akar ugrani a helyéről.

Próbálj lassan és egyenletesen lélegezni, az egy kicsit lejjebb viszi a vérnyomást a fejedben! Látod a kijelzőn a leszállópályát? Kezdj el ereszkedni, és majd ha szólok, akkor fékezz.

És hogy teszem le?

Érzéssel – nevette el magát a nő. – Koncentrálj! Csökkentsd a magasságot, de ne túl gyorsan, mert akkor tényleg bukfencezni fogunk – mondta, és figyelte, hogy csökkennek a számok az előtte lévő monitor jobb felső sarkában. – Ereszkedhetsz gyorsabban! – mondta Declannek, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. – Így túl fogsz futni a kifutón – mondta neki. – Rázós lesz. Csökkentsd a sebességet! Lassan, de határozottan. Declan… feltett szándékod a kukoricásban leszállni?

Nem, de gondolom, ha behúzom a féket, szétszakad a gép – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

Az lehet. Próbáld meg! – mondta, mire a férfi erősebben fékezett, de még így is úgy tűnt, túl rövid lesz a kifutópálya.

Ez így nem lesz jó – szólt közbe Sam, majd visszavette az irányítást, és felhúzta a gépet. – Teszünk még egy kört – mondta, és csak egy tíz perccel később állt újra irányba. – Megpróbálod még egyszer?

Inkább nem – hárította el a lehetőséget Declan.

Hát jó – vont vállat Sam, és pár perccel később mintaszerű leszállást hajtott végre.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte Declant, mikor levette a sisakját.

Pompásan – próbált mélyeket lélegezni a férfi.

Szálljunk ki és menjünk ki a levegőre, az majd helyretesz – javasolta Sam. – Így is jobban bírtad, mint gondoltam. A legtöbben az első útjukon viszontlátják még a három nappal korábbi ebédjüket is.

Kösz – fintorgott Declan, mikor kimásztak a dobozból.

Gyere ki a szabadba – húzta maga után Sam a férfit, de az a liftben csak még sápadtabb lett, így ahogy kiértek a levegőre, leroskadt a lépcsőre. – Lélegezz lassan! – ült le mellé Sam, és átkarolta a vállát. – Jobb már? – kérdezte egy perccel később.

Jobb – vett egy nagy levegőt Declan.

Mi lenne veled egy szuperszonikus gépen? – ugratta Sam.

Ugye tudod, hogy beletapostál a büszkeségembe? – nézett rá a férfi.

Ugyan – szorította meg a kezét Sam. – Ezt, amit te most végigcsináltál, sokan hosszú hónapok elméleti és orvosi felkészítése után próbálják csak meg, és még úgy is rosszabbul viselik, mint te. Jó voltál. Lelőttél egy ellenséges gépet, megvédtél egy várost attól, hogy lebombázzák.

Persze, csak leszállni nem tudtam.

Declan… a manuális leszállás az egyik legnehezebb a repülésben. Ismerned kell a gépet, érezni a süllyedés és a lassulás összhangját. Ehhez több tucatnyi próbálkozás kell. Ha akarod, legközelebb, ha jössz, megpróbálhatod megint. Csak, hogy kiküszöbölhesd a csorbát a büszkeségeden – ajánlotta, és látta a férfin, hogy bár a háta közepére se kívánja az újabb lehetőséget, azért a büszkesége is hajtja.

Majd gondolkodom rajta – rázta meg végül a fejét. – De hogy a pokolba szimulálod ilyen élethűen a gyorsulást?

Ez egyszerű fizika – nevetett Sam, és egy kis ideig mesélt erről, addig Declannek volt ideje regenerálódni.

Na, de ennyi elég lesz ebből – nevette el magát Sam. – Mihez lenne most kedved?

Őszintén? Hanyatt feküdni valahol a fűben, és nézni az eget, míg az egyensúlyérzékelésem meg a vérnyomásom a helyre nem kerül – nézett fel a férfi. – Te hogy viseled ilyen jól?

Mondtam már, hogy a rutin meg az évek. Csak éles bevetésen repültem több, mint száz órát, és többször ennyit gyakoroltam. És azon kívül is vannak megfelelő technikák, hogy edz a több g gyorsulásra. De akkor most hazaviszlek, és kifekszünk a kertben a fűbe. És agyban edzhetsz arra, hogy holnap hazarepülsz.

Az a gép hogy gyorsul?

Annak a gépnek négy ekkora hajtóműve van – kuncogott Sam. – De több mint harmincszor akkora tömeget kell megmozgatnia. Ezek után észre se fogod venni. Gyere, hazamegyünk, aztán kipihenheted.

Most már jól vagyok – vont vállat Declan, így összeszedték magukat, és hazaindultak. Útközben még gyorsan bevásároltak, aztán tényleg kifeküdtek a kertbe.

Nagyon utálsz? – nézett somolyogva Sam Declanre.

Nem – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Érdekes élmény volt. Egyszer majd kilövöm úgy az ellenséget, ahogy te. De azért az ember szervezetét megviseli. Minden elismerésem azoké, akik ezt nap mint nap csinálják. És még élvezik is.

Hát, erről Mitchel tudna mesélni – nevette el magát Sam. – Ő felettébb élvezi. Egyszer… mikor még nem a CSK1 parancsnoka volt, megmentette a hátsónkat egy jó lövéssel. Vissza is él ezzel a ténnyel, elég jól – csóválta meg a fejét a nő, majd elmesélte Declannek, mi történt az Antarktiszon, de aztán lassan elcsendesedtek. Sam közelebb bújt Declanhez, aki végül átölelte.

Merre jársz? – kérdezte Sam egy negyed órával később.

Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy milyen jó lett volna, ha Lytha most velem van. Egyrészt mert nem viselt volna meg ennyire ez a kis manőver, másrészt szerintem ő roppantul élvezte volna. Szerintem ki sem tudtad volna rángatni. Talán még valami versenyre is rávett volna.

Igen, az lehet – nevette el magát Sam egy pillanatra, aztán megcirógatta Declan hasát. – Hiányzik?

Igen. Sokszor igen – ismerte be a férfi. – Tudod, amíg velem volt, mindig volt kihez szólnom, és… ha szavakkal vagy gondolatokkal nem is kommunikáltunk folyton, azért az érzéseinkkel igen. Tudtuk mit érez a másik, és arra folyton reagáltunk. Ettől olyan… élőnek éreztem magam… nem tudom, hogy ez-e a megfelelő szó. Talán nem.

Tudom, mire gondolsz – sóhajtott Sam, majd felkönyökölt. – Tényleg nem próbáltad meggyőzni, hogy maradjon itt veled?

Nem. Éreztem, hogy nem maradna. Csak felesleges bűntudatot keltettem volna mindkettőnkben.

Lehet. Tudod… időnként nagyon sajnálom, hogy Jolinar és én nem kerültünk ilyen közeli kapcsolatba. Persze, ha közelebb kerülünk, még jobban megviselt volna a halála, de mégis…

Az egy szerencsétlen helyzet volt, Sam. Egyikőtök sem tehet róla, hogy így alakult – cirógatta meg a nő arcát Declan.

De gondolj bele… ha itt lennének velünk mindketten…

Az nem semmi lenne – mosolyodott el Declan. – A hatodik generációs vadászgépekben már rég benne lenne a tehetetlenségi csillapítás.

Mit vadászgép – kuncogott Sam. – Azóta már kifejlesztettük volna a saját siklónkat.

Most, hogy így mondod…

De azért megoldjuk ketten is, igaz? – nézett kicsit komolyabban a nő Declanre.

A siklót?

Az életünket.

Persze – bólintott rá a férfi. – Csak néha belegondolok, hogy egy adott helyzetben Lytha mit tenne, mit mondana, mit érezne. Hogy szerinte mi lenne a helyes.

És most mit tenne? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Sam.

Megcsókolna téged.

Lytha?

Igen, ő is – tűnt fel Declan arcán egy pimasz mosoly, majd magához húzta Samet egy csókra.

Mit gondolsz, talált már gazdatestet? – kérdezte Sam, mikor elszakadtak egymástól.

Pár hét alatt? Nem, nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét Declan.

Azért… fura lenne… úgy találkozni vele… hogy valaki másban van.

Nekem mondod? – ráncolta a homlokát Declan.

Kitörne a féltékenység, mi? – próbálta ugratni Sam.

Inkább az irigység… van különbség? Amúgy, igen. És bosszantana, hogy máson keresztül kell kommunikálnom vele. De hát kicsi az esély rá, hogy találkozzunk. Bár… megígérte, hogy tudni fogok róla, ha talál gazdatestet.

Akkor biztos úgy is lesz – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Hidd el, megtalálja a módját. De lehet, hogy igazad van, és ez nem mostanában lesz. Nem könnyű nekik ez a dolog.

Tudom. És mostanában, hogy a Földdel nem olyan a kapcsolatuk, mint az elején…

Igen, tudom – sóhajtott Sam. – De hidd el, azt nem mi ketten, és főleg nem a kertemben heverészve fogjuk megoldani.

Tudom. Bemegyünk? Ehetnénk valamit.

Mehetünk. Összedobunk egy gyors vacsorát, aztán a többit majd meglátjuk – mondta Sam, így felálltak és besétáltak a házba.

Vacsorakészítés közben még mindig a tok'rákról beszélgettek, de végül az evés, és egy pohár finom vörösbor elterelte a figyelmüket a komolyabb témákról, és végül az este kimondottan kellemesen telt, olyannyira, hogy még másnap délelőtt sem volt kedvük kimászni az ágyból, egészen addig, míg Declannek indulnia nem kellett a reptérre.

Gondolj arra, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy így kell utaznod – ölelte át Sam a férfit, mikor leszálltak a motorról.

Ez tartja bennem a lelket. Meg az, hogy mostantól bármikor láthatlak – szorította magához Declan. – De még így is pokoli hosszú az út, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mi vár otthon. Napokba kerül behozni az elmaradásomat.

Gyorsan megleszel vele – bíztatta Sam. – És… tudom, hogy nem vagy egy panaszkodós típus, de ha eleged lesz, csak hívj! – mosolygott rá. – És üdvözlöm a többieket.

Átadom – bólintott rá Declan. – Mikor jössz utánam?

Nem tudom. Jövő hétvégén Helenhez vagyok hivatalos. Utána valamikor?

Előtte valamikor? Esetleg közben?

Majd beszélünk - nevette el magát Sam. – De valamikor dolgoznom is kell. Majd, ha hazajövök a következő küldetésről, jelentkezem. Szerencsére most már akkor is átugorhatunk egymáshoz, ha csak néhány óra időnk van. Szerintem Malek nem is tudja, mekkora jót tett velünk.

De, szerintem sejti – nevette el magát Declan. – De most menjünk be, mert lekésem a gépet.

Menjünk – adta meg magát Sam, de odabent tényleg csak annyi idejük volt, hogy még gyorsan megölelték egymást, váltottak egy röpke csókot, és Declan eltűnt a reptér forgatagában.


	32. Chapter 32

Sam némi egyeztetés után úgy döntött, hogy a péntek délután a legmegfelelőbb időpont, hogy felavassa az új eszközt, és meglátogassa Helent. Korán hazaért a munkából, és szerencsére úgy tervezték, hogy a hétvégéjük szabad. Persze Maleknek és az eszköznek hála már a sürgős hívás sem jelentett gondot, hisz Sam egy perc alatt hazaérhetett, így viszonylag nyugodtan vágott neki a nagy kalandnak. A Malektől kapott instrukcióknak megfelelően letette a műszert a szoba közepére, ahol egy másfél méteres körben nem volt körülötte semmi akadály, majd óvatosan megnyomta rajta a hármas gombot.

Furcsa bizsergést érzett, majd egy pillanatra elsötétült előtte minden, hogy aztán egy régimódian elegáns nappaliban tűnjön fel újra, aztán gyorsan a közelében lévő asztal sarkára támaszkodott.

Sam, jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá Magnus, mert látta, hogy Sam elég sápadt.

Elfeljtettem már, hogy milyen először kipróbálni egy újfajta utazási módot – lélegzett mélyeket Sam. – Az volt ilyen, mikor először léptem át a kapun. Szerencsére egy idő után megszokja a szervezeted – hunyta le a szemét egy másodpercre. - Uh… már egy kicsit jobb. Még jó, hogy pár órája nem ettem semmit.

Nem kérsz egy teát? Talán segítene.

Lehet – bólintott rá Sam, mire Magnus felvette a telefonját és intézkedett.

Legalább bele a sűrűjébe – fojtott el egy mosolyt, miután letette a telefont.

Feltett szándékod, hogy a frászt hozod rám? – viszonozta a mosolyt Sam.

Dehogy – tiltakozott Magnus. – Nem kell félned semmitől. Amúgy sem vagy egy ijedős fajta.

És igyekeztem előtanulmányokat folytatni.

Hm… hallani valamiről és találkozni valamivel nem ugyanaz – figyelmeztette Magnus, épp mikor kopogtak az ajtón, és belépett Nagyfiú. Sam egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán igyekezett leplezni az érzéseit.

Köszönöm! – nézett óvatosan a furcsa lényre, mikor letette elé a teáját, mire az némi szimatolás kíséretében biccentett, aztán Magnushoz lépett a másik csészével.

Limából kerestek – mondta neki, miközben letette a poharát.

Nem vagyok itthon, hacsak nem élet-halál kérdése.

Mondtam nekik.

Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Magnus, mire Nagyfiú biccentett, és elsétált.

Nagyfiú kissé bizalmatlan az idegenekkel – sandított Magnus Samre.

Gondolom eleget bántották, mielőtt otthont talált nálad – tűnődött el Sam.

Valóban – bólintott rá Magnus. – De holnapra megszokja a jelenléted, és össze fogtok barátkozni. Így is… elég jól viselted – kuncogott. – Annak idején Will megpróbált beleolvadni a falba, mikor meglátta.

Tudod, egy unas százszor rondább és ezerszer primitívebb, mint ő – vont vállat Sam. – Általában mégis szót értünk velük is. Bár inkább Daniel, mint én…

Na igen, Daniel… az örök diplomata. Ő mindig mindenkivel kijön, igaz?

Többnyire. És Nagyfiú régóta van nálad?

Sok éve – mosolygott maga elé Magnus. – Nagyon sokat segít nap mint nap. Ellátni a lakóimat, rendben tartani a házat, ő a sofőröm, a szakácsom… és tulajdonképpen mindent ő csinál – nevette el magát Magnus.

Kemény meló lehet. Gondolom nagy a ház.

Ó, nem is sejted – nevetett Magnus. – Gyere! Csak vess rá egy pillantást felülnézetből!

Hova megyünk?

Az északi toronyba. Bár hűvös lehet odafent. Adok neked egy pulcsit – nyújtott Sam felé egy kardigánt, amit a nő magára húzott, és Helen is felvett egy könnyű kis kabátot.

Declannek igaza volt – ámult Sam, mikor végigsétáltak a folyosókon.

Ez az eset sokszor fennáll – sandított rá Magnus. – Mit mondott?

Csak… azt mondta, jó lenne, hanem robbantanánk fel a házadat, mert túl szép, és túl régi ahhoz, hogy elfüstöljön.

Hát, én is értékelném, ha nem robbantanátok fel a házamat – bólintott rá Magnus. – Túl régóta élek itt ahhoz, hogy csak úgy másikat keressek magamnak.

Majd igyekszem visszafogni a kísérletező kedvemet.

Remek – bólintott rá Magnus, mikor megtorpant egy lépcsősor aljában. – Előre mész? Vigyázz, magas a lépcső!

Megyek – kémlelt felfele a szürkületbe vesző lépcsőre Sam, de aztán elindult rajta. Perceken keresztül sétáltak fel lassan, kényelmesen, de mikor kiléptek a szabadba, Sam elámult. – Wáó… ez eszméletlen… ezt tényleg nem fogom felrobbantani – pillantott egy másodpercre Magnusra, de aztán nem tudta levenni a tekintetét az ősi épületegyüttesről. – Mikor… Declan egyszer említette, hogy van egy katakomba-rendszer a házad alatt, gondoltam, hogy valami ősi hely lehet, de ez…

Örülök, hogy tetszik – mondta Magnus, és Sam elmosolyodott, mikor látta a szemében a büszkeséget és az elégedettséget.

Csodálatos.

Igen, az. De most gyere, menjünk vissza, mielőtt megfázol. Idefent mindig erős szél fúj, és így késő összel elég hideg van. Én néha itt töltöm a fél éjszakát, de… téged jégkockában vinnélek le hajnalban.

Mehetünk – adta meg magát Sam, bár nehezen szakadt el a látványtól, de végül lesétáltak a lépcsőn, és visszaindultak Magnus dolgozószobájába.

Sam! – hallotta meg félúton Henry hangját a nő.

Helló, Henry! – mosolygott rá.

Üdv itt nálunk! – biccentett a srác.

Kösz! Minden oké?

Mint mindig. Meddig lesz itt?

Amíg Helen ki nem dob – nevetett Sam.

Akkor majd dumálunk. Most… van egy kis dolgom.

Oké – bólintott rá Sam, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a srác elsiet.

Hányan dolgoztok ebben a házban? – kérdezte Magnustól.

Négyen. Ha Kate itt van, akkor öten – nevette el magát a nő.

Ez most komoly?

Persze. Tudod… egyikünknek sincs túl sok alvásra szüksége – vont vállat Magnus. – Megoldjuk.

Huhhh… én is munkamániás vagyok, de azért ez lehet, hogy túlzás.

Igen, te is megszállot vagy, mint én, pont ezért tudod, hogy… nem tudnék elviselni egy csomó okostojást a közelemben – kuncogott Magnus. – Valld be, te sem szereted, ha mások megpróbálnak beleokoskodni a dolgodba. Inkább dolgozol éjjel-nappal, mint valakivel együtt.

Érdekes meglátás, de… nem mondom, hogy nincs benne igazság – ismerte be Sam.

Na látod – telepedtek le újra Magnus irodájában. – Sokban hasonlítunk, te meg én.

Lehet – nevette el magát Sam, de aztán kopogtak az ajtón, és egy fiatal srác lépett be.

Magnus! Oh… elnézést… nem tudtam, hogy vendéged van.

Mit tehetek érted, Will? – nézett rá Magnus.

Beszélned kéne Lagosszal. Már háromszor hívtak.

Mondtam, hogy senkinek nem vagyok itt…

Kivéve, ha élet-halál kérdés. Azt hiszem, az, hogy golyók repkednek a fejük felett, eléggé élet-halál kérdés.

Will, Lagosban polgárháború van évek óta. Folyamatosan golyók repkednek a fejük felett – tisztázta Magnus, de mivel ifjú kollégája állta a pillantását, megadta magát. – Beszélek velük. Addig… körbevezetnéd Samet odalent?

Hogyne – bólintott rá a srác.

Menj csak Willel – mosolygott Magnus Samre. – Majd csatlakozom hozzátok.

Oké – állt fel Sam, és a sráccal együtt kisétáltak.

Bocs, hogy megnyerte a megtisztelő feladatot – nézett bocsánatkérőn Sam Willre.

Ugyan. Ma már úgysem volt különösebb dolgom – vont vállat a srác, majd kezet nyújtott. – Will Zimmerman.

Samantha Carter – mutatkozott be Sam is.

Mennyit tud a Menedékről? – kérdezte Will.

Egy másik házat már bejártam – mosolyodott el Sam.

Hát, akkor sok újat nem fogok tudni mondani.

Én úgy hallottam, hogy ahány ház a Menedékben, annyi féle érdekes dolog – vont vállat Sam. – Menjünk, mert a végén Helen kikérdezi a leckét, és mindketten megbukunk.

Igen, az lehet – sóhajtott Will is, így elindultak lefelé.

Végül Will szabályos kis idegenvezetést kerekített Samnek, de azt a nő már az első percekben észrevette, hogy hiányzik belőle az a fajta lelkesedés, amivel Declan vezette körbe a londoni házban. Will mintha megtartotta volna a képzeletbeli három lépés távolságot a plexifal túloldalán található lényektől.

Némelyik elég félelmetes, nem igaz? – sandított Sam a srácra, mikor a tűzelementál vagy harmadszor borította lángtengerbe a rendelkezésére álló teret.

Biztonságosan el vannak szigetelve – vont vállat Will. – Amelyik veszélyes, az nem tud kijönni. Amúgy… megkérdezhetem, hogy került kapcsolatba a Menedékkel? Magnus nem gyakran szokott…

Idegeneket beengedni a házába? – fejezte be a félbehagyott mondatot Sam.

Hát… igen.

Tudja… volt egy ügy, amiben együtt dolgoztunk, Helen és én. És… Declan.

Áh, értem – bólintott rá Will. – Szóval… a maga keze volt abban a múltkori dologban… mikor Magnus eltűnt.

Öhm… igen. Bocs. Gyorsan kellett beszélnem vele, és ez volt… a legegyszerűbb mód. Sajnálom, hogy… kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztam.

Hát… nem szeretem az ilyen meglepetéseket. De… túléltük ezt is. És… megkérdezhetem, milyen témában dolgoztak együtt?

Tudja, Will… asztrofizikus vagyok… szóval sok közös témánk van Helennel… Henryvel… Teslával…

És Declannel? Ő biológus. Vagy valami olyasmi.

Will… egy… véletlen… baleset folytán ismertük meg egymást… és… sokat segítettünk egymásnak, így jó barátságba kerültünk. Ennyi az egész. Ők megismerték egy kicsit az én munkámat, én pedig az övékét. Nem jelentek veszélyt a Menedékre, ha emiatt aggódik. Kölcsönösen helyeztük a titkainkat a másik kezébe.

Értem. És… nekem is mond egy titkot?

Többet találtam a Menedékben, mint valaha reméltem – nevette el magát Sam.

Igen? – nézett rá kérdőn Will.

Ez már egy titok volt – pillantott rá Sam, majd továbbindult.

Maga meg Magnus egy húron pendülnek – csóválta meg a fejét Will.

Miért?

Szeretnek rébuszokban beszélni – indult el a nő után Will is.

Pedig ha valaki tudja, hogy ez milyen rossz a másiknak, akkor az én vagyok, higgye el! – nevetett Sam. – Nap mint nap küzdök olyanokkal, akik mesterei ennek.

Akkor igazán megkönyörülhetne rajtam.

Hát jó – kuncogott Sam. – De ha én mondok magának egy titkot, akkor maga is nekem. Ez így működik.

Tévedtem. Maga rosszabb, mint Magnus – forgatta meg a szemét Will. – Ám legyen.

Rendben – sandított rá Sam. – Találtam valakit a Menedékben, aki igazán közel került hozzám – mondta maga elé mosolyogva.

Magnust? – torpant meg Will, mire Sam elnevette magát.

Miből vonta le ezt az eszeveszett következtetést?

Láttam már… nővel csókolózni – jött zavarba Will.

Tényleg?

Igen. De… el ne mondja neki, hogy tudok róla.

Will… maga szerint vannak előtte titkok?

Ez igaz – fintorgott a srác. – Szóval… mivel Henry foglalt… Teslára nem hiszem, hogy ráfanyalodna… Declan?

Hát… igen.

Mindig mondtam neki, hogy piszok mázlista – nevette el magát Will.

Örülök, hogy így gondolja – mosolygott rá Sam, és mivel lassan körbeértek, elindultak vissza az emeletre.

Szerintem üljünk be ide, míg Magnus végez a dolgával – javasolta Will, és egy másik helyiségbe vezette Samet, ahol a kandallóban barátságosan lobogott a tűz. – Kér valamit? Egy teát, vagy valami erősebbet?

Nem, kösz! – telepedett le Sam közel a tűzhöz. – Inkább csak átmelegednék egy kicsit, hűvös volt odalent. Addig maga mesél!

Mire kíváncsi?

Csak… volt odalent egy… fura érzésem.

Mire gondol?

Arra, hogy úgy éreztem, több áll maga és a lakóik között, mint az a plexifal, ami elválasztja őket a szabadságuktól.

Nem tudom, hogy mire gondol – rázta meg a fejét Will.

Valami… ami… nem engedi, hogy… úgy viszonyuljon hozzájuk, mint a többiek.

Magnus mondta, hogy ezt szedje ki belőlem? – nézett rá elutasítón Will.

Ahogy azt már megállapítottuk, Magnus előtt nincsenek titkok. Ha igazam van, akkor ő sokkal előbb tudta, hogy így van, mint én észrevettem, és az okot is tudja. De ha nem akar erről beszélni, nekem mindegy – vont vállat Sam.

Ez több titokba kerülne magának, mint amit eddig elmondott.

Hát jó… ha titkokat akar… képzelje egy hazaáruló katona őrizetét rábíztam az éhes Nikola Teslára, és a szívem mélyén reménykedtem benne, hogy megeszi vacsorára.

És megette? – ráncolta a homlokát Will.

Sajnos nem – húzta el a száját Sam. – Így minden büntetés nélkül megúszta, amit tett, és még Nikola is éhes maradt.

Inkább árulja el, konkrétan mivel foglalkozik – nézett Samre viszonylag komolyan Will.

Ám legyen. A tér-idő görbítés és a különböző dimenziókat és alternatív valóságokat összekötő hidak kialakításának lehetőségeit kutatom – füllentett Sam.

Mi van? – nézett rá értelmesen Will, ahogy azt a nő várta is.

Tudja, a mi valóságunknak millió féle variációja fut a miénkkel párhuzamosan, és meggyőződésünk, hogy kapcsolatot lehet teremteni ezek között. Minden döntés, amit hozunk, létrehoz egy párhuzamos univerzumot, és ha megfelelő energiával rendelkezünk, akkor tér-idő hidat lehet nyitni ezek között.

Ez nekem magas – rázta meg a fejét Will.

Maga kérdezte. De a lényeg, hogy ha megfejtjük igazán a tér görbítésének lehetőségeit, akkor olyan távolságok megtételére leszünk képesek rövid idő alatt, amihez a mai lehetőségeink mellett száz évek kellenének.

Ez most komoly?

Persze – bólintott rá komolyságot erőltetve magára Sam. – A kormány és a hadsereg olyan pénzeket öl ebbe a projektbe, amit maga el sem tud képzelni. Hatalmas lehetőség. A fizika törvényei, amiket ma ismerünk… behatárolják a lehetőségeinket. De ahogy Einstein mondta, a képzelet előtt nincs lehetetlen, és amit el tudunk képzelni, azt meg is tudjuk valósítani.

Ha maga mondja…

Kíváncsi még valamire?

Maga katona?

Igen – bólintott rá Sam. – Vadászpilóta.

Na, tudja, kit hülyítsen – rázta meg a fejét Will.

Én ezt halálosan komolyan mondtam. Több, mint száz órát repültem az iraki háborúban, megjártam Afganisztánt, és még sok minden mást. Részt vettem a legújabb vadászgépek fejlesztésében és tesztelésében.

Hogy a bánatba kerül mag a Menedékbe?

Tudja, Will, aki ennyi helyen megfordul, az néha érdekes dolgokba botlik. Néha olyan dolgokba, amik a Menedék figyelmét is felkeltik. És máris összetalálkoztunk, a Menedék meg én. De én most már eleget mondtam. Maga jön.

Maga tényleg rosszabb, mint Magnus – csóválta meg a fejét Will, majd eltűnődött, aztán felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Hosszú ideig bámult ki a lassan szürkületbe boruló városra, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.

Gyerek voltam még… alig nyolc éves… - kezdett bele végül a történetbe -, mikor a nyári szünetben anyámmal kempingezni indultunk. Nem ez volt az első alkalom… korábban is voltunk már. Nem voltunk túl gazdagok, így ez volt a nyaralás. Az első két napban minden rendben volt… nagyokat kirándultunk, úsztunk a tóban, tábortüzet raktunk, és történeteket találtunk ki a környező hegyekről, az erdőről… A harmadik éjjel… emlékszem, tiszta, csillagfényes éjszaka volt… épp csak elaludtunk… valami letépte fölülünk a sátrat. Csak a nagy reccsenésre emlékszem, és a szörnyre, ami lenézett rám. Anyám próbált megvédeni, de nem sikerült neki. Meghalt… A szörny megölte. Hosszú ideig próbáltam mindenkinek elmondani, hogy egy szörny ölte meg anyámat, de senki nem hitt nekem. Egyik pszichológustól vittek a másikig, míg végül meggyőztem magam, hogy… csak képzelődtem. A történetek miatt, amiket kitaláltunk elalvás előtt. Később még egy tanulmányt is írtam, hogy tud az elménk meggyőzni bennünket arról, hogy olyasmit láttunk, ami nem volt ott. Most már tudom, hogy tényleg ott volt. Láttam. És ha nincs Magnus… akkor engem is megölt volna – sóhajtott Will, mire Sam is felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – mondta halkan. – De akkor…

Akkor mit keresek itt? – nézett fel Will. – Csak… szeretném megérteni… ezt az egészet. A világot. Hogy miért történnek dolgok, amiknek nem szabadna megtörténni. Próbálom megismerni, megérteni… a szörnyeket. De azt hiszem… nekem ez egy kicsit lassabban megy, mint másnak. Értem én… hogy kihalóban lévő fajok, meg hogy védünk minden életet, meg minden… mégis, ha némelyikre ránézek… csak azt látom magam előtt, ami akkor régen történt. És ezért örülök, hogy köztünk van az a plexi fal. Mert néha úgy érzem, hogy ha egy ringbe kerülnék valamelyik agyaras-karmos döggel… hát nem biztos, hogy csak nekem lenne félnivalóm – mondta Will dühösen, de aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – Persze a legtöbbjük ártalmatlan, vagy inkább csak bosszantó, mint veszélyes… őket elég jól viselem. De azok, amik úgy néznek ki, mint az idegen a Nyolcadik utasban… azok mélyen gyökerező zsigeri ellenszenvet tudnak kiváltani belőlem, akár kihalóban vannak, akár nem.

Sajnálom, Will – tette gyengéden a srác hátára a kezét Sam. – Hihetetlen, hogy valami, ami gyerekkorunkban történik velünk, mennyire befolyásolja az egész életünket. Ezt én is ismerem. Alig pár évvel voltam idősebb, mint maga, mikor anyám meghalt egy balesetben. És ez mindent megváltoztatott. De azt is tudom, hogy ha ez nem így történik, akkor én ma nem vagyok az az ember, aki végül lettem. Tudja… húsz évig hibáztattam apámat azért, ami történt… egészen addig, míg meg nem tudtam, hogy beteg… csak akkor voltam képes elgondolkodni ezen az egészen, és megérteni, hogy… apám nem tehet arról, ami akkor történt. Azóta már apámat is eltemettem… de szerencsére még időben meg tudtam bocsátani neki.

Én is bocsássak meg a szörnynek? – nézett rá kérdőn Will.

Nem, Will, nem ezt mondtam. A két dolgot nem lehet összehasonlítani. Hisz apám nem saját kezűleg bántotta anyámat, csak… a munkája akkor is fontosabb volt, mint egy megbeszélt találkozó, így anyám megunta a várakozást, taxiba szállt… és belehalt. Rengeteg véletlen játszott össze, hogy így történjen, és ebből apám késlekedése csak az egyik volt. Ami önnel történt… teljesen más. Csak a fájdalom, amit akkor gyerekként átéltünk… az volt hasonló.

Sokat gondolkodtam már ezen – sóhajtott Will. – Ezek a lények… általában… nem túl intelligensek. Ösztönből cselekszenek. Vagy, mert éhesek, vagy, mert féltik a területüket, vagy egyszerűen megijednek tőlünk, vagy féltik a kicsinyeiket, tudom is én… legtöbbször nem azért támadnak, mert ártani akarnak. Nem tudom… mi volt az a lény… nem is akarom tudni… Magnus biztos tudja… de biztos van valami magyarázat arra, miért támadott ránk. Rosszkor voltunk rossz helyen… mint a maga édesanyja – pillantott Samre.

Igen, ha az ember képes józanul gondolkodni, akkor tudja ezt… csak ritkán képes rá.

Igen – hagyta rá Will. – De azzal, hogy itt vagyok… azt hiszem, szembenéztem azzal, ami történt – vett erőt magán, és lassan viszsatért a jelenbe. – Idővel jobb lesz. Már sokat javult, amióta itt vagyok.

Az jó – mosolygott rá Sam. – Akkor meg fogja itt találni a helyét. Ez a legfontosabb.

Hé, mi ez a kriptahangulat? – lépett be hozzájuk Magnus.

Á, dehogy, rosszul látod – mosolygott rá Sam.

Remélem is! Nem azért hívtalak meg, hogy depressziósan menj haza! Hank leszedi a fejemet, ha megtudja.

Nem fogok. Ha másért nem, azért, mert előbb halok éhen, mint hogy legyen időm depresszióba esni.

Akkor vacsora – bólintott rá Magnus. – Will?

Én még nem vagyok éhes, kösz – rázta meg a fejét a srác, így Sam és Helen elsétáltak.

Hogy tetszik a házam? – kérdezte Helen, mikor már nekiláttak a vacsorának, amit Nagyláb szolgált fel nekik.

Hát, nem mondom, hogy némelyik védenced nem túrja ki a goa'uldot a rémálmaimból – nevetett Sam. – De ami a házadat illeti… gyönyörű szép. Olyan… erőt sugárzó. Hidd el, az is tudja, hogy a falak között valami titok lappang, akinek halvány fogalma sincs a menedékről.

Lehetséges – mosolyodott el Magnus.

És… a lagosi gondok?

Ahogy mondtam… Lagosban évek óta dúl a polgárháború – sóhajtott Magnus. – Néha megtámogatom a házat egy fegyverszállítmánnyal, de erős a gyanúm, hogy… ez nem mindig oda kerül, ahova szeretném. Nem várhatom el tőlük, hogy pártatlanok és függetlenek maradjanak egy olyan helyzetben… bár jobban értékelném, ha őszinték lennének, de... így is megoldjuk.

És Lima?

A limai házam vezetője időnként kissé önállótlan – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. – Érdekes módon, ha nem ér el, valahogy mégis mindig megoldja a problémáit. Persze kényelmesebb, ha Magnus megmondja neki, hogy mit csináljon…

Na igen – nevetett Sam. – És… mi a program holnapra?

Felfedezhetjük a várost, vagy a házam alatti katakombarenszert…

Ez minden házvezetőnek mániája?

Micsoda?

Temetőkbe meg katakombákba mászkálni.

Nem, nem hinném – nevetett Magnus. – De ha nem akarsz, akkor irány a város. Felsétálhatunk a régi hídra, az is van olyan hátborzongató. Motorozhatunk is, bár jó ideje már, hogy nem vettem elő a gépet. Lehet, hogy nem ártana neki egy karbantartás, mielőtt ráülünk.

Megoldjuk – mosolyodott el Sam.

Oké – egyezett bele Magnus, és a vacsora további része alatt a városról mesélt Samnek, ezzel alaposan elment az idő, így végül Magnus Samre mosolygott.

Gyere, megmutatom a szobádat – mondta neki, így felálltak, és elsétáltak egy hosszú folyosó végére, ahol Magnus benyitott a szobába.

Megfelel? – kéredezte Samtől.

Tökéletes.

Akkor jó. Most hagylak… nekem van még egy kis dolgom.

Menj csak – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Rám fér egy kis pihenés. Otthon úgysem tudok soha kikapcsolni.

Rendben – bólintott rá Magnus, és kifele indult, de aztán, mikor a kilincsre tette a kezét, meggondolta magát, és megfordult.

Elmondod Declannek? – kérdezte, és Sam egyből tudta, hogy Will történetére gondol.

Ha nem szeretnéd, nem. De talán mindkettejüknek könnyebb lenne… Declan is tudná, hogy álljon hozzá, és… hogy… hogyan segíthetne… esetleg hatékonyabban Willnek.

És azt is tudná, hogy az én hibám – sütötte le a szemét Magnus.

Nem vagy hozzászokva ehhez az érzéshez, igaz? – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán.

Nem, nem igazán – látta be Magnus, majd halványan elmosolyodott. – Jó éjt, Sam! – köszönt el, majd elsétált.


	33. Chapter 33

Másnap reggel Sam viszonylag korán ébredt, így a szobája környékén nem találkozott senkivel. Gondolt egy merészet, és úgy döntött, sétálni indul a házban, és bízott benne, hogy Helen sem haragudna meg rá. Végül addig bolyongott, míg a központi labor mellett Henryre talált a kuckójában. A srác azonban épp el volt bújva az egyik asztal alá, ahol szerelt valamit, így nem vette észre.

Helló! – szólalt meg óvatosan Sam, de Henry még így is ösztönösen felkapta a fejét, lefejelve az asztal merevítőjét. – Au… Henry! – guggolt oda mellé Sam. – A jó ég áldja meg, mit csinál? Ez még nekem is fájt. Jól van?

Persze – mászott elő a srác megtapogatva a fejét. – Amíg nem folyik a vérem, jól vagyok. Mi járatban?

Olyan kihalt a ház, mint egy kísértetkastély, gondoltam keresek valahol valakit.

Micsoda mázlim van, hogy épp rám talált – nevette el magát Henry. – Amúgy a hasonlata annyira nem is rossz. Esküszöm, időnként én is úgy érzem, hogy kísértetek járnak a házban. Főleg, mikor eltűnnek az alkatrészeim, amiket esküdni mernék, hogy este itt hagytam az asztal sarkán.

Nincs maguknál is egy Frederic, aki szeret ilyesmivel csibészkedni? – kérdezte Sam.

Na még az hiányozna a boldogságomhoz – forgatta meg a szemét Henry. – Amúgy… most ráér?

Míg Helen meg nem talál, addig rá. Mit csinálunk?

Megmutatom a rendszert – ajánlotta Henry. – Aztán… majd összedugjuk a fejünket, hogy mit lehet javítani rajta – ajánlotta, és Sam örömmel ráállt a javaslatra, és alaposan áttanulmányozta Henry rendszerét, és adott is néhány ötletet a srácnak, majd néhányat megvitattak Herny ötletei közül is.

Már alaposan benne jártak a délelőttben, mikor úgy döntöttek, most már nem halogathatják tovább a reggelit, így elindultak felfele. Közben Samnek eszébe jutott valami.

Henry, magának tényleg van barátnője? – kérdezte.

Igen – mosolyodott el büszként a srác, de aztán sóhajtott. – Bár, amilyen régen láttam, azt sem tudom, nem csak álmodtam-e. Tudja… ő is vérfarkas.

Tényleg?

Aha.

És hogy találkoztak?

Ez egy hosszú történet – vont vállat Henry. – Angliában nyomoztunk Willel, nem messze Declantől. Egy magánkórházban… hivatalosan pszichiátriai intézet volt… nem hivatalosan odagyűjtöttek egy rakás vérfarkast… begyógyszerezték őket… meggyőzték őket, hogy ez egy betegség, amit gyógyszerrel lehet kezelni, meg arról, hogy azt a másik énjüket nem lehet uralni… mindegy, ez nem lényeg. Ott ismertem meg Erikát. És Alaistert is. Hát, nagy forradalmat keltettünk annak idején. De… ki pletykált rólam?

Áh, csak Will ki akarta találni, hogy kivel jöttem össze a Menedékből, és akkor említette, hogy maga nem lehet, mert maga foglalt.

Tényleg, Declannel minden oké?

Teljes mértékben – nevette el magát Sam.

Akkor jó – fordultak be a konyhába, és ott találták Magnust.

Sam – derült fel a nő arca. – Már azt hittem, elvesztél. Vagy elmenekültél.

Dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Minden oké. Csak… Henryvel belemerültünk a dolgokba. Aztán meg beszélgettünk egy kicsit.

Csak Erikáról meséltem – vont vállat Henry.

És azt is elmesélted, hogy gyereket vár? – ugratta Magnus.

Ez komoly? – nézett Sam csodálkozva a srácra. – Ezt nem mondta! Gratulálok!

Kösz – vigyorgott Henry, de alaposan zavarba hozták a lányok.

És mikorra várható? – érdeklődött Sam.

Az még kicsit odébb van – tűnődött el Magnus. – Náluk egy kicsit másként működnek a dolgok.

És… - kezdett bele egy kérdésbe Sam, de aztán a srácra nézett. – Nem baj, ha kérdezek? Nem akarom zavarba hozni, csak… kíváncsi vagyok.

Nyugodtan – vont vállat Henry. – Bár én nem biztos, hogy tudok válaszolni, de majd a doki – sandított Magnusra.

Csak… a kicsi egyből vérfarkas lesz? Elég nehéz lehet úgy rejtegetni…

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Henryn is csak pár éve tört ki az elmebaj – nevette el magát. – Amíg kicsik teljesen olyanok, mint a normális gyerekek. Nem lesz vele semmi gond.

Azért elképesztő… mindig az volt bennem, hogy ha valami furcsát akarok látni, akkor el kell hagynom a Földet. Aztán tessék…

Furcsaság van idehaza is épp elég – bólintott rá Magnus. – Csak sokan… nem is akarják megismerni. Kielégítik őket a kényelmes, szürke hétköznapok.

Igen, tudod… ismerni dolgokat, amiket senki más… felelősséggel jár – tűnődött el Sam. – Nézzük például a fizikát. Rengeteg kiváló fizikus van a világon, mégis… a féregjárat-fizikát legfeljebb tizen ismerjük.

Sam, most őszintén! Te ezt bánod?

Nem – ismerte be nevetve a nő. – Ezért a tíz emberért kezeskednék bármikor. De a többi… vagyis a legtöbb… hamar eladná a lelkét az ördögnek.

Vagyis jó így, ahogy van – szögezte le Magnus.

Tulajdonképpen… mondjuk – bólintott rá Sam.

Remek. Akkor… ha mára kiélveztétek a biztonsági rendszeremet, elrabolnálak Henrytől.

Megnézzük a motorodat?

Felőlem – állt rá Magnus. – De akkor azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek át kéne öltözni. Nem ezt a ruhát kellene összeolajoznunk.

Mehetünk. Bocs, Henry – mosolygott Sam a srácra, de az csak lazán vállat vont, és visszament dolgozni, Sam és Magnus pedig elvonultak átöltözni, aztán Magnus bekopogott Samért, és elindultak le a garázsba.

Hé, Doki! – szólt utánuk egy női hang a folyosón, mire Magnus még meg sem fordult, elnevette magát.

Kate! Mi újság? – nézett végül várakozón a lányra, de Sam figyelmét inkább a mellette álló férfi kötötte le, és felrémlett előtte Declan figyelmeztetése valami macskaszemű pasasokról, amit akkor nem tudott hova tenni, de Kate visszaterelte a figyelmét a jelenre.

Kéne lóvé – nézett vigyorogva a főnökére.

Mennyi? Na és mire? – nevetett vele Magnus, akinek felrémlett, hogy lezajlott már köztük ez a beszélgetés.

Jó sok – ment bele a játékba Kate is. – De jó célra megy – állította. Magnus, aki hitte is meg nem is, a férfira nézett.

Garris?

Én mondtam Kate-nek, hogy megoldjuk magunk is – szabadkozott a férfi, de Kate lehurrogta.

Persze, vagy két évünkbe kerülne összeszedni azt a pénzt. Ugyan már, Doki! – ütötte tovább a vasat.

Jól van, gyere velem, és meséld el, mit tervezel! – hívta Magnus magával Kate-et, így Sam és Garris magukra maradtak a bejárati csarnokban.

Hát, ezek jól itthagytak bennünket – nézett Sam a férfira. Garris egy darabig bizalmatlanul méregette a másikat, de aztán rábólintott.

Igen. A fajtámat tartják szeszélyesnek, de én Kate mellett kezdem megérteni… mit jelent a szeszélyes viselkedés.

Zavarja? – mosolyodott el Sam.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Garris.

Na látja. Szóval… Praxisból jöttek?

Igen – sóhajtott Garris. – Pedig ott is szükség lenne ránk, de Kate addig nyaggatott, míg nem tudtam nemet mondani neki.

Nem hinném, hogy elfogadna nemleges választ – nevette el magát Sam. – Amúgy… motort szerelni indultam, velem tart?

Mehetünk – bólintott rá a férfi, így lesétáltak a garázsba.

Maga szerint melyik lehet Magnusé? – nézegette Sam a három letakart kupacot.

Nézzük meg! – ajánlotta Garris, így leszedték a ponyvát mindhárom gépről.

Én erre szavazok – állt meg egy az övéhez hasonló gép mellett Sam, a két másik gyorsasági gépet alapból kizárva.

Egyetértek – állt meg mellette Garris. – Mi a baja?

Nem hiszem, hogy különösebb baja lenne. Helen csak annyit mondott, hogy évek óta nem használta, ráférne egy karbantartás, mielőtt elővesszük – nézett körül Sam, majd találomra kinyitva egy szekrényt, egy szerszámosládát hozott a motor mellé, majd leült a földre. - Közben mesélhetne nekem. Nem sokat tudok Praxisről – nézett Garrisre.

Amennyit én a felszínről – vont vállat a férfi.

Azért nem – állt neki leszedni néhány takarólemezt Sam. – Maga legalább már járt a felszínen.

Praxis most még nem az a hely, ahova szívesen hívnék vendéget. Olyan, mint egy frissen kitört vulkán. A felszín már kezd szilárdulni, de alatta még izzik a láva – sóhajtott Garris. – De majd egyszer… szívesen látom.

Szaván fogom – nevetett Sam. – Ad egy kisebb csavarhúzót? – kérdezte, mire Garris odanyújtotta neki a szerszámot. – Szóval… Praxisban olyanok élnek, mint maga?

A fajtámat herusannak hívják – magyarázta Garris. – De Praxisben számos faj él. Némelyik hasonlít az emberhez, legalábbis külsőre, mint én… mások nagyon… mások.

Értem – pillantott rá Sam, aztán elnevette magát.

Mi az?

Declannel egyszer beszélgettünk, és szóba kerültek… maga és Kate. És Declan azt mondta, magát nem szabad első látásra megítélni – tűnődött el Sam, de közben a szerszámosládára sandított. – Van műszerolaj vagy valami hasonló abban a dobozban?

Nincs – vette szemügyre Garris is a kínálatot. – De megpróbálok keresni – mondta, majd felállt, és a szekrényhez sétált.

Kösz. Szóval Declan azt mondta, ránézésre magát elfújná az első tavaszi szél, de valójában nem is.

A herusanok erősek, bár a testfelépítésükön ez tényleg nem látszik. És ez időnként sajnos tényleg túlzott hevességgel párosul.

Igen. De úgy látom, magát más aspektusból sem lehet elsőre megítélni.

Mire gondol? – ült vissza Garris a helyére, és egy olajos flaskát nyújtott át a nőnek.

Első ránézésre maga egy morcos, magának való alak. De valójában ez egyáltalán nem igaz. Kellemes csalódás volt.

Ennek örülök – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a férfi arcán. – Ami pedig az első benyomását illeti… a herusanok bizalmatlanok. Különösen az emberekkel szemben. Én Kate miatt egy kicsit már nyitottabb vagyok, de… a társaim nem szívesen közösködnek az emberekkel.

És Kate-et elfogadták?

A legtöbben. De ezért nagyon sokat kellett dolgoznia. Belátták, hogy Kate tényleg Praxisért küzd nap mint nap.

Kemény munka lehet – sóhajtott Sam. – Motorolajat gondolom nem látott a szekrényben – nézett Garrisre, de a férfi erre már csak tanácstalanul megvont a vállát. – Mindjárt megoldjuk – mondta Sam, majd megtörölgette a kezét, és elővette a telefonját.

Sam! – szólalt meg a másik oldalon meglepetten Henry.

Bocs, hogy zavarom – nevette el magát Sam. – Olajat cserélnék Magnus motorjában, de nem tudom, van-e itthon.

Jövök – nevette el magát Henry is, majd kinyomta a telefont.

Jé, Garris! – lepődött meg Henry pár perccel később, mikor belépett a garázsba. – Üdv!

Henry! – üdvözölte Garris is a másikat.

Kate is itt van?

Igen, Dr. Magnusszal tárgyal.

Akkor az hosszú lesz – vigyorgott Henry. – Két erős akaratú nő egymásnak feszül…

Henry, nem lehetne, hogy inkább fakaszt nekem olajat valahonnan? – nézett rá egy elfojtott mosollyal Sam.

Ja, máris – kapott észbe a srác, hogy miért is jött, és egy másik szekrényhez lépett, és hozott Samnek egy doboz olajat. – Remélem, ez jó bele.

Megnézem – vette át a dobozt Sam, és végül rábólintott. - Jó lesz. Kéne még pár dolog – nézett Henryre, és a következő másfél órában megoldották az olajcserét, rendbetettek még ezt-azt a motoron, és közben kellemesen elbeszélgettek. Végül Kate hangjára kapták fel a fejüket.

Hát ez szép… megjelenik egy szőke nő a Menedékben, és máris minden pasi körülötte legyeskedik. Csodálom, hogy Nagyfiú még nincs itt – mérte végig a pasikat, majd Samre vigyorgott. – Helló! Kate Freelander – mutatkozott be, és kezet nyújtott Samnek.

Sam Carter – biccentett Sam is, majd szemügyre vette a csupa olajos kezét. – Bocs…

Ugyan… én odalent ennél mocskosabb szoktam lenni – vont vállat Kate, mire Sam kezet fogott vele. – Nekem sose adta oda a motorját – fintorgott Kate Magnus motorjára.

Van neked sajátod – forgatta meg a szemét Magnus.

Persze. De akkor is…

Na menj szépen, és tedd a dolgod! – nevette el magát Magnus.

Szívélyes fogadtatás, nem? – nézett kérdőn Kate Samre.

Kaptál lóvét? – nevetett Sam.

Jah, de csak azért, hogy fogjam be a számat – bólintott rá a lány. – Megyek is. Ennél még odaát is szívesebben látnak – nyújtotta Garris felé a kezét, így a férfi felállt és hagyta, hogy Kate maga után húzza.

Jelentkezz, ha van valami! - szólt még utánuk Magnus.

Persze, persze – morgott a lány, és eltűntek.

Jó fej csaj – nézett utánuk Sam.

Sokat javult a modora, mióta hozzánk került – nevetett Magnus. – Mi a helyzet a motorral?

Készen áll az indulásra.

Hát, akkor erről is lemaradtam – sóhajtott teátrálisan Magnus. – Átöltözünk, és mehetünk csavarogni.

Nekem jó. Bár egy fürdést is közbeiktatnék – nézett végig magán Sam.

Oké, akkor egy óra múlva itt – mondta Magnus, mire Sam rábólintott, és elsietett.

Samnek nem is kellett egy óra, hogy visszaérjen, de Magnus így is megelőzte. Épp a másik két motort takarta vissza a ponyvával.

Bocs, hogy azokat is kicsomagoltam – mentegetőzött Sam.

Nem gond. Nem tudhattad, melyik az enyém.

Ahogy néztem, azokat sem használta senki már évek óta.

Lassan négy éve – sütötte le a szemét Magnus.

Bocs… én nem… akartam elrontani a kedvedet – lépett oda hozzá Sam.

Semmi baj – nézett rá a másik nő. – Úgyis… hallottál már Ashley-ről.

Igen.

Kitől? Declan?

Igen. De… nem mondott sokat. Azt hiszem… nem igazán ismerte Ashley-t.

Nem, tényleg. Akkor még nem járt ide. Egyszer-egyszer találkoztak, de csak futólag. Más területen dolgoztak, nem volt lehetőségük megismerni egymást. De most… inkább menjünk – vett egy nagy levegőt Magnus, így mindketten feltették a sisakot, felültek a motorra, és elindultak.

Végigmegyünk a folyóparton? – kérdezte Magnus.

Nekem jó – hagyta rá Sam, és bár a sisak eléggé korlátozta a látóterét, nézelődött, amerre jártak, és Magnus csak egy fél órával később állt meg egy romos híd lábánál.

Pfúúú… - vette le Sam a sisakját. – Háborús országokban láttam ilyet.

Ez egy nagyon régi város, Sam. Vannak romos részei. És… az abnormálisok az ilyen helyeket szeretik. Elhagyatott, messze a tömegtől. Gyere! – mosolygott Samre, és elindultak a hídra.

Szereted ezt a várost – nevette el magát Sam. – Mint Declan Londont.

Igen, tényleg – állt meg Magnus egy helyen, és korlátra támaszkodott. – Tudod, nagyon régóta élek itt. Ismerem ennek a helynek minden szegletét… még láttam ezt a hidat fénykorában, mikor tömegek használták. De a világ folyamatosan változik.

Nem lehet könnyű ezzel együttélni.

Vannak változások, amiket könnyű elfogadni, másokat nehezebb – indult tovább Magnus, és végül elsétáltak a leszakadt híd széléig, ahonnan egy kis ideig nézték az alattuk áramló folyót, aztán pár méterrel visszább Magnus felült a korlátra.

Látom, nincs tériszonyod – telepedett mellé Sam is, de azért ő kapaszkodott egy merevítőbe.

Ashley rosszabb volt. Szerette a felhőkarcolók tetejéről lógatni a lábát, főleg éjszakánként. Ha ilyenkor hívtam, mindig üvöltött a szél a telefonjából – mélázott el Magnus.

Sajnálom… - nézett rá Sam, de a nő csak elhúzta a száját.

Én is. De maradjunk a jelenben. Kösz, hogy rendbehoztad a motoromat.

Ugyan, élveztem – vont vállat Sam. – És Garris sokat segített. És közben beszélgettünk. Szimpatikus srác.

Igen – nevette el magát Magnus. – Bár láttam már késsel a kezében.

Nehéz elképzelnem róla – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Oh, igazi herusan. Időnként előbb cselekszik, aztán gondolkodik. De Garris nem vészes, és Kate nagyon jó hatással van rá. Örülök, hogy… úgy tűnik, kézeben tartják Praxist. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy elfogadják őket, mint… ha nem is vezetőt, de… azért hallgatnak a szavukra.

Úgy vettem észre, a lenti problémák nem sokban különböznek a fentiektől.

Praxis lakói ugyanazokkal a gyarlóságokkal vannak megáldva, mint az emberek. Miért lenne ez másként? Vannak köztük rendesek, és bűnözők is, akár csak köztünk – mondta Magnus, és pár dolgot mesélt Praxisról, arról, amikor felfedezték, és arról is, mikor az ott élő abnormálisok megpróbálták birtokba venni a felszínt, de végül elhallgatott, és mindketten elmerültek a gondolataikban egy időre, de Sam végül magához tért.

Merre jársz? – mosolygott Magnusra.

Sok minden járt a fejemben, bocs – nevette el magát a nő.

Kérdezhetek valamit? De meg ne sértődj!

Persze – vont vállat Magnus.

Valaki… meggyanúsított, hogy… összejöttem veled – sandított rá Sam, de Magnus csak elnevette magát.

Will?

Mondtam én neki, hogy előtted nincsenek titkok – nevetett Sam is.

Willnek átkozottul jó szeme van. Néha azt is észreveszi, amit nem kéne – vont vállat Magnus.

Szóval igaz.

Mi? Hogy volt egy futó kapcsolatom egy kedves lánnyal, akivel épphogy csak túléltünk egy túszdrámát? Igen.

De…

De akkor hogy szerettem bele Malekbe?

Igen.

Sam… szerinted a kettő kizárja egymást?

Nem tudom.

Egyáltalán nem. Charlotte egy kedves, aranyos, okos lány, tele élettel… egy kicsit… engem is visszarángatott az életbe. Jó volt… egy szép emlék. Aztán ő is, én is visszatértünk a saját életünkhöz.

És Malek?

Ő más… - tűnődött el Magnus. – Hosszú ideje ő az első, akivel el tudnám képzelni… komolyabban.

Szóval megbántad, hogy így eljöttél?

Azt nem, de… Malek hiányzik. De én nem mehetek el innen, ő nem jöhet ide, és itt a kör bezárul. Függetlenül a különbségektől, meg minden egyébtől. Bolond vagyok?

Hogy beleszerettél egy tok'rába? – nevette el magát Sam. – Nem, nem vagy bolond. Valahol… én is szerettem Martoufot. Csak… nem engedtem, hogy tudatos legyen. Ugyanazért, amit te is mondasz. Nem vezethet egymás mellett az utunk. Még akkor sem, ha időnként ugyanaz a cél vezérel bennünket. Ő oda tartozott, én ide. De ettől függetlenül mindig gondoltam rá, mindig aggódtam érte, és tudom, hogy ez kölcsönös volt.

Ez annyira nem fair – csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. – Bár te már túl vagy rajta, és itt van neked Declan…

Néha álmodom Martoufról. A Neturól… vagy… felrémlenek valahonnan Jolinar emlékei… olyankor napokig magamba tudok fordulni. Declan sokat segít feljeteni… bár ezeket a dolgokat sosem felejtem el. Nem is akarom. Részei az életemnek. De igazad van. Így könnyebb, hogy van nekem Declan. Engem ő fog visszarángatni az életbe. Talán… neked is valaki olyat kellene keresned… aki… elérhető.

Nicolát? – nevette el magát Magnus.

Miért? Szereted őt, nem? – kérdezte Sam, mire Magnus egy pillanatra felkapta a fejét, aztán elmosolyodott.

Egy kicsit. De ez nem teljesen az az érzés. És amúgy is egy hét alatt bediliznék tőle – nevette el magát. – És egyelőre Malekkel vannak tele a gondolataim, már amikor van időm magammal foglalkozni. Talán idővel csillapodik majd… ez a káosz bennem.

Sok idővel.

Tudom. Addig is… minden marad a régiben.

Nem igazán tudom eldönteni… hogy ha Malek esetleg véletlenül erre vetődik… szóljak, vagy ne?

Szólj! Mindig örülök, ha láthatom. Az, hogy mit gondolok, vagy érzek… nem attól függ, hogy mikor láttam utoljára. Nekem az idő… egy kicsit mást jelent.

Gondolom. De… szóval neked… James óta nem volt senki? – kérdezte Sam, de mikor már azt hitte, hogy Magnus nem is fog válaszolni, a nő elővette a telefonját, és némi keresgélés után mutatott Samnek egy képet.

Huhh… - mosolyodott el Sam. – Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. Egyedülálló pasi lehetett.

Az volt. Jóképű, okos, kedves, udvarias… nyitott mindenre, kíváncsi a világra…

De akkor miért nem működött?

Tipikus példája voltunk a két dudás egy csárdában esetének. És ő még mindig ezerszer jobban viselte, mint az a kor általában. Akkor még egy nőnek nem igazán volt szava. De James ebben is úttörő volt. Mindig, mindenben támogatott. Aztán átléptem a határt, és vége lett. Megértettem… és ő is engem, és szakmailag továbbra is támogattuk egymást, ha kellett, de… együtt nem működött tovább.

És később? Amikor a világ már sokkal elfogadóbb volt?

Akkor meg már mi voltunk túl büszkék, és túl elszigeteltek. Nem tudtunk úgy nyitni egymás felé, ahogy kellett volna. Néha találkoztunk… nem túl sűrűn, mert tudtuk, hogy egy-egy ilyen után csak még nehezebb mindkettőnknek.

És tényleg nem volt közben senki más?

Semmi komoly. Pár elvetemült próbálkozásom volt, de vagy arra jöttem rá, hogy… az illető a lába nyomába sem érhet Jamesnek, vagy arra… hogy ha esetleg mégis megközelíthetné… szóval nem rángathatom bele ebbe az egészbe. Az életem egy bolondokháza, ami ráadásul még veszélyes is.

Ezt ismerem – sóhajtott Sam -, de ami a másik dolgot illeti… amíg őt kerested mindenki másban… addig esélyed sem volt. Ő egyszeri és megismételhetetlen.

Igen. Talán Malek épp azért… mert ő annyira más. Alapjaiban más. És nem csak… szóval nem csak azért, mert tok'ra.

Én nem hinném, hogy annyira más – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Jóképű, a maga módján kedves és udvarias, okos is, úttörő is, kicsit lázadó is… nem látok sok különbséget közte és James között.

Igen, ez mind igaz, de mégis… annyira más… - sóhajtott Magnus, aztán a másik nőre nézett. – De ha már én így feltártam az életemet… fordítsuk vissza akérdést! Mintha azt hallottam volna, hogy neked volt egy vőlegényed.

Henry, Henry, Henry – csóválta meg a fejét Sam mosolyogva.

És ha nem tőle tudom?

Én másnak nem beszéltem róla, Daniel pedig nem hiszem, hogy kiadott volna ennyire.

Jól van, tényleg tőle tudom – adta meg magát Magnus. – Szóval?

A helyzet az, hogy… nem csak egy… két vőlegényem is volt már. Hogy hova tettem a szememet meg az eszemet mindkét helyzetben, azt nem tudom.

Rossz húzás volt?

Mindkettő – bólintott rá Sam. – Az elsőnél még mondhatjuk, hogy túl fiatal voltam, hogy nem láttam tisztán magam körül a világot… de még szerencsére időben felnyílt a szemem. Kegyetlenül félreismertem valakit… hogy szándékosan csinálta velem, vagy nem, azóta sem tudom. De végül felszínre került az igazi énje, ami kegyetlenül nem tetszett… és ennyi volt.

És a másik?

A másik… kicsit bonyolultabb volt. Félek, hogy féreértenéd az egészet…

Sam…

Jól van, oké… az az egész csak… menekülés volt. Volt valaki… aki régóta fontos volt nekem, de… mégsem lehetett köztünk semmi. Még akkor sem, ha… azt hiszem… kölcsönös volt.

Sam, rébuszokban beszélsz.

Ó, tőled tanultam. Meg Malektól – nevette el magát Sam.

Nana! – nevetett vele Magnus.

Jól van, elmondom. Jack O'Neill…

Á, a volt parancsnokod.

Igen. És épp ez volt a probléma. Ő a parancsnokom volt, én az alárendeltje… a szabályzat, a hierarchia, az elhivatottságunk… olyan falként magasodott közöttünk, amit nem tudtunk ledönteni. Bár most így utólag azt hiszem… olyan nagyon nem is akartunk. De abban az időben… szóval apám tudott róla… és mindig rágta a fülemet. Hogy ha igazán akarjuk meg tudjuk oldani. Akárhogy. Csak ismerjük már be magunknak és egymásnak is, és akkor majd találunk valami lehetőséget… De telt az idő, és egyikünk sem tett semmit, és én meguntam. Belefáradtam, azt hiszem. A várakozásba, és abba, hogy tudat alatt tudtam, úgysem történik majd semmi. És azt akartam, hogy apám is szálljon le a témáról. És jött egy kedves, aranyos, naív srác, aki fülig belém habarodott, és egy idő után meggyőztem magam arról, hogy én is szeretem. Apám persze nem ette meg. Mindig is úgy ismert, mint a tenyerét, sosem tudtam megvezetni. Még a halálos ágyán is azt mondta, hülyeséget készülök csinálni. Aztán ő meghalt, és én rájöttem, hogy tényleg készülök elszúrni az életemet. És ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy Pete is kezdett átlátni rajtam, és végül… ő lépett ki. Ennyi a második eljegyzésem rövid története.

És O'Neill?

Két éve már, hogy nem láttam, nem is hallottam felőle – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Mint mondtam… nem az idő változtat az érzéseinken.

Tény – bólintott rá Sam. – De mióta áthelyezték… nem is tudom. Sokat gondolkodtam apám szavain… tudod, azon, hogy ha igazán akarjuk, megtaláljuk a módját annak, hogy együtt lehessünk. És rájöttem, hogy… azt hiszem… egyikünk sem akarta annyira, hogy… feláldozza a munkáját, a rangját vagy az akármilyét egy esetleges kapcsolatért. Vagyis… olyan sokat mégsem jelentett, sem neki, sem nekem. És az, hogy ebben a két évben egyszer sem kerestük egymást… ez is mond valamit. Nem mondom, hogy nem gondoltam rá ebben az időben, de… egyre inkább úgy… csak mint egy szép emlékre. És mióta Declan van az életemben… szóval… nem is értem azt az egészet. Hogy mit ettem Jacken. Mármint… én mindig átláttam a cinikus, bunkó, macsó álarcán, ami mögé általában rejtőzött, és nagyon jól tudtam, miért olyan, amilyen… Amikor mások azt mondták rá, hogy mekkora egy érzéketlen paraszt tud lenni, én mindig megértettem a viselkedését. De összehasonlítva Declannel… hát magasan Declan nyert. Nem kell aggódnod… Declan az a pasi, akit mindig is kerestem. Bár… azért aggódhatsz egy kicsit – tűnt fel egy cinikus mosoly Sam arcán.

Miért is?

Hm… tudod, ez érdekes. Azok a pasik, akik közel kerültek hozzám… szóval a statisztikát tekintve tízből legalább nyolcszor korai és erőszakos halált haltak. Meghalt Jonas… az első vőlegényem, aki később egy CSK csapat parancsnoka lett… Narim, Martouf, Orlin, és még páran. Én a helyedben félteném Declant.

A párod a legtöbb esetben katona volt, nem?

Nem mindig.

Ja, igen, lehetett tok'ra is, igaz.

Tudom, mire gondolsz, Helen… hogy ezek a pasik veszélyes életet éltek nélkülem is. De ez nem minden esetben igaz. Narim tudós volt. Egy olyan világban, ami erkölcsi fejlettségét tekintve messze előttünk járt… én kevertem bele a lekvárba. Csak miattam akart segíteni szembeszállni Travellel.

Ha nem kevered bele mi történt volna?

Talán… két héttel később halt volna meg – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

Vagyis nem a hathatós közreműködésed miatt halt meg – tisztázta Magnus. – Sam… ennyi erővel James is miattam halt meg. Hisz én rángattam bele a forrásvér-vadászatba. De mindannyian meghozták a saját döntésüket. James is mondhatta volna, hogy nem jön velem, hanem inkább szépen hazamegy, és éli az életét, és köszöni szépen, nem kér a hülyeségemből. De nem így döntött… ahogy Narim is maga döntött úgy, hogy segít neked.

Tudom, csak… olyan sokan meghaltak körülöttem.

Mondd ezt majd százötven év múlva – nézett rá szigorúan Magnus.

Jó, oké, tudom, hogy igazad van – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam.

Sam… szereted Declant?

Igen – mosolyodott el a nő.

Csak ez számít. Declan felelősségteljes felnőtt ember, és kemény katona. Ő is meghozza a saját döntéseit, ahogy eddig is tette. Bízd rá, el tudja dönteni, hogy vállalja-e a kockázatot, ami veled jár. És hidd el, neked vele lenni ugyanolyan kockázatos, mint neki veled.

Na, akkor zsák megtalálta a foltját – nevetett Sam. – Azért kösz. Kicsit megnyugtattál.

Már megérte. De lassan sötétedik… hazamegyünk vacsorázni, vagy megálljunk valahol?

Nem venném a lelkemre, ha Nagyfiú feleslegesen fáradna. Menjünk haza – mondta Sam, így lassan visszasétáltak a motorhoz, és hazahajtottak.


	34. Chapter 34

Mivel Sam és Helen még vacsora után is sokáig beszélgettek, Sam másnap reggel elég későn ébredt. Éhes is volt már, így egyből a konyhába ment, de ott csak Nagyfiút találta, aki ott rendezkedett.

Helló! – állt meg az ajtóban, és bár Helennek igaza volt, két nap alatt megszokták egymást, azért nem akart közelebb menni, míg nem kapott a másiktól némi pozitív reakciót.

Jó reggelt! – pillantott rá Nagyfiú, de aztán folytatta a munkáját.

Maradt még valami reggeli? – sétált beljebb Sam.

Igen. Mit szeretne?

Bármit. Farkaséhes vagyok – nevette el magát Sam.

Pirítós, rántottával és tea – ismertette Nagyfiú a választékot.

Remek – bólintott rá Sam, és hozzá is látott, de azért kedve támadt szóra bírni a nagydarab, szőrös figurát is. – Mondja, nagyon felborítottam a rendszert?

Miért? – nézett rá Nagyfiú.

Csak… elvonom Dr. Magnus figyelmét a munkájától.

Magnus figyelmét semmi sem vonhatja el a munkájától – ellenkezett Nagyfiú.

Vagyis fél éjjel dolgozott, hogy behozza azt, amíg csavarogtunk – tisztázta Sam.

Igen.

Sosem pihen?

Nem.

Az úgy kemény lehet.

Az.

És ez büszkeség vagy bizalmatlanság?

Micsoda?

Hogy nem fogad el segítséget.

Maga szerint?

Szerintem mindkettő. De maga jobban ismerni nálam – nézett kérdőn Nagyfiúra, de az figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést.

Azt üzeni, hogy az irodájában várja, ha megreggelizett.

Értem – nevette el magát Sam. – Ne faggatózzak – hajtotta le a fejét, de erre is csak egy sanda pillantást kapott válaszul. – Irigylem Helent – folytatta Sam. – A legjobb emberekkel van körülvéve. Mármint… úgy értem…

Így van – szakította félbe Nagyfiú a mentegetőzést. – És ha végzett, akkor várja az irodájában.

Jól van, azért kidobni nem kell – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Megyek már – tette le a villáját, majd fogta a bögréjét, és elsétált Magnus irodája fele.

Magnus épp telefonált, így Sam vissza akart lépni, mikor benyitott, de a nő intett neki, hogy csak lépjen be. Sam egy pillanat múlva azt is megértette, hogy miért, Magnus valami ismeretlen nyelven beszélt valakivel, így Sam az ablakhoz sétált, és a teáját kortyolgatva várta, hogy a hívás véget érjen.

Sam, minden rendben? – kérdezte Magnus, mikor letette a telefont.

Persze, miért?

Csak feszültnek tűnsz – sétált oda mellé Magnus.

Azt hiszem, rossz helyen érdeklődtem felfelé – vont vállat Sam. – Nagydarab barátod eléggé rossz néven vette, hogy rólad próbáltam faggatni.

Mondott valamit?

Rólad? Azt hiszem, tüzes vassal se tudnám rákényszeríteni – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Ezt tudom. De nem erre gondoltam. Mondott neked valamit, ami miatt ilyen feszült vagy?

Tudod, van az a pillantás, amihez nem kellenek szavak. És ez még nála is így van.

Sajnálom Sam.

Mit? Hogy az embereid az utolsó vérükig hűségesek hozzád? Nem kell ezt sajnálni.

Nem, csak… ő az egyik legrégibb barátom. Ő az, akinek bármit elmondhatok, akire bármilyen titkomat rábízhatom…

És most sokadszor bebizonyosodott, hogy méltó a bizalmadra. Nincs ezzel semmi baj, Helen.

Tudom, csak… nem akarom, hogy rossz érzéssel menj el tőlem.

Nem, erről szó sincs. Én nem tudtam megint, mikor kell befogni a számat. Majd figyelek rá. És te? Ez a telefon is kicsit feszültnek tűnt. Milyen nyelven beszéltél?

Japánul – vont vállat Magnus. – Egy lakatlan szigeten találtak egy rég kihaltnak vélt abnormálist. Akadt vele egy kis problémájuk, de megoldják.

Az jó. Profik az embereid.

Azért ülnek ott, ahol ülnek. De ugyanezt elmondhatjuk a te társaidról is.

Igaz. Mit csinálunk ma?

Csak lecsallak a katakombákba – nevette el magát Magnus.

Ezzel csak az a baj, hogy ha veled lemegyek oda, akkor előbb-utóbb Declannel is ki kell mennem a temetőbe.

A Highgate-be?

Igen.

Nem azért szeret oda járni, mert temető – rázta meg a fejét Magnus. – Legalábbis az a hely nem olyan, mint ma egy temető. Inkább egy szoborpark, ahol nagy emberekre emlékezhetsz. Ha tető lenne felette, olyan lenne, mint egy templom.

Szóval jártál már ott.

Igen. Tudod, a szobrok… angyalok, vagy akár oroszlánok… olyanok, mintha csak a pillanatot várják, hogy megmozduljanak. Tom Sayer kőből faragott kutyáját nézve az az érzésed, hogy mindjárt felugrik, odafut hozzád és megnyalja a kezed. A zongora, amit már benőtt a borostyán… szinte várod, hogy megszólaljon…

Hátborzongató – borzongott meg ténylegesen Sam.

Nem, ha ott vagy, hidd el, nem az! De mindegy. Akkor mond meg te, mit szeretnél ma csinálni? Mehetünk múzeumba, vagy kirándulni, mesélhetek neked még a lakóimról, de szervezhetünk valami akciót is, ha egy kis adrenalinra vágysz. Vagy összebékíthetlek Nagyfiúval… Vásárolgathatunk is, ha azt szeretnél, csinálhatunk valami csajos dolgot. Vagy megmutathatom a laborokat, azt gondolom Will nem mutatta.

Rendben. Akkor maradunk házon belül – bólintott rá Sam.

Oké, ezt megbeszéltük. Mehetünk – bólintott rá Helen. – Bár ebben is más a szakterületünk…

Nem baj. Janettel sokat szoktunk együtt dolgozni, az esetek többségében tudok neki segíteni, és ragadt is rám tőle sok minden. Nem vagyok se orvos, se biológus, azért érdekel a dolog – mondta Sam, miközben átsétáltak a ház egy teljesen más részébe, ahol Magnus megmutatta Samnek a különböző laborokat, amik mind a legmodernebb eszközökkel voltak felszerelve. Sam látta ezt, és elismerést váltott ki belőle.

Helen, most úgy őszintén… és ha nem akarsz, nem kell válaszolnod… miből tartod fenn ezt a helyet?

Neves támogatóim vannak – nevetett Magnus. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… némelyek tudják értékelni a munkát, amit végzünk. Kisebb részük tudományos szempontból, a többség inkább hálás, hogy megmentettük ilyen-olyan abnormálisok garázdálkodásaitól. És persze jól forgatom azt a pénzt, amit kapok. Egy-egy jó húzással akár meg is lehet duplázni azt az összeget, amit befektetek. Főleg, ha… megfelelő körben vannak ismerőseid – kuncogott a nő. – És… jó tanácsadóim vannak. Emberek és abnormálisok. Sokan látják előre a pénzügyi helyzet alakulását. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hatalmon lévők látják és elismerik, hogy mi mindentől védjük meg őket. Lásd a Praxisből feltörő abnormális horda. Aki azzal szembesült annak idején, az tudja, hogy minden pénzt megér, hogy a Menedék-hálózatot fenntartsuk.

Értem – bólintott rá Sam. – Neked legalább nincs egy bizottság, amit folyton győzködnöd kell, hogy minden kapunyitásod indokolt volt.

Nem, nekem idióta politikusaim vannak, akiket győzködnöm kell, hogy az agresszív abnormális veszélyesebb ellenfél, mint a konkurens párt elnökjelöltje – nevetett Magnus. – És neked legalább nem személyesen kell győzködnöd azt a bizottságot, hanem vannak feletted, akik felfogják a nagy részét.

Ez igaz – látta be Sam. – De a felettem lévőkről jut eszembe, este még gondolkodtam a dolgokról, amikről beszéltünk…

És?

Csak az jutott eszembe, amit mondtam neked, hogy olyan pasit kéne keresned, aki… megközelíthetőbb, elérhetőbb, mint Malek. És ha már Nikolát élből elutasítod… nem is értem miért – kuncoogott közben Sam -, szóval mi a helyzet Landryvel?

Hank családos ember, Sam – pillantott fel Magnus egy monitorból, ahol ellenőrzött valamit.

Nem… évekkel ezelőtt elvált. A lánya pedig felnőtt nő, nem hinném, hogy belekötne az apjába, ha lenne valakije. És… úgy vettem észre, kedvelitek egymást. Különben repültél volna, mint a győzelmi zászló, mikor másodszor odarángattalak.

Ő megint tipikus esete annak, hogy nem érdemes elrontani egy barátságot… - indult tovább Magnus.

Úgy látszik, neked ez az általános kifogás mindenre – tette csípőre a kezét Sam.

Lehet – vont vállat Magnus.

Nézd… tudom, hogy Landry már nem fiatal… de nem rossz pasi, és kedves, aranyos, egyenes ember. Jó humora van, lehet rá számítani mindenben…

Tudom. Épp ezért ér többet, mint biztos barát, mint bizonytalan szerető – mondta Magnus, és arrébb sétált.

Mondd, te szentül elhatároztad, hogy nem lesz senkid? – szólt utána Sam.

Talán – pillantott vissza Magnus.

Akkor nem strapálom magam – indult utána Sam.

Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Magnus.

Én csak… jó lenne, ha te is boldog lennél valakivel. Hidd el, úgy még a munka is könnyebb!

Tudom – mosolyodott el megint Magnus. – Talán. Talán majd egyszer. Értékelem a szándékodat, Sam, de… majd eljön az ideje. Addig első a munka.

Jól van, ahogy akarod – adta meg magát Sam. – De… mivel én ennyire nem vagyok fanatikus… nem haragszol meg, ha ebéd után lelépnék?

Átmész Declanhez?

Igen. Ebéd után… az nála estefelé… majdnem. Még lenne egy kis időnk, és lévén vasárnap este, talán még te sem haragszol meg, ha a legjobb emberedet egy órácskára elvonom a munkától.

De azért ne csinálj belőle rendszert! – fenyegette meg mosolyogva Magnus a másik nőt.

Majd igyekszem. Mutatsz még valamit?

Mit szólnál a könyvtáramhoz? – vetette fel Magnus.

Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Sam. – Erről jut eszembe, kiderült, Nikola mi a fenét akart a könyvtáradban?

Visszanéztem a biztonsági kamera felvételeit, de csak annyira jutottam, hogy áttúrta az összes vámpírkról szóló könyvemet. Hogy a sok közül melyik volt a valós célja, és melyik csak álca, nem tudom. És mivel Nikola mindig híres volt a pókerarcáról, azt sem tudom, hogy megtalálta-e, amit keresett. Mindenesetre remélem, nem az én közvetett segítségemmel szabadítja a vámpírokat a világra.

Igen, azt én is.

Megkedvelted? – nevette el magát Magnus.

Tulajdonképpen igen – vont vállat Sam.

Vigyázz, egy nap majd felbukkan a hátsó ajtód küszöbén – figyelmeztette Magnus. – És akkor imádkozhatsz, hogy csak relatíve kisebb zűrbe keverjen bele.

Tapasztalat?

Egyszer képes volt egy előadásom közepéről elrángatni, hogy segítsek neki megvédeni öt agyatlan zombi-vámpírt, akik által újjá akarta teremteni a fajtáját. Ha nincs John, mindketten ott halunk meg a bárgyú teremtményeivel együtt.

Mindig csak rossz dolgokat mesélsz róla…

Nikoláról? Hát jó… egyszer éjt nappallá téve dolgozott velem egy hétig, hogy kifejlesszünk egy gyógymódot egy a Cabal által elterjesztett vírusra, ami a Földön élő abnormálisok hetven százalékát megfertőzte. És utána még hetekig járta a világot, hogy ki is ossza az abnormálisok közt. Sam… Nikola a barátom, de éppen ezért jól ismerem. Ha felbukkan, sosem tudhatod, hogy azért jött, hogy megigya az összes borodat és megkérdezze, hogy vagy, vagy hogy akkora zűrbe keverjen, hogy tíz körömmel kell küzdened az életedért.

Értem – mondta Sam épp akkor, mikor Magnus előre engedte a könyvtárába. – Uh – nézett körül, ahogy megtorpant. – Nem is tudom, mit vártam. Egy ilyen monumentális helyhez ilyen könyvtár illik.

Igen… jut eszembe… - tűnődött el Magnus, majd beljebb sétált, és láthatóan keresett valamit, amit aztán egy a könyvtár hátsó részében lévő polcon talált meg. Leemelte a könyvet, belelapozott, majd átadta Samnek, aki kíváncsian átvette. Az írás ismeretlen volt számára, talán valami arab lehetett, de a kép láttán elmosolyodott. A piramisokat ábrázolta, de az egyik láthatóan magasabban volt, mint a többi, mintha a levegőben repült volna.

Igen, ez a kép Danielnek is megvan – mosolyodott el Sam. – Ez alapján tartotta azt a bizonyos előadást, amin a tudós kollégái egyöntetűen felálltak és kimentek, kivéve Catherine-t.

És ő ki?

Catherine annak a régésznek a lánya, aki száz évvel ezelőtt megtalálta a kaput Egyiptom homokjában. És emiatt keltette fel a figyelmét Daniel, aki fennen hangoztatta, hogy a piramisok UFO-leszállóhelyek voltak. De ha te ilyen kincseket őrzöl itt, akkor nem engem kéne beszabadítanod ide, hanem Danielt.

Talán egyszer majd arra is sor kerül – vont vállat Magnus. – Majd ha lesz felesleges… hm… tíz éve… ezeket átbogarászni.

Hidd el, egy-egy napra is szívesen beköltözne ide. Bár a piramisokról már megcáfolhatatlanul tudja, hogy UFO-leszállóhelyek, azért biztosan találna itt más érdekességet. Nincs mondjuk valami anyagod a fiatalság forrásáról?

Talán akad. Miért?

Mert az ilyen helyek hátterében Daniel szerint minden esetben az ősök gyógyító eszköze állhat, amit elrejtettek valahol a közelben. Egy barlangban, vagy a föld alatt… Egyet megtaláltunk, de az NID három nap alatt lenyúlta. Pedig Daniel volt, aki majdnem belehalt a megszerzésébe.

Majd utánajárok – ígérte Magnus.

Kösz. Esetleg valamid a féregjáratokról?

Hm… mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy arról az egész Földön vagy tizen tudtok.

Nagyjából.

Na látod. De van kéziratom Newtontól, az nem érdekel?

Miért ne? – nevette el magát Sam, és kora délutánig jól elvoltak a régi fizikusok műveinek kitárgyalásával.

Evés előtt Sam még egyeztetett Declannel a látogatásáról. A férfinak még volt egy kis dolga, de megnyugtatta Samet, hogy az eszköz a szobájában megfelelő helyen van, jöhet bármikor, aztán majd megtalálják egymást.

Ebéd közben Sam az épületről faggatta Magnust, arról, hogy milyen régi, és milyen célt szolgált, amikor még nem a Menedék-hálózat főhadiszállása volt, majd arról, hogy a Föld mely részein vannak még házai a hálózatnak, de végül ráuntak erre a témára.

Huh – dőlt hátra Sam. – Isteni volt ez a kaja, de félek, meg fogom bánni.

Jobban megvisel majd az utazás, igaz? – sandított rá Magnus. – Talán hamar megszokjuk majd.

Remélem – bólintott rá Sam. – És… te mikor jössz hozzám?

Én már kétszer voltam nálad, még mindig te vagy a soros.

De mindkétszer munka ügyben jöttél. Most te jössz egy baráti látogatással.

Majd egyeztetünk. Vagy hívj, ha láttál a környéken valami ritka abnormálist – nevetett Magnus.

Hm… majd szerzek egyet valamelyik küldetésről – nevetett Sam.

Jaj, ne, van a Földön is épp elég! – nevetett vele Magnus.

Igazad van. Hagyjuk meg minden világnak a maga furcsaságait.

Így van.

Akkor én indulnék – állt fel Sam, és átsétáltak Magnus irodájába. – Köszönöm a meghívást! – mosolygott még a másik nőre.

Nagyon szívesen. Gyere bármikor! – bólintott rá Magnus. – És bocs, hogy néha magadra hagytalak… ha itthon vagyok, hiába mondom, hogy csak élet-halál kérdésben zavarjanak, mindig megtalál valaki.

Ugyan, nem gond – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Akkor, majd beszélünk – mondta, majd búcsúzóul megölelték egymást, aztán Sam aktiválta a teleportációs eszközét, és egy kis bizsergés kíséretében eltűnt Magnus szobájából.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam nem tévedett, így evés után még jobban megviselte ez a módja a teleportálásnak, így a térdére támaszkodva várta, hogy csillapodjon a hányingere, csak aztán nézett körül Declan szobájában, ahol még sosem járt korábban. A helyiség lassan szürkületbe borult, de azért találomra benyitott egy ajtón, ami szerencséjére a fürdőszoba volt, ahol hideg vízzel megmosakodott, és magához tért valamelyest, aztán kilépett a szobából. Mivel a ház eddig ismeretlen részén volt, tanácstalanul nézett körül.

Na és most merre? – tette fel félhangosan a költői kérdést, amire nem is igazán várt választ, így meglepődött, mikor egy reszelős hang megszólalt mögötte.

Majd én útbaigazítom – nyekeregte Frederic a magasból.

Persze, egy üres liftaknába – fintorgott Sam.

Declan letépné a fülem – rázta meg a fejét hevesen a kis lény.

Ha még csak azt – morogta Sam.

Jaj, milyen csúnya gondolatok egy ilyen szép lánytól – háborodott fel Frederic. – Na döntse el szépen, hogy órákig akar bolyongani, vagy rám bízza magát!

Meg fogom én még ezt bánni. Na, mutasd az utat! – sóhajtott Sam, és bár nem érzett túl sok bizodalmat a röpködő kis valami iránt, elindult utána. Mikor azonban már vagy tíz perce nem jutottak sehova, Sam megtorpant. – Frederic, nem lehet, hogy te körbe-körbe vezetsz engem?

Hova gondol? – nézett rá felháborodottan Frederic. – Már csak egy perc… na menjünk! – mondta, mire Sam utánaindult. Már-már azon volt, hogy szó nélkül másfele kanyarodik majd egy elágazásnál, mikor Frederic megállt egy ajtó előtt. – Íme a nagyfőnök irodája.

Ez a folyosó még közelről sem hasonlít arra - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

Ez az az ajtó – erősítette meg Frederic. – Menjen csak be! – mondta, de Samnek esze ágában sem volt. Nem tudhadta, hogy vajon tényleg egy üres liftakna, vagy egy közepesen veszélyes abnormális fogadná odabent, és a kétségeiről egy szigorú hang is meggyőzte, ami a folyosó végén szólalt meg.

Alezredes, álljon meg, ahol van! – szólt rá Murray, és mivel Sam sóbálvánnyá meredt, a férfi puskavégre kapta a kis szökevényt, aki ájultan zuhant a padlóra.

Nem tudom, mitől mentett meg, de kösz! – mosolygott rá Sam.

Nincs odabent semmi, csak egy zsák pókháló – vont vállat a férfi. – De ha Frederic bezárja magát oda, akkor három hétig se találjuk meg.

Hát, akkor még egyszer köszönöm! – sóhajtott Sam. – Esetleg… útbaigazítana?

Persze – bólintott rá a férfi. – A kanyar után a lépcsőn menjen le négy emeletet, és ott menjen egyenesen végig a folyosón. Declan videokonferenciázik néhány házvezetővel.

Akkor nem biztos, hogy zavarnom kéne.

Nem hinném, hogy zavarja. Szerintem már csak beszélgetnek.

Oké, kösz! – biccentett Sam, majd elindult a mondott irányba. Azzal, hogy megúszta Fredericet egészen jó kedve kerekedett, így leszökdécselt a lépcsőn, aztán, mintha lopakodna, kikémlelt a hosszú folyosóra, és mivel nem látott senkit, végigsietett rajta, csak az út végén állt meg, és figyelte Declant, aki már tényleg csak beszélgetett a többiekkel, de hamar észrevette.

Sam! Szia! – mosolygott rá, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Gyere, bemutatom neked a többieket – mondta, mire Sam odasétált hozzá, és a monitorokon lévő nőre és férfira mosolygott. – Ravival már találkoztál, igaz, csak futólag, és ő Pili, már sokat meséltem neked róluk.

Helló! – köszönt nekik Sam.

Mi is sokat hallottunk már önről – mosolygott rá Pili. – Üdv a Menedékben!

Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Sam, majd Declanre pillantott. – És a híres quartet negyedik tagja?

Kyoshirou? Van egy kis zűr náluk, így kimentette magát.

Igen, Helen mondta délelőtt, hogy találtak valami ismeretlen abnormálist…

Szétborította nekik a fél házat – nevette el magát Declan.

Minden házba kellene egy ilyen kütyü, amit használunk, és akkor tudnátok segíteni egymásnak – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Még csak az kéne – tiltakozott Declan.

Miért?

Sam, mindannyian meg tudjuk oldani a felmerülő gondokat. Gondolj csak bele, mi lenne, ha bármilyen apró probléma esetén azonnal ott teremne tíz ember, és megpróbálná megmondani neked, hogy mit csinálj!

Bosszantó lenne.

Na látod. Meg tudjuk oldani, akármi is merül fel.

Vigyázz, Declan, az önteltség rossz tanácsadó – figyelmeztette Ravi.

Látod? – nézett Declan Samre. – Innen az én lelki békém. Ravi azonnal helyre tesz, ha valami eretnek gondolatom támad.

Valakinek vigyázni kell az ifjonti lázadó lelkedre – nevette el magát a férfi.

Most úgy beszél, mintha idősebb lenne nálam – forgatta meg a szemét Declan.

Hát persze – mosolygott Ravi -, hisz ha hagyom, hogy elrontsd a karmád, a végén még valami csúnya abnormálisként születsz újá - mondta, mire Sam jót nevetett rajtuk, és Pilire nézett.

Mindig ilyen komolytalanok?

Hát persze – bólintott rá a nő egy halvány mosollyal, de közben életre kelt a harmadik monitor is, és megjelent rajta a tokiói ház vezetője.

Konbanwa, Kyoshirou san – köszöntötte Declan, majd a többiek is. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte, de a férfi japánul válaszolt, Sam Declan arcán mégis némi megkönnyebbülést vélt felfedezni.

Mindig ilyen jól elbeszélgettek? – kérdezte elfojtva egy mosolyt.

Tökéletesen beszél angolul, csak, mint mondtam, megszólalni nem hajlandó – sandított Declan a férfira. – Néha megmakacsolja magát, és addig nem válaszol, míg nem mondom el japánul is, amit akarok - mondta, majd átváltott japánra, és bemutatta Kyoshirou-nak is Samet.

Ezt tanítsd meg nekem is! – súgta neki Sam, mire Declan elmosolyodott, és hátulról átölelte.

Mondd szépen hajimemashite!

Ez úgy hangzik, mint egy karatelecke – sandított hátra rá Sam.

Azt jelenti: örvendek.

Hajime micsoda? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Sam.

Vigyázz, nagyon jól tud szórakozni azon, hogy bénázik valaki az elején.

Na, akkor inkább majd legközelebbre tanítasz nekem pár dolgot. Legalább köszönni, vagy ilyesmi – mondta, majd bocsánatkérőn Kyoshirou-ra sandított, de csak egy halvány félmosolyt látott a férfi szája sarkában, aztán végül hagyta, hogy a négy házvezető kitárgyalja a Tokióban történteket, és egy bő fél órával később elköszöntek egymástól.

Ne haragudj! – sandított Samre Declan, miközben kézenfogva elindultak vissza.

Miért? Dolgozol. Helen leszedné a fejem, ha elvonnálak a munkádtól. És különben is… kedvelem a barátaidat. Bár nem mondom, hogy Kyoshirou-tól nem kapnék szívbajt egy sötét sikátorban, de így, hogy ismerem, már nem olyan vészes.

Igen, ma kimondottan jó kedve volt – nevetett Declan.

Pedig húzós napja lehetett.

Á, neki ez olyan… mint egy felfedezés. Bár kemény, de élvezi.

Te is élveznéd – nevette el magát Sam.

Igen, igaz – ismerte be a férfi, de az egyik folyosón Murray szólt utánuk.

Declan!

Igen? – álltak meg, és megvárták.

Bocs, nem tartalak fel, csak egy perc. De még egy délután, amit annak a kis korcsnak a vadászatával töltök, és nem kábítólövedék lesz a fegyveremben. És szerintem az alezredes is egyetért – sandított a nőre.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Declan.

Frederic körbevezetett a házban. Legalábbis az egyik emeleten. Ötször – nevetett Sam.

Be akarta zárni a harmadik emeleti keleti folyosó végén lévő sufniba – egészítette ki Murray, mire Declan sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

Szigorítanunk kell a felügyeletén. Egyelőre tegyétek be egy B2-es cellába, aztán majd meglátjuk.

Declan, miattam nem kell bántani azt a szerencsétlent…

Ha legközelebb tényleg napokat akar tölteni valamelyik sötét sarkában a háznak, alezredes… - nézett rá várakozón Murray.

Csináljátok! – erősítette meg a parancsot Declan, mire az embere biccentett, és elvonult, Declan pedig Samhez fordult. – És most felejtsd el Fredericet. Majd beszélek a fejével, ha attól észhez tér, oké, ha nem, marad a cellában. De most… kimenjünk valahova?

Igazából… nem, most nem vágyom sétára.

Éhes sem vagy?

Most ebédeltem Helennel. Jó ég, ez az időeltolódás… nem egyszerű. De neked vacsorázni kéne, itt már este van.

Igen. De akkor a konyhában harapok valamit, aztán eltűnünk szem elől, mit szólsz?

Jól hangzik – nevette el magát Sam, így a konyhába sétáltak, ahol Declan összedobott magának egy szendvicset.

És milyen volt Magnusnál? – kérdezte mikor leült enni, és Samnek is adott egy bögre teát.

Öhm… tanulságos? – kereste a megfelelő szót Sam. – Amúgy megismertem mindenkit. Willt, Nagyfiút, Kate-et, még Garrist is.

Gond van odalent? – kérdezte aggódva Declan.

Nem, csak… hogy is mondta Kate… kéne lóvé.

Igen, ez az egyik kedvenc szójárása – nevette el magát a férfi.

Gondoltam – bólintott rá nevetve Sam. – De amúgy fogalmam sincs, hogy mire, mert Magnus négyszemközt beszélt vele. Addig Garrisszel megszereltük a motorját. Hamar belejönne a szerelésbe, jó keze van.

És ezt most ne értsem félre, ugye? – sandított rá Declan.

Vagyok annyira felnőtt, hogy aki foglalt, az tabu – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Jól van, nem kell felkapni a vizet – fogta meg a kezét Declan. – Garris jó srác, és él-hal Kate-ért. Csak ugrattalak. És… a többiek?

Hát, Nagyfiúnak nem lettem a szíve csücske.

Miért? – lepődött meg Declan.

Hát… én csak… próbáltam faggatózni, és nem vette jó néven.

Csak bizalmatlan. Majd megismer és megnyugszik. És… kiderítetted Will titkát?

Tulajdonképpen igen.

És igazam volt? Magnus megesketett, hogy ne mondd el nekem?

Igazából nem, bár megkérdezte, hogy el fogom-e mondani neked, de végül nem maradtunk semmiben.

Akkor elmondod?

Hát, ha nem is az egészet… szóval… jól érezted, ez egy nagyon régi történet. Történt valami sok évvel ezelőtt… Will még kisgyerek volt…

Látott valamit, amit nem kellett volna?

Ennél rosszabb – sóhajtott Sam. – De tudod… ez Will titka. Majd ő elmondja neked, ha akarja. Szóval… Magnus próbált közbelépni, de… ez azon kevés esetek közé tartozott, amikor nem volt elég gyors.

És most bűntudata van – sóhajtott Declan. – Én ezt értem… de egyrészt nem menthetünk meg mindig mindenkit… ezt mindannyiunknak el kell fogadni, akkor is, ha nem könnyű… másrészt… nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes megoldás.

Declan… Will mindent megtesz, hogy ledöntse a falakat maga körül, de nem könnyű neki. Sok mindenen ment keresztül. Az egész életére hatással volt az, ami történt.

És… a történtek tükrében biztos jó dolog, ha magára erőlteti ezt az egészet?

Ezt neki kell eldöntenie – vont vállat Sam. – Van annyira felnőtt ember, hogy el tudja dönteni, akarja-e ezt a munkát a Menedékben. Hogy mi az, amit még el bír viselni. De nekem elég elszántnak tűnt.

Akkor talán tényleg csak kellő türelem kérdése – bólintott rá Declan. – Majd igyekszem.

Helyes. Amúgy… Willnek sem loptam magam a szívébe.

Hát mindenkire rossz benyomást tettél? – nevetett Declan. – Mi történt?

Először is Magnus lepasszolt neki, hogy vezessen körbe.

Legalább csinált valami hasznosat.

Declan! – nevetett Sam. – De a nagyobb baj az volt, hogy… igazából őt faggattam ki… erről az egészről.

Hm… neki, mint pszichológusnak tudnia kéne, hogy ha képes szavakba önteni valamit, ami bántja, az már félút a gyógyulás felé. Inkább köszönte volna meg.

Túlságosan felzaklattam ahhoz, hogy ilyenekre gondoljon – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – De talán tényleg segített neki. Remélem.

És a ház hogy tetszett?

A ház gyönyörű, de a lények semmivel sem szebbek, mint nálad – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Fejlesztettünk Henryvel a pajzson, majd egyeztetnek Alaisterrel.

Rendben – bólintott rá Declan. – És csavarogtatok valamerre?

Miből gondolod?

Hát, ha már megszerelted Magnus motorját…

Csak mentünk egy kört a városban. Itt-ott megálltunk, beszélgettünk. Pasikról, meg az élet nagy dolgairól…

Képzelem – nevette el magát Declan.

Így legyen őszinte az ember – tette le teátrálisan a csészéjét Sam.

Nem tudom elképzelni Magnust, amint pasikról beszélget.

Hát pedig az idő többségében pasikról beszélgettünk.

Rólam is?

Néha még rólad is – ismerte be Sam.

És még?

Tényleg érdekel? Hát jó… lássuk csak… beszélgettünk Tesláról, Jamesről… Willről, Garrisről, Nagyfiúról… Malekről, Narimról, Landry tábornokról… Danielről… és persze rólad.

És még?

Mire gondolsz?

Nem mesélt volna neked Jamesről, ha te nem meséltél volna magadról. Expasikról…

Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Sam.

Nagyon – ismerte be a férfi.

Bolond – nevetett Sam. – Van múltam, igen… mivel elmúltam már tizenhét és fél, voltak az életemben férfiak, akiket szerettem. De ez múlt idő. Különben is, a legtöbbjük már nem él – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

Sajnálom, Sam – fogta meg a kezét Declan. – Nem akartam elrontani a kedved.

Nem számít – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Befejezted? – nézett az üres tányérra, mire Declan rábólintott, és gyorsan elmosta, majd a nő fele nyújtotta a kezét.

Akkor eltűnünk szem elől, ahogy megbeszéltük? – kérdezte.

Mehetünk. Úgysem néztem meg alaposan a szobádat.

Sok néznivaló nincs rajta – vont vállat Declan. – De megmutatom – húzta maga után Samet.

Régóta laksz itt? – kérdezte Sam, mikor már azon a folyosón jártak, ahol Declan szobája volt.

Az egyetem utolsó éve óta. Jó ég… már több mint tíz éve.

Jó hosszú idő. De az embereid többsége nem a házban lakik, igaz?

Igaz. De nekem minden percben elérhetőnek kell lennem. És… tulajdonképpen szeretem ezt a házat. Nem is tudnám elképzelni, hogy máshol lakjak.

Tudom. Nem is azért kérdeztem. De éjszakánként nem ijesztő? Olyankor csak alig páran vagytok itt, és…

Éjszaka a legtöbb abnormális ugyanúgy alszik, mint te vagy én – nyugtatta meg Declan Samet. – És ha gáz van… azok az emberek éjszaka is itt vannak, akikre ilyen helyzetben igazán számíthatok. Murray, Alaister… még pár katona. De… igazából sosem gondolkodtam ezen.

Min? – kérdezett vissza Sam, mikor beléptek a szobába, és Declan becsukta mögötte az ajtót.

Hogy éjszaka ijesztőbb lenne ez a hely. Félsz?

Aludtam már sokkal rosszabb helyen is. A Netu poklában, Apophis börtönében…

Azért jobb helyekhez is hasonlítatnád a házamat.

Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem. Tudod, hogy szeretem a házadat. Ezt már első alkalommal mondtam neked, hogy beléptem az ajtódon. Csak most ez jutott eszembe. Békésen alszunk, és odalent a szörnyek ki tudja, mit művelnek.

Úgy látom, Will rossz hatással volt rád – csóválta meg a fejét Declan. – El foglak tiltani tőle. A szörnyek odalent biztonságban vannak, és mi is. Szigorú megfigyelés alatt vannak, és ha csak egy is elszabadulna, én lennék az első, aki tud róla. És az alsó szint egy gombnyomással elhatárolható a felsőtől. Nem kell félned semmitől, míg én vigyázok rád – húzta magához Declan a nőt, és szorosan átölelte.

Tudom – mosolygott rá Sam, majd a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Olyan jó melletted egy kicsit nem katonának lenni – súgta Sam.

Örülök, hogy így érzel – szorította magához Declan. – Itt nálam nyugodtan az lehetsz, aki csak akarsz. Felejtsd el a katonát, most nem a Föld sorsa van a válladon. Itt megpihenhetsz egy-egy éjszakára, de akár hosszabb időre is, ha akarod.

Köszönöm, Declan! – nézett fel Sam.

Szívesen – mosolygott rá a férfi, és gyengéden megcsókolta. – Tudod, azért mindentől függetlenül egy dologért hálásak lehetünk Maybourne-nek – mondta, mikor elhúzódott Samtől.

Igen? – nézett rá a nő egy halvány mosollyal.

Igen. Ha ő nem kezdi el a kis stiklijeit, mi soha nem ismertük volna meg egymást.

Lehet – vont vállat Sam. – De ha megbocsátasz, én inkább Lythának lennék hálás. Elvégre ő is megpróbálhatott volna másként hazajutni, és nem engem megkeresni. De ő mellettem döntött.

Nálad a pont – nevette el magát Declan. - De azért…

Declan!

Jól van, én engedtem ki a szellemet a palackból, ahogy egyszer már megbeszéltük.

Ez már jobban tetszik – sóhajtott Sam. – De most nem akarok többet erre az egészre gondolni.

Hát mire szeretnél?

Valami egészen másra.

Hm… vajon mi lehet az – tett úgy Declan, mint aki eltöpreng. – Lehet, hogy Lytha nélkül nem is tudom kitalálni…

Szerintem ki tudod – nevetett Sam. – De ha nem megy, akkor segítek.

Reménykedtem valami ilyesmiben – nevetett vele Declan, de aztán megcirógatta a nő arcát. Szeretlek! – súgta neki, mire Sam szorosabban átölelte.

Én is szeretlek téged! És igazából mindegy, hogy ez kinek köszönhető, de nagyon örülök, hogy megtaláltalak.

Én találtalak meg téged – helyesbített Declan.

Igaz – látta be Sam. – Hát akkor… köszönöm, hogy megtaláltál!

Részemről a szerencse – nevette el magát Declan. - De most hagyjuk az egymásra licitálást. Olyan hamar reggel lesz, és te hazamész…

Igaz – mosolyodott el Sam. – Használjuk ki az időnket! – mondta, majd magához húzta Declant egy szenvedélyes csókra, ami végül minden más gondolatot száműzött a fejükből, és végre tényleg csak egymásra tudtak figyelni, és az aggodalmaikat a szobán, a házon kívül hagyni. Tudat alatt reménykedtek abban, hogy ez már mindig így lesz, ha együtt lesznek, de aztán a másik csókja és érintése ezt a gondolatot is porrá égette, ők pedig a galaktikus problémák helyett elvesztek a saját univerzumukban


End file.
